Naruto Frontier
by 10tailedmonster
Summary: After leaving his home village, Naruto made a choice to leave the ninja world forever. Doing so he has to now has to adapt to the new world and it's enemies. Seems like another regular day for this guy. NaruXharem
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome guys and girls, ladies and gents, assholes and …..yeah. I'm back and with my return I have brought some gifts. This will be a short AN as I'm sure some people are actually excited to get on with the story. So don't let me block your way**

**Have fun**

* * *

><p>"Fuckhead"-Talking<p>

'_Up yours limp noddle'-Thinking_

"**Oh, get that from your mother"-**Demon/Higher being talking

'_**No from yours last night'-**_Demon/Higher being thinking

-(# hours later)—Transition

_Shit!_-Flashbacks

Kickass no Justu-Justu/attack

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fresh Start<strong>

"**Come on Kit! You need to haul ass a little bit faster!" **A deep and animalistic voice rang out. A boy with spiky blonde hair gritted his teeth in frustration and exhaust as he heard the voices of his pursuers come dangerously close. It also didn't help that the deep voice was complaining and blaming him for the situation they got into.

"Easy for you to say, you're in my gut, not running beside me, ya bastard!" The boy said out loud as his cerulean blue eyes searched around for any escape. Yes, that deep voice so happens to be sealed within the boy and belonged to the most powerful living biju and a very powerful demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or as he is also known in Makai, Kyuubi no Yoko.

Kyuubi growled in annoyance as he too was trying to think of an escape as his life was tied pretty fucking tight to the boy. In layman's terms if the boy dies so does he and the demonic fox so happens to like living. **"This is all your fault you know." **The fox simply stated and the boy almost tripped in disbelief.

"M-My fault!" He exclaimed while dodging a few kunai that were thrown at him. "You're to blame too you egotistical son of a bitch!" By now it was already figured that this boy was no other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchūriki.

"**Oi! You leave Kaa-san out of this, shitstain!" **Kyuubi called out and Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He tried his best to ignore the fox as his thoughts drifted to what happened earlier and why he was in the current problem.

-(A few hours before)-

Naruto nervously gulped what seemed to be the tenth time today as he neared his team's training ground. _'Do you think I'm ready?' _The thirteen thought to the beast within him. Kyuubi yawned at the boy making Naruto's right eye twitch. _'It was a simple question, carpet.' _ If anyone told Naruto he was going to befriend the reason of his village's almost destruction thirteen years ago, he would probably laugh in their face.

Then prank their ass to hell.

The fox merely grunted at the slight insult. **"You want my input, fine. You're a dumbass for still trying to court that pink harpy. Trust me when I say there is much better fish in the sea than her. Hell, a jellyfish is better than that….thing." **Kyuubi said and Naruto quickly went to the girl's defense making Kyuubi roll his eyes.

Now if anyone told the fox he was going to be sealed within a brat, he probably would have looked at them stupidly before crushing them beneath his paws. Then again, that's just his nature. If that same person somehow survived and told him that he was going to befriend the brat and give him dating advice, he would have forgo to just eating the poor bastard alive.

To those two, their relationship could be compared to that of rivals or bickering siblings. Kyuubi sees Naruto as a poor and idiotic soul that needed a 'superior' guidance aka him. Naruto saw the sealed beast similar to that of an older brother, a very annoying and perverted older brother. It was a big shock to Naruto when the fox actually talked to him with little hostility in his tone when he was bedridden in the hospital.

After walking bloody and bruised through the great gates of Konoha with an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, who had defected from the village hours before to seek power from one of Konoha's most hated enemy, Orochimaru, Naruto processed to pass out. What he didn't see though was the murderous glare from a newly arrived Sakura Haruno or the uproar of the villagers but that was quickly stomped after the arrival the Hokage.

Kyuubi, however saw the whole exchange and frankly was quite pissed in Naruto's honor. Now, by no means does Kyuubi 'like' Naruto but he respects the boy for coming against the odds that were stacked against him. Naruto fought against many opponents that were superior to him in terms of power and intelligence. People like Zabuza and that girl/boy the brat met in the forest or against the Snake Sennin not once but twice and survived. Granted the fox was still pissed at the sealing during that time and allowed his anger from it to blind him.

So imagine Naruto's surprise when he was summoned into his mindscape after being bedridden due to his injuries and was given a half-assed apology from the fox. Had it been anyone else, Naruto would have just waved them off but this is the Kyuubi we're talking about. This was a beast, a demon that lived off the hatred of others so Naruto took the apology to heart. That was three weeks ago and being back to full strength and given Sakura time to gloat over the Uchiha, Naruto thought it was time to really tell her his feelings.

'_Oh no! What if my breath smells like Akamaru's ass? Maybe I should go back and rebrush. What if my hair is too messy!? Gah! I'm a mess!' _Naruto thought and Kyuubi really wanted to bang his head on his cage door.

"**I swear to Juubi, if you complain one more time, I'm going to go mad!" **The fox exclaimed and Naruto mentally pouted at the fox. **"Oh don't give me that! You monkeys court in the weirdest of ways, some of them I could actually die of laughter from." **Kyuubi said while scratching himself behind the ears.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the beast. _'Oh and what's your idea of gaining a female's attention Mr. Cupid.' _Naruto thought sarcastically gaining a glare from Kyuubi who just grunted at his response.

"**Please all I had to do was wave my tails and them vixen would be on me like bitches in heat." **Kyuubi said with arrogance dripping from his mouth. **"I do remember that one time with four vixens quite well."** Naruto resisted the urge to face palm at the sealed beast and gaged mentally in disgust.

'_Nice to know you were a man-whore.'_ Naruto said nonchalantly making the fox face fault and sputter out insults. All of them failing making Naruto mentally laugh at the fox, having finally gain an upper hand on the beast.

"**Oh yeah laugh it up but AT LEAST I GOT SOME ASS!" ** Naruto just grinned at the childish behavior of the fox. Who knew the strongest of the Biju was a child at heart? Naruto saw the familiar short pink hair of his teammate and tuned the angry fox out. He paused and took a deep breath before putting on his biggest grin and walked into the clearing.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said exciting while closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. Sakura gave him a small glare but quickly hid it in a fake look of wonderment and annoyance, a usual look she had for him. Wonderment, cause she wonders how he is still alive despite being a very easy target, and annoyance, cause he'll probably try to ask her out yet again.

"Do you have to be so loud and annoying in the morning?" She mumbled but Naruto heard it and his grin faltered a bit. It was quiet in the clearing as Naruto decided to give the girl some space so she wasn't annoyed with him and gave him one of her Anti-Naruto punches. Sakura raised and eyebrow at this but ignored it in favor of thinking about who she was going to see after their sensei speaks with them.

Speaking of which, the silence was soon broken by the twin sounds of crunching leaves. The two genins turned their heads to see their masked sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and a smug Sasuke, who had several places on his body that had been bandaged. Sakura face brighten as she gazed on the Uchiha while Naruto gained a small yet sad smile.'_So Baa-chan really did listen to me.' _ He thought sadly as he remembered his conversation with the busty Hokage about Sasuke's future.

She wanted him to face life in prison for defection and removed from the Shinobi Corps., Naruto on the other hand knew it would devastate Sakura and pleaded to Tsunade to let Sasuke not only stay a Shinobi but remain on their team. At first Tsunade refused and tried to persuade the boy that the Uchiha almost killed him and was the cause of some of his friends to be in a critical situation.

"_I know that Baa-chan but Sakura-chan may not understand and might do something irrational. Please, can you do this favor for me Hokage-sama."_He remembered telling her and noticed the surprise look on her face when he addressed her formally.

Kakashi looked up from his porn novel to see his students looking at him expectantly. "Ahh yes, well I actually had nothing planned for the day." He mentally chuckled at his students' look of disbelief. "I just wanted to bring Sasuke over from the hospital." He patted the Uchiha on the shoulder before giving them his signature eye smiles and started to walk away.

"Try not to do anything illegal." He said over his shoulders before disappearing in a Shunshin**, **leaving the three genin alone in the training ground. Sakura immediately flocked over to Sasuke's side missing the look of irritation on the Uchiha's face or the sadden look on Naruto's.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun? Do you need anything?" Sakura asked as her eyes gazed over his bandages. Sasuke scowled at her and ignored her question in favor of glaring at Naruto. Said blonde broke out of his downcast look and gave Sasuke a grin.

"How does it feel to be out, teme?" He asked using the nickname he gave the Uchiha back when they were in the academy. Sasuke's glare seemed to harden before hiding behind a look of indifference. The Uchiha grunted and Naruto chuckled at the usual response he would get from him.

Sasuke didn't forget what happened at the valley or his defeat from the hands of the 'suppose' dead last. While he won't admit it out loud, he was very jealous at Naruto. The blonde was able to defeat most of his enemies that were easily stronger than. Some of the enemies be aimed towards Sasuke only. Let's add in the fact that **HE** was more interested in the dope than him.

Going to Orochimaru was not only going to give him power to defeat Itachi but to also crush the blonde. No orphan street rat was going to upstage someone that came from a powerful and well known clan. It's obvious Naruto should stay at the bottom and should not rise above him. Sasuke looked around the clearing before an idea popped in his head. An evil smirk that looked oddly similar to the Snake Sennin's found a way to his face. "Well since I've been in the hospital I feel like my skills had dampen. So why don't we spar before training some?" Sasuke asked with a slight mocking tone however neither Naruto nor Sakura took notice and stared gapingly at him.

"B-But you just got out Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and Sasuke glared at her making all her complaints stay in her mouth. Naruto gave the Uchiha an untrusting glance before shaking his head.

"No, like Sakura-chan said you just got out." Naruto said and Sasuke growled in frustration, his mind already made up.

"Fine!" The Uchiha grounded out through gritted teeth before charging at the surprised genin and sending a sharp kick to his chest. Naruto stumbled back a bit and held on to his aching chest but couldn't block a haymaker from Sasuke's fist and was sent to the floor. Naruto jumped back up, landing in a crouch position and shook away the mental cobwebs. "Fight me." The Uchiha stated.

Naruto got up and narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him. "What the hell is you problem Sasuke? We're not making a repeat of what happened last at the hospital!" Naruto exclaimed out recalling a similar situation with the Uchiha. "I'm not going to fight you." Naruto said quietly before turning around and walking away.

Sasuke felt his anger pick up and clenched his fist to the point where it drew blood. "Don't you dare turn you back on me like I'm some common worm!" Sasuke yelled a before running at Naruto's retreating figure with a fist cocked back. Naruto quickly looked over his shoulders and ducked under the swing. Sasuke grunted and throw his leg up, hoping to catch the blonde bastard in the head.

Naruto jumped back and gave the Uchiha his own glare. "You wanna fight? Fine then, I'll enjoy kicking your ass a second time." Naruto taunted out before going into a stance. Sasuke's crimson Sharingan eyes blazed in anger at the jab of his earlier defeat and with a cry lunched out a flying kick. Naruto blocked the attack with his arm and using his arm strength pushed the Uchiha back.

Sasuke landing on the ground and narrowly avoided a jab from Naruto, thanks to his Sharingan. He smirked before grabbing the blonde's offending limb and pulled it towards him. Naruto cried out in surprised and received a hard punch to his cheek that was most likely gonna bruise. Sasuke wasn't done and quickly placed both of his hands on the ground and sent out a twin vertical kick to Naruto's chin. The Kyuubi container lifted off the ground and landed a few yards away painfully on his back.

Sasuke got up with a smirk on his face but frown when he saw Sakura come close to the battle. "Be actually useful in life and stay out of this fight!" He said harshly and Sakura was taken back by his tone and edged away from the fight. He heard a painful grunt and turned to see Naruto glaring at him with blood escaping the corner of his lips.

"Don't speak to her like that!" He growled out and Sasuke's smirk returned although with a lot more arrogance.

"And who's gonna stop me, loser?" He said and Naruto was the one to charge this time. Sasuke pulled his arms up in an 'x' to block the punch. He winched silently as he felt his bones shake from the force and looked up to see that Naruto's eyes had gotten darker. The Uchiha dodged a few jabs and was about to send out his own punched when a kick landed on his cheek, sending the boy flying. He righted himself in the air but missed the kick to the back of the head that sent him to the ground.

He felt someone grab his legs and was thrown over Naruto's shoulder into a group of three clones that landed an uppercut on his chin. Naruto watched as Sasuke landed hard back on the ground and slowly pushed away Kyuubi's influence. Seeing how the Sharingan user wasn't getting back up he started to walk away until he heard the chirping of birds.

"WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!" Sasuke screamed with a slight crazed look in his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly made a Kage Bunshin. The clone quickly pushed chakra around Naruto's stretched hand created an orb of chakra. The original Naruto glared out at his opponent as he thought about the following things that may happen if these attacks connect.

No doubt one of them will be hurt and since Sasuke doesn't have a demon sealed within him that could heal most of his wounds, Naruto bet that himself will be quite fine. If Sasuke did get hurt, then the blonde will have to deal with, as Kyuubi called her, the pink harpy. She'll probably berate him or just out right hit him before taking the Uchiha to the hospital. If Naruto backs off, then Sasuke surely won't and will attack him and with how murderous he looks, might try to kill him.

He doubt he'll get the same treatment from Sakura like she would for Sasuke if it was reverse. As Naruto took time to really think about it, maybe it's time he let go. It's obvious he'll never be in her mind like Sasuke was, inflicting slight jealousy in the blonde.

As he was thinking he didn't notice his anger spike or that he unconsciously leaked some of Kyuubi's Yokai into the orb turning the color from a blue to a light purple. The clone nodded before poofing away signaling the end of the attack.

The two teenagers looked at each other before charging at top speed hoping to cause some harm to each other. Naruto knew there was turning back and lunched his attack forward with Sasuke doing the same.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

There was an explosion that rocked the training ground and cause dirt and pieces of rocks to fly around. Sakura shielded her eyes from the debris and struggled to remain standing as the aftermath tried to push her down. This went on for about a few minutes till it stopped and Sakura still had her arms up, not sure if she could look. Eventually she placed her arms down but gasped at the sight before her.

Sasuke was unconscious with burnt patches around his body, mainly on his right side though. Naruto looked worse as he was kneeling in pain cradling his left arm that was burned pitch black from the elbow down. The grassy area around them was burnt off giving the area a barren look.

Sakura eyes filled with immense worry as she ran towards her crush hoping he would be ok. Naruto looked through painful eyes to see the pinkette coming over. He gritted his teeth as another jolt of pain scaled through his body and contacted the beast within. _'Mind helping a bit here?' _He thought impatiently and the fox in question, growled at him

"**What the hell do you think I'm doing?! You just had to leek through some of my power and now look at you! Chakra Burns! It's gonna take a little longer than usual so focus on other things like that pink harpy!" ** Kyuubi grounded out and went working on healing the boy. Naruto ignored the stinging pain and try to stand but he didn't expect the hard slap that was delivered to his face. He was sent back to the ground but landed on his burnt arm earning a yelp of pain from the boy.

He grasped the limb and looked up to see Sakura giving him the most murderous and harm-wishing glare he has even seen on her face. In fact it remained Naruto a lot of the villagers' faces when they saw him pass by. "What the hell, you baka! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed and Naruto looked at her and then at the Uchiha, who he swore had a small smirked on his face.

"But Sakura-" He was cut off however by the genin who just bent down and, with extreme difficulty, picked up Sasuke.

"Just go away, somewhere far from me and leave us ALONE!" She cried out and dragged Sasuke away leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. It was silent in the clearing as the birds and critters ran away since the beginning of the fight. Hell, even Kyuubi didn't know what to say and opted to say quiet and heal his container's arm.

Naruto looked at the spot where his 'teammates' once stood before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Again ignoring the pain at the action, the downcast teen walked away from clearing. _'Great way to make someone hate me.' _He thought bitterly.

Kyuubi finally placed in his input. **"Who said she didn't already?"** Naruto flinched at the thought before kicking a rock out of his way. **"I mean was there any actions or thoughts that proved she liked you? While you choose not to act upon it or acknowledge it, I can hear your deepest thoughts. You never really liked her did you?"** He accused and Naruto decided to remain quiet.

Kyuubi wasn't done with the boy and kept on. **"Why did you have to sacrifice your happiness and life for someone you really didn't like? Hell, you didn't just 'dislike' her!" **He said trying to probe the boy into talking. Still he was quiet and Kyuubi growled in frustration. **"Fine, be like that!" **

Naruto just sighed out loud winching every once and awhile at his injuries. His thoughts traced back to what Kyuubi tried to explain to him and his mouth twisted in a frown. After all the fox was right in all accounts but Naruto wanted to deny the truth. Deeply he found the pinkette's presence to be annoying and frustrating. Yet he thought that if he gained the girl's attention and interest, he could gain the rest of the village's respect.

Speaking of which as Naruto was lost in thought didn't noticed that he walked in the village's market place or that he bumped into a villager. "Sorry." He mumbled out still dazed and ignored the pain again. The villager apologized back until he got a full view of the boy and that apologetic looked turned into one of rage and disgust.

"Why you stupid brat!" The villager called out and Naruto broke away from his trance to narrowly avoid the intended shove from the villager. The villager immediately lost his balance and fell to the floor. Naruto gave him an indifferent look before walking away mutter something along the lines of 'idiotic villagers'. The villager quickly got up and glare at the boy's back but smiled evilly when a plan formed in his head. "ANBU, anyone, help, I've been assaulted by that brat!" He cried out.

Naruto quickly turned around only to face a growing mob of people with the smirking man in the center. The blonde rolled his eyes and prepared to give chase when he noticed some Shinobi in the crowd. Whispers broke through as Naruto felt a small amount of killer intent aimed at him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"Not only did he assault this poor man and also attacked Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, I heard he also gravely injured, the poor lad!"

As the revelations of Naruto's earlier fight came into view the mob seemed to grow in numbers while Naruto was thinking how they would know of their fight. **"No doubt it was the pink bull horn." **Kyuubi grunted out and Naruto nodded in agreement. The boy, with his good arm, reached into his jacket making the crowd tense and pulled out some smoke pellets. Slamming them to the ground, Naruto made his escape forgetting the Shinobi that were in the crowd.

"**I advise you not to go home, Kit." ** The fox stated as Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

'_And why's that?' _He thought to the fox as he stopped. He didn't get an answer from the beast as the boy's danger senses went off. He quickly jumped away from the kunai that would have pierced his heart. He looked up to see a couple of Shinobi that were glare and releasing killer intent directed at the boy. _'You know I'm getting real tired of this village's shit.' _

The men were probably chuunin level and seemed to be the cannon fodder type. No of them were familiar to Naruto and he smirked at them, mentally smiling as their glare deepened. "This village must have low standards of me to send out average Joes at me. I thought the village knew better." He taunted and mocked but knew he was touching fire.

The chuunin in the middle, who was probably the leader, pointed at the blonde. "Get him!" With that command the other four men rushed at Naruto. Said blonde grinned at the challenge and took off being sure to mock and taunt them every time they missed him.

-(Now)-

"**Kind of regretting mocking them now?" **Kyuubi said with a sarcastic tone as Naruto jumped over a branch and growled mentally at the fox. He had somehow managed to bring the chase outside the village in hopes they would just get tired and leave. However Kami seemed to have other plans in store for the boy.

"Go suck a-GAH." As Naruto was trying to insult the beast he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and was rewarded with a kunai in his upper thigh. Naruto crashed through to the forest floor, though being mindful of his still healing arm. "Yup I think they're serious this time." He mumbled before yanking the kunai out.

"**Noooo I thought they wanted to give you a hug."**

"Shut the fuck Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed out loud as he tried to get back to his feet only to fall to one knee. "Shit! I can't just limp away!" He said with an exhausted sigh and heard his pursuers coming closer. _'You have to know a way out of here.' _He thought to the sealed demon with a little panic in his voice.

Kyuubi growled at the situation in front of him, all playfulness gone as his own well-being could be in danger. He too felt the men come closer and also felt the malicious intent rolling off of them while it was a pleasing sensation to him, the fox wanted to live. **"I….I may have an idea." **He spoke cautiously.

"Well don't keep it to yourself!" Naruto spoke impatiently not liking the idea of being caught. Naruto then felt a tug on his mind and was right in front of the caged fox before the boy could blink. "Or just pull me in my mindscape, not like I have people chasing my ass." He said in a smartass tone.

"**Shut it midget." **The fox said with a smirk knowing Naruto was sensitive about his height. **"Now this 'idea' of mine was something I used a lot before I was sealed in you. Me being a high level demon, who's power can be compared to a demon lord, I'm able to travel between Ningenkai and Makai with little effort." **The fox explained as Naruto was confuse about certain topics.

"Demon lords? You guys actually have rankings?" He asked and Kyuubi lowered his head so was mostly eye level with him. The fox nodded and grunted at him.

"**Yes but that's a tale for another time. With this plan I have in mind, we might have some setbacks." **He saw Naruto about to burst and gave him a look not interrupt. While the brat was slowly growing on him, the fox still thought of him to be a nuisance. **"Makai is made specifically for demons and demons only. Humans that manage to find a gate to Makai or get there by other means usually die within two minutes of being there. The place is unforgiving and if the lesser demons don't kill you, the yokai infested atmosphere will."**

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. "And how the fuck do you expect me to survive down there!" He practically yelled at the beast who snorted at the boy.

"**You have me, plain and simple. Even though I'm trapped within you, my aura still flares around. So most of the lesser demons will leave you be, as for the poisonous air, you are already sort use to yokai thanks to me having been sealed within you. While you won't be practically taking in deep breaths, you will survive long enough for us escape back to Ningenkai."** The fox explained and Naruto felt somewhat better but frowned as the biggest question came to mind.

"What's our plan to get there?" He asked and Kyuubi jabbed his head to the seal. Naruto looked at the piece of paper then at the fox. "Didn't you tell me that if I removed the seal we'll both die?" He looked at the fox skeptically who looked quite sheepish.

"**Yeah about that, sort of lied there but that not what I'm trying to get. In order to perform the technique you need to know the seals and have the yokai to back it up. Since I doubt you'll be able to remember the seals or channel the yokai, I need to be the one to do that. However this damn thing restricts most of my power and so I need for you to rip the piece of shit in half from top to bottom."**

"**Be careful though, if you rip anymore or any less the results could turn out to be quite painful." **Kyuubi informed with a warning at the end. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the fox before walking up to seal. He placed a hand on it and marveled at the power he sensed behind the thing. **"Once you rip it, I'll be able to control your body for exactly three minutes before the seal will force me back in here. Just enough time to perform the technique and take your body out of here."**

Naruto nodded before carefully ripping the seal the way Kyuubi had instructed. He was then thrown back from the influx of power and felt himself to be weightless. He realized he was in the outside world but not really in sync with his body. "So this is what it feels like not to be in control." He mumbled as he felt himself do some unknown handseals and talking in a different language.

Kyuubi slammed his (Naruto's) hand on the floor "Makuzgi: Makai no Seki!" Kyuubi finished with a smirk just as Naruto's pursuers came out. The men were frightened when a giant black, with a slight purple tinted, gate rose out of the ground causing the area to shake. In the center of the gate there was a silver horned grinning skull that rested upon two black handles.

Not minding the pain he strolled over and open the gate with little ease showing an ominous black portal. His smirk widen and turned around to face the group. **"I would be lying if I say the boy was going to miss this wretched place or that village for that matter. Let's hope are next encounter includes me out of the seal and you begging for your life Haha!" **The fox told them in voice that was not Naruto's. He then jumped in making the ninjas break out of their trance long enough to quickly unleash some jutsus at the portal hoping one of them kills the fox menace.

The gate wavered as the attacks hit before slamming shut and sinking back into the ground. The men cheered thinking they had defeated the demon and went back to the village with drinks and rewards on their minds. However what they didn't know was that the attacks that hit the gate over powered the technique just by a scratch.

Now the boy was flying through the known and unknown, let's just hope he gets control back of his body.

**AN: And there this story is now a go. Already see the differences? No? Yes? Don't Fucking care?**

**Good I like that type of thinking. Here are some footnotes:**

**Makai: **Hell

**Ningenkai: **Human world

**Yokai: **Demonic chakra or energy

**Makuzgi: Makai no Seki-** (Demonic style: Gate of Hell): A-rank demon technique that requires yokai levels from an A-rank or above demons. The user, using the incantation and demonic handseals, uses their yokai to call upon the gate of hell that is usually guarded by Cerberus, the three headed demonic dog. Anyone lower than an A-rank would suffer extreme Yokai exhaustion and energy depletion, if not rested right away can be very fatal.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright here is the remade chapter two. Like chapter one we won't quite get right into the actually setting of the story till the end. Anyways I'm gonna leave you guys to your reading.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Fuckhead"-Talking<p>

'_Up yours limp noddle'-Thinking_

"**Oh, get that one from your mother"-**Demon/Higher being talking

'_**No, from yours last night'-**_Demon/Higher being thinking

-(# hours later)—Transition

_Shit!_-Flashbacks

Kickass no Justu-Justu/Digimon attack

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New look<strong>

"…**.ke…..p.."**

"**Wa….up"**

"**GET THE FUCK UP!" **Naruto snapped his eyes open and shot straight up. Well he would if he was standing on solid ground. Naruto looked around with scared eyes as he floated in a light grey void. He tried not to show panic in voice but quickly contacted the beast.

'_Please tell me we're in hell.' _He pleaded ironically and heard a growl from the fox. The next thing Naruto knew, he was once again in front of the demon. Kyuubi had a slightly peeved look and was snarling and growling here and there.

"**Damn monkeys!" ** He cursed and heard Naruto asking for an explanation. **"Well thanks to those fucking idiots, the technique disrupted.**" Had it be any other situation Kyuubi probably would have died laughing as he saw Naruto's face. **"The Makai no Seki is a technique that is on a fine line between stable and catastrophic. While Yokai is a hell-a-lot more potent than chakra ever will be, only a few shots of either energy could push it over the line."**

"So you're saying those asshole disrupted the technique just by launching jutsus at the gate." Naruto said back and Kyuubi nodded at him. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms. "So what now? How the fuck are we going to get out of…..where the fuck are we anyways?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"**Well seeing how the fact that you are still alive, we're not in limbo. So I guess we're somewhere in the transition world, a place that is pretty much the space between what's real and what's not." **Seeing how he saw the vacant look the boy's eyes, he decided to dumb it down. **"We're in an imaginary world, nothing exists here. It's confusing, I know, but what matters here is trying to get the hell out."**

Naruto nodded after awhile as he tried to process the new information on this plane of space. "So any ideas now, genius." Kyuubi glared at the intended insult and huffed. It was silent for a few minutes as both tried to come up with an idea. The fox had his eyes closed in thought while Naruto sat down and looked at the water in his mind.

What seemed to be an hour Naruto hopped with a brighten expression on his face. "OH! Why don't we do the same thing and recall upon the gates?" He said hopefully and Kyuubi hummed in thought. The fox then shook his head in a negative fashion.

"**While the idea was a good one, surprisingly," **Cue the glare Naruto aimed at the fox, "**it won't work. I doubt the seal will allow me to take control again and giving your body more yokai than it can handle can end up being a bad idea. Unless…" **He trailed off and got silent again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Unless what?"

"**Unless we could bypass the seal and hurry the fusion process." **Naruto's face grew increasingly confused. The fox decided to elaborate, "**This seal was originally designed to slowly take away my power and convert into chakra for you to use. By the time you were 20 all my yokai would have been chakra for you."**

"What would have happened to you by this time?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi growled softly.

"**I probably would be dead of Yokai depletion." **He said and Naruto looked shocked. He and Kyuubi were not the best of friends but if anybody knew Naruto better than himself it would be the giant fox in front of him. Hell, while he won't ever dare speak or think about it, the fox grew on him very easily.

"Why would you want to speed up the fusion?" Naruto asked honestly. He knew if anyone liked living more than anyone else, it was Kyuubi. To think that the fox would want to sacrifice his life just to get Naruto out of this….place, it made Naruto admire to fox.

"**Listen Kit, I have lived for 2 millennia, one in Makai and one in Ningenkai after my creation. I have had good memories, great memories and then bad ones. You, though, have lived for only thirteen years yet went through more shit monkeys half your age haven't even dreamed of. Hell, even lesser demons would probably cringe at half the stuff you experience." **Kyuubi said and Naruto said nothing and continued listening to the fox.

"**Had this situation occurred about a year or two ago, I'll just probably let you rot here just for shits and giggles. You have pushed through all the odds with a smile on your face and for that…. for that I'll allow you to speed up the fusion." **He finished and Naruto snapped his head up showing the fox, the boy had been crying. Naruto shook and wiped away the tears before look back at the sadden fox.

"No. There has to be another way. I'm not going let someone who actually understands me die." He said in a tone of finality. Kyuubi's sad chuckles echoed throughout Naruto's mind. The boy was something else and the fox felt his respect for the blonde to rise.

"**I appreciate your concern, Kit. However there is no other way and you must escape this dreadful plane." **The fox was grateful for Naruto's thoughtfulness and nudged his head towards the seal. **"Tear off the remainder of the seal and the fusion will proceed. Don't worry brat, while it was only for a short term it was fun."** Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto laughed sadly along with him.

He walked up to the gate and with the help of the fox grabbed the seal. "I hope to see you again, ya asshole." Naruto said as tears scaled down his face. Kyuubi's eyes widen before a smile formed on his furred face.

"**You too, you fucktarded shrimp."**

Naruto then ripped off the seal expecting to be covered by chakra but was surprised when a lone hand grabbed his wrist and threw him away the cage. Naruto got up but found himself not to be in his mindscape but in a plane white room. There was no cage, no water, no Kyuubi, just white.

"Didn't think that I would see you this early." A voice rang out and Naruto immediately froze. He turned his head to see a slightly familiar figure. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair, a shade darker than Naruto's. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. Over his attire he wore a short-sleeved long white haori, decorated by orange flames on the bottom, with the kanji for "Yellow Flash" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

This was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the man that sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto. Naruto looked in slight awe at the man who known to be one of the strongest ninja ever to grace the earth. The boy shook out of his trance and look wearily at the suppose decease Hokage. "What's going on? One moment I'm saying my goodbyes to the fox and now I'm in front of the Yondaime."

Minato smirked at Naruto. "Well to explain my appearance, when I sealed the Kyuubi within you I made sure to seal part of my soul with it. After all what kind of father would I be if I couldn't see my son grown up? However I was hoping to see you a little later in life." He finished and Naruto's eyes widen. The boy looked down on the ground with clenched fist, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Minato smirked disappeared when Naruto's fist made its way to the Hokage's stomach. He doubled over in pain as Naruto began to yell at him. "What kind of fucking father are you! You sealed a fucking demon within me. Want to know what that did?! RUIN MY WHOLE FUCKING CHILDHOOD!" Naruto had tears that scaled down his face while Minato had a shocked look to his.

"I should fucking hate you with all my might." Minato winched and looked down at this. "But hadn't it been for you I would have never met Tsunade-baa-chan or Ero-sensei. I'll probably never had met and befriended Kyuubi." Naruto slightly calmed down and wiped away the tears that slowly came back as he vented.

"I met and fought through tough obstacles in my life that even Kyuubi said would crush a lesser demon." Naruto was then engulfed in a fatherly hug by Minato, who had a tear fall down his face. Naruto was unresponsive for a few minutes before he wrapped his arm around his father.

"My son, Naruto, I'm truly sorry for the pain I had cause you. I understand if you hate me but when I sealed Kyuubi within you I knew you were going to go far. I trusted no one else with this great deal of power than my own son." Naruto was once again shocked as his father proclaimed how much he trusted him. They broke the hug and Minato placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I thought the villagers would be smarter than this but I guess I had too much faith in them. I pray to Kami, they get what's coming to them. Had your mother been alive, I'm sure there would be no villagers left." He said with a slight chuckle.

"W-what happened to her, Tou-san? Is she in here too?" Naruto said slowly not really use to the word father, being an orphan and all. Minato hummed in thought.

"She should be here as we both sealed part of our souls in here." He said just then the white room seemed to wavered before turning into a rainbow colored room. Naruto was a little peeved while Minato raised an eyebrow. They both heard a thump and a yelp that followed with it. Turning around, both males found a site that made them both crumble to the ground in laughter.

The great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, whose size had decreased to one of a small horse, was being bopped on the head by a very attractive and beautiful red haired woman. She had a slender, but feminine build, creamy fair skin, deep violet eyes, and fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She wore a blue high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a green long, loose-fitting dress. She also wore a black wristband on her left wrist and black shinobi sandals.

This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife to Minato and mother to Naruto. She in fact is probably the only woman, well person, who can make the strongest of the biju cower like a new born kitten. But in Kyuubi's opinion she is a monster behind a cute smile. Of course he'll never say this out loud in fear of being bopped.

"YOU BAKA!" Her voice was angelic and could make anyone, man or woman, cream their pants. The fox had anime tears raining down his head and place a clawed hand (paw) on his head. "How dare you treat my baby boy like that." Naruto immediately stopped laughing and stared at the woman. Kushina noticed she and the fox were not alone and turned to see her husband and her only son.

Her eyes soften immensely and practically ran over to the two only to glomp the confused boy. "Sochi-kun! Oh, just look how you've grown up! A little short but that just amplifies your cuteness, I bet you have so many girls after you!" Naruto struggled to breathe and heard the snickers coming from the fox.

"I think Naruto is running out air." Minato pointed out with a smile. Kushina held a confuse face before realizing what Minato had said and quickly let go of the boy. She smiled sheepishly as Naruto tried to gain much needed air back into his lungs.

"Kaa-san?" He said after regaining his breath. Kushina nodded to him and was hugged tightly by an in-tears Naruto. She smiled softly as Naruto pressed into her more not caring about anything else or a smirking Kyuubi. They broke apart and Naruto once again wiped away the tears. Kyuubi smirked as he couldn't let this opportunity go.

"**First time having tits in your face, brat?"** He laughed as Naruto gained a blush on his face. This made the fox laugh harder and fell on the ground holding his stomach. Naruto glare before an aura passed over him and slowly backed away from the fox, Minato doing the same. Kyuubi didn't not see the eerie shadow till it was too late.

He snapped his eyes opened only to receive a foot to the face by a very angry Kushina. "How dare you speak to my Sochi-kun in such a lewd manner?!" Kyuubi epped and lowered his head hoping to avoid the beating. Kushina stomped her way over but was stopped by Minato who had an amused expression on his face.

"As much as it would be entertaining to see the Kyuubi get pummeled by you, we don't have much time left." Minato said and mood shifted to a more serious one. Kyuubi nodded and got up and looked at Naruto. "I understand you wish to speed up the fusion process in order to escape the plane, right?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded and Minato sighed, "There was a reason why the fusion was supposed to be slow and gradual over time. Kyuubi's chakra, or rather yokai, is very potent and dense, you're body as it is now wouldn't except the foreign chakra so quickly and suddenly." Naruto's eyes widened and looked down at his body.

"So taking off the seal was a bad idea." He concluded and it was Kyuubi who spoke this time.

"**Not necessarily, had it been any other ningen, their body would explode from the amount of yokai trying to fight the chakra." **Naruto eyes practically popped out of his head as his breathing picked up. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at the boy's reaction**. "Calm down brat, thanks to your Uzumaki heritage, that won't happen to you." **

Naruto took a relaxed breath, he suddenly became interested about hearing his heritage. "My heritage?" Kushina walked forward with a loving smile on her face.

"Yes, Sochi-kun, as an Uzumaki you are gifted with quite a few things. One is longevity, meaning our lifespans are quite high for humans, and our huge chakra reserves. However unlike me, you have been gifted with the ability to take in two chakra sources without much haste. The only other person to have this ability was Mito-baa-chan." She finished and Naruto had an amazed look on his face.

"That's why Tou-san sealed Kyuubi within me, right?" Naruto said and Minato smiled before nodding. "So what's actually going to happen to me as of now."

"**As we speak, your body is trying to adjust to having two chakra storages. Because you're taking in my yokai your body is changing into what we demons call a hanyou." **He gained a confused look from Minato and Naruto while Kushina placed a hand on her chin.

"A hanyou? Ah! You mean half demon. Mito-baa-chan use to tell me tales of demon who had human mates. Their children were born with the normal features of a human but the power of a demon sometimes it would be reversed." Kushina said and Kyuubi nodded at her.

"**Yes, however the brat is going to become a hanyou through artificial means, so we have no idea what he may turn out. Hell, he could be a pile of shit." **Kyuubi said with a chuckle before he crumbled down from Kushina's glare. "**Had the brat have had all of my power, he would have turned into a full fledged demon."**

"You mean this is not all your power?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi shook his head at him. "Let me guess Tou-san sealed it away somewhere." Minato sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Naruto now knew where he got that from.

"You're a smart kid. Too bad no one in that village saw it like that." Minato said solemnly and then looked down at his hands. "And it seems our time is up." Kushina teared up before hugging Naruto once again. Minato joined at the hug while Naruto cried at having his first and last family hug.

"Sochi-kun, I don't know where you might head but know we will always be proud of you." She sniffed out. Kyuubi just laid back on his hunches while watching the heartwarming scene, not that he'll ever admit it. They broke apart and Minato laid a faded hand on his son's shoulder.

"Train hard so that when we met again we can have a good ol spar." He said while smirking before getting bopped on the head by Kushina. Naruto sadly laughed at his parents antics as they faded away. Before they truly left, Kushina said one more thing that made Naruto blush and Kyuubi grin.

"Find some nice girls and make me some grandbabies!"

Then they were gone. Naruto looked over to see Kyuubi who was also fading. **"Cheer up brat! This may not be the last time we met." **Kyuubi said before he too disappeared. The rainbow room broke like glass, placing Naruto back into the plane and he felt power surge within him. He was overwhelmed with it as black crept into his vision.

-(Digital World: Seraphimon Castle) -

Guarding what seems to be a rainbow tinted castle was a creature that looked to be 4 foot with brown hair covered by a blue witch hat. Matching the hat was a cape with symbols inside and a high collar, the creature had pants which looked like they had a face on the knees. To top it all he also had brown gloves, brown boots, and a staff.

Sorcermon was doing his usual job of guarding the castle of his master, Seraphimon. A boring job it is but he was very damn determined in making sure his master was well protected. He sighed as he kicked a pebble, his staff leaning lazily on his shoulders. _'I wish something exciting would happen. An invasion or an ambush, hell a simple visitor would be better than this.' _He thought as his gaze went to the cloudless sky.

Suddenly a twinkle caught his eyes and Sorcermon turned to see a dot that was approaching his area very fast. His eyes widen as the strange object crashed several yards and looked at the castle then the crater the object cause._ 'Just had to say something.' _He thought sarcastically to himself before slowly walking up to the crater with his staff ready.

Naruto groaned as he lifted himself from his self-made crater, his tail was stiff and aching to be stretched.

Wait!

Naruto eyes snapped opened and looked behind him and waving proudly was a thick and bushy vermillion tail with an orange tip. He carefully looked down and not seeing himself covered in fur, sighed in relief. He felt his head, seeing things were normal except the furred ears that were at the top of his head.

The newly made hanyou sighed in annoyance. "Great, now I got a fucking tail and ears." He looked around the area hoping to get some sense of familiarity or at least get some bearings. "Just perfect! I don't where the hell I am!" He exclaimed rubbing his temple.

"**Well that not a first for you." ** A deep yet sarcastic voice rang out in his mind and Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. **"Yes, I know it's a surprise for me too. Thought I was dead, only to hear your ass complaining."**

Naruto was internally relieved that he wasn't in this alone and that his friend was alive….somewhat. "But how are you alive? I thought I took most of your-" Naruto couldn't finish as memories he don't remember having, assaulted his head. "Argh!" He said out in pain as places, battles, people he never met suddenly become familiar to him. Techniques and jutsus rammed into his head and the hanyou was forced to kneel in pain.

Kyuubi just hummed in thought before facepalming while muttering 'baka' to himself. The memories slowly stopped along with the pain and Naruto painfully gasped. "W-What the fuck was that?!" He said and then held his head as a shock of pain streaked across his forehead.

"**Well congratulations, brat! You have just earned 2 millennia worth of knowledge and memories from no other than yours truly." **He chuckled out and Naruto felt the need to kick the beast's ass. **"As for your earlier question, it seemed that the Yondaime intended for my soul to stay within you. Fitting, seems how I can't die until you do. We are tied tighter than we originally thought."**

Naruto had finally pushed the pain behind before standing up again. "So I'm pretty much stuck with you?" The boy, now hanyou, heard a rustle behind him and turned around to see a short creature who looked pretty hostile.

"State your reason for trespassing." The creature said while pointed his staff at Naruto. The former Jinchūriki decided to play it smart and held up his hands in a surrender fashion. Sorcermon raised an eyebrow at Naruto's appearance but lowered his staff a bit.

Naruto seeing this mentally sighed. "Listen before you try and attack me , just hear me out a bit." Sorcermon weighted his options before placing his staff at his side and nodded at Naruto. "Alright my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and as you probably saw fell out the sky. Now I don't know where the hell I am or the inhabitants that live here. I'm just looking for help."

"**Smooth talking, Kit." **Kyuubi grunted out.

'_Shut the fuck up, hairball!'_Naruto thought back with irritation clear in his tone. Sorcermon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, oblivious to Naruto's internally conversation. The digimon could do one of two things. He could move the stranger along on his way into an unknown world, as he says, or be a good Samaritan. Seeing how he was raised by the good hearted Seraphimon, Sorcermon decided to help the stranger called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Strange name.

"Follow me Namikaze-san." Sorcermon said as he began to walked back to the castle. Naruto stared wide eyes at his back, not thinking that the creature was going to help him. Sorcermon turned around to see Naruto just standing there before he shook his head and ran up to the smaller creature.

"Thank you….." Naruto trailed on.

"Sorcermon."

"Thank you Sorcermon."

**There you go ladies and gents, chapter 2 is finish. If you didn't see the difference before I bet you see them now. Like I said only some parts of the story is going to be changed most of it will remain the same. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Was planning on doing a long AN again but said "Fuck it". Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Fuckhead"-Talking<p>

'_Up yours limp noddle'-Thinking_

"**Oh, get that one from your mother"-**Demon/Higher being talking

'_**No, from yours last night'-**_Demon/Higher being thinking

-(# hours later)—Transition

_Shit!_-Flashbacks

Kickass no Justu-Justu/Digimon attack

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fuck Reading<strong>

"So you're telling me that I landed in some strange world filled with these creatures called Digimon." A nod was directed at the hanyou. "These 'digimons' have energy within in them that can allow them to do special attacks and are placed in a ranking system that depends on their skill level." Naruto got another nod and continue processing the new information. "Digimons can evolve whenever they have reached a maximum limit in their current state." He finally finished.

Sorcermon once again nodded and Naruto sighed. "What the fuck did I bring myself into?" He muttered to himself but Sorcermon paid no attention to him. In fact the digimon's eyes were looking at his waving bushy tail. Naruto saw this and coughed to get the digimon's attention.

"Sorry Namikaze-san, it is just that I have never seen a digimon like you before. Tell me, are you the first of your kind?" Sorcermon asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Kyuubi on the other hand snorted in amusement in Naruto's head.

"**Funny, he thinks you're one of them. So are you going to tell him or keep him in the dark." ** The fox said. **"Not that you should care about what he thinks of you, after all, his opinions don't matter." **He grunted out and while Naruto rolled his eyes at him, the fox did have a point.

"Call me Naruto, Namikaze-san is my father and I'm not anywhere near his level yet. As for my condition I am a hanyou, which just means half demon is my language." He saw the confused look on Sorcermon but rather not elaborate as he was shit-faced tired from the events of today. "Listen, while I know you have many questions, I'm tired as hell and would just love to get some sort of rest."

Sorcermon stopped all the questions that he was going to ask and got up from his sit. "I see then. We'll talk more tomorrow as for resting arrangements, follow me." He said and Naruto nodded and followed after the smaller digimon. As they were walking Naruto couldn't help but be in awe at the castle. The decorations were practically royalty made and the rainbow tinted walls just boosted the regal look.

'_Wow, this place must have cost a fortune to build.' _He thought then looked at the back of Sorcermon who was oblivious to the hanyou's thoughts. **'**_He doesn't neither look like royalty nor act like a noble. No doubt he is a servant of some sort.' _Kyuubi silently praised Naruto observation and hummed in thought.

"**If that's the case then who is his master?" **He said and Naruto mentally shrugged.

'_Who knows, might get to see him tomorrow.'_ Naruto said as Sorcermon finally stopped at a closed door. Opening it Naruto was greeted by a room about as big as his apartment. _'Oh yeah, defiantly royalty.' _He thought. The room wasn't so bad as there was a queen size bed covered in a royal purple satin sheet, a night table that stood next to the bed, a huge ass wardrobe, a full size mirror next to the wardrobe, and a bathroom in the far right corner.

"There's clothing in the wardrobe since yours is…." Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking down and blushing a few shades of red. He didn't notice that his current outfit was nothing but strings and patches of fabric when he first landed. Kyuubi, on the other hand knew and started to laugh. Sorcermon nodded and closed the door leaving Naruto to his embarrassment and the fox's laughter.

"**HAHA! You were about to go streaking around this new world! Oh shit, my ribs!" **Naruto's right eye twitch in annoyance and mumbled about 'assholes and foxes'. Ignoring the laughter in his head Naruto walked over to the wardrobe and open it show stacks upon stacks of clothing. Naruto's jaw practically hit the ground while Kyuubi whistled. **"Well damn never thought I see so many clothes in one place."**

Naruto just nodded dumbly before retreated to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Standing in front of the mirror Naruto finally got a good look at his body. His height shot up from its 5'1 frame to a surprising 5'8. His body build seemed to increase from his skinny shape to that of an athletic sprinter. There were highlights in his wet hair that were the same color of his tail and ears, a brilliant vermillion. His whiskers seemed to have darkened and grown and well as his nails and canine. This gave him feral look and it was no wonder that Sorcermon was hostile at first.

He grinned at his new body and looked into the mountain of clothes. After finding a pair of shorts to sleep in, Naruto laid down on the surprisingly soft bed and prepared to go into dreamland. He then felt a tug on his mind and found himself to be in front of the once great Kyuubi. His mindscape went from its sewer like area to that of a meadow. He didn't question it and took a good look at the fox.

Gone was his enormous frame and in its place was a fox about the size of a bear. Naruto couldn't help but to smirk and Kyuubi growled, knowing why the boy was smirking. His smirked disappeared as he gazed at two colored orbs that were in front of the fox. One was an icy blue color and Naruto felt very familiar to it. The other orb was an angry blood red borderline crimson and Naruto felt hatred and anger off of it. Yet he also had a sense of familiarity from it.

Kyuubi coughed to get the hanyou's attention. **"Well now that you're done glaring at the orbs, we can talk business regarding everything that has and will happen to you." **He smirked as that seemed to get the boy's attention. "**Well as you noticed you're not a pile of shit like I predicted before, so good job."** Naruto glared at the fox, who ignored it. **"Instead the transformation went off mostly without a hitch, but tell me, Kit, do you remember anything gained form my memories?"**

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, trying to do as Kyuubi asked. Getting nothing he snapped his eyes opened and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. If you had asked me the same question a few hours ago, I would have told you without hesitation. But now I can't even remember the last time you ate something."

"**Well it seems like from the amount of memories I had, your subconscious must have blocked you from accessing it in order to save you from any brain damage." **Kyuubi informed.

"So receiving your memories was pretty much useless." Naruto stated with an annoyed growl. Well he did expect something to go wrong. After all not everything went perfectly with him. Kyuubi however shook his head.

"**No, from what it looks like, you will gradually gain them all as your mind relaxes with age. So don't get too surprise if you have a random flashback or remember something out of the blue. Now to talk about your new body and where you stand in terms of power." **This made Naruto giddy and grinned cheekily at the fox. Kyuubi just saw this and rolled his eyes. **"Seeing how you got MY power and MY memories, it's only fitting you were turned into a Kitsune hybrid. Though I am surprise you have one tail already." **

Naruto sat down on the grass and Kyuubi laid down as well as he explained to Naruto. "Shouldn't I have more tails since I took all of your power?" Naruto said as his tail waved around to be laid down in his lap. He ran a hand through the fur and was shocked at how soft the fur felt.

"**Technically you took half of my full power." **Kyuubi mumbled out and Naruto chose not to respond. **"Anyway, you don't have all nine tails, or at least more than one, because like my memories they're stored away. Unlike my memories, you can gain more tails anytime you wish, granted if you have the power control for it." **Kyuubi said and Naruto smirked.

"More training?" He said in a hopeful tone and the beast nodded at him. Naruto was excited at the thought of training with this new power but a thought crossed his head. "So exactly how strong am I?" Kyuubi hummed in thought.

"**Well, I don't know exactly your power level but I guess around a high chuunin." **Naruto jumped in the air in happiness and Kyuubi grunted to let the boy know he wasn't done. **"Don't know why you're happy, brat. You are a half demon therefore you now go by demon standards. A chuunin is nothing but a newborn whelp in Makai. In other words you're pretty weak compared to most demons." **Naruto's jaw dropped and Kyuubi let out a chuckle.

"Just when I though shit was clear for me Kami just had to rain more shit on my parade." Naruto cried out as a rain cloud formed over his hung head. Kyuubi didn't know whether to laugh at the hanyou's lack of luck or sweatdrop at his reaction.

"**Don't worry brat I have an idea that hopefully lower that gap for you. But on another note, I don't know if you noticed it or not but I have felt another presence in your mind." **Naruto felt peeved at that but Kyuubi managed to speak again before the boy had a chance to freak out. **"It seemed to have disappeared for now. It's probably something from the seal." **Naruto calmed a bit after hearing that and look at the two orbs.

"I'm guessing that one," He pointed at the blue orb, "must be my chakra and that," this time he pointed at the red orb, "is my yokai." Kyuubi grunted in agreement and they both watch in fascination as the orbs levitated in the air for a moment before shooting up in the air and expanding. By the time both orbs were done it looked like Naruto mindscape had to different colored moons that stood opposite of each other and seemed to shadow both of their sides respectively. Naruto's yokai shadow seemed to be pushing at his chakra and gaining ground.

"**Strange."** Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at him. **"Both sides seemed to be a representation of your energy input. Since you're in your hanyou form you are drawing more yokai than chakra. Interesting indeed. Now about your training, we are going to do some mental training so you can easily unlock more of my memories making it easier to control your yokai." **

"Mental training?" Naruto asked seeing how the only mental training he has ever done is figuring how to eat scorching, hot ramen without flinching and giving into the pain.

"**Yes, mental training but knowing you, this maybe a huge headache mainly for me." **Naruto felt an eyebrow twitching and quickly threw a pebble at the fox's snout. Kyuubi yelped and held on to his aching nose before glaring at Naruto. _'__**Oh, I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass.'**_ He thought before continuing his explanation. **"Despite common belief, demons do practice the art of mediation."**

"Mediation?" Naruto said slowly while crossing his arms. "Is that before or after you destroy something?" Naruto smirked at the look of irritation that flashed on the demon's face. He then sighed knowing he had to get a little serious."Alright what about physical training? Do I still go by human standards?"

Kyuubi tapped a claw on his chin. **"Well your physical attributes have been upped so I supposed you can do ningen training, just have to make it three times as hard." **Naruto felt some of the color drain from his face and Kyuubi laughed. **"Now as you know time in the mindscape goes faster than time in reality. So we will use this to our advantage to up your mental capacity. Any questions before we begin your he- I mean training?"**

"Yeah, just one. How the hell are we going to do this?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi gave him a sinister grin.

-(Next Morning)-

Naruto awoke with a groan while holding on to his aching head. "Fuck you Kyuubi." He mumbled out while groggily getting out of the comfy bed.

"**Oh, build a boat and cry me a fucking river, you little shit." **Kyuubi said clearly liking the previous night's training. Naruto however had a splitting headache that he felt was healing and decided to get ready instead of arguing with the demon.

After showering the boy took the time to observe his body, clearly happy by the fusion's results. He even went as far as posing a few times not knowing Kyuubi was watching and snickering quietly to himself, filing this away for later blackmail. The hanyou once again opened the huge ass wardrobe, hoping to find something to his liking. After minutes of rumbling through the pile he settled on a crimson wife beater with a sleeveless leather jacket with a hood. He wore a pair black cargo pants with many pockets with red and black sneakers. Combine with his feral features he thought he looked quite badass which Kyuubi snorted at.

"**More like a dumbass to me." **He said and Naruto internally glared at the fox hoping the beast could at least feel it.

'_I heard that, you asshole.' _He thought, knowing that talking out loud could earn himself a few question and stares.

"**Never whispered it."** The fox said almost mockingly and Naruto took a deep breath. Both grew quiet as the both felt a fairly large energy signature down the hall, in the dining room. **"Might be the master of this castle." **Kyuubi concluded and Naruto silently agreed with him slowly picking up the pace.

Soon he walked into the dining room that had a large table the can easily fit 10 people and had said number of chairs around it. The sun rays bounced off the walls in the room, from an open widow, giving the room a rainbow tint to it. Various plants were placed all over making the place look that much more exotic and gave the room a pleasant earth smell.

Looking over Naruto saw Sorcermon standing next to figure that may had been the power source he and Kyuubi may have sensed. The figure was dressed in blue and silver holy amour. Their head was hidden by a blue helmet that had a narrow four-pointed star in a shape of a cross. The helmet had 2 small silver wings on the place where their ear would be. To complete the look the figure had ten golden wings, five on each side.

"Ah, so you must be the young fellow that Sorcermon had found. Yet you don't seem to be like those humans from the world parallel from us or any newly digimon I have encountered. Am I right?" The unknown digimon stated while sitting in the main head chair in the front of the room.

Naruto nodded, slightly surprised by his observation, and sat down on his right. While Sorcermon bowed and quickly went to the kitchen to fetch breakfast, Naruto decided this was the time to get so answers, "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, but call me Naruto. No doubt you are the owner of this castle, thus can answer my more elaborate questions."

The angel liked digimon nodded at the hanyou. "Well then since introductions are in play, you may call me Seraphimon, one of three of the legendary Celestial Digimon. Now Naruto-san in order to answer all of your questions, you must answer one of mine."

'_Smart.' _Naruto thought while Kyuubi just huffed and nodded Seraphimon. "Alright I'll humor you." He said already prepared for the question Seraphimon will ask.

"Thank you, if you don't mind me asking, what are you Naruto-san?" The mega asked and while he was covered in armor, Naruto could practically see the confusion showing through.

"By birth, I was originally a human. However due to certain _circumstances, _I had to forgo half of my humanity to become what my people call a hanyou or half-demon." He said, mentally smiling at his answer.

Seraphimon hummed for a view seconds while Naruto gave him an indifferent look. "Ahh yes I have heard of your kind." Naruto raised a single blond eyebrow, now clearly interested. "During my days as a rookie, reading was a pastime for me. My caretaker, Jijimon, had a small collection of exotic books, most of them fell from the human through something called a data portal. While scurrying through I found a book called _A World Parallel From Us. _Now I won't bore you but it did talk about demons and anything related to them."

Naruto eyes narrowed a bit and mentally poked the fox. _'You hearing this?'_

Kyuubi growled in agreement. **"Yeah, I forgot that Makai is not a limited world. That place gets souls from all over, though I am surprise that a ningen was able to write a book about us." **He stopped. "**We need to see that book."** Naruto nodded and quickly focused back on the real world

"I'm sure you want to see this book, am I right?" Seraphimon called out and while not showing it Naruto was surprised. The mega chuckled and looked over to see Sorcermon bringing out the food. "Shall we finish this after a light breakfast?" A deep rumbling sound echoed in the dining room. Naruto chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of the head.

"Yeah, breakfast."

-(35 minutes later)-

"A Kitsune hanyou? Well that does explain the tails and ears, but why." Seraphimon asked as he and Naruto walked to his library. Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well seeing how I had a powerful demon fox lord sealed in me it's only fitting that I change to a fox hybrid." He said, not really caring that the mega knew of his past status. The mega looked down at the hanyou as they stopped at a double door.

"Sealed? How could such a thing be possible?" He asked before walking in and Naruto followed. The blond stopped and looked around the huge library with slight awe and amazement. There were books upon books everywhere. Seraphimon chuckled at his face and cough to get the boy's attention.

"Anything is practically possible in my world. Sealing a huge beast like Kyuubi, while was deadly, can be done, granted if you had the power for it." Naruto said with awe in his voice before following the mega. _'Is this guy a collector or what?' _He thought.

Stopping at a back shelf the digimon reached in and brought out two books along with a type of box behind it. The first book was brown and big, covered in dust showing Naruto how old the book was. The second book was a little smaller and was a sickly purple. The cover was a goat's skull with a set of pitch black bat wings behind it. The box was small and circular with a mixture of black and crimson in a swirling motion.

"The first book has been with me ever since I was made into the Celestial Three. In this book holds all the information on the ten legendary warriors that saved the digital world from an evil digimon named Lucemon. However, only AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon survived in the end to seal the dark angel away. Then their spirits scattered all over the digital world thought never to be awakened again." Seraphimon proclaimed with a grim tone.

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the story but knew they died at a good cause. "I suppose that's the book on my kind?" He pointed at the other book and Seraphimon nodded and handed both books to him. He then looked at the box. "So what's with the box?"

Seraphimon look at the box and opened it showing Naruto a device. The device was about the size of his hand, if not a little bit bigger and had screen in the middle with three buttons below it. Two of the buttons were the size of his thumb and the third button below them was smaller. It had a button on the side of the device with the colors being black and crimson.

"This is device is called a digivice, more precisely, a D-Tector made by my fellow Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon-chan. She gave it to me as a gift for some unknown reason. Nevertheless I don't know where she put the other nine at. It can be used to talk to communicate with D-Tectors, the creator of the Digivice and used as a compass and radar function. However the other reason I'm giving it to you is because it can be used to scan, purify, and then digitize Fractal Codes. Also it could probably help find the lost spirits." Seraphimon finished with a serious tone.

Naruto took the D-Tector out the box and held it in his hand. "Fractal Codes? Why give me, a stranger, something powerful and obviously valuable not knowing my true intentions. Hell I could use this to my evil gain. Why trust me?" Naruto asked not knowing Seraphimon's true intentions.

The armored mega laughed as he held his stomach. Naruto felt an eyebrow twitching as his laugh reminded him too much of Kyuubi's when the fox was questioning his intelligence. "If only digimons were more observant like you, lad." He then placed a hand one the hanyou's shoulder. "I am a digimon that is based on the holy rite of God. I know a good soul when I see one." Naruto made to protest but the mega already beat it to him. "Despite you being a hanyou, I can see you are not a malicious being."

Naruto closed his mouth and nodded while pocketing the device and placing both books under his arm. "Thanks, I guess. I promise your judgment won't be in vain, Seraphimon-san." The holy digimon nodded and led Naruto out of the library.

"I know you wish to begin your journey, so I won't stop any decisions you may make." The digimon said and Naruto hummed in thought.

'_What do you think I should do?' _He asked Kyuubi. In fox, in question, merely grunted lazily.

"**I say, stay for the night. It'll give us more time to assess the current situation and time to read those books."** Naruto nodded at the fox before looking back at Seraphimon.

"I'll stay for the night. Might as well get a little reading in." He said shrugging and the mega nodded.

"Well I'll let you be off then, if you have any further questions, I'll be in my study room." And with that the mega left. Naruto then sighed tiredly.

"Man, I fucking hate reading."

-(Next Day)-

"I guess this is good bye for now Naruto-san." Sorcermon said like having someone to talk to while Seraphimon couldn't help but nod. Naruto gave the two a somewhat sad smile as they have helped more than what most people did back home.

For that he was grateful.

"I be sure to stop by on my travels, Kami knows you could use the company, Sorcermon." Naruto then chuckled sheepishly, "No offense to you Seraphimon." The tall digimon only chuckled and nodded. Seraphimon then walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No offense taken, lad, but be careful for there are not many friendly digimon like us. Also keep a look out for I have a feeling something is going to go wrong in the future."

Naruto nodded and started to walk south towards the next and closet village. Seraphimon and Sorcermon watched Naruto walk till he disappeared over the horizon. "Master?" Sorcermon chimed out and Seraphimon turned towards him.

"Why do I have this certain feeling of dread?"

_-(In some sort of chamber)-_

A dark chuckle was heard in a room of complete darkness. The sounds of chain rattling echoed out of the chamber as a figure slowly stretched to get rid of 100 years of stiffness. The chains were wrapped tightly around its neck, wrist and ankles pinning it to the wall. Yet it didn't seem fazed as it grinned showing a pair elongated canine.

"**It seems I've been awoken." **Suddenly a perfect view of the digital world popped in front of it. **It won't be long before I'm freed. Am I right Naruto-kun or should I say my gateway to freedom."** The figure moved towards the only available light source to show blond hair and a set of angel and demonic wings.

-(With Naruto)-

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed, "I think someone is talking about me"

"**To think you actually believe in something so stupid. Just get your dumbass moving." **Kyuubi responded with an annoyed tone.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes but did agree to Kyuubi about moving faster so Naruto took to the trees. _"Kyuubi, did you found that mysterious presence yet." _Naruto asked.

Kyuubi just let out a tired sigh and replied back, **"No, I can't feel even a fucking burst. It's like it just van- KIT DUCK!" **Kyuubi yelled, Naruto did as Kyuubi said and ducked under an ice ball that would have knocked his head right off his shoulders.

"**Keh, your attack missed. See this is why I always go first."** Came a deep voice that sounded more like Kyuubi's own animalistic voice.

"_Your attack would have missed too!"_ Another voice yelled back to the first one but sounded more cold than anything.

"Will you two stop your damn bickering and let's get this digimon." The third voice stated irritability. Naruto looked up to see 3 digimon.

They were all tall and had large canines that stuck outwards from their teeth. One was green and had long white hair with two large horns sticking out of its forehead. It had on nothing but a black shorts and wore a both a red wrist band on its right arm and left leg, as well as an arm bracer on its left arm and right leg. It also had femur bone of some sort of digimon

The digimon on its right looked the same with the same weapons except its skin was brown with a tiger stripe outfit. It also was missing the two forehead horns. The digimon on the green one's left wore exactly the outfit that the green digimon wore except its skin was blue and its weapon of choice was an ice like club.

Naruto looked at them with narrowed eyes and asked them, "What do you want with me?" The digimons stopped their talking and looked back at Naruto.

The green one was the one to reasoned, "You don't look like any digimon we've seen but you might have a good bounty on your head since newly made digimon have quite the coin." Naruto raised an eyebrow before coming to realization.

'_Damn tail.'_ He thought to himself.

"_So we gonna give you a choice, either come with us peacefully."_ The blue digimon said following the green one's lead.

"**Or we beat you till the verge of death and then take you." **The brown one stated arrogantly and Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'_Hmm wonder what should I do?'_ He thought and Kyuubi understood what he meant.

"**Try your hanyou form for now to see how stable you are." **The beast spoke and Naruto nodded to him and then spoke to the digimons,

"How about this, either leave me alone or I'll beat your ugly asses to oblivion. That is if you can get any uglier." He said while going into a stance

"**Why you fucking brat, I'll show you a beat down, ****Evil Hurricane****!" ** The red one threw a mini-hurricane from his club at Naruto. The blonde hopped in the air ready to send a punch down when a memory popped into his head.

-(Memories)-

Naruto looked around and found himself in front of a red-furred and green-skinned monkey with the body type of a gorilla. His yellow irises with a white pupil were glaring at him. His mouth was curved into a snarl as his blunt canines showed along with most of his teeth. His four tails were waving mildly, their spike-like protrusions wanting to slam into him.

"I'll show you who's the weaker one, Kurama." Just like his appearance, the voice was gruff. '_Kurama'_, Naruto thought and found himself laughing but instead of his voice it sounded like Kyuubi's.

"Do you think anything has changed Goku? You are nothing compared to me!" Naruto said but also didn't say, like he was controlled. Goku growled before charging at him with a battle yell. Naruto found himself opening his jaw and let loose a yokai beam.

-(Real world)-

Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance and opened his mouth. He felt a searing heat in his mouth that, strangely didn't hurt. He looked at his opponents and let loose his attack. "Yokai Kousen!" A dark red beam shot out of his mouth and slammed into the ground between the three digimon causing an explosion that sent them flying. However Naruto was hit by the backlash and slammed into the ground.

"Ow, what the fuck was that?" He groan while rubbing his throat and immediately felt exhausted. He quickly dodged the club strike and managed to punch in green one in the face. The green cried out in pain as he flew away and swore he lost a tooth.

A cry of Throwing Ice was heard from Naruto's right and cartwheeled out of the way from the huge ice ball. Naruto then quickly turned around and laid a hard kick to the red digimon's knee that sent him to ground in pain and landed a roundhouse kick to his face. The kick sent him colliding with the blue digimon.

The green digimon came from behind the trees furious at the hit Naruto gave him. "Why you fucking brat! I was gonna kill you nice and quickly, but now I'm gonna make it painful and slow. "Pummel Whack." The green digimon fired out dark energy from his fist towards Naruto. The hanyou's eyes widened a bit before he moved away in a flash of speed. The attack hit the ground and the green digimon growled in frustration.

Naruto then appeared several feet in front of them clearly getting quite tired if his panting isn't an indication. The digimons nodded to each and scattered only to reappear surrounding Naruto. The digimons then powered up their attacks, **"Try to dodge this you blonde hair bastard!" ** The red one cried out.

"_Throwing Ice!" _

"**Evil Hurricane!" **

"Pummel Whack!"

A large dust cloud was formed from the attacks along with an explosion. The once grass and treeful area was now nothing more than stumps and dirt. The blue digimon then steps forward to the cloud, "Did we get him?"

"Not quite." A voice said behind him. The blue digimon didn't even get a chance to turn around before a red beam covered his vision and everything went dark. Naruto looked surprised that the blue digimon dissolved in to data then scattered in the air. _"Interesting"_ Naruto thought with a calculative look.

"**HYOGAMON!" **

Naruto turned to see the red digimon looking at him in anger but the green one looking at him in fear. "Let's go Fugamon. We'll be back for you." And with that they both ran into forest. Naruto sighed and sat down on the forest floor.

"Whew that was tiring." He said before passing out. Kyuubi chuckled to himself.

"**So it seems I was right about you randomly retrieving my memories. Didn't think you'd trigger one in a middle of a fight." **It seemed he was speaking to himself as the only reply he got Naruto was a snore. **"Wonder if you'll achieve more when dreaming, it'll certainly make your mental training twice as easy. "** His thought then went to the fight as he gauged Naruto's skill, demon wise. **"You don't have enough control over your yokai making Yokai Kousen, a tiring technique."**

He hummed to himself before grinning. **"Oh I think training just got more fun….for me of course." **His evil laughter echoed throughout the hanyou's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yokai Kousen (Beam): <strong>Sends out a beam or ray of potent and pure Yokai at targets.

**So next chapter our blonde hero gets to meet the other digidestined. There is also going to be a timeskip so get ready for flashbacks. Everybody loves flashback *Note: this is sarcasm* It also seems that Naruto gains some enemy already . The reason why I didn't say their names because I wanted Naruto to find out himself-**

**Mom: Or because that you are a lazy asshole.**

**10tailed: Seriously, now is the time that you wanted to bother me *typing***

**Mom: Well I felt like being bitchy and naggy. Anyways say hi. *grabs the collar of a tied up Spiderman***

**Spiderman: HELP ME! *tried to worm away***

**10tailed: Um...**

**Mom: Doc said i need i needed to control my anger and psychopathic tendencies. **

**10tailed: *face plams* So you kidnapped this guy *points to Spiderman* Whyyyyyy**

**Mom: *looks at spidey and tilts head* You know, i really dont know. Felt like good idea**

**Spiderman: DON'T FUCKING STAND THERE SAVE ME **

**10tailed: *pinches bridge of nose* I swear I'm adopted**

**Mom: *rolls eyes* I think that bastard got you out of a garbage can but you don't hear me complaining. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna find out what to do with this guy. *leaves***

**10tailed: Why do I have this feeling of dread. Maybe I should stop her. *pauses* Nah, fuck that!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know this rewiting thing was a pain in my ass but now it's coming along much more easier. Don't know why i said that, doubt most of you wouldn't care anyways.**

**Mom: *yells from back room* AIN'T A FIRST YOU!**

**10tailed: *eyebrow twitches* DO YOU ALWAYS COME AT THE WRONG TIME! *door bell rings***

**Mom: FOR THE MOST PART! NOW GET THE DOOR ASSHAT!**

**10tailed: *grumbles* That better be the pizza man or imma go ape shit . *opens door* **

**Gwen Stacy: Um hello there. have you seen this guy. *holds up picture of spiderman***

**10tailed: *pointes behind back* Pretty sure he's have sooo much fun with the devil, also known as my mother. now have you seen the damn pizza man-**

**Gwen Stacy: *runs into the house* PETER!**

**10tailed: or just come in cause it's not like i dont know you. *grumbles* Bitch**

**Gwen Stacy: I'm coming peter! Get your nasty hands off him! **

**Mom: Who the blonde fuck are you! *turns to me* You letting in strays, lazyass? **

**10tailed: Hey! She practically let herself in**

**Mom: God, you have no backbone, ya pussy! Oi get off the spiderguy**

**Gwen Stacy: Don't worry Peter, i'll call the police**

**Mom: Oh hell no not again! *pulls out tranquilizer* night night bitch! **

**10tailed: Well now what *looks at Gwen's down body***

**Mom: The fuck if i know *swatts hand* just get rid of it**

* * *

><p>-(Timeskip: 4 years later: )-<p>

Zoe Orimoto was not having a good year at all. First her parents decided to finally move back to Japan from Italy just as she was about to finish her junior year. This made a huge impact in her friend circle, in fact she lost most if not all of her friends. She thought making friends in her 'so called' home country would be easier but due to her living in Europe and learning its customs for 14 years, it pretty much setted up a cultural barrier. So making friends in Japan was a work in progress that was not actually processing anywhere.

Then her damn phone started to ring.

It told her to go to the train station that practically kidnapped and led her into a new world filled with these strange creatures called 'digimon'. Oh how she wished that'll be the end but yet again Fate is a bitch. Not only is she stuck here in this strange world, she's stuck with three boys and two smaller digimon. Between the boys, one likes to run off in random fucking places leaving the group alone. Let's add on the fact that he's probably the only strong one since he can turn into a fucking digimon.

One does nothing but hits on her and is quite arrogant. All he really does is annoy the flying shit out her. The last boy is a huge of a cry baby but at least she can handle him. Bad year indeed. You can say that the only good thing that came out of this cluster fuck of a mess was that she got to be a digimon and kiss some digi-ass. Until the said digi-ass digivolved into Woodmon and handed her ass back on a platter.

Koji came to save the day yet again showing how so '_Badass' _he is. '_Kami, he's almost as bad as JP's boasting.'_ Zoe just sighed and ran her hand through her long blond hair. She know she was beautiful and so couldn't exactly put all the blame on JP. He was just being a warm-blooded human male.

The baby blue shorts she wore just stopped at her mid-thigh showing long luscious legs to the world. Her C-cupped tits strained against her striped blue and white t-shirt that stopped above her navel. Over it she wore a purple vest that came to her hips and was open. Her heart-shaped face was one to do a double take. Her forest green eyes showed annoyance and curiosity with a hint of loneliness. Her long blond hair reached to her hip looking like a golden waterfall from behind. She had a cute little nose and her beautiful, kissable lips were twisted into a frown.

"You know, you can at least ask if we're ok. Geez no need to such a dick to everybody." Zoe said irritated by Koji's attitude as he finished reverted back to his human form and started to walk away. She resisted the urge to say a couple of…not so nice words and just sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you could be nicer kid." JP responded, his chest puffed up and his arm crossed over them. This time Zoe rolled her eyes, her face going from irritated to annoyed real quick. She hoped JP realized that Koji was just one year younger, just as she was. So there really was no need to be a big Macho man

"You seem fine so there's no need at asked. It'll just be a waste of my time." Koji responded coolly as he continued walking away. He knew the annoying blonde was just going to keep on complaining and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as he can.

Zoe felt an eyebrow twitching and was about to respond back at his comment when they heard a chuckle from a figure up on a tree.

"Well, don't you guys look like a lively bunch."

-(2 hours before)-

"**I sooo bored. Why are we going this way again? Why couldn't you go the opposite way? You know, the way that has idiot digimons just ripe for the picking." **A battle-hungry yet bored ranged out.

'_Fuck my life. Kurama, if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going turn my mindscape into a little 6 year old girl's dreamland.' _An annoyed voice snapped at the huge beast in his head making it go quiet. Naruto stopped his walking and took out his D-Tector. It started to glow brightly and beeped. The light faded away showing him a map of some kind with a blue, white, lavender, and yellow dot.

"Whoa a whole group of them!" He said almost too excitingly and grinned. "Finally! Thought I'd be the only human here. It would nice to actually have some form of human contact." Naruto said while thinking back to how he got his H-spirit and his first friend.

_-(Flashback: 3 years ago: Outskirts of Breeze village)-_

_Naruto blocked the punch sent out by one of his clones and then quickly grabbed the fist and hurled it to another clone. They collided and puffed out and Naruto jumped back from an axe kick and ducked under a roundhouse kick. He swept the clone off its feet before stepping on his face. Ignoring the memory of have your face curb stomped, Naruto charged at the last clone. He jumped behind it and grabbed it by the waist. Using his hanyou strength, Naruto lifted the clone off the ground and threw it behind him, onto the back of its neck. _

_Getting the memories back, Naruto cringed slightly before walking over to a tree where he had a bottle of water and a towel waiting. He heard a whistle in his mind and took a sip from the bottle. __**"Quite brutal to your clones." **__The fox said and Naruto wiped off the sweat from his forehead._

'And your point is? Besides being brutal to them, gives me ideas for new moves.'_ The hanyou simply stated with a shrug. He suddenly froze and looked around before settling on a pair of bushes. "I know you're there." It was silent for a few seconds before the bushes seemed to shuffle. A small yellow digimon with a long and waving fox tail popped out of the bushes._

_Naruto relaxed a bit and looked at the digimon with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" He asked kindly and the digimon just stared at him. To be honest Naruto was a little uncomfortable by the staring and coughed awkwardly. This seemed to push the digimon back into reality as it started to blush._

"_Sorry." Came the quiet yet femalely voice. "I never saw a human before. I-I heard noises coming from over here and decided to look around." She was silent again looking unsure of something. Naruto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head._

"_My bad. Didn't know I was loud. My names Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto but you can call me Naruto." He said and looked at the digimon expectantly. The digimon, realizing she had the spotlight, coughed and lifted up her snout in a small display in confidence._

"_I'm Viximon." She paused before continuing, "um Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, do all humans know how to create replicas of themselves." Naruto eyes widen and Kurama smacked his forehead muttering 'dumb shit'._

"_Y-you seen me?" He asked and Viximon nodded. "How?" The kit-like digimon closed her eyes before becoming invisible. Naruto's look of surprise turned into one of interest._ 'So she can become invisible. Strange I can barely even feel her energy signature.' _She became visible again and slowly walked over to the hanyou._

" _As you've seen I can turn invisible but only for a short time which is how you found me before I could leave." She said sounding disappointed in herself. Naruto heard this and knelt down and petted the digimon earning him a purr from the fox. _

"_That's a pretty neat trick and to answer your question, no. At least not that I've seen. So what are you doing out here in the forest all alone?" He asked and the fox looked down in sadness making Naruto's heart ache a bit._

"_I always come in the forest since it's the only place that doesn't shun or hate me." She spoke quietly obviously not comfortable with her home village. Naruto was surprised and it certainly showed in his eyes. "They don't even tell me why!" She cried out and found herself in the muscular arms of Naruto. She blushed but found him to be quite warm. Naruto looked at the fox in his arms but didn't see Viximon, no, he saw a little blond-haired boy with whiskers._

"_It's okay." He said, trying to subdue the digimon, "I know the feeling all too well." At this Viximon looked up at the hanyou in confusion. Kurama gave a warning growl but Naruto ignored it and released the illusion he had on his tail and ears. Viximon quietly gasped as she gazed on his ears. " I, too, was shun and hated and at first I didn't know why either. Every day I would wonder and think, what's the point of even trying, what's holding me back." _

_He paused and Viximon wanted to ask what was wrong. Yet she kept quiet and waited for Naruto to speak again. "What kept me going was the drive to make my friends and precious people proud of me." He smiled before looking at the digimon in his arms. "Do you have someone like that?"_

"_I do." She said and Naruto's smile got wider. "She's been with me for as long as I can remember." She then frowned, "But our village council sent her on an assignment with some others. They didn't even give her a chance to say good-bye before they sent her away." Naruto frowned as his dislike for the village was growing higher and higher._

"_Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll be here in the forest if you ever need me." The hanyou said kindly and Viximon smiled up at him while nodding all too eagerly. _

_From then on, for the past month or two Viximon would escape from her village to met up with Naruto. Sometimes they would play games like tag or hide-n-seek, which Naruto realized how good of a hider the digimon was. Sometimes he would show her a few things, like his ninjutsu or let her watch him spar with his clones._

_Hell, even Kyuubi, who at first didn't trust the digimon, grew a very small soft spot for her. When Viximon introduced Naruto to Salamon, things were quite bumpy to say the least. Salamon had zero trust in the hanyou and was pretty hostile to him. The eventual pleading from Viximon lessened her opinion about him but still wasn't all buddy-buddy._

_-(3 week later: Outskirts of Breeze village)-_

_Once again we find Naruto doing a usual spar with the clones, however since he received some of Kyuubi's memories the prior night, then were practicing a jutsu on each other. "__Katon: Goenkyu__" A clone said before spewing out a huge fireball at was then sent on a course for the original. Naruto manage to punch a clone away when he heard the jutsu. _

_He quickly released the illusions and situated himself. Feeling his ears and tail twitch he took a deep breath and gathered up yokai in his mouth. Concentrating on the incoming deathball of fire Naruto let loose of the yokai into a single thin beam. "__Yokai Kousen.__" The collision caused a huge explosion that blew an unexpected Naruto back and disrupted all of the clones in the area. _

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow. Fuck!" Naruto chanted as he pushed himself off from a tree that now had his lasting imprint. He looked around the area and sigh sadly. The area looked like a war zone as the once green clearing was nothing more than a rocky and very barren crater. He sat down and felt his body healing itself from the broken and possibly shattered bones. _

_Kurama looked through Naruto's eyes and gave a disappointed growl. __**"Nice going, brat. Thanks to your 'display' I wouldn't be surprise if a mega walked in and asked for a fight."**_ _To Kurama, the digital world reminded him a lot of Makai. The inhabitants only live to fight and fight to live. While he knew Naruto could handle himself against a champion and down, a ultimate and mega may prove to be a difficult fight. What he has also witness through Naruto's eyes was that these digimon are attracted to strength like flies are to garbage or moths to a flame._

_He tried to limit Naruto on how much power to push out yet the hanyou seems to find some way past that. Naruto growled himself and leaned back against the imprinted tree. _'Shut it Kurama, it was your fault to begin with.'

"_**My fault! I said try out the Goenkyu and then Yokai Kousen. You know Chakra and Yokai together is a disaster just waiting to happen. Though I am quite surprise by the outcome." **__He hummed silently and Naruto knew he was thinking of something that might harm him in the future._

'Kurama….'_ Naruto thought warningly and Kurama just huffed._

"_**It's a theory but what if you had perfect control of not only your Yokai but your Chakra as well. Separate they are dangerous but together…..now that is deadly."**__ He grew quiet after that and Naruto didn't understand but was too tired to care. A nearby bush rustled and Naruto groan quietly, however a frantic and scared Viximon burst through._

_Her eyes were the only thing Naruto needed to see to know that there was something wrong. She looked around slightly in awe by the destruction before running over to Naruto who was standing by now. "N-naruto!" she gasped out and Naruto picked her up as he tried to calm her down. _

"_What's wrong Vixi-"_

"_They took Sala-chan!" She exclaimed and Naruto's eyes widened. "A pair of Orgemon burst into area where me and Sala-chan wear playing. She tried to protect me and told me to get you while she held them off." By now she was in tears and Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger._

"_Show me."_

_(Border between Wind and Ice Forest)_

_After what seemed to be about a few minutes, Naruto landed in the clearing with Viximon on his shoulders. The strong yet icy wind was biting at Naruto's face but his hanyou qualities was keeping himself quite warm. Viximon hopped down from his shoulders and looked around with worried eyes. "Salamon!" She called out yet the area was quiet. _

_Naruto looked around and breathed in deeply to catch her scent. His slitted pupils seemed to have narrowed further before he grabbed Viximon and dodge the twin bone clubs. "__**Damnit!" **_ _A animalistic voice growled out and Naruto had a sense of familiarity with it. His senses were correct when the two Orgemon came into view._

_They had a wicked grin and chuckled. "Well, well ,well. Look what we have here brother." The green one and original Orgemon said. The red one, also known as Fugamon, snorted and raised his club. _

"_**Ahh, I knew it wouldn't be only a matter of time before I get to see this bastard again."**__ He gave a quick nod to Orgemon and ran straight at Naruto. The hanyou grabbed Viximon yet again and dodged the charge. He set her down by a tree and, while still looking at his opponents, spoke to her._

"_I need for you to get to cover." Ignoring her protest he walked forward till was a few meters away from Fugamon. "Where is Salamon?" He asked firmly. Fugamon or Orgemon didn't answer yet kept the grins on their faces. Naruto curled his hands into fists and stood in a stance. "Well I suppose an ass-kicking needs to be repeated."_

_He smirked as he got the reaction he wanted. Fugamon eyes lit with fury and with a cry, charged at Naruto with his club raised. "__**Heavy Stick"**__ Fugamon brought his club hoping to smash the blonde bastard only for Naruto to jump over him and sent out a kick to the back of the digimon's knee. Fugamon grunted in pain as he fell on one knee giving Naruto time to kick the back of his head, sending the ogre digimon flying. _

_He placed his hand in tiger sign but was stopped by Viximon. "Salamon-chan!" She called out and Naruto quickly turned around to see the dog like digimon struggling in the hands of Orgemon. He smirked and tightened his grip on Salamon so her struggling would stop._

"_Now, now don't wanna do anything rash. Kukuku." He grinned and Naruto narrowed his eyes and kept his hands by his sides. "Viximon and Salamon, both whose evolution line is quite valuable and expensive, if sold to the right digimon." Viximon hid behind Naruto's leg as Orgemon gave her a disgusting grin. "Why don't we make a deal? Give me the fox and not only will I let you live but I'll give you a cut of the money."_

_Naruto's look of indifference turned into one of anger and clenched his fists. "How bout this, you let Salamon go and I'll only kick your ass." Orgemon grin faltered a bit but seemed to grow._

"_Such a shame." _

"_BEHIND YOU NARUTO!" Salamon managed to say before grabbed her collar earning a yelp of pain from her. Naruto's anger spiked but grabbed and threw Viximon away from before an attack the could be described as a mini hurricane slammed right in front of him. There was a mini explosion and Naruto crashed into the nearest tree. _

"_Shit." He mumbled as he felt a few bones were broken. Laughter rang through the clearing as Fugamon appeared a shit-eating grin on his face. _

"_**Don't like to be on the receiving end, do ya?" **__He said as he pointed his club at him. A sickly blue energy formed in front of the Orgemon's club and Naruto prepared himself to do a __Kawarimi __until a yellow ball slammed into Fugamon's stomach._

"_Leave him alone." Viximon said as she placed herself in between Naruto and Fugamon. The latter looked at the smaller digimon in annoyance. She kept her stance and didn't move. "He and Salamon-chan are the only ones who looked out for me. They give me love and friendship when I needed it the most and I'll be damned if they got hurt." _

_Fugamon bellowed out in laughter causing Viximon to frown. __**"Oh that's rich. A little training digimon is trying to be all big and bad." **__He said mockingly. Naruto groan as he tried to stand but his body protested._

_**"No don't, let's see how this plays out."**__ Kurama said and Naruto growled mentally at him._

'Is old age getting to you? She'll get hurt!'_ Now it was Kyuubi's turn to growl and Naruto shakingly got to his feet._

"_**One thing you need to know about digimon, brat, they are similar to us demons. The more we fight the stronger we get for the next one. When put in a death-like situation I'm sure they experience a huge power boost in the form of evolving. I'm not saying for you to do nothing but to lay off a bit." **__Of course Kyuubi's logic made sense to Naruto and he might even be right. But that doesn't mean Naruto has to like it. _

_Viximon didn't back down even as Fugamon was charging with his club raised high. She managed to dodge his swings and backed away further to gain distance. Fugamon scoffed, __**"What's wrong? Too scared?" **__Viximon ignored the jest and quickly formed a plan in her head. _

_She knew she was quicker than him but the orge had way much more stamina and strength. She took a deep breath and began to run around Fugamon. Like she had planned the bigger digimon wasn't quick enough and she manage to ram into him a few times._

_Fugamon growled in annoyance and slammed down his club, sending out a mini shockwave. Viximon tripped and fell to the floor. __**"Neat little trick but that's not enough." **__Viximon looked behind him and smirked._

"_Then how bout this! __Sledge Crash!__" Fugamon only had a second to react before Salamon rammed into his back and sent him tumbling a few feet. Viximon grinned and got up to run to her friend. Fugamon slowly got up as well with an angered look._

"_**You damn bitches!"**__ He looked over to see his brother currently battling with a now rejuvenated Naruto. "__**Hm, I give you two credit! You are a lot more trouble than the normal rookies we face. Sadly for you that ends " **__He swung his club hoping to hit one of them. Viximon and Salamon both dodged and simultaneously nodded to each other. _

_Viximon stopped and closed her eyes while Salamon charged at Fugamon. The fox disappeared and Salamon jumped into air__"Puppy Howl" __She roared out and Fugamon frowned when found that he couldn't move his body. "Now Vixi-chan!"_

_Viximon reappeared behind the paralyzed digimon and latched onto him. her fangs and claws broke through his harden skin and Fugamon cried out in pain. A Viximon fangs were known to contain a toxin that made the victim very ill. Though the cure is easy to get, with them being out in the middle of nowhere this battle pushed into Viximon and Salamon's favor._

_Fugamon growled menacingly and with the paralysis wearing off quickly, shook viximon off. __**"THAT'S IT! Fuck the reward! i'm going to rip your spine ou-ugh."**__ he dropped to one knee as the toxic kicked off. Extremely frustrated he grabbed him club and place more power in it than usual. __**"Have a fun time in Hell! **__**HELL'S HURRICANE!**__" The bigger than average __Evil hurricane __ tore through and both of the smaller digimon eyes widen in fear._

_They closed their eyes waiting for the pain to come. They heard a grunt of pain and the sound of a body falling. Both of them opened their eyes to see Naruto laying face down, his back covered in burns and scratches. His illusions weren't up, showing his ears and tails. "Ow ,when I get up I'm totally __Yokai Kousening __your ass!" He mumbled. _

"_Naruto-kun!/Naruto!" The smaller digimon cried out. Fugamon chuckled and Orgemon smirked from his spot. Salamon closed her eyes as she used her holy powers to heal the hanyou. They both heard a growl and saw Viximon glaring at the brothers in absolute hate._

"_You...You..ASSHOLES!" __A data cocoon surrounded Viximon blinded the occupants near her.__The data cocoon dissipated showing the evolve form of Viximon. She looked like a bipedal golden furred fox. She had golden fur sticking out from her shoulders with a furry chest that was white. Her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wore with a yin-yang symbol on each. She had three fingers and claws on each hand. Two swirling comma like marks were seen on her knees, which were yellow, like most of her body. She also had long, white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail._

"_**RENAMON!"**_

_The bipedal fox called out, surprised was shown on her face. Salamon smiled happily at her evolved sister while a still injured Naruto was captivated by her sheer beauty. Kyuubi on the other gained hearts in his eyes._

"_**Holy sweet mother of Juubi! I swear to everything if you don't find a way to tap that. I WILL!" **__He screamed within Naruto's mind. Said hanyou gained a blush with a twitching eyebrow._

'Now is not the fucking time!'_ He thought back._

" _I will not longer let you hurt my friends!" Renamon said, her voice greatly matured and full of confidence. Fugamon shook out of his trance and grinned arrogantly._

"_**Oh! And who's gonna stop me?" **__Ignoring the ill feeling he got from Viximon, the orge digimon charged straight at Renamon. __**"Just because you digivolved doesn't mean jack shit to me. **__**Heavy Stick!**__**"**_

_Fugamon tried to whack Renamon with his club but she disappeared only to reappear above him. "Try eating this __Diamond Storm__" Renamon crossed her arms and sent out many diamond shards that pierced some of Fugamon back. He groaned before throwing his club at Renamon. Caught off guard, the club landed straight into her stomach knocking the wind right out of her._

"_**Nice try bitch!" **__Renamon stood up only to receive a kick in the same place the club had hit. Gasping out in pain she fell to the floor with Fugamon standing over her. __**"Now it's about time that I-**_

"_Puppy Howl"_

"_Rasengan"_

_The dual attack landed and the red orgemon was sent flying away and landed hard on his back. Naruto panted as he felt the wounds reopen and his healing factor kicking in slowly. His tails were wagging tiredly behind him and his ears laid flat on his head. "That...was...for last...time." _

"_You okay Rena-chan?" Salamon asked as Renamon got up and winching as she did so. The fox nodded and look at Naruto who grinned at her. A ting of pink appeared on her fur and she looked away. Salamon took note of this and filed it away as 'teasing ammo'._

"_**This….is ...not...OVER!"**__ Fugamon roared as he jumped to his feet. One eye was close as scratches and burns covered his body. Blood was freely running and one of his elongated canines were missing. He gripped his club tightly as he saw that his brother ran away earlier. _

_He be damned if he died right here before kicking his coward of a brother ass._

_Naruto got in front of the girls, exhausted from the day's event. _'Shit! I don't have much chakra left and youkai is out of the question.' _Suddenly something glowed in his pocket. Quickly fishing out his D-Tector, they all turned to see an object fly out of the forest and absorb into the device. Naruto was covered in a cocoon of data._

_**EXECUTE **_

_Everybody froze and stared wide eyes at the cocoon that seemed to be getting bigger. _

_**SPIRIT EVOLUTION **_

_The cocoon burst showing not Naruto but some type of digmon. He had a black bodysuit, his arms and legs were covered with red and gold armor. There was a silver chest plate secured by two red shoulder plates, and there were a large black horn-like spike at the top of each one. His face was concealed by a red mask with horns at the top, leaving only his mouth visible. Silver gauntlets and a red belt completed his attire. He had blue eyes, long wild blonde hair that reached his waist with red highlights, whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks and elongated canines. _

_**AGUNIMON **_

_Fire flared around the warrior frightening Fugamon. He clenched fists as fire swirled around it. "Hm this is new." Agunimon looked at his opponent and got into a stance. "You're right this is not over." Fugamon chuckled quietly and did the 'bring it' motion. The fire warrior charged and sent out a kick. Fugamon barely dodged it and launched out a __Heavy Stick._

_Agunimon hopped back and started to spin with fire coming out of his gauntlets creating a tornado made of fire. __"Pyro Tornado!" __The tornado got closer to Fugamon where Agunimon came out and landed a hard roundhouse kick to his face sending Fugamon to the nearest tree._

_Salamon and Renamon looked on in amazement and awe. Agunimon leaped in the air and held his gauntlet near his face._

_"Pyro Darts" _

_Numerous bits of fire rose out of his gauntlet which he then proceeded to throw the fireballs at the fallen digimon. Fugamon breathed heavily as the attacks hit refusing to cry out in pain. Agunimon landed back on the ground and began to slowly walk over to the dying digimon._

"_**I guess that's it for me." **__Fugamon coughed out as data began take over his body. __**"Grant a dying digimon one wish, will ya." **__Agunimon was quiet and Fugamon took that as a sign to continue. __**"If you ever see that cowardly asshole I call a brother, kill him painfully." **__He said with a painful grin before closing his eyes as data covered his body and scattered. Agunimon looked at the particles of data then turned to see Renamon and Salamon looking at him. Agunimon then de-digivolved back to Naruto._

_ "Whew, that was tiring right girls?" _

_Naruto was suddenly tackled by a Renamon and Salamon. "Don't scare us like that again baka" Renamon said into his shirt. Naruto chuckled before warmly returning the hug. _

-(End of Flashback)-

He spent at least one more month and finally found out why Renamon wasn't so like.

-(Flashback 3 years ago/a few weeks after Fugamon's defeat: Breeze Village)—

_Naruto was walking around talking with Renamon and Salamon as he ran out of supplies yet again. The latter of the two was lying on his head. Their relationship grew stronger after Fugamon's defeat. While she won't admit she has grown a small crush on him but surely was small compared to Renamon's crush for him. The fox wasn't good at hiding her feelings for him but Naruto while smart was completely oblivious to anything involving love. _

_Renamon sighed softly and inched closer to Naruto as the other villagers made a clear path. Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled softly as he saw her downcast look. _

_He was going to get some damn answers!_

_Stopping Naruto looked around at the digimons and gave Salamon to Renamon, both looked confusedly at Naruto and his actions. Stepping up to the nearest digimon who happened to be a Gekomon, Naruto glared at the amphibian digimon and grabbed it by its trumpet._

_"Why, why don't you guys like Renamon-chan. What the hell is your problem with her? She is one of the nicest digimon I've came across the battle blessed land so I don't see how you cannot like her without having a good reason. And frankly i'm tired of ALL of you acting as if she is some pariah!"_

_Renamon was thanked whatever deity was out there that they couldn't see the blush on her cheeks as everyone was too focused on Naruto. The Gekomon fumbled around in Naruto's grasped before the hanyou set him back on the ground. "It's because of the prophecy that our village elders said is to come true. A creature with tremendous power like no other will lead this world in chaos. They said that the creature was to take residence in our village for awhile." _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So? What does that have to do with Rena-chan?" The gecko digimon pointed at the fox._

_"The creature was fox like and last time i checked she is the only fox creature that has stepped foot in our village so she must be the prophecy child." _

_Naruto blinked and suddenly thought, 'Wait, fox-liked creature…could it be me?'_

-(End of Flashback)-

A little while later the three thought it was time to leave the village. Salamon and Renamon both didn't want to leave Naruto but knew he had other motives. Naruto promised them he'll see them again and got a kiss on the cheek for Renamon. Of course, this led to Kyuubi and Salamon teasing the digimon and hanyou. Naruto smiled at the memory and moved quickly through the trees using the map his D-Tector provided for him.

Landing a branch Naruto looked down to see four humans around his age except for the youngest that looks about 14. They also seem to have to familiar looking digimon with them. Naruto skimmed over the teens deeming them as bland except of the girl who was busy chewing out a dark-haired teen. In Naruto eyes she was absolutely beautiful, like an angel on earth er...Digital world.

Naruto chuckled and made himself known, "Well don't you guys look like a lively bunch." They teens stopped their bickering and got into a tense stance. Naruto rolling his eyes dropped down revealing himself to the digidestineds. "Yo, name's Uzumaki Naruto."

Zoe couldn't help but blush at Naruto's features. He wore black cargo pants with multiple pockets and tape on his right thigh that was crimson. On his upper body he wore a tight crimson t-shirt that clung tightly to his chest easily showing his muscular body through the material. Over it was a black leather jacket with multiple zippers. There no sleeves on his jacket, showing his lean and well defined arm muscles to the world. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves with crimson and black sneakers.

His face was reason why she was blushing. He had an angular jawline that showed no evidence of any baby fat. 3 whisker like marks decorated his cheeks and his sparkling blue eyes showed a mischievous glint but if you looked hard enough you can see sadness and loneliness. His golden hair reached about mid neck length and bangs and the side of his face that reached eye level with smaller bangs in the middle.

Zoe knocked out of her staring to find Naruto giving her a wink. She turned her head away with a small blush. JP seeing the interaction felt a pang of jealousy shooting through his system and settled on a glare towards Naruto. Bokomon and Neemon obvious to the growing tension greeted Naruto, "Long time no see right Naruto?" Bokomon said with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's that yellow hair guy." Neemon said a bit grew a tic mark and grab the rabbit-like digimon pants. Pulling it back and quickly releasing it, Neemon gave a painful yelp.

"You lazy buffoon!" Bokomon proceeded to lecture Neemon about not being such an idiot.

Naruto just chuckled at the interaction. "It's good to see you guys. How's the book Bokomon?"

Bokomon, after lecturing Neemon , grinned towards Naruto. "It's great I thank you for a millionth time for the gift."

Naruto just nodded and turned to the four teens. "I've still haven't gotten your names."

The youngest come up to Naruto, "My names Himi Tommy." Tommy pointed towards Zoe and JP "The big guy is Shibayama JP." who gave Naruto a glare, Naruto just ignored it and looked at the still blushing Zoe, "and she's Orimoto Zoe." Zoe looked smiled at Naruto with a cute blush on her face.

Naruto looked at the last person. Koji looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and grunted out his name, "Minamoto Koji" Naruto also narrowed his eyes at him.

_'What an interesting group."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's done and over with as our favorite blonde ninja mets the group for the first time<strong>** and is ready to start saving the world. Now I might get some reviews say that why Salamon. I personally don't know why I chose her it was random.**

**Well not really. I lied **

**But don't worry she won't evolve past Angewomon so we won't have two Ophanimon in the story as it also is a major plot point.****Renamon on the other hand will digivolve farther But it'll be a long ass time till we see her again. Not really sorry about that.**

***Doorbell rings***

**10tailed: *yells from couch* IF YOU'RE NOT THE PIZZAMAN OR A HOT AUSTRALIAN MODEL, GET THE FUCK OFF MY PORCH!**

**Voice behind door: It's something better**

**10tailed: *gets up and grumbles* It better be two extra large extra sausages pizza then. *opens door***

**Naruto: Miss me!**

**10tailed: *Closes door* Seriously the fucking pizza place is like 10 minutes away, where the hell is my motherfucking food *sits on couch***

**Naruto: i hope you order ramen with that *opens beer bottle* Oh by the way, you're an asshole**

**10tailed: Tell me somthing i dont know**

**Naruto: Grumpy pants *takes sip* So why is there a dead body in the middle of your living room**

**10tailed: She's not dead...well I don't think she is **

**Spiderman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Naruto/10tailed: THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL**

**Mom: Shit, this guy has more lungs on him then your father's ex bitch**

**10tailed: What the hell, Mom**

**Mom: *points at Gwen* Shouldn't that be in trash or something. God you are soooooo useless**

**10tailed: You know what, I'm moving **

**Mom: *rolls eyes* Yeah sure. I'll keep the back door open when you return in about two day**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one came out short (which i have no idea how the hell that happened) but I said fuck it. ****I got some bad news and good news. Good news is that we can finally get started with the actual plot and character development. Bad news is that I have more flashbacks in this chapter too.**

**Still not sorry**

**Naruto: You eally got more bitchier over the time I was gone**

**10tailed: You would be too IF THE GODDAMN PIZZAMAN CAME WITH MY FUCKING FOOD. *takes deep breath***

**Naruto: ooookkkaaayy and a little insane. Nice place by the way *props feet up on coffee table* hopefully it'll stay intact**

**10tailed: It fucking better. *looks at watch* *whispers and takes deep breath* Control, stay in control**

***doorbell rings***

**10tailed: FUCKING FINALLY *opens door***

**Man: Hi sir! Would you like to talk about our lord and savior-**

**10tailed: You have three seconds to get the fuck away from my door. 1,**

**Man: Um sir have you accpeted-**

**10tailed: 2**

**Man: The devil is real and as His messengers-**

**10atiled: *knees man in dick* 3 and make sure you deliver that to your boss *closes door***

**Naruto: You do realize you are going to hell for that.**

**10tailed: Hell better fucking have a good-ass fucking decent pizzaman**

* * *

><p>After the introductions, Naruto decided to join group of digidestined as their final destination was the same. Naruto being in the digital world longer was leading the group which irked two people in particular. The hanyou was currently enjoying himself from the conversation with Zoe and Tommy as both Bokomon and Neemon rode on his shoulders.<p>

"So how did you get into the digital world?" Naruto asked trying to find out more information on his fellow digidestined.

Zoe replied back to Naruto with a small smile, "Well, from what we told each other before, our cellphones told us to be at a train station by a certain time. The next thing I know. I'm on a trailmon heading towards the digital world. I'm sure the other had the same experience. Right Tommy?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the word 'cellphone' but ignored. Tommy looked down at the floor with a flash sadness seen in his face and didn't say anything at first. He then looked up and gave them a smile that Naruto could easily tell that was fake. "Yup Zoe!" He chirped and Zoe smiled back at him.

_'Poor kid, he must miss his family. What was Ophanimon-chan thinking?' _Naruto thought referring to the other Celestial digimon he had the pleasure of meeting. He sighed while the fox in his head spoke up.

**"Beats me kit, anyway it seems to be getting dark. While I know you can go on longer, these humans don't have the stamina or the power to move on from what I can sense."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto mentally nodded and stopped making the group behind him stop as well. "Why did we stop?" Koji said, his usual cool and collected voice had a sharp tone to it. Naruto just ignored him and looked around the small clearing before smiling and nodding to himself. Koji silently fumed at the thought of being ignored and settled on brooding.

The hanyou then turned to address the slightly confuse group. "We'll stop here for the night. The sun setting pretty quickly and trust me when I say it's best to set up camp before night hits." Zoe and an oddly quiet Tommy nodded and sat down. JP glare increased but sat down as well. Koji chose to lean against a tree carefully watching our blond hanyou.

Naruto sighed at the dark-haired male. _'Yup reminds me a lot of Sasuke. Luckily for him I don't feel any malicious intent.' _"Alright while I hate playing leader we need to set up camp and fast. So JP I need for you to go find firewood and Koji go gather freshwater from the river we passed." JP was going to protest at being bossed around but a sharp glare from Naruto made the boy hold his tongue. He got up and quickly went into the forest.

Naruto handed two canteens from his hip to Koji and pointed in the direction of the lake as well as giving Koji a look to stop any of his own protests. After dealing with those two Naruto turned to the remaining two plus digimons and gave them their task.

"I want you four to go in the woods and gather Meatapples. Since Bokomon and Neemon are natives they should show you what it looks like." Naruto ordered. They nodded and went to go before Zoe stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"No offense to you Naruto-san, but what will you be doing?" Naruto gave her a smirk which caused her to gain a small blush and look away. This cause his smirk to increase and for Kyuubi to roll his eyes.

"No need for formal names just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun, Zoe-chan." Naruto responded making Zoe's blush increase. "As for me I am going to scope out the area. While encountering a digimon around this is small, there are some who don't know when to quit." With that said, Naruto walked into the forest and Zoe and the others went in the other direction.

-(With JP)-

JP was walking back towards the camp with a bundle of firewood in his arms. He was grumbling about a certain blonde hanyou while thinking of another blond. Now a back story for JP, he never really had any 'real' friend's middle. He scammed and gambled with other kids gaining and losing money. Girls wouldn't want to associate with him since he wasn't boyfriend material. Boyfriend material includes: being hot, some type of athlete, has money for them to spend, being hot, being hot. Oh ,and did I mention being quite attractive!?

JP met none of those requirements in their eyes so most of the girls he met keep their distance. Imagine his surprised when he met Zoe. She was smart and kind, getting him to open up more. It didn't help that she was beautiful, well to be more specific 'too hot to handle'. JP quickly grew a crush on her and when Naruto came through, he couldn't help but to hate him. After all Naruto met the requirement of being a good boyfriend, he was handsome, some type of athlete if you were to look at his defined muscles, and his clothing looked pretty rich too.

Seeing this guy, straight out of a girl's dreamland , JP couldn't help but think that Naruto is going to try to steal Zoe away from him. Besides if there's anything JP has ever learned is that you need to keep what was yours. Zoe was his and he'll be damn if he lets some blonde punk wannabe take what was his, meaning Zoe.

"Hmph, who the fuck does this kid think he is, commanding me to work while he's probably sitting on his ass doing nothing." An image of a lazy Naruto sitting on the floor with a whip commanding the others to work popped in JP's mind. "He's probably trying to impress Zoe-chan. Yeah that's it. He knows Zoe has the hots for me and want her all to himself. I bet he probably hasn't even got his spirit yet." JP concluded and picked up the pace to the camp.

"I'll just get my spirit first and show Zoe-chan who's the real man here. I can't wait to show up that blonde-teme." JP chuckled. He came into the clearing Naruto picked out and placed the firewood on the ground.

"Huh, seems everyone's not here and where did the teme go. Maybe he left us here to die in this forest. I knew we shouldn't have trust him!" JP was about to continued his angry rant when a scream rang through the forest  
><strong><br>"AHHHHHHHH!**"

"That sounds like Zoe-chan!" JP said jumping up to his feet and shot off in the direction the scream came from.

-(With Koji)-

Filling the second canteen, Koji stood and began to walk back to the camp. "Hn. Something seems off about that guy. Whatever it's I'm going to figure it out." Koji said out loud walking slowly back to the camp.

"How did he find us? From my memory I haven't seen anybody with that type of hairstyle nor that shade of blonde at the train station." He stopped and took out his D-Tector. Koji studied it before scoffing and continued walking

"Whatever he looks like a happy-go-lucky idiot." Koji finished with a smirk. "Though that still doesn't seem to answer my questions." He said with a slight frown. He increased his steps to get to the clearing seeing the light from the sun fading. He knew some type of digimon roam the night and while he can most likely deal with it, he doesn't want to fight anymore today.

Seeing the clearing come up, he slowed down to a slow jog. Koji heard ruffling in the bush and was about to address the noise when JP came out with a thoughtful look on his face. Koji was going to speak when a scream rang from the trees

"**AHHHHHHHHH!**"

Koji narrowed his eyes, "Sounds like that annoying blond harpy." Koji looked and saw JP run in the direction and decided to follow him.

-(With Naruto)-

Landing on a tree Naruto stopped and jumped to the floor. "I think this is pretty far." Placing his hand in a familiar seal, the hanyou whispered, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" in poof of smoke 20 clones came into view.

"Alright, I want 10 of you to go scout the forest. The other 10 I want you go practice the Katon: Haisekisho. Oh! And try to do it quietly this time." He said with a small glare to his clones. Some nodded while others chose to flip him off and mutter curses underneath their breaths.

Naruto's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Oi! Get your asses moving before I really give you a reason to complain." Needless to say the clones began their task. The original Naruto sat in a meditative stance trying to contact the beast within….literally. _'Hey! Kyuubi, wake your lazyass up!'_

Kyuubi snorted and mumbled, "**Shut up dumbass." **before snoring again. Naruto gained a tic mark and was about to scream at the sleeping beast when an evil thought crossed his mind.

_'That's okay Kurama. Enjoy your sleep.'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi making the giant beast snore even louder. Naruto then let his plan go its course. At first Kyuubi seemed to shuffle before everything got quiet. Naruto then counted down "5..4..3..2..-"  
><strong><br>"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK! STAY WAY YOU SPAWNS OF SATAN! DON'T GIVE ME A HUG, STOP PETTING MY TAIL! AHHH! KIT MAKE THEM STOP! I'M SORRY!"** Kyuubi screeched out. Naruto chuckled loudly but decided that fox had enough so he stopped the dreamland filled with puppies, unicorns, and anything cute and cuddly.  
><em><br>'Now can we move on?' _The hanyou thought. A wide ass smirk was found on his face. Kyuubi just glared or a fox's equivalent to one.

**"That was evil Kit, more so than me!"** Kyuubi pitched out, his voice higher than usual. This made Naruto go into a full fledged laughter. After a minute or so Naruto slowly calmed down and wiped a tear from his face.

**"Well now that you're done being a dick filled asshole, we can move on to your training for the day. It seemed to be mental training day so get your blonde ass in here. It's time for yokai dodgeball while balancing on your tail."**  
>Kyuubi instructed with a sinister smile Naruto had earlier .<p>

Naruto face paled a few shades as he hated yokai dodgeball. His clones snickered and laughed at their creators distressed. **"Chop, chop these babies ain't gonna dodge themselves."**

Naruto mumbled under his breath about 'sadistic foxes' but went to do his training for the day. It wasn't long till a scream broke through the forest.

"**AHHHHHHHH!**"

Naruto jumped up and quickly ran to clearing, clearing his clones as he ran. Knowing the scream might have came from Zoe the hanyou quickly found her scent and rushed into her direction.

-(Before the scream)-

After Naruto set them off with their task, the group of 2 digimon and humans went into the forest to find the requested food. "So Bokomon what are these Meatapples Naruto asked us to get?" Zoe asked looking around for some sort of fruit from the trees.

Bokomon cleared his voice before going into as Neemon and the digidestined called his 'lecture voice.' "Well Zoe Meatapples are fruits that have the same characteristics and physical features as a regular apple. However they don't taste like apples instead they taste like any meat you would find. Some of them have a color difference to represent different type of meat. An example would be a blue one which would represent fish. Most are green and just like meat they need to be cooked before consumed. So Zoe does that answer…WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Bokomon yelled at them seeing that the others were searching for the fruit.

Zoe chuckled nervously, "Of course we were Bokomon right Tommy? Neemon?" Tommy rubbed his hat and nodded to a fuming Bokomon.

However Neemon had to make his statement, "Actually it was pretty boring so I stopped listening after apple." Bokomon's tic mark grew and grabbed Neemon's pants, stretching them out then quickly releasing it. A loud snapped as well as a yelp was heard throughout the forest. Bokomon then began to yell at Neemon who was gushing out tears of pain.

Zoe smiled at the scene and turned to Tommy who was looking at the ground with a sad look. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Tommy you seemed to be down.?" Zoe asked in a soft, motherly voice.

Tommy flinched at the tone but nodded his head and replied back to Zoe, "I'm fine Zoe-san, no need to worry about me."

Zoe saw his wasn't okay and sighed. "Listen Tommy I think I may know your problem." Tommy once again flinched. "You miss your family or friends right?" Tommy stood still but eventually nodded his head. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I miss my mom. She was like my best friend cause I didn't have many. The other kids would pick on me saying that 'I'm a mommy's boy' and 'Babies should be in their crib not at a middle school'. My mom, though, would give me advice and played with me when the other kids wouldn't. She was there for me every step of the way and now being here without her makes me feel lonely and venerable." At the end tears were scaling down his face.

Zoe looked down in sadness and gave Tommy a hug with he gladly accepted. "It's okay Tommy you'll see your mom again. Besides you have me, Naruto, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, and maybe Koji. We would love to be your friend and would gladly help protect you. But sometimes you need to know how to grown up in certain situations. Can you promise me that you'll be strong in that situation." She finished looking down at Tommy, who in return looked back at her with an admired glance.

He then gained a determined look and nodded to Zoe. "Sure thing Zoe-neechan." This shocked Zoe, she didn't him expect him to think of her as his sister but smiled.

"If you two are quite done, can we continued our search for the apples." Bokomon said breaking those two from their thoughts. They blushed and were about to respond when an eerie voice spoke out.

"I rather you not. After all I hate it when prey slip away."

Zoe stood protectively in front of the others and pulled out her D-Tector. "Who's there come on out and show yourself." The voice chuckled and Zoe felt something touch her shoulder. Craning her head she saw a digimon and screamed her lungs out.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no it's the second most evil thing in writing besides flashbacks, the deadly cliffhanger. So next chapter the gang fights yet another digimon or should I digimons. Tommy will also gain his H-spirit. About Tommy's and Zoe's relationship, it's pretty much a sister-brother relationship. I don't know much about Tommy's life before the start of digimon frontier. <strong>

**Well another lie, i dont know jack shit. So i did this the nect best thing and winged it.**

***stomach growls***

**10tailed: Okay you what! Fuck this, fuck the pizzaman, fuck the pizza place. * grabs baseball bat***

**Naruto: Why can't you just order again or get up and actually get *stomach growls too* Can we stop by that Chinese place**

**10tailed: Hmm let me think about that-NO. **

**Naruto: *mumbles* But I like thier eggrolls **

**10tailed: AND I LIKE MY GODDAMN PIZZA ON TIME. Now get in the fucking car**

**Naruto: okay jeez no need to period rage on me. *dodges knife* THE HELL DUDE!**

**-(5 minutes later)-**

**Lady: Hello welcome to Pizza Queens, the fastest pizza delivery in the state!**

**10tailed: *eye twitches* Two days ago I ordered two extra large pizzas with extra sausages-**

**Naruto: and ramen**

**Lady: MMMmmm and the name**

**10tailed: Tailed**

**Lady: Oh! *points outside* That guy took it like a few days ago**

**Dude: Um *runs away***

**10tailed: I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU! *chases man**

**Naruto: *slides up to counter* So how Me and You ditch this place and practice the dirty tengo**

**Lady: Sorry but i have a boyfriend**

**Naruto: can i see a picture of him * sees his picture* *creates a clone and it leaves* Wait a minute**

**Lady: um... *phones rings* Hello? What? What do you mean? B-But I love you! *cries***

**Naruto: Soooooooo about that tengo**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now we move on to this chapter. Oh and if I forget FUCK YOU PIZZA QUEENS. **

***phone rings***

**Mom: *picks up phone* If you're the government, fuck off.**

**10tailed: Um Mom**

**Mom: Oh it's you *props feet on Spiderman* you came crawling back to me?**

**10tailed: Not really. See I may or may not have got my ass jail for probably shoving a baseball bat up a fucker's ass.**

**Naruto: *in the background* And i killed a dude to fuck his girl**

**10tailed: Shut the hell up!**

**Mom: And this involves me because...**

**10tailed: Mooooooooom... **

**Naruto: *in the background* Oi! Try to touch my ass again and I'll rip your fucking legs off!**

**Mom: Sounds like you guys are having a blast to me**

**10tailed: Please Mom, Big Bubba is giving a look of hunger**

**Mom: Sounds like more of a "you" problem **

**Man: *in the background* Well hello there, mind if I show you "around" And pretty, young thing like you shouldn't be so alone here.**

**Mom: See that sounds like a nice man to me. *Siderman groans* Now I need to go attend to Spidey. Bye lazyass *hangs up***

**10tailed: *in tears* Mom? Mom? *whispers* Fuck me**

**Man: You offering suga?**

* * *

><p>The digimon laughed and disappear only to reappear several meters away. It stood around 4 feet tall….if the damn thing was standing. Even though freaked out by the creature's appearance Zoe couldn't but to think how much it looked like a ghost with some huge teeth. "HAHAHA yes scream in terror, for are in the presence of the strongest digmon in the world! All have trembled before me. I am a god of this world and I have slay others who try and oppose me and- STOP IGNORING ME!"<p>

Indeed, the others were ignoring the digimon with caused him to fume in anger. "Um...Bokomon is this digmon for real? I mean he's so…." Zoe tried to find a right word to describe Bakemon's brashness.

Bokomon sighed and responded back tiredly, "No, all Bakemon are unfortunately like this. However he seems to be the boldest of the bunch."

"Oh."

Bakemon grew a tick mark at the smaller digimon's comment. " Grr I'll show you bold, Hell's Hand!" Under its hands...arms ***whatever the hell it is* **sickle-like appendages grew. Feeling satisfied he rushed...ran.…*******fuck it* **the ghost flew towards his intended prey. Zoe's eyes widen and silently prayed to her D-Tector.

_'Please work!'_

**EXECUTE**

A cocoon of data wrapped around her from making Bakemon stop his attack in confusing, while the others took a step back. JP and Koji burst out of the bushes. "ZOE-CHAN…are you alr- WHAT THE HELL IT THAT THING!" JP pointed a shaking finger towards Bakemon. Said digimon growled menacingly with a twitching eyebrow.

**SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

The data cocoon burst showing Zoe's new form, a fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on her face. The fairy wore a pink bra and panties, and a pink garter belt above her navel. She also had large, pink boots with green soles, purple backs with butterfly wings coming out of it, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image. She had on metallic gloves with a circle on the wrist with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind, and butterfly wings coming out of it, metallic shoulder pads and visor, and a headgear with butterfly wings coming out of it as well.

**KAZEMON**

JP stood looking at her and gained a huge blush on his face as he thought some not-so-innocent thoughts. "Wow!" He mumbled out dreamily._'And I thought the last time was an amazing site.' _Kazemon smirked at Bakemon who had a confuse look.

"So you were going to show me how bold you were…right?" Her sounded angelic and wore a cute smile on her striped face. Bakemon shook out of his trance state and growled at the insult.

"Stupid bitch! TAKE THIS!" He charged again and swiped at her, hoping to bisect her in two, only to swipe at the air.

He looked around for her and pointed harshly at the group. "Tell me where she went and I won't kill you painfully." Tommy pointed upwards and gave the confused digimon his own smirk.

"Up here ugly." Kazemon taunted out. Bakemon grew another tick mark and looked up only to receive multiple kicks to the face. "Roseo Temporale!"

Bakemon was kicked backwards into the nearest tree, which so happens to be a Meatapple tree. "Hey look I found the meatapple tree." Neemon pointed out which was Tommy, Kazemon, JP and even Koji to sweatdrop at his lack of awareness. Bokomon however gain a huge tick mark with one eye twitching.

"Good job let me give you, your reward." He grabbed Neemon's pants and pulled them back before releasing them into a harsh snap.

"Itai, sorry I said anything." The now in pain digimon said.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, YOU IMPRUDENT MONKEY?! DIE! EVIL CHARM!" A wave of darkness came flying towards Kazemon who flew upwards. The attack hit a tree causing it to become withered and fall over. Kazemon then gathered wind at her fingertips that transformed into mini tornadoes.

"Try this one Hurricane Waves." She let the attack go towards the angry digimon. Bakemon tried to move only feel something hold him down.

**BOOM**

_'See, I told you it would work.' _A confident voice though back to his predecessor. A growl was heard.

"**You want want a goddamn sticker!?"**

"ARGH!" Bakemon screamed and landed on the ground. Kazemon too landed on the ground and walked over to the fallen digimon. "I'll let you go. Just don't bother me or my friends again." She warned and turned to walk back.

Suddenly Bakemon stood…flew back up. "NO, I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" He screamed with bruises clearly shown in his body.

Tommy saw this yelled at Kazemon, "BEHIND YOU NEE-CHAN!"

A cocoon of data surrounded Bakemon's form like Zoe's had earlier. Bokomon looked on in horror, "Oh no, he's digivolving." Kazemon took a fighting stance and unnoticed by everyone Koji slipped behind a tree.

_'Well shit! Now what, smartass?'_

**"The fuck are you asking me! This was all part of your ingenious plan, dickface!"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head. _'I didn't think this far! That's why planning is your goddamn job!'_

**PHANTOMON**

Bakemon's new form, if standing yet again, stood around 5 feet and resembled a small grim reaper. He was covered in grey clothing with a hooded red cape with symbols on the inside and was pulled up. This covered his face from view only showing his icy blue eyes. He had an eye-like necklace and held a golden scythe.

"Hmm why don't you try hitting me again weakling." His voice was much more hoarse but firm. Kazemon got down on her hands while spreading her legs.

She spun very quickly created a strong force of wind and delivered a roundhouse kick towards the digimon. "Temperest Twist!" She called out.

Phantomon disappeared from their view causing Kazemon to miss. "Huh, where he go?" JP asked looking around.

Tommy looked around too, "Where Koji-san?"

JP frowned deeply, "The prick probably abandoned us like a puss just like that blonde-teme." He cursed not knowing that Naruto was indeed watching them from his perch on a tree.

Tommy was about to respond when Phantom appeared right in front of Kazemon "Diabolic Star!" Dark energy was released into the weighted chain at the end of his sickle which he proceeded to slam Kazemon with.

"Kazemon-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

The group ran towards the downed Kazemon who was struggling to get back up. Phantomon took this time to power up another attack. "Die, Shadow Scythe!" He brought up his scythe to slash at the down digimon when a rock hit the back of his head.

Annoyed by the intrusion, he looked over to the see the smallest human of the group giving his best impression of a glare. JP looked shakingly at the boy and started to back away. "Leave my Nee-chan alone you, bully." Tommy then threw another rock at the phantom.

Phantomon slashed the rock and went charging forward "You insolent little brat!" He was about to bisected the teen when a lightsaber blocked his strike.

"Try picking on someone your own size."

Phantomon turned towards the intruder who happens to be Lobomon. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He twirled his scythe breaking the lock and tried to slash Lobomon who jumped right in time.

Lobomon jumped back and gathered light energy into his left wrist. He quickly aimed it at the phantom digimon and smirked. "Howling Laser!"

**BOOM**

Another dust cloud formed from the attack shadowing the area from view. However Phantomon's voice was heard, "Hehe, nice attack but here try mine. Diabolic Star!" Lobomon felt pain in his lower back and was sent to the nearest tree rather harshly. When the dust cloud cleared their stood Phantomon completely unscratched.

"This why I'm the god of this world! Haha. Now onto this worm." He turned towards a still struggling Kazemon. "I suppose I could _save _you far later _use_." He leered at the end.

"Fuck the plan!" A voice rang out before Phantomon was pushed back from the fallen and confused digimon. They all looked up to see Agunimon in all his glory. The fire hybrid stuck out a hand for Kazemon. "Need some help, beautiful?" The fairy digimon blushed and with use of Aguinmon's hand, she slowly stood back up. Agunimon saw her blush a gave a toothy grin showing his sharpened canines.

JP narrowed his eyes while Tommy looked relieved. "Now who the fuck is this bastard?" The older teen asked the two smaller digimon. Bokomon held a wide grin.

"That is Agunimon, the legendary warrior of fire." The rookie said already knowing who held the spirit.

"Just how many legendary warriors are there?" JP asked. Agunimon immediately tensed and grabbed Kazemon, earning an 'eep' from her. He jumped both from a scythe swipe that would lobbed off their heads.

"Great another monkey joins the fray!" Phantomon growled out. Agunimon set Kazemon down and gave out his own growl.

"Had I known that it was Halloween for pipsqueaks, I would have brought another in-training here!" Kazemon and the others stifled back a giggle. Phantomon, however was in no laughing matter.

"A joker, eh? Well laugh at this Shadow Scythe!" He swung his scythe again, this time it had a dark tinted like shadow following it. Agunimon grinned and to the shock of everybody.

He blocked it with his arm.

The warrior grinned and to the immense ire of Phantomon he chuckled. That bastard actually chuckled! At him!

"You know standing there isn't going to beat this guy." Agunimon called out. Kazemon quickly shook out of her surprised state and seeing Phantomon still immobilized, she gather wind at her fingertips.

"Hurricane Wave!"

The attack hit and Agunimon landed back next to her. "Well since that's done-"

Agunimon was caught off guard as something came flying at the two. He would jumped them out of harms way but a wall of shadows surrounded him. Not really thinking about himself, he quickly sprung into action.

Kazemon too saw the object and the shadow walls. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. "You... know this... isn't ...the first time." A voice rasped out.

**"And the chivalry award of the year goes to this dumb-shit!" **

_'Thank you! I would love to thank myself for being awesome and having a useless, perverted asshole piece of shit known as Kurama in me for seventeen years .' _Naruto replied back.

Kazemon opened her eyes to see Agunimon in front of her. Her eyes widen when a scythe was seen lunged in the digimon's back. "No." She whispered out not knowing Agunimon heard her. He grunted before ripping the weapon out of his.

The action caused a little bit of blood to squirt on the once green grass. Phantomon's cackle was heard all over the forest and Agunimon gritted teeth both in pain and annoyance.

Tommy and the other looked on in horror seeing how they can't do anything to help their friends. JP stood trembling in anger, _'Where's that fucking blonde asshole!? They need his oh-so-great help!'_

Tommy too was trembling in anger but not about the same thing._ 'I need to help them. Come on stop being a baby! DO SOMETHING!'_ Tommy bit his lab and clenched his hands into fist. "I promised Nee-chan. I..I." "I WON'T FAIL HER!"

Phantomon came into and made his way to the two digimon. He was stopped on his path when a rock hit him in the back of the head. He turned as another soared through the air. Phantomon slashed at the rock with narrowed eyes.

"You know what brat? You're starting to get on my fucking nerves. Now leave or I'll cut you into pieces." Phantomon turned back around to face Kazemon when another rock sailed to hit him again in the back of his head._ 'That's it! He's fucking dead!'_

Tommy grabbed a couple more rocks and faced the fuming digimon with a smirk, "Why don't you come and back up that threat you bully." He turned and ran in the forest. Phantomon who was already seething, flew after him.

"NO, Tommy!" Kazemon called out and Agunimon took the time fall on one knee.

_'One thing I hate about being a digimon, my hanyou powers are dulled like a bitch!' _Naruto thought as he shakingly stood back up.

**"Should've thought about that before you took the scythe to the back. " **Kyuubi simply said smirking as he got a mental picture of Naruto flipping him off.

JP ran over with Bokomon and Neemon. "Kazemon are you ok" JP asked not bothering to ask Agunimon. Not that it bothered the fire hybrid. As for Kazemon if they could see her eyes, they would be rolling at his stupid question.

'_Of course not you idiot!'_

"I need to help Tommy! He'll get hurt or worse and I plan to kept my promise!" She spread her wings and tiredly flew up in the direction the two went in. Agunimon gave her retreating figure a look of pride and smiled softly. "Hold on Tommy. I'm coming." She whispered as a new thought crossed her mind._ 'Wait! Where the fuck is Naruto!?'_

After waking up Koji who turned back into Lobomon, the other ran after Kazemon and the others. Well in Agunimon's case, took to the trees.

-(With Tommy)—

Tommy ran as hard and fast as he can. However it appeared to be not working since Phantomon was gaining on him fast. "Come back here you pest!" Phantomon slung his scythe at him Tommy quickly turned to the right and kept running. The scythe soared past head and got stuck into a tree.

Over his shoulder tommy had to make a remark, "Why won't you do it yourself!" Phantomon growled and flew at a faster pace. Tommy kept running till he hit a small stream. He stopped turned to see nothing until he felt himself get smacked by the blunt side of Phantomon's scythe. "Gah" Tommy said in pain while tumbling down to the ground.

Phantomon's eyes screamed 'murder' and in a cooler hoarse voice, "I have to hand it to ya, brat. You lasted longer than I would have expected but you're little show ends here. Do you why you lost? Because you're weak and weak won't survive here! Now DIE SHADOW SCYTHE!"

Tommy closed his eyes._ 'Is this how I die? Sorry Nee-chan, Mom, I guess I won't be finding home with you guys.'_ Then a flashback hit him.

-(Flashback)—

_Tommy was seen to be in his room crying his heart out. "Why won't anybody befriend me? I'm not a momma's boy! I can as grown up as them!" Tommy continued to cry when he heard his room door open and in walked in a beautiful woman. She was 5'6 and had short light brown hair that fell mid-neck. She had brown eyes and a beautiful pale skin complexion. Right now she was wear a blue wife beater with a mini jacket over it. She also had long khaki pants and brown flip-flops._

_This women was none other than Tommy's mother, Himi Mikoto. She sadly sighed and walked over to her son. She sat down next to him and slowly started to caress his hair. "What's the matter sochi." Tommy raised his head to see his mother before tossing himself into her arms._

_"Why won't they be my friends?! Why do I get picked on?! Why?!" Tommy cried even harder and pressed himself deeper in his moms chest. Mikoto signed again and was about to reply back when Tommy beat her to the punch. __"Maybe I should give up on making friends. Know likes me so what's the point anymore?" Mikoto's sharpened slightly and moved Tommy so he was facing her._

_"Listen, I know you're having a hard time making friends and I understand how hard it was to fit." Tommy stopped crying and looked at his mom with a confused expression._

_"Let me tell you a story Tommy, your grandfather, my dad, had a hard time choosing his jobs. So we moved around a lot from city to city, even country to country. Each time I had to be enrolled into different schools a lot and making friend was hard even seemed impossible at the time. Some nights I would cry myself to sleep because of my bad luck."_

_"I was just about to give up when my father told a quote I would never forget. _'Don't give up, for you'll always regret later in life'!_ What I'm trying to say Tommy-kun is that you should give up now. Things maybe rough but it will always get better. Promise me you won't ever give up." She held up her pinky finger and gave him a small smile._

_Tommy wiped the remaining tears and wrapped his pinky around hers giving Mikoto his own smile. "I promise Kaa-chan!" Mikoto smile grew and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair making him pout cutely at her._

_"Why don't we go out for ice-cream?" Tommy noded and gave his mom a hug._

-(End of Flashback)—

_'NO! I WON'T GIVE UP NOT NOW NOT…' _

"EVER!" His D-Tector glowed and an ice barrier formed in between Phantomon's scythe and Tommy stopping the attack. Phantomon's eyes narrowed at this and flew backwards to observe.

_'The fuck?'_ "Interesting trick child but you're still weak." Tommy pulled out his D-Tector and gave Phantomon his harshest glare.

"I'm not weak because I'll never give UP!" Deep under the water an object glowed and flew at high speed to the surface. Tommy didn't know what came over him but he pointed his D-Tector towards it. Phantomon eyes narrowed even more.

_Promise me you won't ever give up._  
><em><br>'Kaa-chan'_

**EXECUTE**

A data cocoon wrapped around his small framed just when Kazemon and the others came bursting through the bushes. "TOMMY!"

A figure in the trees smirked and sighed, "Finally! Now let's sit back and see what he could use with this new found power." And like he said Agunimon sat down and leaned back the tree was standing on as his wound healed.

**SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

The air got colder and the cocoon burst and everybody eyes got wide. There stood not Tommy but a digimon that resembled a small polar bear with green and red amour.

**KUMAMON**

"Wow so this is what it feels like to be a digimon" Kumamon said as he held his hand in front of his face and then clenched them while turning to look at Phantomon.

Said digimon shook out of his trance "So what you! Gained a little bit of power but you're still weak!" And rushed towards Kumamon. "Eat this Diabolic Star"

Kumamon rolled to the side and blew an icy gust towards the ultimate level digimon. "Crystal Breeze!" Phantomon flew higher to avoid the attack but forgot two things.

"Hurricane Wave!" He was thrust back down to the ground harshly causing a mini crater. Lobomon gathered energy into his left wrist.

"Howling Laser!" An energy blast made out of light slammed into the downed Phantomon creating an even bigger crater "That was for last time."

Kazemon floated back down next to Kumamon. She looked at him and smiled brightly at him and was about to speak when an explosion of dark energy shot up for the crater. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Phantomon came out of the darkness and boy did he not look very happy. In fact he looked completely pissed. He vanished from sight and appeared behind Lobomon sending a Diabolic Star straight to his back making him crash into a tree and de-digivolved again.

He reappeared in front of Kumamon and Kazemon to deliver a Shadow Scythe when a hand of fire stooped his tracks. "You're right enough is enough." Kazemon and Kumamon looked to see it was Agunimon. Said digimon pushed Phantomon back and delivered a roundhouse kick to the digimon. Phantomon went soaring through the air and landed roughly to the ground.

Agunimon looked back towards Kazemon and Kumamon and gave them a warm smile. "Nice job you two. Rest, I'll handle this digimon." He disappeared before the two could say anything and threw bits of fire at Phantomon.

Phantomon screamed out of pain and anger and got up. "Grr you all are like flies. Just die already. Shadow-"

"Kitsune Punch!" He was hit by a fox made of fire and was slammed back down to the ground. Agunimon jumped in the air and gathered fire around his feet before shooting down on Phantomon's back. "Kick of the Kitsune!"

**BOOM**

An explosion occurred kick up dust. The other coughed and waved their hands in front of their faces to rid of the dust. Eventually the dust cleared away to reveal Agunimon standing over a beaten Phantomon who was slowly designating into red data particles. "Why, How? I'm the strongest digimon in the world. A god." Agunimon looked down in pity and sadness

"No one is truly a god." Phantomon closed his eyes and chuckled. After all the traces of Phantomon were gone, Agunimon de-digivolved back into Naruto shocking the others. "Sorry for not telling you guys earlier Congrats Tommy, seems like my plan worked just fine.

Now something cracked in Zoe's brain. Plan?

That no good, deviously handsome-

"BASTARD!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kazemon stormed up to his face. "What the fuck did you mean by plan!? Tommy could have gotten seriously hurt caused of your careless act of entertainment. Did you plan me KICKING YOUR ASS!? HUH!? ANSWER ME YOU BLOND BASTARD!"

JP had never been so afraid of any women in his life. '_Damn I never knew Zoe-chan could get so angry but the bastard deserved it. Seeing that dick show his true colors may push her towards me!'_

Now there are a few things that could get Naruto piss, whether it be something big like someone hurting his friend or small like the market running out of ramen. However if there's one thing that can make him furious, it would be getting blamed. After All the villagers did to him and Naruto really hates the villagers…and his so-called _teammates_.

So after Zoe who de-digivolved back stopped yelling at him, Naruto gave her a little piece of his mind. "Listen well, I did what I did to help you. What are the chances that humans from the city, with no special combat training, can fight off creatures with powers that can level a city? That's right no chance. So gaining your spirits can not only save the digital world from whatever shit it gotten itself but also make sure you survive to save it. Being only human can only help but so much. If I didn't help Tommy now while things are easier, then later on it will be much harder." Naruto finished and walked towards the other, leaving a stun Zoe.

"Let's head back to the camp and get some rest." They all nodded execpet JP, who was doing his best glare towards Naruto. Naruto turned towards JP and snarled, "What the fuck are you glaring at!"

JP's glare got heavier and replied back towards the tired blond. "What makes you think you can come here and tell us what to do. As I recall you're not the leader and you're human too, dick. You have a human spirit? Big fucking whoop! You probably have as much training as me. So don't think you're better than everybody."

JP shoved Naruto a little bit making everybody's eyes go wide, Naruto on the other hand growled at the useless attempt to intimidate him. JP smirked a little and made to shove him again when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

The hanyou's growl deepened and while JP wouldn't admit it, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain.

Zoe placed a soft hand on Naruto's shoulder. The hanyou grunted softly, eyes still fixed on JP's pain ones. "Please stop." Naruto turned his head and locked eyes with Zoe. What took about a second felt like years the two as both got to see what their eyes really held.

"We're all just tired from the day and like Naruto suggested we should get some sleep" She said softly. Naruto let go of JP's wrist and walked back to the camp without saying another word.

JP just hmpf with his eyes closed, unconsciously rubbing his sore wrist. "He's lucky that you stopped him. I would have beaten him into a pulp. Right, Zoe-chan." He opened his eyes to find them already gone ahead and ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and we are moving.<strong>

**Naruto: Keep moving dumbass**

**10tailed: Typing and running requires alot of fucking attention**

**Naruto: I'm sure you'll get alot of attention from Bug Bubba if they catch up to us *shudders***

**10tailed: Noted. So do you know where exactly where we are and why did you pick a FUCKING SEWER TO ESCAPE IN!**

**Naruto: Sure let me just walk out the prisons front door cause that sooooo easy. *looks down* GODDAMNIT I STEPPED IN SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!**

**10tailed: Karma's a bitch ain't it? Hey look light *runs***

**Naruto: *cries and runs* I just got these shoes three days ago!**

**10tailed: Tough shit! Hah! *walks out tunnel* Finally shit-less air!**

**Naruto: So now what? We are practically are escaped convicts.**

**10tailed: We are leaving this shit-hole of a city and their shit Pizza Queens. First we need a ride and my car is somewhere-**

**Naruto: TAXI *taxi car pulls up***

**Taxi Guy: How may I help you boys.**

**NAruto: Yeahhhhh i'm not sorry *throws man out of car* Thanks though**

**10tailed: Well their goes my plan on being on the down low**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kind of hard to remake an AN without fucking up. So yeah! This Chapter! Stuff and umm more Stuff. Shit goes down!**

**Naruto: Who know having a ninja friend could earn you so much money. *sits a couch with beer***

**10tailed: That same ninja almost got raped in a gangbang of horny old ladies *shudders* God that image is disgusting**

**Naruto: Hey! Who knew that horny potion actually worked! That was all scinece. **

**10tailed: *picks up phone and dials number* **

**Naruto: Calling the big M**

**10tailed: Hell no! Yes, um i would like two extra large pizzas with extra sausages delivered by your fastest delivery man. Thanks *hangs up***

**Naruto: Again? What about Chinese food or actually getting you lazyass -*dodges knife* OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK**

**10tailed: *whisperes* I will get my fucking pizza and if you try to stop me *holds up knife* I will castrate you like a goat.**

**Naruto: *pales* You hung out at your Mom's house way too much. **

**10tailed: What was that**

**Naruto: *in a high voice* Nothing buddy**

* * *

><p>"ZZZZZZ!"<p>

_'How the hell can someone sleep like that?' _Zoe thought to herself. Being a firm believer that sleeping increases one's beauty, this was hell. _' How the fuck can the others not hear THAT!'_ Zoe turned to the other side trying to get comfortable with the ground. Just when she found the perfect spot..

"ZZZZZZ!"

_'MOTHER-FLYING-FUCKER!' _She thought madly into her head. Knowing she won't get any sleep, she rose up from her 'bed'. "I can't get any sleep now."

She sighed and looked around their camp. Tommy was sleep quietly a few feet away from her. Koji was sleeping against a tree away from the camp while Bokomon and Neemon were back-to-back. JP on the other hand was on his back with his best impression of a spread eagle. Loud snores were coming from him every 5 seconds.

Zoe signed and turned away to face their other member but found him nowhere to be seen. _'Where's Naruto?' _She walked forward into the forest. The moon trailed brightly behind her as she ventured further._ 'Did he run off?'_

The area was silently except for Zoe's footsteps against fallen leaves. She got an eerie chill. "I don't like feel of this place." She whispered to herself.

"You seemed troubled."

Zoe was about to scream when a surprisingly soft hand covered her mouth. "Whoa there, it's just me." Naruto gave her a foxy grin causing Zoe to blush a little. He snickered and removed his hand from her mouth.

Zoe lightly glared at him and softly slapped his chest. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack." She placed her hands on her chest to prove her point.

Naruto smiled, "But seeing that cute face of yours scared was worth it." Naruto didn't noticed that his comment made Zoe blush…hard. She turned head away.

"So what are you doing out here Naruto-sa…I mean Naruto-kun." Zoe asked trying to fight down her blush.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the moon , "Well, I needed some air and the fucktard's snoring wasn't helping me sleep." Zoe already knew who the ,'fucktard' was. After all she was up for the same reason.

"But why are you up as well?"

Zoe looked Naruto with a deadpanned expression. "I don't know how the others could sleep through that!" Naruto laughed with Zoe joining in a second later. After they calmed down, Naruto grasped Zoe hands leading her deeper in the woods.

"Come on I want to show you something." Zoe blushed increased tenfold. Several minutes later Naruto led her to a cliff that overlooked the forest below. The moonlight was giving everything a light blue to a greyish glow.

"I found this earlier and thought I was a nice place to relax." Naruto let go of her hand and sat down, patting the space next to him. Zoe, unconsciously missing the feeling of her hands in his, sat down next to him.

What he failed to tell was that he was watching her ever since she awoken. This place was an old mental training ground where the hanyou would meditate. Of course Kyuubi used that time to tease the hanyou. It was quiet for a few minutes till Zoe broke it. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It was just that I was tired and I thought I almost lost Tommy. I didn't mean any of it." _'And I thought you left us' _She didn't say that last part in fear of embarrassment.

Naruto sighed and look towards her. "I know but it should be me apologizing. I completely understand your reason to yell at me. I put everyone in danger because of my actions. I just thought that I couldn't risk that chance." Naruto looked back towards the forest below . "I just know that things are going to get tougher in the future, so I wanted everyone to be prepared and ready."

Zoe looked at Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and look at her. "I understand somewhat, so thank you for looking out for us, Naruto-kun." Zoe gave him a big smile with Naruto returning it. They then turned back to watching the moon.

Moments passed and Naruto decided to break the silence this time, "So Zoe-chan what's your life like back home? I bet it's entertaining." Zoe eyes widen in sadness and looked down.

Naruto mentally kicked himself. _'It looked like it wasn't and I just had to remind her.'_

"**Hah thats understatement straight from the pits of hell. Fuck, you remind that I'm forever binded to a dumbass with tendencies to get himself in life threatening situations!" **The beast inside Naruto told him. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

'_Fuck you Kyuubi! And I'm not a danger prone dumbass. I just have my moments!'_

**"Well one of your **_**moments **_**led to us being chased out of that Floramon village!"**

_'And how the fuck am I supposed to know that plant type digimon can actually go into heat? Shit like that is meant to be impossible!'_ Naruto then cut the mental link and focused back into reality.

"You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to." Naruto offered softly slightly surprising Zoe.

"No, I want to tell you. Things like this can't be kept inside for long. That and I trust you." She got quiet at the last part. Naruto's eyes widen a bit before he gave her his full attention.

"My childhood was actually pretty great, my mom was a painter and my dad was an office manager. I have an older sister, Tomoki, but she moved out after high school and went to college to be a photographer when I was 12. My dad would bring me to his office at times and show me how he worked. Sometimes, he let me boss around his coworkers."

Naruto gave her a soft smile and chuckled softly. "So that's why you're so bossy now." Zoe gave him a soft glare before smiling and continuing her story.

"My mom would show me her paintings and projects and sometimes we would paint together." Her smile faded a bit.

"However we moved to Italy when I was 10. The move was ok I guess and the people there were pretty nice. My sister would visit every Christmas and bring gifts from all over the world." Zoe smiled at the memories.

"At school, I was pretty popular and my friends were funny and pleasant. I joined the cheerleading squad in 8th grade through my junior year. My favorite subject in school was surprising language. I don't know why but I loved to learn as many languages as I can. I thought things were going great but…"

Zoe smiled faded now and was replaced by a frown. Naruto grabbed her hand softly into his. She took a second to marvel how much her hand fitted perfectly in his much bigger ones.

"One day, my dad got a call from his old job wanting him back. So we moved back to Japan, leaving our happy and fun-filled life in Italy. I got enrolled into Subuaki High School and I-I thought things would go back to normal like it did in Italy."

She felt Naruto squeeze her hand and squeezed back. "I thought wrong because they all treated me as an outcast, some alien from another planet. Nobody wanted to hang out with the Italian freak. Being called names behind my back and bullied daily, made it hell there!"

She was in tears at the end, so Naruto pulled her into a comforting hug. She failed to hold in her tears as they came trailing down her face.

'_Outcast, huh? I can totally understand you on that level.' _Naruto just sat there running his hands through Zoe's hair while the girl cried on his chest. _' Her hair is so soft.' _Several minutes later she stopped crying and got off his chest and sadly frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to soak your shirt with my tears" Naruto waved off the apology and gave her a sad smile.

"It's quite alright actually. You can say we both shared that in common." Zoe gave him a confused looked and Naruto sighed.

**"Naruto..." **Kyuubi growled out in a warning tone.

_'Calm your shits!'_

"My childhood wasn't….pleasing. Actually it was downright shitty! My mother and father both died from saving my village from a tragic fire when I was only a few minutes born. The villagers thought I was a bad omen since I was born that night. So they isolated me from everyone, making me have friends near impossible." Naruto said and Zoe latched herself onto him, crying on his shoulder again.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. Here I am, thinking I had it bad when clearly you had it way worse." Naruto hugged Zoe back.

"I won't lie though, I should sort of thank them for molding me into what I am today." He grinned lightly and with his tree hand, scratched the back of his head. "So on a lighter note, you were a cheerleader?"

Zoe raised her head from his chest. "Um yeah." Naruto chuckled but immediately blushed when images of her in a cheerleading outfit came into view.

"Naruto-kun?" Zoe called out and the hanyou shook head softly, a few mumbles coming out. She smiled and returned her head to his chest, enjoying his warmth against the cool feeling of night.

There was a couple minutes minutes of comfortable silence before the sound if light snoring was heard. The hanyou looked down to see Zoe fast asleep on his chest.

He smiled and gently picked her up and carried her bridal style to the camp. She snuggled into his chest and mumbled out his name. "Naruto-kun"

-(Somewhere in a mountain hideout)-

Four figures were seen to be kneeling in front of an even bigger figure.  
><strong><br>"You all know your task. Don't fail me or the consequences will be dire. Farewell for now." **The figure disappeared and the four stood from their positions.

"Man, he sounds serious this time. Right Grumblemon."

"Me don't care, me want fractal codes." The now identified Grumblemon growled out.

"Y'all can go do that, I'mma go and find my beast spirit. Cherubimon's order can wait awhile." The third figure made itself known.

"Thou knowith Cherubimon's order shall not be paused for something so minuscule." Ranamon grew a tick mark at Mercurymon's comment.

"Minuscule? Listen here doll, finding my beast spirit is something big and important." Grumblemon rolled his eyes at Ranamon.

"Tch, whatever, weak you even with it." Ranamon huffed and walked off '

_'When I get my beast spirit, I'll be strong enough to see _him_'_

-(Next morning with Naruto and the others)-

Naruto awoke early in the morning and found the others still sleeping. Zoe, however, slept close to him.

Real close.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. **"Coughcornycough!"**

_'Go back to sleep jackass!'_

He rose and went into the forest to train for a bit. He went to the stream they fought at the night before and strip down to his boxers. Using chakra he walked along the water's surface and summoned a couple clones. "Alright, you all know what time it is."

A few clones groaned while others mumbled. A lone hand was raised. "Actually boss, I don't know what time-"

"SPAR TIME BITCH!"

The poor clone didn't see the powerful bitch slap that sent him to the other side of the stream. The other clones winced in sympathy for the clone. About an hour later he returned to the camp with two handfuls of berries and some Meatapples. He cooked the apples and waited for the others to awaken from their slumbers. Soon enough the first one to awaken was Tommy.

"Wow that smells good!" Naruto grinned at the younger teen before sighing.

"Listen Tommy, I'm sorry for yesterday, I just wanted you to be able to protect yourself and others." Naruto said and Tommy nodded happily at him.

"And I thank you for that. If you hadn't done then I would have still been a crybaby and weak." He gave Naruto a small smile. Naruto chuckled and ruffled his hair causing the younger boy to pout cutely at him.

"You stopped being weak and a crybaby when you up against that Phantomon. I like and respect people like that." Tommy beamed at the praise and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Naruto-nii!" If Naruto was surprised, he didn't show it. They heard the others awakened and Naruto plucked the now cooked Meatapples from the fire.

"My, something smell _delizioso_." Zoe got up and sat close to Naruto and greeted him and Tommy.

"I'm guessing that means delicious in Italian, right?" Naruto asked and Zoe smiled at him happily while nodding.

The others gathered around the fire and started to eat breakfast. The tension, however, was strong enough to cut a knife with. Naruto rose and addressed the group. "Eat up guys we'll be leaving soon. I have a hunch on where the final spirit maybe at." He reached in his pocket and fished out his D-Tector. He pressed the right button and saw a red arrow pop on the screen pointing to the north side of the forest.

Once everybody was finished they set off to find the last spirit. Koji was brooding off to the side as well as JP who glared at Naruto every once in a while. The others were enjoying a conversation about Naruto pranking skills.

"So when he sat down, he got bombarded with many hidden stink bombs. He smelled like shit for about four days!" Naruto finished his tale and saw the other struggling to breathe.

"Man, I guess I feel a little sorry for the guy." Zoe was learning on Naruto trying to catch her breath. Naruto instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her which caused JP to glare even harder at Naruto. The group kept walking till they saw what looks like a big factory in the distance. Naruto narrowed his eyes and brought out his D-Tector. The red arrowed came on the screen again and pointed in the direction of the factory.

'_So the spirit might be in that factory? Well better get it over with.' _Naruto picked up the pace a little bit and others ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun why are you going faster?" Zoe said and the others also wanted to know. Naruto sighed and pointed at the factory.

"The last spirit maybe in that factory and I wanted us to get there before the sun goes down. Kami only knows who prowls around this area. " Zoe nodded and they picked up their pace.

About 15 minutes later they manage to reach the factory but a Minomon popped several feet in front of them

"No access permitted, so get moving." The larva digimon said rather rudely. JP came in front of the group with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh and what if we don't." Naruto face palmed his forehead at the 17 year old's brashness.

'_This guy is going to get us killed.'_

**"Remind you of someone?"**

Zoe pushed JP backed and looked at Minomon with pleading eyes. "Please forgive our rude friend, we just wanted a tour of the factory." To add salt on the wound, she stuck out her bottom lip in a very cute pout.

Minomon looked like he was having an internal battle before he sighed and allowed them access. "Fine, just don't mess anything up." He then disappeared from view.

Zoe grinned triumphantly and turned giving Naruto a smirk. "How's that for acting?"

Naruto smiled back, "Keep it up and I'll might mistake you for someone else."

With that said, he walked into the factory with the others following him.

As they got deeper into the factory they heard what sounds like whipping and yelling. After following the sound they saw an army of Kokuwamon being bossed around by a familiar Ogremon.

"Move it you rust buckets." Ogremon whipped an older looking Kokuwamon making him fall to the ground. A younger looking Kokuwamon tried to help his grandfather only to be kicked down and whipped as well. Ogremon grinned as the cries of the Kokuwamon reached his ears.

Naruto gripped the rail hard causing it to groan under pressure. His looked murderous as his fangs and claws grew a little. "**Kit, calm down you're slowly turning"** The beast in Naruto's mind warned

The others looked on in horror and turned when they heard Naruto growled. Zoe went over to put a hand on his shoulder when he looked at her and the others. "Get the Kokuwamon out of here JP, Bokomon, and Neemon. Koji, Zoe, and Tommy follow my lead."

JP was about to argue when Naruto grabbed his collar and slammed him on the wall. "Now is NOT the time! So DON'T fucking argue with me!" He let go of a semi-frighten JP and nodded to the others.

"Let's go!"

-(with Ogremon)-

"Oi, no rest till I say." Ogremon was about to whip the two fallen digimon again when a punch made of fire landed on his cheek and sent him flying towards some pieces of machinery

"Pyro Punch."

Agunimon landed on the ground with Kazemon, Kumamon, and Lobomon behind him. Ogremon burst out of the pieces of metal and landed about a few meters away from the group.

"Well, well, look what we have here. It's the hero that killed both of my idiot brothers." Ogremon sneered at Agunimon and looked at the others behind him. "And you brought friends! Here let me give them a nice welcoming."

He gathered dark energy from his fist and fired it at the group. "Pummel Whack!" Kazemon took the air while the others either jumped or rolled out of the way.

Kumamon drew in a deep breath and blew out a gusty cold wind, "Crystal Freeze!"

Ogremon jumped the side to avoid the attack but jumped in the air to avoid Lobomon's Lobo Kendo. He failed to see Kazemon appear above him and sent out a Hurricane Wave. A torrent of wind caused him to be sent on a crash course with the ground

"Uggh, they're tougher than I expected." The ogre digimon stood up but got slammed back down from a fire powered axe kick from Agunimon. Said digimon jumped in the air and gathered fire around his fist.

"Take this Kitsune Punch!" A fox made of fire crashed into the down Ogremon causing a smoke cloud to develop. Agunimon landed on the ground besides Kumamon and Lobomon. Kazemon floated slightly above them.

"Do you think we got him?" Kumamon asked Agunimon narrowed his eyes and pushed him and Lobomon out the way of an Twin Sickles. The attack hit him head on and he flew back into a machine. Kazemon looked on in fear.

"AGUNIMON!"

"I can't leave you alone for an hour without you getting in some trouble, Ogremon." A praying mantis like digimon came out the shadow and Ogremon got up to stand beside it.

"Shut up! These kids are tougher than they look. However you took out the strongest one so now they're easy game." Kazemon looked murderous and charged forward towards Snimon.

"You're gonna pay for that Hurricane Waves!" She threw thin tornadoes from her fingertips at Snimon who batted them away with one of his sickles.

"Nice try little girl, Twin Sickles!" He sent out a two pink crescents from his sickles towards Kazemon who flew upwards but forgot one important rule.

Never turn your against your opponents.

"Bone Cudgel." From behind she was hit by Ogremon's bone and was sent spiraling to the ground.

"KAZEMON-NEE!" Kumamon yelled out and was about to go to her when he and Lobomon were sent into a vacant crane by Snimon's Slamming Attack.

"Hah, you had trouble with these runts?" Snimon said arrogantly and Ogremon was about to respond when Agunimon came through and landed a hard roundhouse kick to his face and a fire-powered punch to Snimon's face.

Agunimon looked around to find a now human Zoe, Tommy, and Koji slightly wounded. Unnoticed by anybody JP snuck back into the factories.

'_Zoe-chan needs my help! If I do this, then she'll see how strong and brave I am.'_ With that thought in mind he went over to an unattended crane. "Time for JP to be the hero not some blonde punk." Seeing Agunimon face Orgemon and Snimon alone, JP hit Snimon with the hook of the crane causing the insect-like digimon to stumble to the ground.

"I-I-I got him." JP said in amazement but quickly jumped off the crane to avoid getting sliced in half. The machine broke apart to reveal a glowing object. The others looked on in amazement but Ogremon narrow his eyes and was about to charge at JP when Agunimon blocked his path.

"You fight is with me Orge-teme" Ogremon gained a sinister smirk and ran towards Agunimon.

"Then what are you waiting for asshole!"

-(with JP)-

"W-w-what is this? Is it m-my spirit?" He held out his D-Tector and the glowing object was absorbed into the device. '_It's my time to shine.'_

**EXECUTE**

A cocoon of data surrounded his form and Snimon looked confused.  
><strong><br>SPIRIT EVOLUTION**

The data cocoon burst showing a large humanoid bug like digimon who had a large horn on his head. He is capable of flight, and is covered in a blue and yellow armor-like exoskeleton. The armor plates just above his knees bear the insignia of AncientBeetlemon.

**BEETLEMON**

"Wow so this is what it feels like to be a digimon?" He clenched his hands into fist and pumped them in the air while doing a little dance. Snimon broke out of trance and charged towards the overly excited digimon.

(**Too damn lazy to write this fight scene out so use your imagination!**)

-(With Agunimon)-

Agunimon dodged under a strike from Ogremon and sent a Kitsune Punch towards his face. Ogremon jumped over it and sent out a Pummel Whack. Agunimon sent out his own Pyro Darts and the two attacks slammed into each other, trying to out power the other.

"I can see why my brothers failed to kill you." He grinned before a flame covered fist made its way to his stomach.

Agunimon went through handsigns and unleashed a Katon: Haisekishou. The ash cloud covered Ogremon who was looking around for Agunimon.

"Well, this looks like the end of the line Ogremon. Good bye." Agunimon's cold voice was heard through the ash covered area. However Agunimon was nowhere near the cloud.

"Come out fight like a real digimon, coward!" The last thing Orgemon heard was the clicking of someone's teeth and then everything went dark. When the explosion cleared there was a ring of data surrounding the now decease digimon.

Agunimon summoned his D-Tector and scan Ogremon's data. "Fractal code digitize." Agunimon de-digivolved back into Naruto. "A promise is a promise." He whispered and went over to join the others. JP was dancing and prancing around now that he has his spirit. The local Kokuwamon also came over to the group and thanked them. They offered to allow the digidestineds to rest in their village which they gladly accepted.

-(Later on that same night)-

Naruto was seen to be looking up at the stars from his place on the roof. '_Man, what a long day, but at least some good came out of it, I guess.'_

"**You should try controlling your emotions Kit. You're nowhere done with your training so you're still unstable."** Kyuubi said and Naruto mentally sighed.

'I know Kurama , but it's pretty hard controlling my emotions. You've build up a lot of hate and between training to be the next Kyuubi and saving the digital world from whatever shit it got itself into, I'm pretty stressed out."

It was silent for a few minutes and Naruto returned his attention to the moon. "**Don't worry Kit, I'll try to find a way to make this easier for you**." Kyuubi said generously. Naruto was taken back for how nice Kyuubi sounded.

'_Thanks man.'_

"**Don't thank me till you get laid…again**." Kyuubi said with a perverted tone. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyuubi.

'_Shut up you horny fox.' _If possible Kyuubi's laughter would have been heard all over the digital world.

-(In a unknown chamber)—

A figure was seen to be sitting on a throne listening intently to it subordinate.

"And then he used some technique, it covered the area in an ash cloud he clicked his teeth then it exploded. Orgemon's fractal code was scanned and now the humans are resting in the village." Minomon said.

Then his master started to unleash a hell load of killer intent scaring the poor digimon.

"M-m-master!" The figure stopped his killer intent and gave Minomon a evil smile that set chills down the larva digimon's spine.

"**Thank for you services Minomon, but you and you subordinate failed to complete my task. It seems to me like you are no longer needed."**

Minomon looked like he just had pissed and shitted in his pants…if he wore any. The figure rose one of it giant hands and slammed it down on the digimon. It burst into data that was absorbed by the figure.

**"Weak, all of them! Come forth Duskmon I have a task for you."** A digimon came forth and kneeled in front of the figure.

_**"Yes Cherubimon-sama."**_ Cherubimon grinned and let out a terrifying and sinister laugh that echoed around his throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we can check this chapter off the list. So um yeah. Like I said only a few things were changed and the story will stay relatively the same. Looking back at my old work, I saw that I am a huge ass lair. I would say some shit like: Next chapter they will finally get that burger they been craving for fucking ever or some shit. Only to never actually do it and wait like two more chapters to do it. Stupid on my behalf.<strong>

**Still not fucking sorry**

**Naruto: No fuck YOUR MOM kid! *takes sip of beer* BOOM! HEADSHOT MOTHERFUCKER**

**10tailed: *rolls eyes* Fucking idiot *types* *phone rings* Ellow**

**Mom: Oh you did escape prison**

**10tailed: No thanks to your ass**

**Mom: Yeah speaking of ass, did big bubba have fun *grins***

**10tailed: *gags* No and thank God.**

**Naruto: *in the background* HOW THE HELL DID I DIE! THAT IS SUCH TOTAL BULLSHIT**

**10tailed: The hell do you want anyways**

**Mom: What do you know about the dude with the underwear and cat ears**

**Spiderman: *in background* DON'T TELL THAT BITCH SHITTTT! YEOWWW!**

**Mom: Shut the hell up. The only bitch here is your sweet-ass. Now do you know the man**

**10tailed: Yeah, his name is batman and that asshole is in Gotham last time I checked. Why**

**Mom: I got bored**

**10tailed: *sweat drops* Umm, I want you to realize that Batman is going to be a hard catch.**

**Mom: *Laughs* The tougher they are the harder they fall right. Catchcha later lazyass**

**10tailed: *puts phone down and sighs* Well you can choose your friends, you can choose your enemies, but you can't choose your mother.**

**Naruto: THAT'S IT! WHERE DOES YOUR PUNK ASS LIVE? I'LL BE AT YOUR HOUSE IN TEN MINUTES BITCH! *drops headset* i was-**

**10tailed: Yeah yeah, I got your damn alibi **

**-(With Mom)-**

**Mom: Batman huh? *pulls up Google maps on laptop* where could Batsy be in Gotham city? Huh whats this? Wayne enterprise? Well looks like I'm going to Gotham city. *turns to a tied up spiderman* What do you think? Bah who cares what you think.**

**Spiderman: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS**

**Mom: Because I feel like it and Ican *grabs phone* yes, I would like to make a flight to Gotham city**


	8. Chapter 8

**10tailed: *phone rings* who the fuck is calling me at 7 in the damn morning *Picks up phone* The fuck you want?**

**Mom: Yo lazyass!**

**10tailed: *sighs* Why do I have the urge to hang up?**

**Mom: *fakes sadness* can't a mother check on her son after a while.**

**10tailed: A mother also doesn't let her son get ass raped in PRISON BY BIG BUBBA! So what do want?**

**Mom: *mumbles* fucking spoilsport *clears throat* I want you to help me capture Batman**

**10tailed: *falls out of bed* THE FUCK MOM!? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL AGAIN ESPECIALLY NOT IN GOTHAM! I'M PRETTY SURE BUBBA HAS A BROTHER THERE!**

**Mom: Calm your nonexistent tits. I have a plan and I'll pay you**

**10tailed: *raise one eyebrow* Yeah sure *sarcastic tone* You plans alwayyyys work**

**Mom: You know I have ways to pay bail. Now I'm gonna let that sink in**

**10tailed: *pales* MOM!**

**Mom: *ignores me* So your oh-so-smart answer?**

**10tailed: *scratches chin and grumbles* Fine, but what about Naruto? We were about to go to Vegas.**

**Mom: *gains a strange glint* bring him along**

**10tailed: *grabs suitcase* The things I do for you woman**

**Mom: I already got a plane for ya. I'll see you in Gotham lazyass *hangs up***

**10tailed: *looks at phone and sighs* YO ASSHOLE, PACK YOUR BAGS! WE'RE GOING TO THE CAPITAL OF CRAZYLAND!**

**-(With Mom)-**

**Mom: *laughs evilly* It won't be long now. *takes a sip from glass* huh, this stuff is pretty good**

**Spiderman: *thinking* **_**Yes, it won't be long you crazy bitch.**_

**-(with 10tailed)-**

**Moving on...**

* * *

><p><em>"Demon!"<em>

_"Fox-brat!"_  
><em><strong><br>"My Gateway to freedom."**_

_"Monster!"_

_**"The digital world will be crushed."**_

_"Dope."_

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_**"AND IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto woke up in cold sweat and turned to see Zoe looking worryingly at him. "Are you okay Naruto-kun? I came in here to wake you up only to see you thrashing around in the bed."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine Zoe-chan just a bad dream" Zoe looked like she didn't bought it a sat on the bed next to him.

"Tell me about it. Maybe it'll help" She offered but Naruto gave her a fake smile before scratching the back of head, a habit that he never got rid of.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Zoe knew he wasn't but decided to leave it for now. Naruto got out of the bed and stretched. Zoe, however got a full view of his tone six pack and pectorals that looked like Kami, herself, had chiseled it out of stone.

She blushed…hard and quickly got up and went to the door. "I'll see you down there." She closed the door leaving a very confused Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow at her actions "What's up with her?" His thoughts were then traced back to his dream. _'My fault?' _Suddenly he felt a slight burning sensation on his navel but ignored it.

**"Kit, remember 4 years ago when I told you that I felt another presence in your mind?"**

_'Yes.'_ Kyuubi sighed and dove in to deliver the bad news.

**"DON'T do anything rash but, I felt it again. However this time it felt like it was leeching power from your mind."** Naruto stiffen greatly.

'_ What?! That explains the burning, but doesn't' explains how or why he's there." _Naruto got ready for the day and step down to the kitchen area where everyone was.  
><strong><br>"Who knows but I'll find a way to set up a barrier for your powers. For now, just watch how much power you withdraw." **Naruto mentally nodded and cut the link. He looked to see the others eating and sat in an open sit next to Tommy. Tommy seen Naruto sat down and gave him a big watt smile.

"Morning Naruto-nii!" Naruto greeted back and grabbed a piece of bread and started to eat.

-(Unknown chamber)-

The figure chuckled as the last of the energy was absorbed into his body. It stood and sent a fist at the chains surrounding the chamber.

**BANG**

Some pieces of the chains chipped of giving the figure a sinister smirk. **"Ah, needs more power but I shouldn't worry as long as my key stays alive."**

He sat back down and gathered energy into his palms. Swiping them in the air, a view of the digital appeared. The figure closed his eyes and the view focused on a particular person.

**"I suppose entertainment would be lovely right about now. And who's to entertain me more than my Doorway out of this wretched place."**

-(with Naruto)-

Naruto shivered making him stopped and looked over his shoulder._ 'What was that?'_

Zoe saw Naruto stopped and walked over to him. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Naruto turned towards and nodded while giving her a small smile.

"Yeah. You know you really shouldn't be worrying so much. It'll give you wrinkle that pretty face." He kept walking while Zoe looked at his back. She blushed but sighed and gave Naruto a sad look.  
><em><br>'No you're not Naruto-kun.'_

The group kept walking until they came up to a sign. Tommy went up and looked at the piece of wood. "Entrance to Fire forest. Is that near the forest terminal?" He looked towards Naruto who was being surprisingly quiet.

JP took this chance to regain some ounce of his pride. "Of course it is. Why I bet the forest terminal might be at the end. Right Zoe-chan?"

But Zoe wasn't listening to him, instead she was looking worryingly at Naruto. JP harsh glare returned when he looked at Naruto. He didn't forget what happened last time and made sure to pay him back. Naruto shook out of his trance and walked in front of the group ignoring JP's glare. "The forest Terminal is in fact at the end of the forest. However this forest might as well be its own country seeing how big it is."

Koji spoke up for the first time in a long time. "How long till we reach the forest terminal?" Naruto ran his hand through his hair, an action that Zoe found cute, and sighed.

"Well when I went through the forest, it only took me about a few days. However, I'm not traveling alone so I guess about a week, maybe." Everybody looked shocked at the answer even Bokomon and Neemon.

Naruto continued walking but stopped to see that nobody had moved yet. "You know standing there won't make you to the forest terminal faster." That seemed to stir everybody from their daze and ran to catch up with Naruto.

-(Random village in Fire Forest)-

"AHH RUN AWAY!"

"Seismic Sledge!" A hammer was slammed upon a Koromon and its fractal code was absorbed by Grumblemon.

"Me like fractal codes now I destroy village and gain Cherubimon-sama favor." He jumped straight into the air and a cocoon of data surrounded his form.

**GRUMBLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION**

The cocoon burst and the digimon gave the almost destroyed village a sinister smirk.

**GIGASMON**

"Now puny village goes bye-bye" He placed all of his power on his feet and descended fast towards the village.

"Tectonic Slam!"

There was a mini explosion that picked up debris. The destroyed village and its digimon's fractal codes were then absorbed by Gigasmon. He laughed and de-digivolved back into Grumblemon.

Said digimon patted his stomach and went off to find the next village when three figures appeared into his way.  
>Mercurymon and Arbormon looked mildly annoyed while Ranamon looked flat out fucking pissed. It's like someone taking your favorite bowl of cereal, took a shit in, and proceeded to twirl it around than dump it in your second bowl of cereal.<p>

Yup, she was that pissed.

"Listen here you fucking stupid troll, if you think-…"

_**"Now, now fish wrench, don't chaise the troll at least he was carrying out Cherubimon-sama's order." **_

Ranamon clenched her hands hard enough to draw a little bit of blood as Duskmon came into view. Mercurymon looked at Duskmon with some sort-of disdain but decided to play nice...for now. "Duskmon, where hath thou been? Cherubimon-sama hath delivered our assignment last night but thou was nowhere to be seen." Duskmon chuckled darkly and turned towards Mercurymon.

_**"Cherubimon-sama has given me my own assignment and it's one I would gladly do in a heart beat."**_ He gazed over to Ranamon who narrowed her eyes at him.

_'The cocksucker planning something and I know it ain't gonna be good on mah part.' _She thought to herself and made a mental note to be much more careful.

"I see, well, we must be on our way. Good luck on thy journey." Mercurymon's tone held suspicion tint to it that no one caught.

Grumblemon grumbled **(Haha!)** loudly, "Finally, at rate we go, fractal codes get harder to grab!" He started walking with Arbormon nodding in agreement as well and followed after Grumblemon.

Mercurymon sighed and gave a farewell towards Duskmon before absorbing into a tree. This left Duskmon and Ranamon alone in the outskirts outskirts of the destroyed village. Ranamon sneered towards Duskmon and folded her arms. "So what exactly is your assignment, coc- I mean Duskmon?" Duskmon turned the other way and started walking away. Ranamon clenched her hands and was about to yell at the dark digimon when Duskmon replied back.

"I won't tell much but while you idiots collect codes," He faced Ranamon showing the evil spark that was in his eyes. "I going to be hunting down some humans. More specifically a little blond troublemaker." He laughed wickedly and disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

Ranamon gained a horrified look and ran into the forest. She reached inside her right fingerless gauntlet and pulled out a green crystal attached to a chord.

-(Flashback: about a year ago)—

_Ranamon was doing one of her usual fractal coding search for her master. She stopped by a nearby village and was debating whether or not to destroy it. Just when she was about start her slaughter a body crashed into her. __She closed her eyes expecting to hit the cold, hard ground. A muscular arm stopped her descent and a worried voice called out to her._

_"Hey, are you ok miss?" She opened her eyes to see a not just a human but a fucking sexy human male. She couldn't stop herself from staring. His blond, spiky hair shined as bright as gold and his eyes were a deeper blue than any ocean she has ever swam or seen. __The whisker marks on his cheeks gave him a sexy feral look that had her almost drooling. Before she could ….observe him more she got broken out of her thoughts by the man._

_"Huh?" Came her smart reply, which made her mentally kick herself. __'_Look like a complete idiot. Check.'

_The male furrowed his eyebrows and placed the back of his hands on her forehead. She blushed and slapped the male's hand off. She pointed a shaking finger at him. "W-w-w-what exactly are you doing, pervert!"_

_The male cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I was just checking if you were alright and technically you were checking me out." Ranamon blushed returned and the male smirked before introducing himself. "The name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"_

_"Ranamon."_

_"Well then, Ranamon do you mind if I buy you lunch? After all it was my fault that I ran in you." Ranamon crossed her arms and huffed while turning her head to the side._

_"Listen here suga, I don't need no sympathy from you so just get out of my way." She walked past him and Naruto scratched his head in confusion before shrugging and continue on his way towards the forest._

'Man, women are so confusing'

_**"It's best just to leave it alone, kit. Now back to training! Chop, chop!" **Naruto groaned and picked up the pace._

_-(With Ranamon)—_

_Now we find Ranamon in deep thought with a special someone on her mind. '_

_'_Gah, I'm such a baka. Cherubimon-sama sent me to find fractal codes not to mingle with some sexy piece of a- GAH.'

_She held her head in between her hands. "Why can't I get that guy out of mah head?" She continued to try and force Naruto out of her head when Duskmon came into view. He looked at her in disgust but decided to greet her._

_**"Hmm it seems fish trash has mental issues? Maybe Cherubimon-sama may a mistake when he made you live." **Ranamon looked at Duskmon with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks._

_"S-shut up! Mah mind is pretty normal if you ask me. Now what the hell do you what Duskmon?" Duskmon gave her a look of annoyance before walking in a circle around her. She tensed knowing Duskmon was in fact unstable at times. __He leveled a village all because of a MINOR headache. But of course being Cherubimon's favorite digimon and right-hand man he got rewarded with a boost of power making him the arrogant man he is today._

_**"I'd watch that tone Ranamon, it won't end well for you." **She clenched her fist and bit her lips to cover a vulgar remark. If she could, she would have seen the arrogant smirked that crossed his lips._

_Duskmon stopped circling her went over to a tree. Placing a hand on the bark he turned back to a still fuming Ranamon. "**As much as I would love seeing you try to beat me, you have a mission from Cherubimon-sama."** Inserting in some of his dark powers the tree shimmered and a picture of a grinning Naruto popped on the tree. Ranamon flinched which Duskmon took note of._

_**"Cherubimon-sama as you know, wants to collect as much fractal codes as he can. However this human has risen out of nowhere and has slowly stalled Master's power gaining." **He cut the power and the image faded out. The Demon Man digimon turned towards Ranamon and gave her a serious glare. "__**Your job is to eliminate him off the face of this planet. From our reports his powers are about high rookie-to- low champion level. Cherubimon-sama has chosen you specifically for this task so failure is not an option. If the mission is successful you will be rewarded generously, but if you fail.."**_

_He moved so fast that she couldn't see him only to have her throat tightly in his hand. She struggled and scratched but Duskmon didn't seem affected and pulled her closed so they were meeting eye-to-eye.  
><strong><br>"Fail and I'll show you how scary darkness could be before throwing your broken and beaten body to Master, for his punishment. You have a week . Got it, fish waste?"  
><strong>  
>"Y-y-yes"<em>

_"__**Good now complete your mission."** He dropped a very scared Ranamon to the ground and smirked as she coughed and gagged to get air back into her lung. He took a final glance at her before sinking in the shadows._

_The water fairy digimon slowly got back up before glaring harshly at the shadows. "How dare he touch me like some dog! I'll show him soon enough." However she knew Duskmon will in fact carry out his threat. So she went back into the village to find a certain blonde human._

_-(3 hours later)-_

_"WHERE THE FUCK CAN THIS GUY BE!?" The now fuming hybrid water digimon yelled._

_The digimons around her moved out of her way unless they wanted to fell into her fiery __**(Haha)** wrath. Ranamon stomped down the path very angrily only to stop when a delicious smell smashed into her nose. __Her stomach growled and like in a trance slowly walked over to see a restaurant. She rubbed her aching tummy and thought,_'Well I didn't eat all day today and my target is nowhere to be seen. Might as well eat dinner.'

_She walked right in, still in thought. _'Who knows, he probably left the village.'_ She sat at a table and picked up a menu. A blue Motimon came over to her with a clipboard. He smiled kindly to her and asked Ranamon her order._

_"Hello, welcome to Moti's food shack. I'll be your waiter for tonight. So what can I get you?" She looked at the menu surprised to see some of the choices._

_"I'll have a bowl of Tonkotsu ramen with water." Motimon smiled again at her, bowed and took the menu from her. He disappeared in the back and Ranamon sat back in the chair to relax. Her thoughts went Naruto and her mission. _'Why would Cherubimon-sama specifically chosen me to do this mission. Mercurymon, Grumblemon hell even Duskmon would be better for this mission.'

_She got broken out of her thoughts when the blue Motimon came with her food. She thanked him and started to eat. __She looked down at the food and Motimon in surprise. "Wow, this is actually delicious. Did you make this?" _'And to think i was actually going to destroy this place.'

_Motimon smiled at her and replied back. "Well , actually it wasn't me but a great chef and human that saved this restaurant." Ranamon gave the blue digimon a smile. ' _

'Aww that's really-'_ "Wait did you say human?"_

_The digimon nodded to her. Ranamon narrowed her eyes. '_

'It could just a coincidence, I bet a lot of human stumble upon the digital world.'_ She was, however very mistaken on that point. _'Though it doesn't help but to check.'

_"Who is this guy?"_

_"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself." Ranamon jumped at the feeling of a person's breath on her neck. She turned ran to yell at the offender only to pause and stare intently at the man._

_Naruto looked confused at first but gained a devious smirk on his face. "Again, wouldn't you be the pervert since you're looking rather attentively at me?"_

_He burst out laughing seeing her face turned multiple shades of red and her sputtering trying to deny her actions. After calming down Naruto turned to the amused Motimon. __"Do you mind getting us a drink?" He winked and the blue in-training digimon nodded. Naruto turned his attention back to Ranamon who was getting her blushing back under control._

_"So Ranamon since our earlier encounter was…out of place, why don't I treat you to a drink?" He asked sincerely. Ranamon thought she had no other choice. Of course she could just leave but that'll also mean she'll lose her target. __If she stayed then she could possibly get some answers out of the guy before eliminating him. She chose to stay and sat down in the seat she was occupying earlier while Naruto sat across from her. Conveniently Motimon came out at the same time with a strange drink._

_He placed it down on the table while giving them both a smile and bid them both a good night. Naruto grabbed two saucers and filled them with the strange drink. He gave one to Ranamon, who looked pretty skeptic about the substance._

_Who wouldn't question if some person were to offer you a strange drink that you've never seen before? Naruto chuckled at her doubtfulness. "Don't worry, in the human world it's called Sake."_

_You be surprised with how many things just randomly pop up from the human world through a data portal._

_Ranamon, who always wondered about the 'other world', hesitantly took a shot of the drink. Immediately she grimaced and coughed as the alcohol substance invaded her throat. __Naruto chuckled and moved his chair so he was sitting right next to her and patted her back gently. "It's not so bad once you get used to it." Ranamon shook her head to get rid of the burning of her throat._

_"That stuff's horrible. How could you humans drink such a thing?" Naruto smirked at her response but poured himself another cup._

_He downed the drink and Ranamon scowled at him. "Who knows? But like I said once you get used to it, it's not so bad."_

_Ranamon glared at the Sake as if it was mocking her. Doing a sharp nod Ranamon poured herself another drink and downed it in one go. She winced at the burning but was surprised to see the burning was less painful. __Feeling satisfied she turned Naruto, determined to get some answers out of him. "So..um Naruto-san."_

_"You can call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. Naruto-san makes me feel like an old man." Ranamon mentally giggled at his response and proceeded to ask him her question._

_"Well then Naruto, how did you come from the human world into the digital world." Naruto raised an eyebrow. She actually got to take a look at the hanyou's eyes. There was a torrent of emotions but there was one that stood out her._

_Loneliness _

_Naruto gained a blank look and took another shot of the Sake. "Strange to be asking a random stranger a personal question ne?"_

_"It's also strange to be offering and drinking with a random stranger." She countered while downing another cup and Naruto chuckled at her smartass comment._

_"But I don't anything about you." Ranamon cursed Naruto stubbornness but decided to come up with an agreement._

_"Fine you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." Naruto nodded and downed another shot Ranamon copied his actions._

_"Sure why not." He shrugged and Ranamon mentally smirked._

_"Well long story, short, I got into a big…..argument with a certain group of people of my village. I ran from the village and found a portal. Still clouded by anger I jumped through and well, here I am." Naruto motioned his arms around the homey restaurant._

_But of course that was a lie but she didn't need to know that. Afterall, she was still an unknown stranger._

_Ranamon sighed and felt the drink's effect on her system but downed another cup. "Hmph, wasn't much of a story, suga." It was a little mean but Naruto either didn't hear her comment or just ignored it._

_"Now since I told you my story, what's your story." Even though his tolerance for alcohol is pretty high, his mind was a bit fuzzy. Ranamon swayed a bit before turning towards Naruto._

_"Mah story huh? Well not much to it since I was created by Cheru- I mean external means." Ranamon hoped Naruto didn't hear her slip up but saw he was too busy trying to pour himself a drink. What Ranamon didn't know was that Naruto indeed heard her slip up but filed it away for later. __Ranamon continued on with her story. "It's really not much to say. I was created with a few others and let me tell you they are one of the worst comrades ever!" Naruto her the disgust in her voice when she said comrades._

_She went on telling Naruto about each one of her comrades and her feelings about all of them while drinking some more Sake. After her tale Naruto concluded that Duskmon is one huge of dick probably more than Sasuke._

_And that was saying something._

_Naruto patted her back in a friendly way and Ranamon couldn't help but smile at his actions. "Sounds like one hell life you have there Ranamon-chan." Naruto quickly put his hand over his mouth. Ranamon looked very surprised at the suffix. __"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." Ranamon smiled and giggled softly. This caught Naruto off guard._

'Her giggle is so angelic.'

_"No, I like it. No one has ever called me that. No one has ever actually took the time to really get to really know me. " She said that part rather quietly and looked down with a frown but Naruto heard it pretty clearly and frowned as well._

'A frown doesn't deserve to be on that pretty face.'

_Naruto placed finger under her chin and brought it up to look at her sadden eyes. He talked to her in a soft quiet voice, "Well then I'm glad I've met you then Rana-chan. You're very interesting and funny to be around-" Naruto was cut off when she gave him an unexpected hug. __Naruto hugged her back gently. _'Well this was certainly surprising but I'm not complaining.'

_Ranamon however had completely different thoughts. _'Why the fuck am I hugging my target! I can't get attached to him but he so warm and actually cares. What about Duskmon and the mission!? I know, I'll get to him then strike him down when he's not looking. Why do the gods have to always play with my life?'

_Ranamon was getting pretty drowsy with her thoughts and with Naruto's warm body she soon was fast asleep. Naruto felt Ranamon's steady breathing and chuckled at his predicament. He made a shadow clone to pick up their mess. __Naruto carefully picked up Ranamon not wake her and she cuddled up to his chest. "Mmm Naruto…-kun."_

_He smiled and went to his current home he made there. It was a small, one story log cabin. The door was in the center with one window on the right of it. Naruto opened the door and went inside and walked down to the farthest room. __Inside was a king size bed in the corner. Next to the door was his dresser, on the walls held weapons and items he collected over the years. He set Ranamon down who immediately settled down in the sheets. He sighed softly and walked back to door when he heard a whimper._

_"No, s-stay a-away f-from me." She sounded truly scared and terrified which caused him to frown. Naruto wanted to hear more but she started to cry in her sleep. Thinking quickly he laid down next to her and took the scared girl into his arms. __She calmed down a bit and snuggled closer into his arms. Naruto sighed and knew tomorrow is going a bit hectic but decided to deal with it later._

_-(The next day)—_

_Ranamon felt the sun's ray burrowing into her closed eyes. She didn't want to wake up, so water hybrid turned her head to other side and snuggled into her warm and breathing pillow._

_Wait…_

_Warm ….breathing?_

_Ranamon's eye shot open and the digimon looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar place. She felt her 'pillow' shift a bit and looked up to see a sleeping Naruto. Since she couldn't remember much from last night, she did what most girls would in her position….._

_"__**AHHHHHHH!"**_

_Naruto woke straight up and looked at Ranamon only to receive a hard slap to the face that sent to the ground. _'If this is what being nice gets me then I can't imagine how being mean will do to me.'_ Naruto rubbed his aching cheeks and Ranamon pointed a shaking finger towards him._

_"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to sweet talk me last night only to get me in bed with you? You probably drugged that drink last night so I couldn't remember anything, you sick rap-"_

_"__**Shut up."**_

_Just two simple words yet Ranamon have never heard said in such a cold, heartless way. Naruto's hand was clenched into fists and glared at her. Ranamon was actually taken back, even though her mind was still hazy she couldn't remember Naruto ever looking at her so harshly._

_"Listen here and listen good, woman. DON'T ever think that I'll force myself upon anybody! YOU fell asleep in my arms and I thought being the GOOD person that I am, that'll bring you to my temporary home." __"I sat you down in my bed and went to go to sleep on the couch but YOU started whimpering and crying. Panicking I decided to lay next to you but YOU decided to be all cuddle bear with ME!" Ranamon blushed and turned her face to the side to hide her blush from Naruto._

_Naruto didn't notice and was a bit pissed. He got up and went outside to train and blow off some steam. He left Ranamon without saying a word and she honestly felt guilty probably for the first time in her life. She sat there for what seemed like hours, when it only has been a few minutes, beating herself mentally._

_"Way to go idiot you probably ruined your only way to friendship." _'And maybe something else.'_ But another thought crossed her mind. _'Why am I fussing over him? He's supposed to be my target anyways, I'll over it. Right?'_ She couldn't give herself an answer but left the room in search of Naruto._

_She checked the kitchen and living room but couldn't find him anywhere. Ranamon had to give the guy credit. If he made this house by himself then he did a wonderful job. Even though it was a little small, it was quite cozy. __She then heard a noise, it was small but she still heard it. She walked outside and tried to hear the noise again._

_Thump_

_There it was, she followed the sound deeper into the woods._

_Thump, Thump._

_**CRASH**_

_Ranamon jumped at the sound a tree crashing and started to run. The noise repeated and got louder. A curse also ran through the air._

_-(With Naruto)—_

_"SHIT!" Naruto clutched on to the hand that was bleeding intensely. He didn't know why he was so angry with Ranamon's action earlier. Maybe because whenever he tried to do something good everybody takes it the wrong way..harshly._

_Whatever the reason was, two tree were destroyed in his rage._

_"__**I told you kit, that water vixen wasn't worth it. Just leave, you still need more training." **Naruto sighed at Kurama's comment._

'Maybe you're right. I have too much stuff to do. I-I guess I was being selfish.'

'**Kit**.'

_Naruto looked down at his hands and saw they were slightly healed. Nodding to himself, he sighed sadly and looked up at the sky. __"Maybe it's best if I get going. Hehe and here I thought may for once in my life I can have a piece of happiness. But you just like to play with my life and feelings huh?" Hearing nothing but the wind he turned south to leave when a body crashed onto him._

_"Itai, I guess I'll take that as a yes." Naruto rubbed his head and saw Ranamon straddling his hips. He blush strongly and coughed to get her attention._

_Ranamon cursed her clumsiness and heard a cough. Looking down she found herself straddling her objective. Her blushed matched Naruto's but she couldn't help to get a feel of 'little' Naruto. __Naruto felt Ranamon shifted her hip and had to held in a moan when she brushed a certain anatomy. Ranamon however gasped at his size when she felt it and it definitely wasn't small._

'D-damn he doesn't feel small at all!'

_She grinded more to be sure of his size and moaned out loud. Naruto gritted his teeth and swallowed down another moan. However, he couldn't stop his erection that was rising against his will. Ranamon sensed him poke her and felt herself getting a little wet down there. _'Am I getting wet from this?' Ranamon asked herself in her mind.

_Naruto was struggling to stop the flood of pleasure from Ranamon's actions. His demonic instincts urged him to mount and dominate the female above him. __She kept up her grinding and just when things were starting to get serious, Naruto gripped her hips. This action stopped Ranamon. They both were panting hard and Kyuubi decided to make his entrance._

_"__**So kit I-I-I WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? YOU GO KIT, CLAIM THAT ASS!**" Naruto's blush returned and yelled back to the perverted fox._

'SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS WAS JUST A FUCKING ACCIDENT YOU HORN DOG!'

_"__**Fuck that! Literally! As your mentor I command you to fuck that vixen!**" Naruto quickly cut the mental link and looked back to Ranamon._

_"Will you kindly get off of me?" Ranamon epped and quickly hopped off of Naruto. She blushed hard and thought the ground looked very interesting. However mentally she was giving herself a beat down._

'And you called Naruto-kun a pervert. Huh? Naruto-kun? Where the fuck did that come from?'

_Naruto sighed and tried to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "We won't ever speak of what just happened but what the fuck did you want?" He spoke rather harshly and Ranamon flinched at the tone. __She tried making up several excuses but each one of them would probably fail. So she settled on being quiet. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know what, just forget it! He was right in all accounts I should have just moved on."_

_He turned to leave but jumped to the side to avoid a cloud made of acid. He faced Ranamon who gave him a glare. "Where do you think you're going. Suga?"_

'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun.'

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. _'Something doesn't seem right.'_ "I don't know what's going on Ranamon but I don't want to fight you." Ranamon closed her eyes to hold back the tears. She then raised her hands towards Naruto._

_"__Dark Vapor!"_

_Another acidic cloud flew towards him. He jumped and went through an few handsigns. _'It can't be helped.'

_"Fuuton: Goukuuhou!" Naruto blew out a ball of air that blew away Ranamon's cloud. She covered her eyes but felt a fist drive into her stomach. __She coughed and fell on all fours to the ground. Naruto looked ashamed at his actions and walked back to Ranamon._

'W-W-What is he!? Humans can't do what he just did!'_ She tensed when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She knew she couldn't defeat him. Not when he was powerful like this. Duskmon immediately came in her mind when she analyzed his strength._

_Her eyes grew wide in realization. That why she was chosen for this 'mission'! __Her master wanted to get rid of her hoping she would get rid of Naruto as well. Ranamon couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks and the sob that tore out of her throat. She felt Naruto arms wrapped around her and completely broke down in his arms._

_"H-H-He w-wanted me g-g-gone! H-how could I have not seen it!?" Naruto was confused at what she was saying._

_"Who wanted you gone Ranamon?" She broke away from Naruto's arms and ran into the forest. Naruto quickly got up and sped after her._

_"RANAMON!" But she didn't hear him and kept on running. _

'I'm so stupid. I need to get away from here, from him! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Naruto.' _She stopped near a river and burst out on the floor crying. She heard the rustling of the bushes but didn't care. It was then, when Naruto lifted up chin did she looked up with tears streaming down her face._

_"Just leave me alone, please." She looked broken and depressed and Naruto again wrapped his arms around her. He whispered soothing words in her eyes and asked her the same question but softly._

_"Who wanted you gone Rana-chan?" There it was again, that nickname he made for her. She then started to spill her guts. As she told Naruto, he felt himself get angrier and angrier. His canines and nails grew and his whiskers were getting more pronounced. His eyes also went from the ocean blue to a fiery red._

_"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I brought you into this mess and I'm sorry for it!" She apologized._

_Ranamon heard him growl and looked up to see a feral Naruto glaring at the small body of water. "When I see any of those digimon, **I'll tear them to shreds!**" __His voice was more deeper and demonic. He calmed down a bit when Ranamon touched his cheek._

_"No don't Naruto-kun. I don't want to lose you. You're the only person who have really accepted me. I shouldn't have never said what I said this morning." Naruto's red eyes grew soft and he touched the hand that was on his cheeks._

_"But Rana-chan, from what you told me, Duskmon is going to kill you. I won't let anything happen to you." His features were back to normal. She teared up again but this time in joy at how much Naruto cared for her even though they only knew each other for a day and a half._

_Naruto was going to ask what was wrong when a pair of lips touched his own. His eyes grew wide for second and his body stopped. Her lips felt soft against his and she, surprisingly, tasted like raspberry and cinnamon._

_It didn't take long before he responded back to the kiss. They broke apart with a blush. Ranamon smiled and started to speak when Naruto connected their lips again. __She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto moved her so she was sitting in his lap. His hand moved to her cheek, cupping it while Ranamon laid a hand on his chest._

_They stayed like that, just kissing and holding each other. Finally they broke for air and she rested her head on Naruto's chest who started to rub her back. They both had the same thoughts on their minds._

'Please don't let this be a dream.'

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww that was as sappy as the original. STILL not sorry-<strong>

**Naruto: Um a little help here *fighting alley thugs***

**10tailed: *sarcastically* Use your fucking ninja powers, prick *munching on pizza* Fuck what I sai****d about this place, this pizza is awesome.**

**Thug1: *shoots pizza***

**Naruto: *stops fighting* Oh you done it now buddy *backs away slowly***

**Thug 1: The fuck you talk- *gets hit by pizza box***

**10tailed: That. Was. My. GODDAMN PIZZA *beats Thug 1 with pizza box***

**Thug 2: Hey off our-*gets dropkicked***

**10tailed: *grabs Thug 1 and slams face near fallen pizza* Do you see this shit! Do you see what's wrong with this picture! ANSWER ME**

**Thug 1: *cries* Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir **

**10tailed: GOOD NOW THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE *curb stomps thug 1***

**Naruto: Never let me get between you and pizza *steal thugs wallets***

**10tailed: YOU'LL LIVE LONGER!**

**Mom: *whistles* You done there**

**10tailed: Unless you have $15.96, NO!**

**Mom: Stop bitching *pulls out gun and mask* and put this on. *points to Naruto* Here *hands suitcase***

**10tailed: The fuck is this for?**

**Mom: To lure Batman, now do mommy a favor and be a good criminal**

**10tailed: *shivers* never refer to yourself as mommy. Ready dude**

**Naruto: *confuse look* Wait what am i doing- *gets hit by gun* OW SHIT. DUDE!**

**10tailed: Shut up *hits him with gun again* **

**Naruto: Wait *holds hand up* I'm still- OW STOP HITTING ME!**

**10tailed: This is actually fun-*gets kicked in the face* SON OF A WHORE! *holds face***

**Naruto: Well that was quick *stares at newcomer* WELL HOT DAMN!**

**Batgirl: *checks Naruto* you alright**

**10tailed: *through tears* I SHOULD BE GETTING ASKED THAT QUESTION! GOD I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE**

**Batgirl: *gets in front of Naruto* Well maybe you shouldn't be hitting innocents**

**Naruto: Certainly love the view *stares at Batgirl's ass***

**10tailed: That guy is about as innocent as a pornstar's vag**

**Batgirl: ****You're a criminal so prepare to face justi- * falls to the ground***

**Naruto: GODDAMN IT WOMAN, I WAS ENJOYING THE VIEW**

**Mom: *jumps down* Ohh shut up**

**10tailed: Now what are we going to do about her *points to Batgirl***

**Mom: Well even though she ruined my plan, she could be of good use**

**10tailed: *sweatdrops* please tell me you're not going to 'play' with her like Spidey**

**Mom: *Hits 10tailed* No you fucking idiot, she going to be in plan B *laughs evilly***

**Naruto: Dude your mom has gone insane**

**10tailed: *rubs head* She's been insane ever since she had me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter we continue on with the flashback and the digidestineds meet their cannon enemy. Not really much to say this time besides the fact that I'm deciding whether or not to add in someone gaining their beast sprit. But don't fret I'll figure it out when I get there.**

**Naruto: I so call that ass when she wakes up**

**10tailed: *adjust ice pack* You'll fuck anything with tits and a vaggy**

**Naruto: *shrugs shoulders* I'm not seeing your point**

**Mom: Can you guys compare dick sizes later, our little prisoner is waking up *grins evilly***

**Batgirl: *wakes up* Huh where am I? *looks around***

**10tailed: *stops Mom from talking* you're in a underground chamber also known as a hotel in bum fuck Gotham**

**Batgirl: *thrashes around* let me go *pouts cutely* please you handsome men**

**10tailed/Naruto: *big grins* OKAY*****gets slammed to the ground***

**Mom: Idiots *turn towards batgirl* Alright skank, where's batman's lair**

**Batgirl: Not telling you, bitch *glares heavily***

**Mom: *grits teeth* Where's. Batman's. lair.**

**Batgirl: *smirks* Up your loose ass, slut**

**Naruto and 10tailed: OH SHIT! *face plams***

**Mom: *gains an evil aura* Why you little- *gets dragged out by Naruto***

**10tailed: *yells out to Naruto* put her in a room with Spidey.**

**Mom: Let me go, I'll show her who's the slut.**

**Naruto: Yo! Tailed you gotta see this *runs back into room***

**10tailed: What *grabs Ipad ***

**Announcer: Barbra Gordon has gone missing, but don't worry we have Batman on the case….**

**10tailed: i'm pretty sure that's a good thing-**

**Spiderman: YEOWWWWWWW THE FUCK DID I DO THIS TIME**

**Mom: BREATHE**

**10tailed: You know anger managment classes sound pretty nice right now**

* * *

><p>-(Flashback: A year ago pt.2)—<p>

_Ranamon had never been so happy and joyful in her life. Even though they met only four days before it felt like they knew each forever. __Right now the two lovebirds were laying on the grass with Ranamon on Naruto's chest. She sighed in contempt and smiled. Oh the irony, here she is laying on the chest of her supposed target. But she couldn't bring herself to care._

_She was broken out of her thoughts by Naruto. "Whatcha thinking about Rana-chan?" Kami, how she loved that nickname._

_"Nothing much Naru-kun, just how perfect this seemed to be, I don't want this to be a dream." She felt him hold her tighter to his chest._

_"It's not, this is all real." He smiled at her and Ranamon leaned up to give him a chaste kiss._

_Their little moment was interrupted by Naruto's stomach that gave out quite the noise. He blushed a little and scratched behind his head._

_"I'm sorry Rana-chan,sometimes this thing has a mind of it's own. Why don't we go down to Moti's food shack for lunch? I feel in the mood for Ramen!" You can say some habits won't die. Ranamon giggled and started to rub Naruto's whiskers._

_"So like a date?" She sounded hopeful and when Naruto said 'yes' she tackled him to the ground with a squeal. Naruto chuckled at her antics._

_-(Cherubimon's fortress)—_

"**Why that traitorous fish slut! Don't worry master I'll take care of her and the human!" **_Duskmon said as he and Cherubimon were looking upon the interaction of Ranamon and Naruto. As he was leaving Cherubimon called out to him._

_"__**No, leave them be."**_

"**Master, are you showing compassion for those weaklings?"**_ Duskmon was then sent flying into a wall. One of Cherubimon's giant hand grabbed him from his indention and slammed him onto the floor. The Demon man digimon gasped in pain. __Cherubimon looked more annoyed than furious. Why? Simple, compassion and kindness annoyed the hell out of him. It reminded him of when he was part of Celestial Three with Ophanimon and Seraphimon._

_"__**Don't, over-step your boundaries Duskmon. I brought you into reality and I can easily take you out. Understand digimon?" **Duskmon nodded his head pretty fast and Cherubimon's let him go, allowing him breathe more easily. __"__**Good and it's best if you remember it. Now with the human and his whore, I'll let things play out for now. I'll make it seem like I don't know of their plans and the moment when their guard in down. I'll kill them both where they stand."**_

_Duskmon nodded at his master's plan. After all how can his plan go wrong? Both the human and its bitch were weak in his eyes. _'**Just wait, soon darkness shall prevail.'** _He and his master evil laugh echoed in the castle._

_-(Moti's Food Shack)—_

_Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen when he felt a very bad feeling of dread that washed over his body. He repressed a shudder and continued with his meal. Kyuubi growled, his senses telling him that Naruto's choice may come to bite them back in the ass._

_**"Kit, I still think this is a bad idea. You barely even know the vixen!"**_

_'Yet she made me the happiest man in the world in just four days. Just let me try this out Kurama.'_

_Kurama sighed and let the topic go. Naruto thanked him and went back to talking with Ranamon. Ranamon stopped eating and stared at her plate intently. Naruto noticed and looked at her in confusion. __"Is there something wrong Rana-chan?" She shook her head and looked at Naruto._

_"Well, I don't won't to say Naru-kun." Naruto placed his hands on top of her smaller ones and gave Ranamon a comforting smile. She took a big breath and told Naruto her concern. __"A few days ago, at the river, what was that transformation? You grew claws and fangs! Your eyes turned from the gorgeous blue to that scary red! And what's bothering me the most is that I get the feeling you're not what we all think you are!" Ranamon was truly curious and Naruto sighed sadly._

_He quickly finished his food and stood. He lent out his hands which Ranamon took. He made a clone and told it to inform the Motimons of his departure. Ranamon stood shock of the two Naruto's._

_"H-h-how di-"_

_"Don't worry it'll be explain. Do you trust me?" Ranamon shook her head yes and Naruto pulled her close to his chest. They both were enveloped in a column of fire. Ranamon panicked and but Naruto calmed her down._

_-(Some meadow)-_

_Soon they were in some meadow covered by Floramon lilies. Naruto sat down and motioned the spot in front of him. Ranamon sat and Naruto began his story. __"Well you're right. I'm not the guy that that seem to be." He paused for a moment to gauge Ranamon's reaction. "I'm not entirely human, in fact I'm not even even a even human even a human from the parallel world." Ranamon gasped but other than that remained quiet._

_"I'm hanyou or half demon, in simple terms, I gave away half of my humanity to give me a new life."_

_"A new life? What happened to your old one?"_

_Naruto chuckled darkly. "What didn't happen, should be the true question."_

_From there Naruto told her everything from his birth to his teens. As he was telling her, emotions of all kinds were evident on her face. However if it was one emotion that truly showed was anger. _

_Anger towards the village doing horrible things to Naruto. _

_Anger towards this Orochimaru guy from being the root for most of Naruto's problems. _

_And she especially felt deep hatred and anger towards Sasuke and Sakura._

_Sasuke drove not one but TWO lighting attacks through her boyfriend's chest._

_All for what? _

_Power? _

_Enjoyment?_

_Some sort-of bullshit recognition?_

_The prick sounds too much like Duskmon. However that pales in comparison to what she feels about that bitch, in her opinion._

_Naruto tried his best to show his affection for the pink-haired monkey only for her to shove her hate and resentment back into his face. Worse of all, Naruto sacrificed his other relationships to try and please that bitch!_

_Naruto was surprised at Ranamon's emotions. He sort-of expected her to be sad but instead she looked fucking piss._

_"__DARK VAPOR!"_

_Ranamon shot out an acid cloud at an unsuspected tree. The poor tree started to melt and toppled over._

_"Those ignorant BASTARDS! How dare they do this to you!? They better fucking pray to whatever deity is out there cause if I catch them in the digital world, I'll turn their fucking bodies to paste." She was angry and just wanted to hit something. She felt two strong arms encircled her and turned in his arms to return the hug._

_"I'm happy that you care, Rana-chan."_

_"Can I see it?" __Naruto was confused to Ranamon decided to elaborate. "Your Hanyou form."_

_"Are you sure? I-I don't want you to be afraid of me." Naruto was extremely nervous but Ranamon gave him a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair. __Soon breathing became necessity and the two broke apart gasping for air. Ranamon gave Naruto a sexy smirk._

_"Does that answer your question , suga?" Naruto slowly nodded and relaxed. His features began to change as a vermillion tail sprouted from the back of his spine. His nails grew longer as well as his canines. Two red fox ears appeared on his head and his whiskers were more pronounced. Finally his eyes were crimson with black slits for pupils._

_All in all he looked quite terrifying to the common mind. However Ranamon was not apart of said group and stiffened. Naruto was scared as Ranamon gained this strange look in her eyes._

_"A-a-ah R-r-rana-ch-"_

_"KAWAII!" She pounced on Naruto cussing to fall backwards from the unexpected attack. She rubbed his tails and ears, happily yelling how 'cute' and 'adorable' her boyfriend was._

_**"Aww look at wittle Narwuto getting pet like a doggie. Narwuto's a good boy! HAHAHA!" **Kyuubi mocked and toppled on the ground laughing. Naruto mentally growled cussing the fox to laugh even harder._

_'Yeah yeah laugh all you want BUT AT LEAST I CAN GET A GIRL TO TOUCH ME!' __The mindscape grew quiet to which Naruto happily cut the mental link. He then settled in her touch while she petted him._

_Later Ranamon grew tired and cuddled up to Naruto. He laid his tail on to serve as a blanket. With the warmness of Naruto's chest and the soft feel of his tail she was soon asleep. Naruto saw that she was asleep and chuckled. __Getting up carefully as to not to awaken her, he carried her to his log house. He set her down on the bed and was about to leave when a certain pair of arms wrapped around his neck._

_"Where do you think you're going, suga?" The way she said it had his pants feeling a little tight. He felt her C-cupped breast pushed onto his back, which didn't help with his 'growing' problem. He gulped and turned his head to look at her._

_"I...um...uh..." It was just something about her that made him so nervous. Ranamon gave him a demanding look and motioned to the bed. He sighed again but gained and devious smirk._

_He quickly picked her up bridal style gaining an epp from her and jumped on the bed. They both laugh and cuddle in the sheets. Naruto, who hadn't canceled his transformation, wrapped her in his tail. They feel asleep with smiles on their faces._

_-(Timeskip: Three days later __**boo**)-_

_Ranamon awoke to the sun glaring at her and turned her head to snuggle with Naruto's chest. He mumbled something an 'asshole fox' before bringing her closer to his chest. However a certain thought made her jump from his embrace._

_'__NO, NO, NO, it can't be that day, today!' Hot tears quickly scaled down her face and a sob tore from her throat. This is what Naruto awoken to and pulled Ranamon to his chest saying comforting words. He gritted his teeth to control the throbbing anger as he too knew what day it was._

_It was the deadline for Ranamon's mission. _

_The night before they went into a heated argument about Ranamon's fate, Naruto decided it was safer if she just went back to Cherubimon._

_This of course led to Ranamon yelling at him. _

_Naruto knew it wasn't smart, but it would keep her safe and that's all he wanted. The plan itself was quite simple. All he would do is simply fake his death to make it seem like Ranamon completed her mission. __Naruto kissed away her tears and cupped her cheeks. He spoke to her in the softest voice he could gather._

_"Rana-chan, it's going to be okay. Don't cry over what is going to happen. I told you nothing is going to happen to you ever again. And I intend to keep that promise. I never break a promise because that's my nindo, my ninja way."_

_Naruto then proceeded to give her the deepest and most passionate kiss they've ever shared. The whole world could have ended right then and there but the couple would not separate. __After getting cleaned up and eating, they walked through the forest to find the main part of the plan, a huge ass waterfall. When they found one,thanks to Naruto's sense of smell and hearing, they gasped at the pure size of it._

_Well Ranamon did, Naruto paled as he was the one that had to jump in it._

_For a human, a drop straight down would have probably squashed their bodies. Naruto silently thanked kami for his regenerative abilities._

_They then turned to face each other._

_Naruto frown as he took off and tore apart his shirt and made his tail impale him on the shoulders. Ranamon had to clench her hands real tight in order to stop herself from stopping Naruto._

_He grunted and let his blood soak up in his torn shirt. If the situation was right Ranamon would have blushed, like she has many times, upon seeing Naruto's tone body. He gave her the shirt and unclipped the necklace from his neck giving that to her as well._

_She gave him a questioning look."This necklace was given to me by a woman who I could consider a mother. Keep it safe for me? I'll come back for it soon." She nodded enthusiastically._

_He smiled sadly before giving it to her one last kiss. When they were done, not even Naruto could stop the single tear that ran down his face._

_"If though I may not know what love is, given my circumstances, but I can proudly say that whatever I'm feeling must be love. I love you Rana-chan." If possible the tears were descending even harder on Ranamon's face. Naruto backed away till he was right on the edge._

_"I love you too foxy-kun." She then frowned deeply. "Please come back to me." Naruto chuckled softly and nodded. Looking over the edge, he gave her one last look before jumping in the waterfall._

'I promise Rana-chan, I'll find you again.'

' Naruto.'

-(Flashback end)-

Ranamon stopped running to catch her breath. "Damn, I don't even know where he could be! But I can't give up!"

"Thou lookith for someone?" Mercurymon popped into view scaring the living shit out of Ranamon.

"Don't fucking do that!"

Mercurymon chuckled and leaned against the tree. "Thou won't find a suitor with such language."

Ranamon gained a tick mark but bit back a vulgar remark. Instead she focused on more important topics at hand. "Where are the troll and firewood?"

Mercurymon's lips twisted into a frown. He jabbed his head in the two's direction. "Those two went to destroy the next village. I was about to follow them when I saw a peculiar sight. Humans, 5 of them to be exact with two smaller digimon, walking down the path to the Flame village."

Ranamon heart stopped for a bit. Many thoughts and possibilities were running through her head. She shook them away before focusing back to Mercurymon. "W-w-what d-d-did they look like?" She didn't stop herself from stuttering and hope he was in that group.

Mercurymon became very suspicious but didn't voice his thoughts instead he told Ranamon the info she wanted. "Well there was a female blond, a brunette boy that looked a bit overweight, a raven head male, a human that looked younger than the rest."

_'None of them matched Naruto-kun's description. Maybe I'm overthinkin-'_

"And there was a blond spiky haired male."

Ranamon had to hold in her joy. She could finally see him after being a year apart, she just wanted to cuddle up to his soft tail and warm chest. "I see, well Mercurymon why don't you head over to watch those two buffoons."

If Mercurymon had eyes he would be narrowing them right about now. Ranamon could barely contain container excitement "And what wilt thou do?"

Ranamon tried to play it off as best as she can. She shrugged her shoulders playfully and put on a very sexy smirk. "Imma go and met the humans. The blond boy sounds like quite the cutie." She started to hop in the desired direction. Mercurymon shook his head at her antics and absorbed back into the tree.

The moment she couldn't see Mercurymon anymore she broke out into a run.

'_Naruto, I'm coming.'_

-(With Naruto)—

"Huh?" Naruto could have sworn he heard his name but passed it off as his ears acting funny. He sighed and continued his conversation with Kurama.

"**I'm telling you Kit, it's probably the way for me to find that leech."**

'I know Kurama, can you imagine the amount of power I'll lose.'

**"I don't know can you imagine having over half your power sealed within a mortal trapped in the fucking Shinigami's stomach? Or how bout the other half of your power given to a dumbass midget in order to escape a place worse than hell, leaving you to be a shell of your former self?" **

_'Touché.'_

Naruto was so into his conversation that he couldn't hear Zoe until she placed both of her hands at the side of his cheeks. He shook out of his trance to find her so close to him. He could smell her scent of vanilla and found that he enjoyed it quite well.

"Huh? What's up Zoe-chan?" Zoe sighed, ever since this morning Naruto has been acting funny and it's making her worry. She let go of his cheeks, but secretly enjoyed rubbing his marks

"I said, should we stop at the Flame village to rest tonight?" Naruto looked forwards to see JP and Tommy in a conversation and Koji brooding off to the side.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged and they walked faster to catch up with the group. Naruto called out them, "We're going stay at this village tonight is that alright with you guys?" Well everybody but JP, who remained silent, agreed so they picked up the pace.

'_Alright jackass, we'll go with your way for now.' _Naruto really didn't like the idea but knew it was for his own good. Kyuubi sighed enthusiastically,

"**Finally, I thought I had to use a simpler way to get you attention. Now first settle down with the group and your side-mate –"  
><strong>  
><em>'I'm going to pretend like i didn't heard that.'<em> Acting like he didn't heard Naruto, Kurama continued his instructions.

"**As I was saying, after you settle down go into the forest. Find a small clearing and I'll give further instructions then. Sounds simple enough?"** Naruto mentally nodded and the group entered the village.

Compared to the other villages they went into a passed, Flame village was a masterpiece. Like an actual human village there were shops and inns as well as a capital building. Everybody but Naruto, Bokomon and Neemon were in awe and surprise.

They walked through the streets and Naruto guided them to an inn. A Kamemon came out a greeted the digidestineds. Its voice reminded Naruto of Shikamaru, dull and lazy. "Welcome to….ah...um...what's the name to this place? Ahh forget it, too much work as it is." The group sweatdropped at the digimon's laziness.

Naruto was the first to shake out of the trance. "My name's Naruto and these are my friends. I was wondering if you have any rooms open for us?"

-(An hour later)—

After settling in their rooms, Zoe and Tommy wanted to explore the village. JP tagged along to be close to Zoe, they've asked Koji if he wanted join. However he rudely declined the offer and turned in for the night. Now we find the 3 digidestineds with Bokomon and Neemon at Naruto's door.

JP paused Zoe from knocking on Naruto's door. "I don't think the teme would want to join us Zoe-chan. It's best if we just go on." Zoe ignored him and knocked anyways. The door opened to reveal a shirtless and wet Naruto. His hair was flat and covered his eyes.

Zoe blushed pretty hard and her eyes followed the trail of a water droplet that went into his pants. JP leveled another glare which was again ignored by Naruto who smiled mentally.

"May I help you, guys?" Tommy who was oblivious to the actions and thoughts of the other two human asked Naruto if he would like to join them in their exploration. Naruto gave them a sheepish smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry guys but I'm pretty beat from the walking. I'm going to retire for the night, tell me how it goes tomorrow, kay?" They (being everybody except JP) nodded and left Naruto to his devices. Zoe was sad that he couldn't go but understood his reasons.

After they left Naruto sighed and went to put on a shirt. '_Yo! Is this a good time?'_

"**Yes the sooner you do this, the more time we have to find that annoying leech."** Naruto nodded and snuck out of his room.

He went into an alley and placed on a Henge to look like an Agumon. While walking towards the entrance, he found the others enjoying the sights. It made him smile that they're relishing their time away from the fighting and stress.

He quickly made it out into the forest and released his Henge. Smirking he took to the trees. About an hour later Naruto jumped from the trees into a small clearing. Nodding to himself in approval he contacted the fox. '_Alright what now Kurama?'_

"**Call upon the Eyes." **Naruto was confused till a flashbank popped in his head. He did some unknown handseals with the last one being fox.

"Makuzgi: Mentama no Juu."

Transferring some Yokai to his palms, he slammed his hands on the ground. The ground shook and ten eyes, with different colored iris but each had a silted pupil, arose from the ground. They covered Naruto in a circle, making him a bit freaked out but brushed it off.

Naruto went through more handseals and the area around him glowed. The glowing vanished and Naruto proceeded to ask Kyuubi the next part of this process.

"**Now I want you to unleash about 7 tail worth of power. This part is going to be the hardest so listen carefully. You need to seal that amount of power into 7 of the eyes.**" Naruto sweated at the instructions, he knew only how to control at least 3 tail worths.

'_Kurama,I can't do it. I'll lose control and that barrier I placed on won't hold me for long.'_ Kyuubi sighed or growled softly and tried to calm down the troubled teen.

"**I know but it's the only way. You have to at least be in control for a minute. Can you do that?"** Naruto exhaled slowly and gained a determined look.

'_I-I'll will try.'_

Kyuubi wished Naruto good luck and the mental link was severed. Naruto closed his eyes and let loose 7 tails worth of power. Said number of tails sprouted from his back and Naruto felt the evil and demonic power quickly taking over his body and mind. He tried to hold off the influence and focused on the eyes. His skin was started to peel away revealing red Yokai.

"GAHH**HHHHHH**!"

He pushed out the Yokai towards the eyes and felt the power leave him. The eyes, like they were made for, kept absorbing the demonic energy. Each time an eye had its fill, it would close with the Kanji '1' on it.

Soon 7 of the ten eyes were closed and all ten eyes slowly sank back into the ground. Naruto, who was covered in burns, fell forward, passed out from the feeling of being drained.

**"Good work….Naruto."**

-(the next morning)—

Zoe awoken from her slumber, completely refreshed and ready for day's activities. She got out of her bed and stretched the kinks out of her muscles. "Ah what a beautiful morning." Indeed outside the sun was up and the town looked peaceful. She went to the shower to prepare for the day. She was happy that ,for some odd reason, the inn had a laundry room.

A fucking laundry room.

But hey, who is she to complain?

After getting dressed, she walked downstairs to have some breakfast. She sat down in a seat and saw that everyone was down and enjoying breakfast…well except for a blonde haired male.

Speaking of Naruto, he came tiredly through the door wincing and grunting at every step. Zoe gasped at his appearance. His leather jacket was missing, a few strands of fiber were what was left of his shirt, and his pants had some burned holes. His hair was messy and he had some dried blood on places of his body.

He smiled tiredly and gave them a small greeting.

"Y-Yo."

"OH MY KAMI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She ran towards Naruto and helped him into a seat. Naruto grunted as he sat down and laid back.

"I..um.. got blindsided by a digimon." Came his oh-so-intelligent reply, which of course earned him a mental slap from Kyuubi. Zoe didn't seem to buy it and leveled a glare at Naruto.

"Bullshit, Naruto-kun! I don't think you'll let a digimon do this much damage to you."

"Glad you know me so well." Came his sarcastic comment usually reserved for a certain fox. No sooner had he said that, had wished he never did. A brief look of hurt flash appeared on her face before it vanished.

She asked kindly to Kamemon for a medical kit, who nodded and went to go fetch it. She turned to Naruto and crossed her arms. "I guess I don't," Naruto winced a little and it wasn't because of the pain. "But those wounds won't wrap themselves."

Kamemon came with the med kit and Zoe carefully brought Naruto upstairs so they won't bother the others while they ate. JP fist clenched hard and gritted his teeth at Naruto's retreating figure.

'_DAMMIT! Why won't Zoe-chan look at me like that? Why is it that blonde asshole?' _JP excused himself from the table and went outside to blow off some steam. This just left Tommy, the 3 digimon, and Koji at the table. Koji quietly got up and went to watch the clouds on the roof.

Kamemon gave the remaining 3 a smile. "Have you guys ever played Digi-oply?"

-(Naruto and Zoe)—

Zoe was wrapping a bandage around Naruto's stomach, a small blush seen on her face. The room had an awkward feel as both remained quiet. The only sounds were Naruto's grunting and the bandages.

"I'm sorry Zoe-chan from my actions back there-"

"It's okay, I understand. I'm still a stranger, so what do I know?" She didn't look up at him and continued patching him up. Naruto seemed to have froze for a few seconds before gently grabbing Zoe's hands.

"You're not a stranger." He then lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. "You're my friend, someone I can trust. You're one of my precious people."

"Then tell me what really happened." She said softly, her eyes look almost pleading. "Did it have do with something that happened yesterday? Please Naruto-kun I want to help you."

Her eyes looked deeply in his. Naruto looked down sadly and it was Zoe this time who grabbed Naruto's hands.

"I-I can't tell you. You won't be able to look at me the same way." He said equally as soft and squeezed her hands. He then looked straight into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you Zoe-chan."

Zoe felt herself inch closer to him. "I don't want to lose you either Naruto-kun." Neither of the two realized how close they were till they practically touching foreheads. Naruto really took this time to study his fellow blond's face.

Her heart shaped face, those forest green eyes, her cute button nose, and those damn kissable lips drove him wild. Naruto felt his head inch closer towards her as well. Zoe's hands went from Naruto's hands to his cheeks and Naruto brought his hands to her waist. They went close till they could feel each other breath. Their lips just a centimeter away.

'_Come on just a bit closer…'_

'_She's so beautiful, so perfect.'_

**BOOM**

The inn shook and the pair jumped away both wearing matching blushes. Naruto ran to the window and saw smoke rising from the market district as well digimons running away from said place.

"That sure as hell doesn't look right!? Let's go Zoe-chan!" Naruto ran out and Zoe followed his lead.

The pair ran to the area only to find Kumamon, Lobomon, and Beetlemon engaging in a battle Duskmon. Duskmon was currently kicking their asses.

Pretty hard actually.

"_**Ah it seems we have more company." **_Naruto, responding quickly, grabbed Zoe and jumped to the side dodging a swing that would have sliced their heads off. "_**Oh I missed?"**_

Naruto and Zoe both pulled out their D-Tectors. Duskmon looked at Naruto in wonderment before his eyes gained realization.

"Ready?" Getting a nod, Naruto leveled a glare on Duskmon. "Then let's do this."

**EXECUTE**

Both were covered in a cocoon of data and Duskmon mentally smirked.

**SPIRIT EVOULTION**

The cocoon burst showing the forms of Kazemon and Agunimon.

**AGUNIMON/KAZEMON**

Kazemon took to the air and Agunimon charged at Duskmon. "_**Heh weaklings."**_

He ducked under a punch and rose an arm to blocked the kick Agunimon sent to him. He jumped over Agunimon and grabbing on to his shoulders, threw the fire hybrid into a stand. "_**Is that the best you got?"**_

"Hurricane Waves."

Duskmon jumped to the right to avoid the attack and set his sights on Kazemon. He disappeared from view, confusing the fairy digimon. He reappeared above her and sent down a hard elbow to the base of her spine.

Kazemon gasped in pain and slammed into the ground. The dark digimon placed his sword below his body and let gravity do its job. Agunimon got up and grabbed his aching head. Panting, he ran and tackled Duskmon from Kazemon.

"Fire Dash."

"You're fighting me." His tired voice made another smirk form it's easy entry onto Duskmon's armored face. "Now who are you?" Using the metal gauntlets on his wrist, he blocked Duskmon's sword and was struggling to overpower him.

"_**And here I thought you were actually going to be a challenge."**_

Agunimon gritted his teeth and Duskmon released the hold making Naruto lose his balance. He landed a hard kick to Agunimon's face before slicing at his chest. While it didn't pierced his armor it did leave a semi-deep scratch.

Duskmon had to jump over the Lobo Kendo that Lobomon sent out. Lobomon turned only to receive multiple strikes to the head and chest before being kicked away. He de-digivolved back into a wounded Koji.

"Koji!" Kumamon jumped in the air and breathed in deeply and Beetlemon gathered thunder into his fist and ran at Duskmon who looked mildly annoyed.

"_**Teh, annoying fools."**_

"Crystal Breeze"

"Thunder Fist"

Duskmon grabbed the thunder encased fist, surprising Beetlemon and landed a strike into his stomach making Beetlemon double over. Quickly he grabbed Beetlemon's horn and used him as a shield from Kumamon's attack.

The attacked landed, covering Beetlemon in iceand Duskmon threw the digimon as hard as he could into to the bear-like digimon. They crashed hard and were reverted back to humans. Happy with his work, Duskmon tilted his head to the side dodging the kick from Kazemon.

He sidestepped Agunimon's Pyro Punch and gave them a bored look.

"_**Is this the best you can really do?"**_ Kazemon flew to stand next to Agunimon.

"What do we do? All he does is dodge before spewing out in taunts." Agunimon narrowed his eyes before a thought popped into his head.

"I'm going to send out a fire based attack and I need you to power it up with your wind, Ok?"

"_**If you two are quite done? Shall I continue you beating?"**_ Naruto nodded at Kazemon and ran towards Duskmon. _**"It seems you still haven't learned your lesson?"**_

Agunimon sent out a fiery punch which Duskmon ducked over and sent out a roundhouse blocked it with his forearm and backed away quickly. Gathering most of his energy to his fist, he shot it forwards to Duskmon. Kazemon unleashed all of her wind making the attack grow bigger and flew faster.

"Take this Fist of the Kitsune."

"Hurricane Waves"

"Digi-Collaboration: Rapid Strike of the Kitsune!"

"_**Heh, finally a challenge."**_

The attack hit home causing a mini explosion and both Agunimon and Kazemon were panting hard. She landed next to him .

"Did…we…get him?"

Naruto was about to answer, when Duskmon came out of the explosion with some scratches on his armor. He chuckled before punching Kazemon in the solar plexus and landed a kick to Agunimon's. They both doubled over in pain before Duskmon kicked the now human Naruto away to the others.

He then grabbed Zoe by the neck. "_**Heh, I expected a challenge from you, human."**_

Naruto quickly got up but fell on one knee gripping his broken ribs. Bit of blood dripped between his lips and leveled a harsh glare towards the dark digimon.

"Let her go you asshole!" He cursed inwardly as his healing rate got the backlash of the sealing. His canines began to grow longer due to his frustration. He then gritted his teeth and Duskmon mentally smiled.

"_**Oh, it seems you have feeling for this one human." **_His eyes gain a sadistic glint and his hold on Zoe got tighter. "_**I wonder if she'll scream as loud as that fish slut did before I ended her pathetic existence."**_

Naruto's eyes quickly went a crimson and he dug his hand into the dirt. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

_**"Hahaha! Are you an idiot or something!? Then you really think that pathetic plan would work? I enjoyed beating that bitch to nothing before slicing her head from her shoulders."**_

Naruto felt like his world just crashed, as he lowered his head. "N-No y-you didn't! YOU LIE!" Fire started to erupt from his form.

Duskmon smirked and saw that he needed just a final push. Squeezing Zoe so her gasps of air was heard, Duskmon delivered the final blow.

"_**Do you want to know the best part of all? She kept on yelling and crying out your name!"**_ Duskmon dropped Zoe. "_**She was nothing more than a whore that master wasted data on."**_

Naruto's head quickly snapped up making everybody see his raging red eyes. He gripped his D-Tector hard as the screen went towards a crimson color.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU **AHHHHHHH!**"

The fire around Naruto burst out destroying a couple of buildings. Out of the destruction a glowing figure flow to Naruto. It seemly was absorbed into Naruto taking the form of a creature that looked like a dragon.

It stood upright about 7 feet on two, two-toed feet. It had three clawed fingers on both hands and a yellow blaster like weapon. Its face was covered by a white bone like masked that only showed his angry red eyes and mouth that was covered by a yellow mouth guard. The beast had long wings each as long as his height and a long red powerful tailed. To complete the look the dragon's body was covered by red, black, and yellow armor.

"**RAHHHHHH GRAHHHHHHH"**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit, things just got real. And there my fellow readers, I conclude you with the chapter. <strong>**Now to a couple of things:**

**One: Why the fuck did you seal away 7 of Naruto's tails? ****Because I wanted too. That and it helps with the big man fights in later chapters. Mostly likely I'm going to get some flame but I personally don't care.**

**Two: Why the flying fuck did you make Naruto so weak? ****Well you try having about 70% of your powers taken from you and try to fight someone like Duskmon when you're still recovering.**

**So there it is two of the main questions I'll probably get. But anywho, in next chapter we finally see the reunion of two lovers and some catfights.**

**Man I can't even wait and I-**

**Mom: Stop playing with your dick and get your ass out here.**

**10tailed: What the fuck is the plan now. I mean we have fucking Batgirl in our basement and now we got motherfucking Batman on our asses.**

**Naruto *waves off worries* Don't worry I manage to find an reliable ally *door knocks* that should be him *opens door* Yo!**

**Mom: Who the fuck are you?**

**Keeper: just call me the Keeper *walks in***

**Mom: *snorts* whatever *turns to Naruto* Why the fuck is he here**

**10tailed: *mumbles* talk about being rude *clears throat* Naruto says he can help us catch Batman.**

**Keeper: Yup! *jabs thumb at his chest* I know Batsy's true weakness.**

**Mom: Whatever, just let it be known *grabs Keeper's collar* if you screw up even once, I'll fucking torture you**

**10tailed: Not really a scary threat**

**Mom: *smiles kindly* What was that dear?**

**10tailed: *pales* nothing mom, nothing at all**

**Mom: Good *drops Keeper* now get your asses to work. I got therapy to do *leaves room***

**Naruto: well welcome to the crew. I just hope you don't mind the screams**

**Keeper: *gets up* the what**

**Spiderman: AHHHHHHHHH.**

**10tailed: those screams *opens door* Come on I don't want to be in here while mom's still in a pissy mood.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup my peoples, life is going good. Well if you add in the fact that I have Finals. Then it's pretty shitty. Enough about school, I think I'm gonna get sick. To the story:**

**In this chapter Naruto goes hammer on Duskmon's ass. We finally see the reunion between to lovers and jealousy flows through the air.**

**Catfights.**

**Man, do I love catfights especially if their covered in chocolate ripping each other's clothes off. Damn I think I have a problem.**

**Keeper: *pops out of nowhere* Whatcha doin**

**10tailed: *jumps up* SWEET MOTHER OF FUCK! *drops laptop* FUCKING DAMNIT**

**Keeper: Are you always so grumpy**

**10tailed: *folds up sleeves***

**Naruto: *blocks the way* Hey now no need to get so angry**

**10tailed: Whatever *glares***

**Mom: *throws pizza* Here boy!**

**10tailed: *attacks pizza***

**Keeper: Umm right...So yeah the plan**

**10tailed: *eats pizza* Which i think is stupid**

**Naruto: *looks at pizza* Can i have-**

**10tailed:*foaming* GRRRRRRR**

**Naruto: *backs away* don't hurt me**

**Mom: We have a whole box left so we should be-*hears munching***

**Keeper: *Mouth full* Oh this wasn't a group pizza**

**Naruto: *pales***

**Mom: let me rephrase that: I should be fine. Bye! *leaves and locks door***

**Naruto: Please tell me she didn't lock us in here **

**Keeper: *eats another slice* don't really see the big-**

**10tailed: MINE! *tackles Keeper***

* * *

><p>The beast roared and a fiery blast was unleashed from its body.<p>

"**GRAHHHHHHHHH!**"

Duskmon dove to the side to dodge the stream of fire but was smacked to side by the beast's powerful tail. He quickly hopped up and went to jab his sword into the digimon. It didn't pierce the armor and the angry digimon grabbed Duskmon by the throat. It pointed one of its yellow gauntlets at his face. the weapon glowed red and fire bullets were fired at Duskmon's face.

_**"Argh!"**_

It roared and threw Duskmon in the air. The beast gained a fiery aura and with a whip of its tail sent the fire towards the descending digimon. Duskmon righted himself and crossed his arms in front of his face. "_**Damn!**_" The attack sent him tumbling into a stand. The beast roared again and took to the skies.

It pointed it's gauntlet at the down digimon and sent bullet after bullets of fire towards Duskmon. Meanwhile the others looked on in horror. "W-what happened to Naruto-kun? What is that!?" Zoe said before gently touching her throat and looked at Bokomon who had an unusually serious face.

"That right there is BurningGreymon, the legendary Beast spirit of Fire." The others looked at him in confusion.

"Beast spirit? What the hell is that." Bokomon looked at BurningGreymon slamming its body onto Duskmon.

"As you know, you 4 including Naruto hold the Human spirits of the legendary warriors. Human spirits are usually not the heavy fighters and are more tactical in their thinking. So where you guys hold in your heavy fighters."

Koji's face gained realization. "In the Beast spirits, right?" Bokomon nodded.

"However the Beasts are short-tempered and are usually reckless and uncontrollable." JP crossed his arms took a glance at BurningGreymon, who was grinding Duskmon's head into the ground.

"So you're telling me the teme went to the next level of evolution but has been taking over by the Beast natural instinct to destroy?" Bokomon nodded and the group moved to the side to avoid colliding with a flying Duskmon.

Zoe looked in worry and a tear went down her face. "Is there any way to save him?" That was one question that Bokomon didn't have answer to.

Duskmon warily got up. His armor was singed and some of his eyes were closed. He also had blood scaling down his face. "_**Damn I didn't think you were that strong." **_He saw the group and an evil thought went through his head. '**I need to heal. So I'll be smart of me to let his friends calm him down.'**

Duskmon ran towards the group and called out to BurningGreymon. "_**Dragon breath, you still mad! Well I'm sure these idiots would love to help your problem."**_

BurningGreymon growled and flew at Duskmon. The demon digimon jumped in the air and landed on the beast's back. The eyes that weren't closed and his hands glowed a sickly purple. "_**Deadly Gaze!" **_Purple beams shot out from their respective parts and slammed in the angry digimon. BurningGreymon howled in pain and was smacked into the ground.

Duskmon found an shadow and started to sink in it. He chuckled deviously and looked at the digidestineds. "_**Don't think this is over! Have fun with your friend. HAHAHA!"**_

The others looked worried and slowly turned to see BurningGreymon rise from his crater. "**RAHHHHHHH!**"

He looked around for his enemy, when he didn't see him, he turned his eyes on the group. Koji cursed and took out his D-Tector. He digivolved and turn to the other. "Look guys we need to stop him before he cause anymore damage and we can't do that as humans." Lobomon ran landed a punch to the dragon's face. It didn't seem to affect it and BurningGreymon roared as fire burst from his form.

JP looked happy and digivolved. "He's right; the teme needs a beat down to return to normal." Beetlemon flew and encased his fist in lighting. "This is for the factory! Thunder Fist!" Before he could hit the dragon swung its arms and Beetlemon was sent to the ground.

BurningGreymon's gauntlet glowed and bullets were shot at Beetlemon. Said digimon quickly rolled to the left and got up. BurningGreymon was smacked by a Lobo Kendo, then was being shot at with snowballs.

"I'm sorry Naruto-nii." Kumamon and Kazemon landed next to Beetlemon. Kazemon looked hesitant to attack BurningGreymon.

"So you guys finally joined." They nodded then charged at the dragon.

Kazemon flew closer and tried to talk sense to him. "Naruto-kun, please control yourself." BurningGreymon unleashed a wave of fire causing Kazemon to fly to the side.

"It's not going to work." Lobomon said and gathered energy into his fist. "Howling Laser."

BurningGreymon roared as the attack hit him. He flew fast at Lobomon, who was surprised. He grabbed Lobomon and threw him away. Beetlemon jumped on the beast's back and landed a Thunder Fist. "How do you like that!" BurningGreymon shook him off and smacked its tail into Beetlemon.

"Crystal Breeze" BurningGreymon felt itself being encased in ice. Kazemon took this time to dish out her own damage. She sent him an apologetic look.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun, Hurricane Waves!" BurningGreymon growled but couldn't do anything as the winds flew at him. Kazemon flew closer and delivered multiple kicks to his face. "Roseo Temporale!"

Both Lobomon and Beetlemon sent twin punches to the dragons face, sending him through a building. They huffed and panted. "Did we get him?" Beetlemon didn't see the bullets till it was too late. He was blown back, gasping in pain and turned back into human.

"JP!" Kumamon was smack by the dragon's tail and reverted back to human as well.

Lobomon yelled and ran to send a punch but BurningGreymon beat him to it. He sent bullets of fire at the light digimon and Lobomon was reverted back to a tired Koji. "D-Damn he's too strong." He mumbled out before fully collapsing.

All that was left was Kazemon. She clenched her fist and tried kicking the dragon. BurningGreymon growled grabbed her before she could do any damage. "**RAHHHHH!**" The beast aimed one of his gauntlets to a struggling Kazemon's face. She looked at the weapon in absolute fear.

"Naruto-kun, I know you're in there! This is not you!" The dragon snarled and Kazemon felt his grip get tighter. "Gah!"

"ZOE-CHAN!" JP screamed out and Kazemon reverted back to human.

"S-see Naruto-kun? I'm not going to hurt you. " Tears were falling slowly down her face. BurningGreymon eyes slowly widen as a tear fell on his arm.

-(Flashback)—

_"The villagers thought I was a bad omen since I was born that night. So they isolated me from everyone, making me have friends near impossible." Naruto said and Zoe latched herself onto him, crying on his shoulder again._

_"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. Here I am, thinking I had it bad when clearly you had it way worse." Naruto hugged Zoe back._

_"I won't lie though, I should sort of thank them for molding me into what I am today." He grinned lightly and with his tree hand, scratched the back of his head. "So on a lighter note, you were a cheerleader?"_

-(2nd flashback)—

_Her eyes looked deeply in his. Naruto looked down sadly and it was Zoe this time who grabbed Naruto's hands._

_"I-I can't tell you. You won't be able to look at me the same way." He said equally as soft and squeezed her hands. He then looked straight into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you Zoe-chan."_

_Zoe felt herself inch closer to him. "I don't want to lose you either Naruto-kun."_

-(End of both flashback)—

"Z..**oe**..c-**chan?**"

She snapped her head up to see BurningGreymon looking at her in confusion. His eyes went from their angry red to a calm cerulean color. BurningGreymon shook its head and its eyes widen even further.

"Z-Zoe-chan" He gently placed her down before look at his hands. He roared in anger before running and smashing his head into a half-collapsed building. He kept on banging his head till the structure was nothing more than rubble. He reverted back to Naruto, who was on his knees, punching the dirt. He tried to hide his tears as thoughts of Ranamon invaded his mind.

"I'm sorry Zoe-chan, everyone. I'm a fucking idiot." Zoe walked over and hugged Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. It's not your fault." Naruto hugged her back and sniffed her scent.

"It is! I let my anger blind me, I-I could have killed you." Zoe pulled back and gave Naruto a smile and rubbed his whiskers.

"But you didn't. So please don't beat yourself for it." He looked at her intently and got up, bringing her with him. They walked back to the others and Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry everybody." JP scoffed quietly and grunted at both his pain and carrying an unconscious Koji. The others seemed to have taken it or were just tired. They turned to limp back to the inn. Naruto looked up at the sky as a single tear fell down his face. _'I couldn't keep my promise.' _"I'm so so sorry Rana-chan." Naruto whispered and began to walk back to the group

However a flying object crashed into the hanyou that sent him to the ground. Zoe was about to help when she saw something that made her blood boil.

That object was kissing Naruto!

-(Just before)-

Ranamon couldn't believe it! There he was walking and he didn't have a shirt on.

Bonus Points!

She ran full speed and crashed into him giving him a huge kiss. She mentally screamed out in joy when he responded. However the moment was ruined when that blonde chick kicked her off of her man. Zoe helped a dazed Naruto up and glared at the digimon who glared back.

"WHAT THE FUCK/HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" They both screamed at each other and they turned their sight onto Naruto.

"AND WHO THE HELL/FLYING FUCK IS THIS BITCH/SKANK!?"

Naruto's face paled and the poor bastard could only think of one thing. _'Well….FUCK!'_

-(With Duskmon)—

The dark digimon teleported in front of his master. _**"Cherubimon-sama, it seems your plan is going well." **_He fell on one knee and was panting hard. The Dragon must have done more damage than he thought. However he quickly stood back up, not showing weakness to his master.

"**Yes, it has. You shall be greatly rewarded for your success."** Cherubimon uses his powers to heal Duskmon back to health. Raising one of its giant hands, he placed it over Duskmon's head and closed his eyes. A now healed Duskmon felt more power being added to his reserves. When Cherubimon was done, the dusk digimon sent out a punch to a nearby wall. The results were pleasing; it blew apart from the shockwave.

"_**Yes, this power is all I need to destroy those filth." **_He chuckled evilly and turned to look at his master. Cherubimon was grinning as well and motioned Duskmon to be silent.

"**Indeed you have the power but I don't want them gone just yet. No, I want a little entertainment." **He was interrupted by three Goblinmon bursting into his throne. They all looked tired and had their hands on their knees panting and gasping.

"Cherubimon-sama, we br-" That was all one had to say before he was stabbed in the head by Duskmon's sword.

_**"Dirty filth, don't interrupt Cherubimon-sama again." **_The poor Goblinmon was absorbed and Cherubimon grin widen before turning to the, now two, very scared Goblinmons.

"**For your lives, it better be important."** The two looked at each other as if doing a silent battle. The one on the right sighed and bowed before his master.

"We bring forth terrible news." He seemed to hesitate before continuing, "Ranamon has betrayed us and left with those humans."

Cherubimon laughed causing the rookie digimon to look at him in confusion. Duskmon decided to elaborate for the digimon. "_**That was expected of her. If that's all then leave our presences."**_ Goblinmon shook in fear and the other Goblinmon stepped up to help his kin.

"A-actually D-Duskmon-sama, there is other terrible news." Both Goblinmons looked at each other before talking at the same time. "She has escaped!" Cherubimon immediately stopped laugh and the whole area was flooded with Killer Intent. The Goblinmons were crying and shaking in fear, even Duskmon was having a little trouble breathing.

Now some fact about Cherubimon, he hates goodness, is annoyed by kindness, and barely loses his cool. Even if he got into an argument with Ophanimon and/or Seraphimon, his voice would remain calm and even. But when he does lose his temper, which only happened once, 3 villages were destroyed. Hence, one of the reason why he was removed from the Celestial three. But if there's one thing that can push him over the edge is simple orders that can't be followed.

Quite annoying actually.

"**Why don't you repeat that again before I kill you.**" The rookies gulped and told Cherubimon the same thing. That lead to Cherubimon killing one of the two, painfully. **(He lied)**

"**I gave you idiots ONE fucking job. That job was to make sure SHE didn't escape! How the hell did this happen!?"**

The remaining Goblinmon spilled his guts and told the angry digimon everything. "They were accomplice by a mega. They killed most of our men and flew off. Please don't kill me, I'll do anything."

"**Anything!? A simple task completion seems too much for you!"** Poor Goblinmon was sent flying into a wall hard enough to delete him. Duskmon looked at his master in wonder.

"_**A mega? Why would a mega save an ultimate with the level of a champion?"**_ Cherubimon looked pissed and a wall was turned to dust by his power.

"**I don't know why. But I do know who did it and this WON'T go without punishment! Get that bounty hunter and have those two's body brought to me. Alive."**

-(Unknown forest: Night)—

Two figures were seen running through the forest, as flying would give away their positions. One resembled an angel while her partner resembled a fox goddess. "Nee-chan, how did you find me? I was captured about 2 years ago and I'm sure that asshole didn't leave any hints or clues ." The angel said to the other figured now identified as a female.

"It was hard to find where his castle was because all my spies were afraid of getting caught. However I had a feeling my imouto-chan was in there." The fox goddess grinned and the other figure, now identified as a female, started to pout.

"But I'm older than you, Nee-chan!"

"Well until you're a mega you still my reckless imouto." They shared a quick laughed and the atmosphere brighten up a bit. The ultimate started speaking again.

"Ano, Nee-chan?" The mega hummed, signaled that she had her attention. "How far is it here to the Forest Terminal?" She sighed in relief and seeing that they weren't in Cherubimon's area anymore flew to the sky with the other female following.

"The Forest Terminal is actually at the end of the Fire Forest of the North side. We could take the normal way but there are a few complications going that route." She paused and the other female frowned.

"Like?"

"Well, for one the damn forest is fucking huge. It'll probably take weeks to reach the forest terminal. Then there's the fact that we have to stay unpredictable from Cherubimon. Knowing that asshole, he probably has somebody already on our asses." From that revelation they started to fly faster.

She continued her answer. "Besides I know a back way." She leaned towards the left and changed her course. Her companion followed her actions.

-(With Naruto and friends)—

'_I'll do fucking anything to get out of this position.' _Were the thoughts of one annoyed Naruto. After the brief scuffle, they've went to go rest at the inn. Well…more like get involved in another fight at the inn.

Indeed Ranamon and Zoe has been calling each other names and fought more than once. This was one of those fights.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH!" Ranamon was tugging at Zoe's hair, while Zoe herself was trying to choke the water digimon. Parts of clothing were flying and insults were being thrown back and forth. Had this been a lighter situation, Naruto would probably have a raging boner. However there were other males in the building. So the others made it quite awkward.  
><strong><br>"Geez why can't they fight in a chocolate pool with swimsuits, then make out at the end? Now that'll be a fight I'll gladly watch, are you thinking about it Kit?"** Kyuubi leered at the end and images were being sent into Naruto's brain. He blushed and yelled at the perverted fox in his head.

_'ERO-BAKA OF A FOX! STOP SENDING IMAGES INTO MY HEAD!'_ Kurama roared in laughter and Naruto forcefully severed the mental link. He sighed to bring down his blush and focused at the task at hand.

Calming down a raging Zoe and Ranamon.

He went over to the fight and grabbed Zoe off of the water hybrid by the waist. She struggled until Naruto's voice calmed her down a bit. "Whoa, Zoe-chan stop fighting." When she stopped struggling he set her down and went over to pick up Ranamon.

She looked ready to kill and turned to look at her boyfriend. She jabbed a finger at Zoe making her snarl at the digimon. "Naru-kun, who the hell is that bitch?" Zoe looked ready to fight but a pleading look from Naruto made her stop.

Zoe crossed her arms and gave Naruto a pointed look. "Naruto-kun, who the fuck is she?" Naruto stepped back and saw the other males giving him a look, he relaxed his shoulders and gave them a smile.

"Well this is Ranamon. Rana-chan, that's Zoe-chan, Tommy, Koji, JP, Bokomon and Neemon." He pointed to each person and digimon, which of them giving her a greeting. Well in Zoe's case an insult.

Ranamon decided it was the time to finally stake her claim. "And I'm his VERY lovable girlfriend!" She stated with a smirk and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Yeah, not the smartest move on Ranamon's half.

The room was deathly quiet and everybody swerved their heads to Zoe. They, even JP, knew she had a thing for Naruto. She had a broken looked and turned to run out the door.

"Wait, Zoe-chan." But she didn't want to see him or that devious smirk on Ranamon's face. Koji limped upstairs to rest and avoid the awkward situation. Both JP and Tommy were glaring at Ranamon, who ignored them. Naruto sighed angrily and while pinching the bridge of his nose, gave her a disappointing look.

Ranamon actually flinched and found the ground very interesting. "Was that really necessary?" Damn, even his voice was disappointed. She didn't like that tone and was confused . So she crossed her arms and turned her head to the side

"Well I wanted to stake mah claim before she got funny. Don't see why that's a big deal." Naruto really couldn't be that mad at her. She was staking her claim and he would have done the same if the situation was reverse.

But he wouldn't do it so uncarelessly for the others feelings. He walked to door and went to leave.

"Where are you going Naru-kun?" Naruto turned his head to give her a grim smile.

"I'm going to go check on Zoe-chan, make sure she's safe. If you want to, you can go wait for me in my room." With that said he left.

Ranamon huffed sadly and asked Kamemon where Naruto's room was. JP glared at her and the door Naruto went out. _'You're not going to get both, I can tell you that much.'_

-(With Naruto)—

He quickly changed into his hanyou form and sniffed out Zoe scent, hoping she didn't go far. The smell of vanilla hit his nose and ran the southern direction.  
><strong> "Some shit you got yourself into Kit<strong>." Kyuubi chuckled from within his mind. Naruto rolled his eyes and replied sharply to the fox.

'_Oh? And you can do better'_

**"Hell yeah I can. The first moment I would have saw that blonde vixen, I would jumped her." **Naruto felt a little uncomfortable and fell on his hands and ran faster into the forest.

_'Ugh, what's with you and sex.'_

"**Well you try being stuck in a human for 17 years that SO fucking NOBLE. If hadn't been for that one incident I would have believed you played for the other team."**

Naruto blushed but didn't answer, deciding that finding Zoe was more important than sex. However Kyuubi was far from done.** "Tits and ass have always been thrown in your face and what do you? You start to think! When getting laid you don't fucking think, you attack that pussy head on!"**

Naruto broke the link cursing about 'noisy and perverted Kitsunes'. Eventually he saw his target on a cliff with her knees pulled up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. He smelt tears and heard choked sobs coming from her. He softly frowned and hiding his features, went up to the troubled girl.

Zoe thought he was the one. He was funny, sweet, and determined to protect what he holds dear. Some traits that are hard to find in a man. From the moment she first saw him, she knew she was in loved. It wasn't some crush or infatuation as her feelings for him were much stronger.

He was perfect in her eyes from the moment they told each other about their home life to not wanting to lose each other. And then almost came that kiss. She just felt so safe and secure in his arms and cursed when Duskmon ruined it though.

Duskmon.

He caused Naruto to turn into that beast and attack them. He caused her love pain physically and mentally. She was happy he recognized her and turned back into the man she fell in love with.

Zoe chuckled to herself, she has been in the digital world for a week yet she already fell in love. Her sister would be laughing at her. However she when thinking about Ranamon. When was Naruto going to tell her that he was already taken?

Was he just using her for his enjoyment till Ranamon came? Did he really mean all those things he said or was it a cover up to have her wrapped around his fingers? Questions and thoughts raced through her head and she cried again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She calmed a bit when she saw Naruto but turned her head away, refusing to let him see her tears. Naruto sighed when she didn't looked at him and stared blankly at the forest below.

He softly spoke, not to further agitated her. "When I met Rana-chan, the encounter was quite bumpy. Literally. She bumped into me so I offered her lunch but she rudely declined and walked off. I met her again however in a restaurant that one of my friends owned." He couldn't tell if Zoe was listening but continued anyways.

He went on and told Zoe their encounter and only leaving a few things out. During the story Zoe managed to look at him. "Back there when we were fighting Duskmon, he said something about killing someone I loved."

"It was Ranamon, right." Zoe quietly and softly said and Naruto nodded slowly.

"She was one of the few people who actually changed my life and just the thought of her getting hurt or worse is enough to send me in a blind rage."

"Do you really love her?" Naruto closed his eyes and grinned. No words were needed, she knew how he felt. It was sad that she couldn't have him but understood Ranamon had him first. "I'll leave you two alone then." She went to get up but Naruto quickly grabbed her hand softly entangling his fingers with hers. She sat back down in confusion.

Naruto reached up and placed a warm and soft hand on her cheek. "Don't." He softly said and Zoe couldn't help but snuggle in his hand but her confusion increased. Naruto elaborated. "She is not the only one though. The thought of you getting hurt inflicts the same emotion. I didn't take me long to realize my feelings for you was the same."

Zoe eyes widened and Naruto dropped his hand. "But the thought of having to chose is really fucking hard!" He gripped his hair and looked at his lap until a hand went under his chin making him look at her. She had border line tears and softly asked,

"D-do you really love me Naruto-kun."

"I do. I love you Zoe-chan." He felt her connect her lips with his and mentally smiled. She rubbed his cheeks and his hand slowly went down to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The feel of her lips on his was driving his senses wild. He didn't want to let her go but had to get air. They separated and gasped to get oxygen back into their lungs. Zoe eyes were lidded and she moved in to get another kiss but Naruto's finger stopped her advances. "Hold on Zoe-chan. There's some things I need to come clean about."

Zoe looked worryingly but a smile from Naruto lessened her look. "It's about what I am and where I really came from." Zoe nodded happy it wasn't what she thought it was but she looked confusedly at him.

Naruto grasped her hands and smiled sadly at her. Softly sighing he began his story, "Well to tell you the truth, I actually lied that night." He chuckled bitterly. "In fact, I actually softened it for you."

"What do you mean softened, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked a bit hesitant but went on.

"Well, tell me Zoe-chan, what do you think ninjas are." Zoe didn't see how it was related but pondered the question.

"I know they're like super sneaky and wear black with swords." Naruto laughed causing her to cutely pout. He calmed down and gave her a smile.

"Well that's not the ninjas of my world. Ninja, or as we called them Shinobi, were people who had the ability to use an energy, called chakra, for combat and healing." He got up and placed his hands in to the tiger sign.

" Or if you're lazy like me, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, just use it for common things."

Four clones of Naruto popped next to original. Zoe gasped in surprised and got up to poke a Naruto in the face. The clone chuckled and Zoe faced the original. "They're real! Wow, just imagine the possibilities you can do with this technique."

Naruto nodded and dispelled the clones. He continued his story. "There in fact a whole lot of this you can do but I'm getting off topic. Each Shinobi had his or her own village which they hailed from. I'm from Konohagakure or The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto stopped and deeply sighed. "17 years ago my village was attacked by a huge Nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubi….."

Naruto told her about his birth, his hardships in the village and his life as a ninja. Zoe was horrified. How can they do this to a child? She felt her anger raise as he told his story but that quickly turned into grief when he told his biggest mission. "To tell you the truth, I really don't remember that much about the mission. It just happened all too fast. I remember fighting Sasuke and him driving two Chidori threw my chest puncturing my left lung."

Zoe gasped and Naruto continued. "Fortunately I defeated him and manage to bring him back home. Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei were happy that I survived but the village looked ready to kill me, according to Kyuubi. I passed out because of the loss of blood and was sent into the emergency room."

He finished telling Zoe the events afterwards and his journey into the digital world. By the end of his tale Zoe had a different reaction than Ranamon. She launched her body to Naruto's and cry deeply into his chest. Naruto ran his fingers threw her head and whispered soothing words into her ears.

She lifted her head up and planted a huge kiss to Naruto's lips, which he responded too. He moved his hands to her waist and she cupped his face. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Naruto stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Zoe moaned and their tongues fought to claim victory. Naruto, being more experienced, won the dual and fell on his back. Zoe straddled his hips and moved her hands from his cheeks to his chest. They broke away a minute later, breathing hard.

"You really are a sweetheart and didn't deserve what those monsters did to you. I just wish I was there just to punch that pink-haired bitch in the jaw." Naruto chuckled and pulled Zoe closer to him.

"Funny, I swear Rana-chan had a similar response."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: How the hell did you manage to get all this shit<strong>

**Keeper: Um...Internet *sets up trap* There**

***growl* *cage rumbling***

**Keeper: You got the bait**

**Naruto: *holds it up* Yup**

**Keeper: Okay now we just sit back and reeeee- **

**BOOM**

**Keeper: *mumbles* well that was quick as shit**

**Naruto: THE HELL *dodges fallen debris***

**Keeper: Maybe putting explosives in the building that we're in wasn't the smartest idea.**

**Naruto: YAH THINK**

**Batman: A bunch of goons, eh**

**Naruto: HEY! I'm a fucking ninja, bro. **

**Batman: Wait! You're that guy that took Barbra **

**Naruto: Who-**

**Batman: *grabs collar* WHERE IS SHE**

**Naruto: okay 1.) Don't know who that is. 2.) This collar cost me alot dude, not everybody is fucking rich. And 3.) CATCH**

**Batman: *drops Naruto* * Catches a fresh pizza* The hell**

**Keeper: *smirks and lean against cage* You should probably run *opens cage door* THAT BASTARD STOLE YOUR PIZZA, TAILED**

**10tailed: MINEEEEEEEEEEEE *tackles Batman***


	11. Chapter 11

**10tailed: *munching happily* **

**Batman: *groans***

**Keeper: *wide eyed* Never seen humans that could be such savage animals. Animal planet needs to document this wild shit.**

**Naruto: Hell, i'm surprised his Mom didn't use this to her advantage **

**Mom: *pops up* Oh trust me, I have. People are more than willing to comply to your demands if they have a foaming man-animal in front of their faces**

**10tailed: Aww *pats stomach* The fuck am sitting on *looks down* GET OUT FROM UNDER MY ASS *jumps down**

**Batman: *groans***

**Naruto: You good there, buddy**

**10tailed: *narrows eyes* The fuck you asking that for?**

**Keeper: So you dont' remember beating the living shit out of-**

**Mom: BATSY *Pushes Keeper out of the way* **

**Keeper: *rubs head* This family is soooo fucked up**

**10tailed: You trying to talk shit!**

**Keeper: Point proven! *dodges thrown knives* THE FUCK WAS THAT **

**Naruto: Welcome to my fucking world, population: 2**

**Mom: *rubs Batman's head* We are going...I mean I'm going to have so much fun with you**

**10tailed: *shivers* Eww**

**Mom: Shut it pizza-bitch **

* * *

><p><strong>ONLY WARNING I'M PUTTING OUT THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE IN ENTIRE FUCKING STORY. THERE WILL BE FUCKING LEMONS AND NO I'M NOT SORRY. AGAIN ONLY WARNING I'M DOING.<strong>

* * *

><p>-(Koji's room)-<p>

Koji was laying on back, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about the day's events and laid a hand on his bandaged side. He grabbed his D-Tector and stared at it. "Naruto was able to achieve to the next level. It made him stronger than us, stronger than me." He pressed a button and a picture of Lobomon came up.

"Imagine if I had that power, then this whole problem can be solved and I can go home." He kept on staring and eventually and zoned out. His screen went white and a beep brought him out of his thoughts. "What?"  
><em><br>"Do you want to get stronger?"_ A voice called out and Koji hopped to his feet ignoring the slight pain in his side. He looked around and got into a stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself." There was no reply and he relaxed until the voice called out again.  
><em><br>"Do you wish to achieve to the next level."_ Koji looked around before looking down at his D-Tector.

"Was that you?"  
><em><br>"Yes, do you wish to get stronger?"_

"What if I do?" The device flashed before a map appeared on the screen. Koji was confused for a minute until it came to him. A red and blue dot appeared on the screen. "Ok I guess traveling is involved." He got dressed and placed on his shoes. He quietly walked out into the lobby not to awaken anybody.

However Lady Luck was not smiling down on him, and Naruto came through the front door carrying a sleeping Zoe. Naruto looked a bit surprised and Koji tried to look indifferent. "Going somewhere?"

Koji folded his arms and gave Naruto a small glare. "And what if I am?" Naruto looked down at Koji's D-Tector before softly smiling. Naruto closed his eyes before moving out of Koji's way.

"It seems you are. Well I'm not going to stop you but do me two favors." Koji stood still for a couple of seconds before nodding. Naruto shifted Zoe so she was more comfortable and looked back at Koji.

"Well for one make sure you keep Bokomon and Neemon safe." Koji eyes widen and heard a yelp from behind. Turning around he saw Bokomon giving one of his lectures to a hurt Neemon. Bokomon stopped when he saw Naruto giving him a grin.

"Oh well I guess we got caught." He chuckled and rubbed his head. Neemon got up and lazily spoke to Bokomon.

"Don't you mean, you got caught?" Neemon found himself holding in a scream from when Bokomon snapped his pants.

Naruto chuckled and looked back at Koji. "Yeah keep them safe and I want you to promise to come back to help us. We're going to be heading to Spitfire Village next." Koji gave Naruto a look before sighing and nodding.

"Alright, I'll keep those two safe and come back to help you guys." Naruto nodded and walked past Koji and gave him a pat on the shoulders. Koji had a small smile and walked to the door with Bokomon and Neemon trailing behind him.

"Thanks." And then they were gone.

Naruto sighed and walked to Zoe's room. Being lazy he summoned a clone to open the door and went in. He placed her on the bed and grinned as she snuggled up to the covers whispering his name. He kissed softly on the forehead before kissing her on the lips. "Goodnight Zoe-chan."

He carefully and quietly walked back out and closed her door. He headed up to his door but saw that the lights were still on. He opened the door and found Ranamon looking intently at the necklace he gave her. He closed the door quietly and walked up to the bed. He sat next to her and gave Ranamon a kissed on the cheek.

She snapped out of her trance and turned to face him. "Naruto-kun-"

"Shh."

He leaned forward to deliver a kiss on the lips. Ranamon responded without hesitation and wrapped her hands around his neck. Naruto pulled her closer to him and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. She fell back onto the bed and Naruto, not pushing all of his weight, kept their bodies close. They came up for air and Naruto started to nip and lick at her neck. Ranamon moaned and pulled his head up to reconnect their lips.

Ranamon broke the lock and rose up making Naruto rise up too. She gave him a sexy smirk before lifting his shirt over his head and kissing his chest. She pushed him down and straddled his hip. Naruto's hands went back to her waist.

"I wonder if little Naru grew since our last _encounter_?" She then started to ground her hips onto his. Waves of pleasures hit them both and Naruto had a growing erection. Naruto groaned, his hands went from her waist to her juicy ass. "D-Damn you d-definitely got b-b-bigger."

"I'll take that as a good sign."

Ranamon kept grinding her hips harder and faster and her volume was increasing. A noticeable wet spot was growing on Naruto's pants. He stopped them momentarily to do two things.

He did a few quick handseals and placed a hand on the wall. The room glowed a bit before turning back to normal. "Wouldn't want anybody to hear." He smirked and then proceeded to take off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

Ranamon grinned and took off her hand gauntlets before sliding out of her straps, allowing her breasts to pop out. Naruto smirk widened and grabbed both of her tits. Ranamon moaned at his touch, her hands going straight for his head.

Naruto enclosed his mouth around her left nipple while twisting the right one. Her moans increased and Naruto nibbled lightly at the erected bud. He laid Ranamon on the bed and got on top of her. Slowly he began to trail kisses down her stomach while fully removing her swimsuit.**(?)**

Ranamon gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as Naruto kisses and lapped at her lower lips. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he flicked her clit. "Naru...fuck!" She came with a scream.

Naruto internally smirked as he lapped up her juices. He then got up only for Ranamon to crash her lips to his, secretly enjoying her taste. She pushed him down and settled in between his legs. "I guess I should return the favor." She said with that southern bell accent of hers. She grabbed his boxers and freed his manhood from its confines. She looked at it for a moment before wrapping her hand around him and pumping.

Naruto groaned as she soon engulfed him in her mouth. _'So much better than last time.' _ She bobbed her head up and down his shafts while jerking the parts she couldn't take in. Naruto panted and placed a hand on her helmeted head.

His eyes glossed over for a bit before he quickly raised Ranamon up and reverse the position so that she laying on her stomach. Ranamon looked back to see Naruto with a hungry look. She then lifted up her ass and shook it. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" Naruto growled and guided himself into her entrance.

Ranamon moaned loudly at the full feeling. Naruto pulled out till it was only his tip in her. He smirked and slammed his full length into her making the digimon eyes widen in pleasure. He then started a thrusting pace, making sure not to go too fast or hard. Ranamon, however, was having none of that.

"F-faster N-naruto-kun." Naruto did as she commanded and picked up the pace as well as using more power. "Ahh, ohhh!" She cried out in pleasure.

Naruto reached around to cup her tits and brought her up to his chest while still pounding upwards into her. Ranamon moaned loudly at the new position and turned to give the hanyou a sloppy kiss. She felt her end near and laid her hands onto Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun, I'm s-so c-close."

"Me too." He groaned out and went faster. Ranamon couldn't take it anymore and came with a scream. Naruto felt her get tighter around him and emptied himself in her. Ranamon immediately came again at the feeling of his warm seed in her.

Naruto dropped them both on the bed and Ranamon laid head on his chest. "Mmm I wouldn't doing that a lot more." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"I agree but we need to talk about a few things." Ranamon looked up at him confused and sat up on the bed. Naruto rubbed his right cheek, trying to find a way to bring this out nicely. "Rana-chan, you know that I love you but the thing is-"

" That Zoe chick caught ya eyes, am I right."

Ranamon had an unreadable expression on her face. Naruto gulped and slowly nodded. He closed his eyes and prepared for a scream, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her at 2:30 in the morning. He heard nothing but a sigh and hesitantly opened one eye. Ranamon looked briefly turned into annoyance before settling on an understanding one.

She reached up and placed her hand on his left cheek. "I understand her position, it's hard not to fall in love with a person like you. That's why I'm willing to share, but on a couple of conditions."

Naruto eyes lit up and a megawatt grin appeared on his face. "You would really? I will do anything for you Rana-chan!"

"Well number one, you have to share your love. You can't personally favor one over the other." Naruto nodded, it sounded pretty easy.

What was the next condition?

"Second, we must have a very sexy threesome later on, okay?" Naruto eyes widened before properly passing out with a perverted smile on his face.  
>Ranamon giggled and reclaim her spot on his chest broke going to sleep as well.<p>

_'Thank you, whatever deity is out there, for reuniting me with my love._'

-(Unknown Chamber)-  
><strong><br>"Hahahahah! Well played boy! Well played indeed!"** **(Creep) **The figured clapped as he laughed evilly. It stood up and sent another punch at the chains. Even more of the chains chipped away and it smirked.  
><strong><br>"You think your yokai was only the means of powering me. No! I have others means of getting power. Soon I'll be free to rule the digital world." **The figure then sat back down and continued to meditate silently.

-(Next morning)-  
><strong><br>"KIT WAKE UP!"** Naruto shot straight up accidentally pushing Ranamon off the bed. He turned his head side to side trying to find the problem.

"Where, What, Who, How?" Kyuubi laughed which Naruto heard. A tick mark grew on his forehead and he gritted his teeth.

_'KURAMA!'_

"**I'm sorry but Kurama is unavailable. Please make a message after the beep. BEEP!"** Now Naruto's eye started to twitch heavily.

_'Message him that I'm going to come in that mindscape and personally shove all of his tails up his a-'_

"NARUTO!" Now if there's one thing that Ranamon hate more than Cherubimon and certain people Naruto had encounter is being forcedly woken up. Being pushed on the hard wooden floor during a special dream had really set off her buttons.

Naruto slowly cowered behind the sheets and prayed that it wouldn't hurt too bad. "**Well you're personally fucked! Tell me, what color do you want your casket?" **Kyuubi snickered deep in his mind.

Naruto made sure to leave a mental note of kicking Kyuubi's ass. For now, he has to deal with a raging Ranamon. Thinking quickly he pounced on her, earning a yelp and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She relaxed enough for Naruto to break the lip lock.

"Now why don't we go get cleaned for the day." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Ranamon huffed and dragged Naruto by the ear into the bathroom.

After thirty minutes, ten minutes longer then expected, the couple both came out. Ranamon had her clothes on and trying to look for her hand gauntlets while Naruto was missing his shirt and jacket. Tsunade's necklace hung calmly around his neck.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it to see Zoe with a timid smile. Naruto checked the halls, seeing them cleared he gave Zoe a kissed. This stopped her from whatever she was going to say.

She responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. A coughed broke them apart and Zoe looked behind Naruto, to see a mildly annoyed Ranamon. Zoe reluctantly let go of Naruto and gave Ranamon a small smile.

"Sorry about yesterday Ranamon-san. It was unnecessary for me to have called you those names." Zoe apologized and Ranamon was going to leave it at that, however Naruto sent her a knowing look. So sighing she apologized back.

"I'm sorry too; I just didn't want to let Naruto go with some random women. We talked last night and I've decided to share Naru-kun. However there was some conditions." Ranamon smirked at Zoe's confused face.

Naruto gulped and quickly placed his hands over Ranamon's mouth, stopping her from saying anything perverted. Naruto gave Zoe a big grin. "Don't worry about the conditions Zoe-chan, besides we need to head downstairs." She nodded and the three of them headed down.

-(With Grumblemon)-

Grumblemon growled in frustration. How long was this fucking path to the next village?

Arbormon sighed at his partner. "Geez calm down will ya. The next village is not going to fly towards us." Arbormon jumped back to avoid the hammer being slammed on his body. Arbormon would have retaliated back had this not had been a usual thing.

Mercurymon took this time to appear before the two. His lips were twisted into a frown. Grumblemon grunted and put away his hammer. He then gave Mercurymon a strange look. "What the fuck up with you?"

"It seems we hath a traitor in the group and that traitor is Ranamon." Grumblemon snorted while Arbormon was generally surprised.

"Wow I would have never imagined Ranamon betraying us. She was very fearful of Cherubimon-sama."

"Whatever, we no need her. She too weak anyway." Grumblemon crossed his arms and turned to walk in the other direction. However Mercurymon wasn't done with his findings and blocked Grumblemon's path.

"That is not all. She has been suited by a human in the group, the one they call Naruto." Grumblemon just pushed past the mirror like digimon.

"Me don't care about weak love life. Me want to collect data for Lord Cherubimon."

"Thou need to learn not to be so brash. It also seems Cherubimon-sama has given us a new mission." Mercurymon smirked as he had grabbed both Arbormon and Grumblemon's attention.

Arbormon rushed him on impatiently. "Well was is ye wait for? Spit it out already." Mercurymon lightly chuckled before walking over to a tree.

"Master hath made it more of a challenge actually. The first person to kill and bring the body of the human, Naruto, will receive power to that of a mega." Grumblemon and Arbormon's eyes widen and jaws dropped to the ground.

The power of a mega!

With that power alone is enough to wipe out a dozen villages. Mercurymon vanished into the trees but made them know of one thing. "We are not the only ones Master hath told."

When he was gone, Arbormon shook out of his daze. He looked to address Grumblemon but already saw him down the. The wooden warrior sighed and ran to catch up with his partner.

-(With Naruto)-

_'Oh boy._' Our blonde hero thought as he rubbed his head. After eating the group was ready to leave but they were missing an extra person and two digimons. JP as usual jumped to conclusions but Naruto managed to calm down the group enough to tell them what really happened.

Not a very smart idea.

"Oh so we can leave whenever we want but have to check in with you? Who the fuck died and handed you the leader title?" JP crossed his arms and Naruto sighed.

It was a good thing they weren't in the village anymore.

"Oh and you can make a better leader? Do you know what it takes to be one?" Naruto retorted, JP was really starting to push his buttons.

"I know enough not to hurt my comrades. Which you seem pretty good at!" JP snapped back and Naruto looked a bit livid. The hanyou growled and took a threatening step forward. JP, not backing down, took a step forward as well and fingered his D-Tector.

Seeing an upcoming fight, Zoe quickly got between them and pushed away their chests. "Come on guys we don't need anymore fighting. Especially unnecessary ones." Zoe pleaded.

Naruto and JP glared at each other both doing their best to intimidate the other.

That stopped the moment Ranamon yanked her boyfriend's ear. "Y'all can finish that staring contest later but for now we need to find a place to relax.

Naruto sighed before looking up at the darkening sky. "Alright we'll stop here for now, I guess. Since Bokomon and Neemon are not here, I'll go find food as well as firewood." He walked into the forest without another word.

Ranamon and Zoe both looked worryingly at Naruto. The two females both nodded at each other in understandment. Ranamon ran to catch up with Naruto while Zoe stayed back.

The water fairy sighed in frustration as she lost the hanyou. After walking around for a little bit she heard a noise. Running she found Naruto, in his hanyou form, punching a tree. He didn't notice her and kept on punching the tree.

"**Man, you are really beating yourself over this. You can't blame every little shit on yourself-" **Kyuubi tried saying but Naruto quickly cut him off.

'_No! It was my fault, I still can't control my emotions! What would happen if instead of gaining my beast spirit, I unleashed my hanyou form? Imagine how hard explaining that would be._'

Naruto gave the tree one last kick and Meatapples started to fall. He quickly caught a few in his hands and turned to walk back.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Ranamon looking quite worried at him. He hid his features and gave Ranamon the apples. "Can you take this back to camp Rana-chan?"

He was going to leave but felt Ranamon circle her arms around his waist. "Wait Naruto. What happened? Why are you so angry?" Naruto turned to give the water digimon and hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not really angry Rana-chan just disappointed at myself. Its just best that I calm my nerves or something. Here." He kicked the tree and more apples fell down. He gave them to Ranamon, who still had a confused look on her face but went back to the camp. Naruto frowned and went deeper into the forest to find firewood.

-(Back with Zoe)-

After Naruto left and Ranamon ran after him, Zoe tried to calm the tension. However JP didn't feel like talking and just brooded off into space. She sighed but felt a tap on her shoulders, turning she saw Tommy giving her a small smile.

"You shouldn't worry so much Zoe-neechan. So JP and Naruto really don't like each. I'm sure when the right time comes those two will practically be inseparable." Zoe smiled and ruffled the fourteen year old's hair earning a pout from him.

"Thank you Tommy." That pout turned into a big grin and he began to talk to Zoe. Moments later Ranamon came out of the forest, carrying an armful of Meatapples. She sat them down and gave the two a small smile.

"Um Naruto-kun went to fetch some firewood but he gave me some Meatapples." Zoe nodded and patted a spot next to her.

"Why don't you come join us Ranamon?" Ranamon nodded and the three continued on with a conversation. About 10 minutes later, Naruto emerged from the small woodland carrying a bundle of kindling. He sat them down and started to create the nest for a fire.

Tommy got up and kindly offered help which Naruto accepted. Seeing those two preoccupied with fire Ranamon tap Zoe's shoulders and motioned her to follow. Zoe raised an eyebrow but followed.

Once the two were away from the general hearing area, Ranamon stopped and crossed her arms. "Alright now what exactly happened back in that village before I came?"

Zoe face turned into that of a hesitant one and looked in the direction where the camp. She sighed and told Ranamon everything that happened with the fight. Ranamon's fist clenched and she gritted her teeth.

"That damn, fucking piece of data!"

"You know Duskmon?" Zoe eyes narrowed.

"I used to work with the bastard." Zoe's eyed narrowed even further Ranamon saw the girl's glare and gave her own. "Now don't look at me like that. I ain't proud of what I did and stopped ever since I met Naruto. Had you been in mah placed, you'd have done the same thing."

Zoe looked at the digimon intently before sighing softly and apologized. Ranamon waved off the apology and gave Zoe a small smile. "Don't worry about that but I am worried about Naruto."

"I know he keeps on blaming himself a-and I really don't know what to do. I'm not use to situations like this." A single tear fell down the blonde's face. Ranamon felt the same yet she didn't voice it. She slowly hugged the teen and Zoe was generally surprised. She didn't think Ranamon would be the sympathetic type.

Said digimon broke the hug and gave her a grin. "I'm sure Naruto will go back being the fun lovable man that he is. We just have to have faith in him. Naru-kun is not known to me to let something let that bring him down. Speaking Naruto, it would be best if we head back or else he'll have a fit." Zoe smiled back while nodding and the two walked back to the camp.

-(Fire forest: Unknown area)-

**BOOM**

"Damn!"

"Move Nee-chan! Celestial Arrow!" An bow made of holy energy materialized into her hands. Pulling the string back, a lighting arrow form and she launched it at their opponent. The lighting arrow smashed into the digimon, knocking it to the ground. However the figure stood right back up and dusted its leather jacket.

"Man, is that the best you've got? Geez I better get double the pay with your asses." The figure raised its weapons at the two in the air. "Double Impact!"

Bullets were shot at them and they barely avoided most of them. "Fuck! Out of all the digimon that bastard could have sent, he picked Beezlemon? We need to get away from him, imouto."

"Easy for you to fucking say, this guy is powerful." The shorter female yelled back to her partner.

Beezlemon laughed and yell up at the two. "Come on a mega like you, Sakuyamon, should at least be a challenge." Sakuyamon frowned and gathered lightning in her feet.

"Thunder Kick!"

Beezlemon blocked the kick with his shotguns and gave the fox beauty a head-butt. Sakuyamon staggered back and couldn't block the kick that sent her into a tree. Beezlemon chuckled and aimed his guns at the down mega.

"Say good bye –"

"Holy Air!"

"Damn I forgot about that Angewomon bitch. I can't move." Beezlemon struggled to move and Angewomon swooped down and pulled Sakuyamon up to her feet.

"Thanks, let's go." Angewomon nodded and the two flew away but still can hear Beezlemon's yell.

"You bitches can run but I will find and gut the two of ya!"

-(Next Morning: With Naruto)-

The group of five continued their walk to the Spitfire village. Tension was practically swimming in the air. Naruto stayed in the front while JP was in the back brooding. The last three tried to get the two into a conversation however they either ignored them (JP) or kept quiet ( Naruto).

Ranamon huffed irritable and was ready to yell at Naruto, when he stopped. He looked around and his body become tense. The group looked at him in confusion. "Naruto-kun?" Zoe said, just then a low whistle was heard.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled at the group and they did so. A huge shuriken was smashed into a poor tree followed by a curse. The group got up and took out their D-Tectors while getting in their version of a battle stance.

"Show yourself coward." JP taunted but nobody came out. Naruto eyes darted around and turned to grab a sword that would have sliced his head off. The digimon looked surprised and jumped away.

Ranamon recognized him from working for Cherubimon. "What the hell is a Ninjamon doing here?"

Ninjamon took out another shuriken and prepared to attack. "Which one of you humans is the one called Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What do you want with me?"

Ninjamon saw his actions up and pointed at him. "So there you are. Now die! Ninja Knife Throwing!"

He threw the weapon at Naruto ,who kicked it up in the air in a good display of acrobatics. The others looked amazed while Ninjamon took out his sword. "Keh, don't make this boring." He jumped in the air and sliced his sword down but hit nothing.

**EXECUTE**

A flash of light temporary blinded Ninjamon and a cloud of acid was sent at him. He jumped and landed on a branch as the four finished digivolving.

**SPIRIT ****EVOLUTION**

The light faded and Ninjamon was too late to block the fire punch that directed him to the ground. He flipped himself in the air but moved to dodge the Thunder Fist. He then used his sword to deflect all the snowballs from Kumamon.

Kazemon gathered mini tornadoes at her fingertips. "Hurricane Waves." She swiped them at the ninja like digimon. He blocked the attack and jumped over the Draining Rain. He gave himself some space and gathered energy at his core. However Agunimon wouldn't give him the chance.

"Fire Darts!"

Ninjamon cursed as he dodged the bits of fire. He hopped over Beetlemon's incoming fist and threw a shuriken at Kumamon. The ice digimon succeeded in move the hell out of the way as Kazemon flew a tried to deliver multiple kicks to his face.

But she was tackled by Agunimon as a shuriken from behind sliced through the area. "Geez, what the fuck is it with this guy and shurikens?" The fairy said with annoyance in her tone.

Agunimon didn't answer and helped her back up. Ninjamon was going to charge at the two but felt rain drops on his face. He sensed himself get weaker and fell on one knee, looking up he saw a rain cloud. "Damn."

"Gotcha, you slippery bastard." Ranamon said victoriously. Agunimon nodded and gave the water digimon a smile. He turned towards the ninja digimon who was struggling to get back up.

"So mind telling me why you're after my head?" Agunimon said with a voice promising pain. However Ninjamon kept his mouth sealed shut. Agunimon sighed and went to grab the digimon but Ninjamon had other plans. Right when Agunimon was going to grab him, he quickly fished out some smoke pellets.

He threw them to the ground and made his escape. Once the cloud cleared, Agunimon looked around and sensed Ninjamon running away but made no actions to stop him. He reverted back to Naruto and the other followed his lead.

"Wow I wonder what that was all about." Tommy said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"He was searching for me. Why?" Naruto turned to Ranamon for the answer but she was as stumped as him. Naruto shook his head and continued walking down the path to Spitfire village. "For now let's just keep walking to the village but I suggest we all be a bit more cautious."

-( 1 mile from Spitfire)-

"Man, how long is it to this damn village."

"We're almost there actually, just a little bit more." Naruto said to Zoe. The others were relieved and quicken their pace.

"Well look what I find. That traitor Ranamon."

Ranamon froze as did everyone else. _'That voice.'_

"Hm and there the target. Let's grab the little brat Grumblemon." Arbormon and Grumblemon walked out from the trees. Everyone tiredly got into a stance making Arbormon chuckle.

"There ain't gonna be no trouble here. Just hand over the brat and the traitor." He answer was to block the kick sent out by Kazemon. "Spirits huh? Well Grumblemon looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"Spirits have strong factual codes. Me take spirits." Grumblemon jumped in the air and brought out his hammer. "Seismic Sledge!" The group jumped away from the impact and landed and couple of feet away.

"Ok then we gonna do it like this, I'll take on the prize and the traitor. Since yer better at factual codes huntin ye can take care of the rest." Arbormon laid out but Grumblemon just snorted and ran at his objectives, separating them from the group.

"Where's Mercurymon, you firewood?" Ranamon said with a growl.

Arbormon chuckled and brought his arms out in front of him. "He's around. Now, don't make this boring for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd completed. Just a personal thought, Beezlemon as to be one of, if not THE, most badass digimon. So I can check this off my growing list of shit I need to do-<strong>

**Batman: AHHHHHH**

**10tailed: Dammit, *Yells out* MOM, CAN'T YOU KEEP YOU TORTURING DOWN TO A WHISPER?**

**Mom: *yells back* HMM LET ME SEE.**

**Batman: ARGH**

**Mom: NOPE!**

**Naruto: I say let the woman enjoy her time. *takes sip of beer* FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU KILLED ME**

**Keeper: Hey! It wasn't my fault that bastard was behind you**

**Barbra: Is it wierd that I'm not fazed by this**

**Keeper/Naruto/10tailed: No**

**Barbra: *claps* okay then *reaches for pizza***

**10tailed: *growls***

**Barbra: *grabs pizza* Is there a fucking problem *takes bite***

**10tailed: That was mine *dodges batarang* THE FLYING SHIT WAS THAT?**

**Barbra: The tool I'm going to cut your dick with if you don't share this damn pizza**

**10tailed: *grumbles* fine *kicks Naruto* NOT YOU **

**Naruto: *rubs head* Asshole. BOOOM DOUBLE HEADSHOT BITCHES *throws controller* I'm going to get more beer *leaves***

**Keeper: Dick! Didn't even finish the goddamn match. Hold...the fuck you say about my mom, bitch!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nope nothing, and I'm still not sorry**

**Keeper: Sorry about what**

**10tailed: For kicking the guy's ass that doesn't mind his own fucking business.**

**Keeper: Oh poor bastard **

**Barbra: *points at Keeper* Is he an idiot or something**

**10tailed: Something**

** Keeper: Where Naruto? That asshole knows the game starts fast and I can't face these dickheads alone...YEAH I CALLED YOU A DICKHEAD, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT**

**Mom: *comes in* Aww sweet bliss. The hell is everyone look for**

**10tailed: Well the blonde asshole didn't come- *get hit by a brick* Whoa two Barbras *falls down***

**Barbra: *winches* Ow *picks up brick* There's a note. If you want the blonde boy, bring the Bat to Gotham's Statium at midnight. **

**10tailed: How did fuck did he get himself captured**

**Barbra: Well from the green and purple stains, it's sfae to say joker has him**

**Mom: Well he and this joker-bitch are going to get along cause Batsy is mine**

**Keeper: Hell no, I can't fight these 12 year old boys alone...GET QUICKSCOPED BITCH**

**10tailed: The blond bastard owes me twenty bucks and I'll damned if i don't get it.**

**Barbra: Wait! I may have a plan, but I dont' think you'll like it Tailed**

* * *

><p>Agunimon got into a stance and took a glance at Ranamon. "So anything on kindling here?" Ranamon had to hold in a giggle from the nickname. Arbormon, however, didn't find that funny and shot out seeds from his mouth.<p>

"Blockade Seeds!"

Agunimon jumped back while Ranamon rolled out of the way. "That's it?" Agunimon said confusingly. That was until the ground in front of him exploded.

Arbormon let out a chuckle and crossed his arms. "Next time don't let ye guard down."

Ranamon ran to help the down digimon but Agunimon was already up, forming a plan in his head. "Agunimon, are you okay?" The fire digimon nodded and got back into his stance.

"This guy may be trouble." He said.

Ranamon nodded her head in agreement. "Besides Mercurymon, Arbormon would almost never show his skills. So I'm about as clueless as you."

Agunimon's eyes narrowed. "I see."

"If ye two are quite finish, can we get this movin." Arbormon said impatiently. Agunimon did a sharp nod and ran forward towards his enemy. Gathering his energy into his fist, the fire warrior let forth a fiery haymaker.

"Try this Pyro Punch!"

The wooden digimon dodged to the right but missed the follow up kick. "Gah!" Agunimon didn't let up his attack and managed to land another kick to Arbormon. He finished the combo with a connected haymaker, sending the wood hybrid flying. Arbormon succeeded in righting himself from his trip and stood to look at Agunimon.

"Nice attack kid but that's not going to keep me down. Blockade Seed." Arbormon sent more seed like bombs at Agunimon, who jumped in the air the dodge them. "Gotcha brat." He said while the fire digimon looked confused.

The wood like digimon sent more seeds at the in air digimon. Agunimon had no choice but to block but completely didn't see the fist connected by a long cable. "Roundhouse Punt!"

"Argh!" Agunimon grunted as the attack hit home and sent him spiraling to the ground.

Arbormon grumbled and folded his arms. "Cherubimon-sama said ye were a threat? Geez! Musta had somethin wron with that mind of his."

"Dark Vapor!"

Arbormon jumped the side to avoid the acidic cloud. "So there ye are, was beginnin to think ye ran away from the fight. After all ye is the weakest out of all of us and ye don't have your beast spirit." The wooden warrior snorted and gave her a pity glare. "If ye gives up quietly no harm will be done till yer body is sent Cherubimon-sama."

Ranamon gave her harshest glare, usually reserved for Duskmon, and let loose another Dark Vapor**. **"If you think I'm giving up without a fight then you, doll, are quite mistaken!"

Arbormon dodged the attack again but felt something wasn't right. "Double Fist of the Kitsune!"

"Wha-" Was he had to say until two fire powered fist slammed into his face and sent him soaring through the air. Agunimon wasn't done and unleashed a mildly condensed fire ball the size of a basketball at the still flying digimon.

"Pyro Ball!"

**BOOM**

The attack connected, kicking up dirt and dust. The area was covered with bits of fire and some trees were burning. Agunimon panted and reverted back into Naruto. Ranamon ran to the down hanyou and have him a tight hug.

"Whew that was tiring right, babe." Naruto said grinning. Ranamon rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Whatever let's just go help the other before twigs decide to catch his second wind." Naruto nodded and the two ran in the direction of the others. Unnoticed by either of them, a figured appeared out of a tree.

'_Well, it seemth he is more of a challenge then thy thought'_

-(With Kazemon)—

"Hurricane Waves!**"**

Grumblemon rolled to escape the attack but had the jump over the Lightning Fist. Kumamon took aim with his Romeo launcher. "Stay still, Blizzard Blaster!" Mini snowballs were shot out to the troll like digimon. Said digimon jumped over them and took out his hammer.

"Eat this Seismic Sledge!**"** He brought his hammer out on Kumamon who was saved by Beetlemon, punching the troll away.

"Thanks Beetlemon!" Kumamon said thankfully. Beetlemon chest raised in pride and took a quick glance at a descending Kazemon.

Grumblemon pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his aching cheek. "Stupid digimon hurt me. I show him and friends." A data cocoon wrapped around his form causing the other's eyes to widen.

"Shit he's digivolving." Beetlemon cursed and ran at the cocoon.

**Grumblemon Slide Evolution.**

Beetlemon couldn't block the hard haymaker sent out to his face and was smashed into the ground. "**Gigasmon."** Gigasmon grinned and pointed at his form. "Me powerful in form. You stand no chance." He stretched his arms out and started to spin around making a tornado out of his attack.

"BEETLEMON MOVE!" Kazemon tried yelling but it was no use and the bug like digimon smacked by the attack hard enough to revert back into a wounded and unconscious JP with a ring of data surrounding him.

"Quagmire Twister." Gigasmon stopped spinning and grinned as he saw JP's down form. "Now for spirit-"

"Roseo Temporale!" Kazemon interrupted with multiple kicks to his face and hopped away so Kumamon can deliver his damage. "Go Kumamon!"

"Right, Blizzard Blaster." This time the attack hit it's mark and Gigasmon stepped back from the attack. Seeing this is a chance Kazemon quickly got on her hands and spread her legs while spinning fast enough to create her own tornado.

"Try this! Tempest Twist!" However Gigasmon saw the attack coming and dig safety into the ground. Kazemon stopped her attack and looked around for her foe. "Where the hell did he go?" She looked at Kumamon who was just as confused as she was.

Just then Gigasmon burst through the ground into the air. "Surprise! Tectonic Slam!**"** As he landed a mini earthquake erupted making large fissures and crevices into the ground. Kumamon and Kazemon struggled to keep their balance and saw Gigasmon powering up another attack.

"Lupine Laser!"

A beam of energy blasted into the earth digimon sending him down on one knee. Kazemon and Kumamon looked up to see their savior as a wolf-like digimon. He was completely covered in white armor with yellow edges and blue stripes. He also had a curved yellow spike on his chest armor. He has the "Rocket Skates" on each of his feet and The "Howling Blades" on his back.

The strangest thing was that he had both Bokomon and Neemon on his back. "Whee! That was fun can we go again Bokomon?" Neemon said enthusiastically while Bokomon gained a tick mark.

"No you buffoon, can't you see their in a middle of a fight."

"Hey guys, look like you need some help." The wolf said while rolling its eyes at the two digimon by its side.

Kazemon was the first to break out of her trance, "Koji, is that you?" KendoGarurumon seemed to have nodded and turn his sight on his recovering enemy.

Gigasmon shook the spot away from his head and saw a KendoGarurumon growling at him. "Mm a beast spirit? Taking spirits be harder and me tired." An idea popped into his head and an evil grin tore through his face.

"Well then shall I do the honors? Lupine Laser!"The wolf-like digimon sent out another light beam that Gigasmon managed to jump over. The earth digimon would have sent out a counter attack had it not been for the fire covered fist that found its way to his cheek.

"GAH!"

"Pyro Punch!"

Agunimon landed down to the others with Ranamon following his lead. "Sup guys. Koji you seem to found what you wanted right?"

KendoGarurumon chuckled, "Yeah it seems that I have." Kazemon went to Agunimon's side who gave her a small side hug. Beetlemon narrowed his eyes into slits as he slowly got up with the help of Kumamon

However Ranamon stood tense and ready, "Now don't think this is over yet. Grumblemon is one hard son of a bitch to keep down." As if called the earth digimon burst out from the ground in the group and landed 3 attacks.

A punch to Kumamon, a kick to KendoGarurumon face, and a haymaker to Agunimon's cheek. The three flew away giving Gigasmon a chance to quickly grab Beetlemon and with his amazing strength threw the digimon into Ranamon. The two flew away and he gave Kazemon a bone breaking punch to her solar plexus.

Kazemon got on her hands and knees gasping and struggling to breathe. A ring of data surrounded her form causing Gigasmon grin to multiply. The H-spirit of wind popped up and Gigasmon quickly ate it making Kazemon revert back into an unconscious Zoe. He ducked his head from the flaming punch sent by a pissed off Agunimon and rolled under a kick from an equally pissed Beetlemon and quickly hopped away.

Gigasmon laughed and brought his arms hard against the ground creating another earthquake but this formed more cracks. One crack splitting the ground under Zoe making her body fall through the crevices. Agunimon's eyes widen in fear and quickly went after her body.

His form reverted back into Naruto who sent a chakra burst out of his body making his descent fast enough. "Come on, come on!" He repeated as he reached for her hand. Finally grabbing it, he pulled her body tight against his.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he tried to use his tails to grab on to something but with the speed he was going, it wouldn't work. Kyuubi quickly contacted his successor.

**"Kit, you have to go into your beast spirit. It's the only way."**

"But I can't control it Kurama-"

**"It's either that or let you and your mate die. And dont forget me! I'll die too! Just concentrate or something! " **Kyuubi said with a panicked tone and silently prayed. Even in this current situation, Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox.

The hanyou then steeled his nerves and using his tails, quickly fished out his D-Tector. "Never asked much in life but please let this work." He silently prayed.

**EXECUTE**

A data cocoon surrounded his and Zoe's form.

**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION AHHH**

The cocoon burst showing BurningGreymon in all his glory carrying an unconscious Zoe. "**GRAHH**hhh BurningGreymon." His eyes faded from their angry red to a calming blue. The dragon stopped their descent and if he could he would be grinning like a mad man.

"I did it. I can't believe it." He said happily. He heard sounds of groaning coming from his companion and turned his sight to her. Zoe freaked when she saw a digimon so close to her face. She squirmed and wiggled to get out of the digimon's arms.

"Whoa, hey! It's me." His voice was deeper and more firm but Zoe recognized that voice.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered out and the dragon chuckled.

"Yeah it is." Zoe hugged him from her position and BurningGreymon had to make sure she didn't slip and fall. The beast of fire spread his wings and flew up to the top.

'_**I knew you can do it. Now I don't have to face Yami-chan!'**_

Ranamon carefully looked over the ledge, hoping she could see a glimpse of her boyfriend and Zoe. _'Please don't take him from me.'_ She mentally prayed as she looked up to the sky.

"Just let me go!" JP was struggling in the grip of Koji and surprisingly Tommy. "I'll save her!"

Ranamon saw the interaction and sighed. "Ya'll have little faith in Naru-kun, I see." JP stopped and looked over at the water digimon. He finally managed to break the other two's hold and leveled a glare at Ranamon.

"Seems you have too much faith in the teme. If anything you seem to worship him."

Ranamon clenched her hands as JP crossed his arms. She took a deep breath to calm her anger. "What's wrong doll? Jealous?" Now it was JP's turn to bristle in anger. He made a menacing step forward.

Suddenly, Ranamon ears picked up a noise, it was like the noise a bird makes when flying. The others also heard it and looked around. "Is it me or do I heard fluttering sort-of like a flying bird." Tommy pointed out.

Just then a large figured popped out from the crevice and landed and couple of feet away from Ranamon and JP. Everybody but Ranamon tensed remembering the fight with Duskmon and a wild as well as angry BurningGreymon.

Ranamon however looked confuse and wondered why everybody was so tense. Then Zoe's explanation with the fight in Flame village came into mind. _'So that's his beast spirit.' _BurningGreymon carefully set Zoe on the ground and let his hands up in surrender.

"No need to look so tense guys, I managed to control it." The boys dropped their stances and relief was shown all over their face. BurningGreymon reverted back into Naruto and looked around the area.

"So where's the troll."

"The coward escaped once you went after Zoe. We would have tried to capture him but JP thought it would be a great to try and fall after you." Koji said and Naruto internally sigh. JP just snorted and ignored the small glare being aimed at him from Ranamon.

A gasp alerted their attention and everybody turn to Zoe who was looking at her D-Tector. "N-No! No! She's gone!"

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder but Zoe just launched herself into his arms as a sob came through. Naruto looked at her D-Tector and indeed saw nothing but a static screen.

**"I can give you a real good guess on what happened." **Kyuubi concluded and Naruto mentally nodded as he subconsciously felt Zoe distress.

_'Next time I see that ass, I make him regret ever being created!' _He growled mentally and Kyuubi felt pride in his successor.

JP gritted his teeth and clenched his hands hard. He glared at Naruto with all the hate he could muster. It should be _HIM_, Zoe paid attention to. _HE_ should be the leader, someone everybody should look up to dammit. Call it whatever you want but JP wasn't about to let some blonde bastard control his fate in this world.

Naruto growled as he felt JP's glare and wanted nothing more than to punch it off his face. However Zoe was more important. He gently picked her up and started walking.

"We should be able to make it to Spitfire village before nightfall. If we hurry, alright?"

JP gave no answer and walked ahead of the group. Ranamon walked besides Naruto, pouting that she wasn't being carried. Naruto chuckled at her cute pouted and leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry Rana-chan, I'll make it up to you."

The water hybrid blushed slightly and unconsciously increased her pace. Tommy with Bokomon and Neemon walked behind Naruto having a conversation of some sort but Tommy would look at Zoe every once in a while with a worried look. Koji walked behind everybody with his hands behind his head in deep thought.

-(Spitfire Village)—

Once again the group even Ranamon were amazed at the place. It seemed like a busier version of Flame village but had its own beauty. It was surrounded by a small mountain range that stretched into a sea. It also seems like the village was having a festival of some sort. By the time they found an inn it was already nightfall and everyone was tired from the day's events.

Naruto sighed in content as he laid shirtless back on the bed. _"Man today was so troublesome." _

"**Careful, you're starting to sound like that Nara. And I say some good came out of it. I mean you gave Death the finger. "** Naruto chuckled at Kurama's statement but frowned as something else slipped into his mind.

"_Did you find anything on the leech?" _He could feel Kyuubi shake his head and growled in frustration.

**"Nope, can't find not even a fucking speck of it. I wouldn't we are out of the woods yet, so still watch how much power you pour out and I'll keep finding." **Naruto mentally nodded and heard the door to the bathroom open up.

A wet and smirking Ranamon walked out and his eyes were glued to her towel covered body. Ranamon saw him slightly blush while his eyes showed restrained lust. She slowly walked over to him while swaying her hips, making the hanyou's eyes go from her breasts to her hips.

The water hybrid straddled his waist and Naruto rose to wrap his arms around her waist. Ranamon put her hand on his cheek and began to trace them earning a purr from him. "You know Foxy-kun, you promise you would make it up to me."

Naruto chuckled and flipped them so she was on the bottom. "That I did and I suppose you want your gift now?" Ranamon eagerly nodded and closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. Ranamon felt herself getting hotter and pulled Naruto's head up to smash her lips to his. As they battled for dominance Naruto hands inched their way to her breasts.

He pulled away and sighed in annoyance as he heard a knock on his door. Ranamon heard it too and pouted as Naruto got off to answer the door. Opening it, he was surprise to see Zoe nervously standing there. "Zoe-chan? What's up?"

"Can I come in Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and moved as she walked in and closed the door. Zoe stared at the ground and both Naruto and Ranamon looked at her in worry. Naruto walked over and placed a finger under chin causing Zoe to look up into Naruto's azure orbs. "Zoe-chan what's wrong." He said softly and gently.

"I don't feel myself. It's like something's missing and now without her I'm weak and useless." Zoe was now crying and Naruto wiped away the tears and softly gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You are not weak." Zoe looked ready to protest but another kiss silenced her. "Who stopped the many fights or group has? Who gave Tommy someone to look up? Who calmed down my angry beast spirit? It was Zoe Orimoto, not Kazemon."

Ranamon and Zoe looked in awe at Naruto's passionate proclamation, feeling their love for him go even higher. Naruto gave her a foxy grin which she returned with a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Do you mind if I could sleep with you?" Naruto smile increased and shook his head.

"No I don't mind, is it okay with you Rana-chan?" He asked and they both turned to Ranamon.

She sighed and nodded. "It's okay but I call dibs on his right side. Now how exactly are we gonna do this because I tend to sleep in the nude and I don't feel like putting on my clothes."

Zoe face turned a dark red when Ranamon said she slept commando. Her eyes then widen when a thought crossed her mind. "H-H-Have y-you two d-done i-i-it?" Naruto was confused but Ranamon knew exactly what she was talking about.

"If you mean had sex, then yes and it was the best thing that had ever happen to me besides meeting him." Ranamon sighed dreamily. Naruto sweat-dropped at her but looked at a still blushing Zoe.

"So I wonder how we are going to this." He ran his finger through his head and sighed. He then heard he Zoe mumbled low enough that not even his superhuman hearing barely caught it. "You say something Zoe-chan?"

"I-I said, that I-I don't m-mind." Her face turned so red, Naruto thought she was going to explode at any moment. Ranamon clapped happily.

"Good." She then proceeded to drop the towel covering her body. Naruto face-palmed at her lack of modesty while Zoe turned her head to the side. "Oh come on! I don't look that bad!?"

Zoe shook her head slowly. "N-No I-I was prepared!" _'Wow I can see why Naruto was hooked.'_

"Not prepared you say?" Ranamon mumbled, a mischievous glint formed into her eyes.

"Come on girls let's get some sleep." Naruto said seeing the look in Ranamon's eyes. He laid in the middle of the bed and Ranamon, still with the glint, laid on his right side while grabbing his arm and putting them between her breasts.

Zoe slowly made her way over and took his left side while nuzzling into his neck. She epped when Naruto's arm wrapped around her pulling her close to his body.

-(somewhere in Fire Forest)-

"Man, hunting these two bitches is starting to get hard." Beezlemon scratched his chin with a look of annoyance on his face. "I better get double the pay for their sweet asses."

"Thou targets being a nuisances?"

Beezlemon hopped and fished out his two shotguns, the Berenjena. "Alright come on out before I blow this whole fucking forest away."

Mercurymon chuckled and absorbed out of a tree. Beezlemon recognized him as one of Cherubimon's legend warriors, or some shit like that. "What the hell do you want, you overgrown piece of glass?"

Mercurymon lips turned into a frown and he crossed his arms. _'I must be careful with this.' _"To cut straight into the point, I'm not here on Cherubimon's order. You see, I'm here to compromise in a way."

The demon lord digimon sheath Berenjena and scoffed. "I don't need a partner. I can do all of this by myself, how did you think I become a mega? Now if that's all I'll be leaving."

Mercurymon inwardly sighed and thought of a new approach. "So you are after Sakuyamon and Angewomon. Right?"

Beezlemon froze and looked back at the now grinning Mercurymon. "How the fuck did you know that? That was supposed to be confidential!" Mercurymon chuckled deviously and Beezlemon glared at him. "It wasn't a joke so fucking answer me."

"I know and seen a lot of things. Being able to absorb into solid objects is pretty useful." Mercurymon's smirk increased and Beezlemon gritted his teeth. "Now that I have your full and complete attention, I'm offering a small alliance of some sort."

Beezlemon grunted and crossed his arms. "What do you want out of it and what's in it for me?" Beezlemon said narrowing his eyes again. "How do I know you won't stab me behind my back. Not that you could anyways." He chuckled when the mirror like digimon smirk turned into a frowned.

"Well what I want is the data of Seraphimon of the Celestial Three." Beezlemon couldn't hold in his laugh and if possible made Mercurymon frown deeper.

"Oh that's rich. You, a champion I'm guessing, wants to take down a mega like Seraphimon. HAHAHAHAAA! Wait..wait...you're serious! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's the reason why I require your assistance. All I need for him to be distracted and the rest I'll handle. As a payment I'll locate the two digimon you are searching for as well as the location of a traitor and her human." Beezlemon immediately stopped laughing as Mercurymon said the last part.

"Hmph, why would I care for a traitor and a human?"

"Oh it seems you don't know about the challenge Cherubimon sent out." Seeing Beezlemon's blank face, he took that for a yes. "I see, well it goes like this anybody that can capture Ranamon and the human, Naruto, alive to Cherubimon will receive power of a Mega."

Beezlemon snickering returned which turned into a full out laughter. "HAHAHA! Are you fucking stupid or something? Look at me, I'm already a mega as you can see-"

"But not a Super Mega." Mercury interrupted and Beezlemon scoffed.

"There's no such thing as a super mega only super ultimate."

'_Excellent he's taking the bait!' _"Then why don't you be in history books as the first ever super mega?" the human hybrid digimon said and watched as Beezlemon thought on the matter.

_'Hmm First ever super mega? Man that sounds pretty powerful, fine why not.' _"Alright Champion I accept but know this stab me behind the back and I'll fucking rip you apart. Deal?" Beezlemon said seriously and held out his hand making Mercurymon smirked evilly.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnd I'm going to end it right here. Side not: I don't see why people think Beezlemon should be part of the "good guys". I mean he was great in the third season but was 10x better as an evil asshole. He also deserves the right have a mouth of a sailor who has seen some shit.<strong>

**Barbra: Stop moving. *adjusting mask* There! how close are we to the stateium?**

**Keeper: Actually we're already here *gets out of car* Hey there's no blood on it this time *fist pumps* TAKE THAT LIFE**

**Mom: *slaps Keeper* Shut-up. Now get your ass out that vehicle!**

**10tailed: This idea is fucking stupid **

**Barbra: Boo. Now get that ass moving and stay in character**

**10tailed: *grumbles***

**-(with Naruto)-**

**Naruto: *tied up* You know,I'm trained in Sexy-fu. Maybe I could show you a few moves *wags eyebrows***

**Harley: I like him. * hearts in her eyes***

**Joker: *frowns* And I don't or you for that matter. Now we wait for Basty-**

**Mom: THAT'S MY FUCKING NICKNAME DON'T WEAR IT OUT!**

**10tailed: *Face-palm* What happened to being fucking discreet, Mom.**

**Keeper: *chuckles* Hey Naruto…pfft how's it hanging? GIHIHIHIHI**

**Naruto: *grins* Pretty well I can see into a hot blond clown's outfit and I'm enjoying the view. *sees Barbra* I take that back. I can see into two beautiful women's clothing and I'm really enjoying the view**

**10tailed: *lowers head* I'm friends with idiots.**

**Joker: ENOUGH! Good you brought over the Bat. *holds out hand* now hand him over**

**10tailed: First hand over the spiky haired jackass.**

**Naruto: *yells* I take offense to that!**

**10tailed: AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME AND GOURGE ON MOTHERFUCKING PIZZA**

**Barbra: *whisper* You're not being Batman, Tailed**

**10tailed: *eye twitches* I hate everyone here**

**Barbra: There you go!**

**10tailed: *breathes heavily***

**Mom: You what *Shoots joker with a tranquilizer* I was saving that but I don't care.**

**Keeper *confuse* where the hell did you-**

**Harley: Mistah J!**

**Mom: Can it clown-bitch! *shoots her with a tranquilizer* Now grab those two and the dumbass and get out of the fucking shithole.**

**Naruto: *lands on the ground* You know I was still enjoy-**

**10tailed: *grits teeth* Naruto how did you get down?**

**Naruto: I'm a ninja duh, dumbass**

**Keeper: Ohh he got you there Tailed *high fives Naruto***

**Barbra: Um Tailed *pokes him* I think we should go now**


	13. Chapter 13

**10tailed: *sits back on couch* Finally I'm away from the fucking city**

**Barbra: *rolls eyes* Oh come on! Gotham isn't that bad, beside you got something awesome out of it**

**10tailed: The pizza**

**Barbra: No you dipshit, me! *narrows eyes* You want to say something against that?**

**10tailed: *pales* N-No**

**Naruto: TEABAG BITCH! JUST LIKE HOW I DID YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT!**

**Keeper: *sits on remote* Oops**

**Announcer: We have multiple accounts that these four criminals have indeed kidnapped Barbra Gordan and...Batman.**

**Keeper: *whistles* Man they really did a good job with those sketches. They almost look like-**

**Naruto: Well, SHIT**

**Keeper: Why did you come back with us**

**Barbra: *points at Tailed* This guy knows where to get good pizza and that's enough for me**

**Mom: *comes in* Heard something bout Batsy! What's up**

**10tailed: WE'RE WANTED CRIMINALS**

**Mom: And this concerns me why...**

**Naruto: WE'RE GOING TO JAIL**

**Mom: *grins* Well at least this asshole *points to Tailed* can reunite with Big Bubba **

**10tailed: MOOOOOOOOM**

**Now this chapter has to be without a fucking doubt the hardest as well. I just know one thing in here is going to make everybody heads turn and say 'Tailed, dude what the fuck.' Trust me someone gonna say it.**

**Another confrontation is made with a Demon man digimon, secrets are revealed, and pure evil places it's piece on the board.**

* * *

><p>"After yesterday's battle, I think it'll be good for us if we just relax in this village for a day." Naruto said to the group. He was right though, JP needs to blow off some steam, Zoe needs to get her mind away from her missing spirit, and everybody else still look tired and stressed.<p>

JP snorted and walked out of the inn. "I think I'll be the one to decide what's good for me and what's not."

Naruto deeply sighed. _'He really has it bad for Zoe-chan. This group won't be able to rely on each other if everybody acts like him.'_  
><strong><br>"He sort of reminds me of a combination of you and that Uchiha dipshit."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto mentally raised an eyebrow at his observation. _'Me and the teme? How can you see that?' _

Kyuubi yawned and shrugged his shoulders or a fox's equivalent to one. **"Well he has that rebellious attitude the Uchiha fuck-bucket had and the almost unbreakable crush you had on that pink bitch before she, you know."** Kyuubi said and Naruto couldn't help but to agree and refocused back to the group.

"So if today's a break I'm going out for a walk." Koji said nodding to Naruto and walking out outside.

Tommy gave Naruto a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I'll go look for JP, so he doesn't do anything dumb. Bokomon, Neemon do you guys want to join me?"

"Can we get something to eat while we're out there?" Neemon tiredly replied while rubbing his stomach. Everybody around him sweatdropped while Bokomon had a tic mark.

"But you just had something."

"And your point?"

Bokomon face palmed and dragged Neemon out while grumbling. Tommy nervously laughed and followed them out, leaving Naruto, Ranamon, and Zoe in the inn. "Heh Bokomon and Neemon. Those two can have their own sitcom." Naruto joked making the girls giggle.

"So what can we do Naruto-kun?" The blonde hanyou rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we could walk around of something." Ranamon put her hands on her hips and give Naruto a look.

"Sounds really boring Naru-kun. I want some form of excitement." Naruto placed his hands on his chin in a thinking position.

"I don't actually know. Do you have any ideas Zoe-chan?" The blonde female shook her head and Naruto sighed. Ranamon grinned widely as an idea popped in her head.

She walked up and placed a hand on the hanyou's chest rubbing it sensually. "I think I have an idea." She smirk as her hands travelled lower. Naruto felt his face get a warmer and took a glance at an equally blushing Zoe. Ranamon's smirk grew wider at this action. "Don't worry Naru-kun, Zoe can join in. Kami knows I need an extra hand."

Naruto gained a glazed looked in his eyes and flew back with a nose bleed. Zoe was blushing so hard she made a new shade of red. Ranamon fell to the floor laughing at both their reactions holding on to her stomach. "Haha I wish I had a camera."

Zoe pouted and helped a still dazed Naruto up. "That was cruel Ranamon." Ranamon got up, wiping tears away from her eyes and waved off Zoe comment.

"Ahh don't be such a spoilsport." After making sure Naruto was alright, the three set off into the forest.

-(With Tommy and JP)-

Tommy internally sighed at JP's complaining about their blonde leader. The two were sitting down on a bench while Bokomon and Neemon were exploring some of the sites. Tommy while not being the bravest of the bunch was the most observant. He knew Zoe and Naruto had thing going on and that Ranamon probably knew about it too.

He knew that JP was only a few emotions away doing something he may regret. He heard JP insult Naruto, calling him an arrogant bastard or a blonde ass-hole who doesn't deserve someone like Zoe. Honestly, he was tired of trying to show JP that Zoe doesn't want him and that she was infatuated with Naruto.

If JP can't get that though his head, then he is just a lost cause and Tommy is tired. 'Enough is enough, I'm sorry JP.' So having his mind made, Tommy rose from his seat and gave walked in front of JP, giving him a small glare while crossing his arms. JP seeing this action raised an eyebrow.

"Alright JP, what is your problem with Naruto-nii, truly?" Tommy shot out. JP eyes narrowed and his fist clenched at the name. He stood up towering over Tommy's 5'3 frame with his 5'10. Tommy didn't even back away or flinch, showing how much he has changed since being brought to the digital world.

"My problem!? How about his problem? He just comes strolling down the damn forest acting all high and fucking mighty, taking the role as the fucking leader, saying we don't have any experience fighting. What does that fucking prick know about my life! What's worse you guys just easily accept him like some fucking dog going to his master! Zoe doesn't know jack shit about him but she already in 'love'. Tell me what the in the 4 letters of FUCK does she or anybody else know about him. Huh!?"

There was only one word that was screaming out through his mouth that Tommy caught. "JP…are you jealous of Naruto?"

Yes!

That makes perfect sense, the reason why he was acting like an ass. Naruto was obviously stronger and smarter than JP. Everything from his build to his personality was the exact opposite of JP, attracting more attention to Naruto than him.

The older boy gritted his teeth and shoved his way past Tommy. "I'm not and won't ever be jealous of some blonde fuck-bag." With that said JP walked into the crowd of digimon angrily, leaving Tommy alone with Bokomon and Neemon. The fourteen year old sighed and rubbed his head.  
><em><br>'Don't do anything stupid.'_

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto and the girls came to stop at a clearing in the forest away from the village. Ranamon sighed and laid flat against the grass, tired of walking. _'Naru-kun better carry me back to the inn! I fucking hate walking!'_ She thought, irritated that they walked from the village, only to stop in some clearing in the forest.

Naruto saw Ranamon's action and couldn't help but smirk at her form. _'That's for earlier Rana-chan.' _Seeing both Zoe any Ranamon looking at him with a confuse stare, Naruto cleared his throat. "I bet you two are wondering why I brought to this clearing. Well to put it in simple form, I want to teach you girls how to properly defend yourself."

Ranamon grew a tic mark and pointed at Naruto. "Well I have you know, that I can 'properly' defend myself. After all I am a digimon, doll." Naruto smirked and turned around with his hands in front of him. Zoe cutely tilted her head wondering what the blonde hanyou was doing.

"Alright then Ranamon, I want you to attack me with one of your techniques."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Naruto interrupted and turned his head enough to give her a grin. "Besides you won't able to touch me anyways." Even if he couldn't see her face, Naruto was mentally laughing his ass off.

Kurama smirked at his successor. **"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Kit."**

_'Nah, it'll give her motivation plus it's funny as hell to see her pissed off."_ Kurama just shook his head and let Naruto do his demonstration.

Ranamon had to stop and digest his words. It only took 2 seconds her brain to comprehend what he just said. _'Did..did he just called me weak?'_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BASTARD!?"

Naruto chuckled and swiftly dodged Ranamon's Dark Vapor. "Ohh you missed Rana-chan." He playfully called back causing the water digimon eye to twitch. She summoned a bigger cloud and sent it soaring to the laughing hanyou, who once again dodged while taunting her some more.

Zoe giggled at the two's antics but flinched when an arm wrapped her waist, bringing her body to a very muscular one. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Hearing that voice made her snuggle deep in the chest, making a smile form on Naruto's face.

"It's alright, besides wasn't it you that said my scared face was cute." She said letting out a relaxing sigh. Naruto chuckled making his chest vibrate.

"Yeah, that was me." He then let her go. "So while Ranamon deals with that poor clone, why don't I teach a few katas." Zoe looked hesitant and focused her eyes to the ground. Naruto let a small frown form on his face.

"Hey, just because Kazemon isn't here doesn't make make you any weaker." He said in the softest voice he could muster. She slowly raised her head and Naruto's frown turned into a smile.

"Come on, I'll show one of the simple katas." She nodded and Naruto took as step back. He looked behind the blond to see Ranamon chase a still laughing clone. He then moved his right leg behind him and crouched a bit. His closed his hands and placed his left by his hip with his right hand out in front of him.

"This stance is perfect if you're going on the offensive but it does have defensive qualities as well." He then sent out a left jab followed by a kick and a right jab.

He motioned her to get in the stance. Zoe tried to mimic his stance. Naruto walked around her and gently guided her left hand down to her hip. She blushed at his proximity. She tilted her head to see his azure orbs staring into her forest green ones.

She felt her face slowly lean in as both of Naruto's hands moved to her waist. A cough caused the two to separate and turned to a mildly annoyed Ranamon and a smirking Naruto clone.

"Well, if I had known ya'll were going to go at it, I would have probably done it with your clone." The clone cheekily grin at the comment but disappeared in a cloud of smoke when Ranamon bopped it on the head.

"Anyway are ya'll gonna-"

**BOOM**

"THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Zoe and Ranamon and used chakra to stick to the ground as the ground seemed to shake. The trio looked and saw smoke rising out in the mountains close to the sea.

"Naru-kun there's smoke coming from that direction." Ranamon pointed out and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Gently letting go of the girls Naruto took out his D-Tector.

"I don't know what happen but someone could be hurt! Let's go, girls."

**EXECUTE**

A white data cocoon surrounded Naruto's form making the area light up in a bright light and Zoe and Ranamon had to shield their eyes from the light.

**BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION AHHHH**

The area instantly heated up as the data cocoon burst showing a creature that closely resemblances a dragon. It stood upright about 7 feet on two, two-toed feet. It had three clawed fingers on both hands and a yellow blaster like weapon. Its face was covered by a white bone like masked that only showed his cerulean blue eye and mouth that was covered by a yellow mouth guard. The beast had long wings each as long as his height and a long red powerful tailed. To complete the look the dragon body was covered by red, black, and yellow armor.

**RAHH BURNINGGREYMON**

"Alright let's go." The dragon said in a deeper voice and grabbed Zoe and Ranamon taking them to the skies.

-(20 minutes before)-

JP was slowly walking through the forest not caring that he was getting farther away from the village and closer to the sea. Many thoughts and emotions were running through his mind each one of them focused on two people. _'Why?'_ That one thought kept returning to his thoughts. _'Why me?'_

**"Because you are destined for something great."**

JP jumped back and quickly tried to fish out his D-Tector, tripping in the process. He quickly grabbed the device and rose from the ground shakily. "W-who's t-there , s-show yourself." He responded while looking around. The voice boomed around the area and it seemed to be laughing.

**"MWAHAHAHA! You, child are funny. Trying to act so high and mighty when in reality you're shaking like an absolute worm! Where is your master? Hahaha Naruto was his name?"**

JP gritted his teeth and clenched his D-Tector hard enough that it almost cracked. "HE WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING CLOSE TO CONTROLLING ME!" He yelled out and the area around him grew quiet. He panted as anger scorched through his veins.

"**Yes you shall be perfect. I've been watching you JP Shibayama ever since you entered the Digital world. I've viewed your memories, fear of being alone eh, despite being surrounded by people. Found the girls of your dreams only for her to be stolen by a blonde stranger as well position for leader. Everybody thinks of you as the bad guy of the group, the dumbest,**

"Shut-up."  
><strong><br>"The unimportant one!"**

"Leave me alone!"

"**THE WEAKEST!"**

"STOP…stop please." JP pleaded as he felled back to the ground barely holding back the tears that were trying to escape. JP had never felt so down about himself. The voice chuckled boomed through the area quieting down JP's quiet sobs.

**"So much untapped potential, power, ANGER! You want to be at the top so everybody adores you, to admire you. To have Zoe look up at you with love in her eyes, for your enemies to cower when your name is said don't you?"**

JP remained silence and the voice grew irritated.  
><strong><br>"DON'T YOU BOY?!"**

"YES!" JP yelled out to the sky. "Yes I do." He repeated much more quietly. The voice seemed please since its tone had changed a bit.  
><strong><br>"Good but the first step to be great and powerful is to let go of your fears. Let your fears, fear you."**

The voice faded out but JP caught everything like someone was screaming into his ears. "Let my fears, fear me." He said quietly and gripped his D-Tector. "I will be great much more powerful than that blonde shit."

_**"Well, well if it isn't the fat one. Sad, thought I would meet that other human but you can be warm up till he gets here." **_Duskmon said appearing from the shadows with evil intent in his eyes. JP slowly stood up and gave Duskmon the strongest glare he could manage.

"By the time that prick comes, you'll be nothing more than scattered data." He said coldly making the demon man digimon chuckle.

_**"Scattered data huh? Well let's see if you back that up." **_With that said he ran towards JP who quickly changed into Beetlemon and blocked Duskmon's sword.

"It's not going to be that easy, bitch!" JP quickly broke the hold and sent a haymaker towards Duskmon, who stepped to the side to avoid it. Seeing his attack miss, Beetlemon swiftly jumped back to avoid another sword swing. Taking into the air he gathered lightning into his horn.

"Eat this Lightning Blitz!" He released a stream of lightning at the digimon. Duskmon pointed one of his swords at the attack, conducting the lightning through his body and sent back at the bug like digimon. Beetlemon didn't see it coming and was shocked by his own attack.

"Grah!"

He landed back on the ground and couldn't block the kick that sent him back a few meters. _**"Come on you said you were going to be a challenge." **_Duskmon held a bored look that internally infuriated JP.

Beetlemon shakily got back up and narrowed his eyes at the evil digimon. "I'm not done yet." Gathering thunder and lightning into his fist he ran at Duskmon to deliver a painful haymaker.

"Thunder Fist!"

Duskmon leaned back and sent out a kick into Beetlemon's chin making the digimon land hard on his back. The dusk digimon sighed and looked at the down digimon in boredom. "_**Must suck to know you are going to die now. Here I'll be nice, I'll make it painless."**_

Beetlemon, using nothing but will or stubbornness, stood to his feet. "I'm not going to die, not now, not EVER!" Gathering more lightning into his horn, he sent out an even powerful Lightning Blitz.

"_**Deadly Gaze."**_

**BOOM**

-(Now )-

Beetlemon was flat on the ground covered in scratches and bruises. Hearing footsteps he slowly turned his head to find an unscratched Duskmon looking down on him. As the digimon was about to drive in sword through Beetlemon, bullets of fire smashed into him pushing him back.

A light beam sent him back even more with snowballs pelting on his form. Duskmon didn't have a chance to block the powerful tail that smacked him to a tree.

Beetlemon, who reverted back into JP, looked up to see BurningGreymon looking down on him. "You ok there JP." The dragon asked, JP grunted and slowly stood to feet wincing when he felt the pain in his ribs.

"You shouldn't move up so-" KendoGarurumon tried to explain but JP snapped at him.

"I'm fine."

"**_We'll see! _**_**Deadly Gaze**__**!"**_ The beams soared the air at their targets thinking quickly KendoGarurumon shot his own attack and BurningGreymon backed him up.

"Lupine Laser"

"Pyro Barrage"

"Digi-Collaboration: Lupine Barrage!"

The two attacks merged to form bullets of superheated light that connected with Duskmon's attack. The result was a large explosion that shook the entire mountain making the others struggle to keep their balance.

BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon both nodded to each other before jumping out of the way to avoid a darkness fueled sword swing from an unscratched Duskmon._**"Well I have to admit, you humans sure know how to put a fight especially you two."**_ He said pointing at BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon.

JP gritted his teeth from his spot besides Kumamon and the others. He prepared himself to go back out into the battlefield when another spark of pain halted his movements.

Zoe looked worried and stopped JP from moving any more. "Stop agitating your wounds JP. Naruto-kun and Koji are going to take care of Duskmon."

JP found himself mentally rolling his eyes._'Yeah sure let the blonde fuck-shit get all the praise again.' _

Kumamon nodded at Zoe's comment. "She right JP, while I want nothing more than to help out I think I'm going to get in their way." JP scoffed and sat back down on the grass.

Ranamon narrowed her eyes in concentration at Duskmon._ 'That's impossible! How could he come out unscratched? Even BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon have some scratches on them unless…SHIT!_"

"EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!"

Everybody jumped from their spots and, true to Ranamon's thinking, there stood another Duskmon with his sword into the ground. He chuckled before slowly putting his weapon out of the dirt.

_**"Well it seems like fish skank actually has a brain in there after all. How's it going? Bet your still sucking on that human dick, you filthy whore."**_

"Are you still sucking Cherubimon's dick and kissing his ass?" She retorted making Duskmon glare at turned to set his sight on the others.  
><em><strong><br>"Oh and it seems you made some new friends. Hehe, weaklings. I remember our fight back in that village. But it seems to be that you grew weaker the last time we fought and one of has lost their spirit."**_

Everybody gasped at Duskmon. "How did you know that?" Kumamon demanded, while aiming his Romeo launcher at the darkness digimon.

_**"Don't look surprise, darkness hears everything." **_He tilted his head to dodge the Dark Vapor sent out from behind by Ranamon. _**"Now do you think a petty attack like that would actually touch me?"**_ He taunted causing the water digimon to clench her fist.

"Hey leave her alone!" Kumamon said taking in a deep breath and unleashing an icy cool breeze. "Crystal Breeze." Duskmon did nothing as the ice covered his form until all of his body was incase in ice. Kumamon stopped his attack and sighed.

Ranamon knowing something was wrong was too late to respond as Duskmon appeared behind him and kicked Kumamon in the back of the head hard enough to revert him back into an unconscious Tommy.  
><em><strong><br>"One down."**_ '**These guys are weak. How am I supposed to make it entertaining for Master?' **Looking at Zoe a very evil idea popped into his head. **'Hmm maybe anger will be the answer to my problem.'** Zoe felt unnerved by his look and slowly took a step back. Ranamon however quickly, got in-between them.

" Ya'll need to take Tommy and get Naru-kun. The Duskmon they be fighting is nothing more than a dark clone. I'll try to hold him off as fast as I can. " Ranamon commanded making Duskmon snorted and rolled his eye.

"_**You know suicide is the cowards way out besides they won't even make 5 steps."**_

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon appeared in front of Duskmon and manage to finally make the attack hit. Duskmon took a few steps back, his head still turned to the side.

**"**_**Is this the part where I'm supposed to say ow?"**_ The digimon mocked before unleashing a devastating kick straight to Beetlemon's chest. The force of the kick was strong enough for the bug digimon to be lifted off the but ground. Duskmon smirked and delivered a punch to his face, sending him flying.

Beetlemon landed hard on the ground and reverted back into JP. _**"Now where were-"**_

"Draining Rain."

Duskmon sighed at the amount of attempts to touch him and swiped at the cloud. He jumped to deliver a dropkick at the water digimon, who managed to dodge the hell out the way. When his feet landed, spider web cracks formed, telling Ranamon how lucky she was to dodge.

Quickly she got back on her feet and blocked Duskmon's sword with one of her hand gauntlets. Being weaker than Duskmon she was sent on the ground using her gauntlets to stop Duskmon's sword from reaching her face. The dark digimon smirked inside his masked and pressed harder. Ranamon gritted her teeth and tried to hold back as hard as she can.

Which wasn't very hard seeing as she was going against a powered up Duskmon.

"_**My what disgrace to digimon everywhere. At least a human can stand 5 minutes against me. Any last words whore?"**_ Something caught Ranamon's eye and the water digimon smirked.

"Just five, Get him, Naru-kun." Duskmon looked confused and then it him like a fire powered fist to the face…..literally.

"Off my girl, asshole." The dragon growled out as he landed back down on the ground. KendoGarurumon helped everybody up as Duskmon rose to his feet.

"_**Hmm it seems you have finished off my clone. I would fight you now but I want this fight to be a bit more entertaining for my Master**_."BurningGreymon narrowed his eyes and got his blasters ready.

Duskmon wagged his sword in front of his face while shaking his head. "_**Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you after all…" **_A shadow rose in front of him, forming into a human like shape. _**"You wouldn't want to hurt the girl."**_ The shadow faded showing an unconscious Zoe, that fell in Duskmon's arms.

"ZOE!" BurningGreymon wanted nothing more than to rip Duskmon with his claws. His eyes were changing from a cerulean blue to an angry scarlet to a demonic crimson with slitted pupils. "You bastard, let her go NOW!" Duskmon chuckled evilly and lifted the blonde over his shoulder.  
><em><strong><br>"Why don't you make me? Hahaha ta-ta for now."**_

"NO!" But it was too late as the evil digimon vanished into the shadows. It was silent as seconds flew by then minutes until …  
><strong><br>"RAHH!"**

Multiple trees were destroyed as a yokai infused roar echoed into the area causing everybody to cover their eyes. Ranamon tried to walk up to the distress digimon, only for him to digivolve back into Naruto. And boy, did everybody stepped back.

His eyes were a dark crimson and slitted like a cat. His whiskers deepened and his canines grew long enough to jut out of his lips. His nails grew longer like claws and 3 red with white tipped tails sported out of his back as well as 2 red with white tipped ears on his head. His form was then surrounded by a thin layer of yokai.

To Ranamon, if this was a lighter situation she'd be hugging the shit of him. To everybody else, their fear of him rose several notches. Naruto tried to calm down and Kyuubi was helping him too but the thought of Zoe being hurt or worse was too much for him.

He closed his eyes and raised his nose to the air and sniffed. He try searching to focus on her scent, that scent of sweet vanilla but it was hard as his animalistic instincts were telling him to kill anything close to him.

Ranamon tried again to walk up to him but paused as his red eyes shot opened and the pissed off hanyou raced into the trees towards the sea. "W-wait Naru-kun!" She called out but the half demon continued off without looking back.

Everybody else slowly got out of their frighten induced trance with JP being the quickest. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He screamed out, Koji wanted to know as well but knew someone had to fill in the missing leader spot.

"We all would like to know JP but we can't focus on that right now. Duskmon has Zoe-san and Naruto-san is going after them. From what we saw Naruto-san must have picked up some sort of scent of either Duskmon or Zoe-san. Our best bet right now is to quickly follow him before something bad happens and ask questions later."

Everybody quickly nodded but JP, who was irritated that somebody else was trying to give him orders. "Now hold on a fucking minute. Who has delivered the royal leader position to you?"

Koji rolled his eyes and sighed, '_Not even 5 minutes and he's already complaining like a little kid. Now I know how Naruto-san felt.'_

"Listen up JP, we don't have time for you childish bickering about leadership. Zoe or Naruto could need our help right now. So shut the fuck up and act like someone your age." Koji snapped. JP took a step back and gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to kick Koji's ass but knew Zoe was in danger. So he grumbled out a not-so-innocent apology and took out his D-Tector.

Koji nodded and took out his D-Tector. "Alright everyone once I turn into KendoGarurumon I'll try to quickly get a scent, Bokomon and Neemon can get on my back and Beetlemon can carry Kumamon and Ranamon. Alright?" Everybody did a quick nod and the three humans digivolved into their respective digimon.

KendoGarurumon raised his head and sniffed the air, searching for some sort of scent that could help. _'Damn, this is harder than I thought.' _The wolf thought until suddenly a foul smell caught his attention. What confused him was that the smell didn't stink but had a very evil presence to it. '_That may be Duskmon, I'm guessing._'

"Alright guys I have a scent. Let's go." Bokomon and Neemon climbed on his back and the wolf digimon took off into the forest. Beetlemon quickly grabbed Ranamon and Kumamon and followed after the digimon.

-(With Duskmon)-

Zoe awoken to find herself tied up and hearing the sounds of the ocean crashing into rocks. She fidgeted and struggled but found that the ropes got tighter the more she move. _**"Well look who woke up from their little nap."**_ She froze and slowly craned head to see an amused Duskmon with his swords out.

The frighten teenager tried to move back but once again the ropes restrained her movements. _**"You like them? It makes escape futile Hahaha."**_ The evil digimon chuckled.

"J-J-Just wait t-till Naruto-kun gets here." She tried to threaten, not a smart idea on her part.

Duskmon walked closer and kneeled down to look her in the eye. Zoe saw the hatred and evil in his purple orbs and couldn't help the shiver that ran through body. _**"I wonder if you'll still have that fiery passion when I'm done with you?"**_

Zoe felt all the blood drain from her face. For the first time since she has been here, she truly felt and saw fear in its truest form. Duskmon then stood up and looked down at her.

_**"You shouldn't have anything to worry about yet at least. I need you alive to act like bait."**_

"B-bait? F-for w-what?" She stuttered out and Duskmon closed his eyes to relish in her fear.

_**"For a BIG surprise." **_He then vanished into the darkness surrounding the area. Zoe took this time to slowly calm her heart rate and get her bearings straight.

Looking around, she found herself nearing the end of the forest to where the trees met the sand. '_Damnit, I truly must be the weakest to get captured again by Duskmon and my spirit taken away….Why am I even here?'_ As she was mentally yelling at herself, dark and vile energy blasted out of the forest. She had to close her eyes from getting any debris into her eye.

"W-what the h-hell was that?" She shivered out, suddenly a monstrous roar ranged out and a certain face flashed into her mind.

'_Naruto-kun.'_

-(With Ranamon)-

"That roar!" Ranamon exclaimed out. "That has to be Naru-kun!" Kumamon nodded and Beetlemon grunted.

"You heard that KendoGarurumon?" Kumamon called down from his spot on Beetlemon.

The beast spirit of light growled. "Yeah I heard but we need to pick up the pace. Ranamon seeing how you been with Naruto the longest, can you give us a little insight." KG replied out.

The water digimon bit her lip and shook her head. "It's not mah place to say."

Beetlemon looked at her. "What the hell do you mean 'it's not you place'? We oughta know what the fuck we are trying to fight."

Ranamon gave Beetlemon a cold glare that manage to shut the bug like digimon up. "Like I fucking said, it's not mah place to say. Naru-kun had a tough life and it wouldn't feel right telling out all his secrets like that."

"I see, well it shows how loyal you are to him, which is good. Let's leave her be Beetlemon and focus on getting to Zoe." Beetlemon glared at KendoGarurumon but decided Zoe was more important. The group continued on the path eventually hearing the sound of the ocean.

"Are we close KendoGarurumon?" Kumamon called out to their temporary leader.

"We are actually- DODGE!" The wolf like digimon screamed while hopping to the side. Beetlemon flew higher into the sky to avoid a sword swing.

_**"You know I was hoping the other human would come. It seems I have to deal with the appetizers before I can enjoy my main meal."**_

Beetlemon landed the others to the ground and clenched his fists. "Oi, asshole I AM the main meal." He gathered lighting into his fist and ran towards the digimon who looked very bored.

"_**Please." **_He rolled his eyes and grabbed the Lighting Fist. _"**You're not even a snack." **_He let out a kick which made its way to Beetlemon's face, sending the digimon flying.

"Lupine Laser!"

Duskmon hopped over the beam and sent out a kick to Kumamon's face. The ice digimon rolled out of the way and aimed his Romeo launcher at him.

"Blizzard Blaster!"

The bear like digimon sent out many frozen snowballs at the Demon man digimon. He laughed as the attack missed him many times as he dodged. He took out sword to block a bite from KendoGarurumon. "_**It's about time for you to start acting like the dog you are." **_Duskmon taunted and then sent out a kick to the wolf's snout.

While they were fighting Ranamon managed to quietly and quickly go to where Zoe was tied up. "Need help, doll?" The water digimon quietly called out to Zoe.

The girl looked happy to see Ranamon. "Ranamon-chan!"

The water digimon chuckled and tried to untie Zoe. "Damn, what fucking type rope did he use?" She said when she finally got Zoe out.

"Ranamon-chan, where's Naruto-kun?" The digimon looked hesitant to answer until a beam of some sort shot the forest and slammed into Duskmon, sending him flying through the air.

"**DIE!"**

"I have a feeling, that was him."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto went beastly…again. Not sorry<strong>

**Keeper: *rasies hand* OH! I know! How bout we build a deeeeeep hole and live there forever. There they can't find us.**

**10tailed: *facepalms* Idiot**

**Keeper: *crosses arms* So what's you smart plan, genius?**

**Barbra: And I swear if you saw pizza, i'm going to ban you from eating it**

**10tailed: Pftt You aint my Mom**

**Barbra: *narrows eyes* You don't believe me **

**Mom: Ya'll can have your girl talk later, I have an idea**

**10tailed: *mumbles* That's a first**

**Mom: What was that, son *smiles***

**10tailed: *pales* nothing**

**Mom: thought so, now here's the plan-**

***knock on the door***

**Naruto: I'll get it *opens door*... *closes door* *passes out***

**10tailed: What the fuck *opens door* ...Whoa... *closes door* We need to leave now**

**Barbra: Who was that *house shakes* **

**10tailed: Our ass-kickers if we don't leave**


	14. Chapter 14

**10tailed: How long is this goddamn tunnel? Spiderman isn't fucking light, you know.*huffs* Fuck, I should of *gasp* fucking stretch before *pants* doing this shit.**

**Keeper: *scoffs* Try carrying this fucking brain dead ninja. *grunts* Literally this fucker *pants* is heavy as hell.*drops Naruto and nervously grins* Hehe opps?**

**Barbara: *pokes Naruto* Wonder what happen to him anyway. He just looked out the door and now look at him.**

***All looks at him***

**Naruto:...sexy...blonde...ass...**

**10tailed: *sighs* The bastard's a horny fuck *drops Spiderman* FUCK! My arm hurts**

**Mom: Stop complaining and pick up Spidey. *snorts* Geez fucking lazyasses *drags Batman on a sled***

**10tailed:*mutters* Yet you're dragging that dick ….on….a …..FUCKING SLED! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT SHIT?**

**Mom: *stops and slowly turns head* There are many things I can do. You want me to show , *smiles* Son?**

**10tailed:*pales* Uh..uh..*looks around franticly* LAST ONE THERE GETS TO FUCK BARBARA!*picks up Spidey and hauls ass***

**Keeper: HEY! WAIT! *races after Tailed with Naruto in fireman position***

**Barbra: Should cheer or hope they trip**

**Mom: Cheer that they'll trip**

**-(At the end)-**

**10tailed: *catches breath*Holy shit, that was a close one *drops Spidey*Alright dude, where's this 'friend' of yours**

**Keeper: *shrugs and drops Naruto* Don't know, Shadow goes in and out . By the way I guess Barbara's yours?**

**10tailed: *coughs* uh yeah..i guess *mutters* more like a heat of the moment thing but…**

**Keeper: Whatever *sits on Naruto* So what about the other two?**

**10tailed: *raises eyebrows* Who…oh SHIT! *hops up* We need to go back.**

**Keeper: And get my ass fried and thrown into jail? Do you know what they to guys like me? *shivers* FUCK NO! I HEARD OF BIG BUBBA**

**10tailed: Do you know what Mom will do to me…no fuck that, to us if she doesn't see Joker here?**

**Both: *trembles* Yeah let's go back**

**I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter especially with JP 'turning to the dark side.' I hope this chapter can be as awesome as that. But enough with the sappy bullshit, let's talk about this chapter**

**Naruto reveals his secrets and someone FINALLY gets their beast spirit**

* * *

><p>Duskmon slowly got up, winching at the painful shot at his chest. He looked down to see a burned hole in his armor. For the one and only time he actually thanked whatever sort of deity that's out there, that he didn't turn straight into scattered data.<p>

He didn't account for a giant red arm of demonic energy grabbing on to his body. _**"Gah!"**_ He grunted out as the arm was slowly burning through his armor. He was quickly relived of the pain as the arm chucked him across the clearing leaving a trench to follow his trail.

Naruto growled and sent out another Yokai Kousen after the digimon. Duskmon managed to quickly jump out of the way as the beam connected to the ground causing a large explosion. Naruto jumped up and delivered a yokai incased axe handle upon the injured demon man digimon.

Said digimon succeeded in backflipping away from the attack. Tired of being on the defense he rose both of his hands at the upcoming hanyou. _"**Deadly Gaze!"**_ His arms and eyes each shot out a sickly purple beam. Naruto gathered yokai in his throat and unleashed a powerful roar that could make Kyuubi proud.

"**RAHHH"**

The roar blew back Duskmon's beam and Naruto used this opportunity to swing with his sharp claws at the digimon. Duskmon let the attack hit him and managed to deliver a sword swipe at Naruto's chest. Naruto faltered for a second allowing Duskmon to send out a kick to his chin and another Deadly Gaze that connected.

Naruto was sent flying away and Duskmon took this time to rest but had to block a Lobo Kendo from a rejuvenated Lobomon. "Forgot about me?" Lobomon smirked at Duskmon's frustrated face and decided to capitalize on Duskmon's weakness. He broke the lock making Duskmon fumble forward only to have a Howling Laser shot at his injured chest.

"_**Argh!" **_He cried out in pain as he was blasted away. _**'Shit, I can't go on like this for long.'**_ He was knocked out of his thoughts by a yokai arm that retracted him to Naruto's closed and ready fist. Duskmon could have sworn he swallowed a couple of teeth from how hard Naruto hit him.

Naruto wasn't done and grab his leg, hurling him into the sky. He aimed the Yokai Kousen at the descending digimon and fired. **"No! I won't be defeated!" **The digimon mumbled out until a mirror appeared out now where and reflected the Kousen back at Naruto. The hanyou widen his silted eyes and jumped out of the way from the energy.

"Thou shall not be defeated so easily. Mmm thou is severely weakened, thy wilt have to finish this battle on this note." Mercurymon said as he caught the severely injured Duskmon. He looked around till he found Ranamon glaring at him. "We shall meet again." With that said he quickly absorbed into the trees.

Naruto growled as the digimons escaped. Slowly the demonic insticts retreated allowing for him to think more clearly and with a final grunt withdrew his yokai. His features returned to their normal state and the hanyou felt his whole body on fire. _'Damn, I think I let out to much yokai. _He then sighed.

"**Indeed you did ya stupid blonde twit! I bet on my glorious nine tail, that the little leech surely had its fill!" **

'_Trust me Kyuubi, we have bigger problems to deal with.' _Naruto deadpanned before focusing on the group, all but two were looking at him in complete fear and awe. "I guess I have some things to explain." He tried to say sheepishly only for him to winch in pain.

-(Cherubimon's castle)-

Mercurymon dropped Duskmon on the ground and bowed to Cherubimon, who hummed in thought. **"Mmm that human is more than what he seems." **Mercurymon rose and took a glance at Duskmon.

"Kukuku.. yes that _human_ is very interesting. Thy wilt say he's not even close to being a human with those powers shown. Cherubimon-sama, do thou thinks he is an unknown digimon?" Mercurymon asked. Cherubimon grunted as he used his powers to once again heal Duskmon.

"**No, he has no data signature like all digimon should have. However I do sense a primal and powerful energy within in him that seemed to be suppressed greatly." **Cherubimon was interrupted by a recovering Duskmon.

"_**With all respect Master, he is not human or at least human like the rest. While ruling out the fact that he could be a digimon, that bastard could be something even greater." **_Duskmon grunted still feeling the stinging sensation from Naruto's Yokai.

Mercurymon crossed his and gave a confused frown. "Thou thinkth he is something greater? Greater than a digimon and human?" Duskmon gave him a small but evil glare making Mercurymon's frown deepen.

"_**Yes greater but not stronger-"**_

"Yet he was able to kick thou's, and excuse thy language, ass around the forest, no. Hadn't thy not intervened, thou would be nothing but a faded memory and scattered data." Mercurymon interrupted with an arrogant smirk while Duskmon bristled in anger.

"_**Why you weak piece of shit! How dare you think of me as a weakling like them!?"**_

Duskmon was getting ready to charge at Mercurymon, intending to shatter him like the piece of glass that he is, until a massive killer intent made him think twice. Mercurymon felt the same and struggled the urged to fall to his knees.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS!" **Cherubimon roared and slowly let up the killer intent. **"Now act like prideful digimon and not little children." **Both Mercurymon and Duskmon looked at each other and gave the other a reluctant but small nod, well in Duskmon's case a glare. Cherubimon then turned his attention to Duskmon.

"**Mercurymon is right, you are weak compared to him. However from what I have seen from your battles his anger somehow makes his power level rise tremendously. Take away his anger and you get a weak little creature. As long as those humans and that traitor are with him he has a reason to get angry"**

He his attention then went to Mercurymon who was giving a Duskmon a victorious smirk but Cherubimon was ready to bust his bubble. **"However, you Mercurymon, are in fact weaker than Duskmon. If that ….boy could injure Duskmon to the point of death, imagined what he could do you if you even dare try to fight him."**

Mercurymon stopped his gloating and clenched his hand. He quietly scoffed and if he could, he would be glaring death at Cherubimon. _'Just you wait. Soon thy wilt be the strongest digimon and ruler of this highly pathetic world.' _He mentally chuckled and smirked but held a frown on his face on the outside. Oblivious to Mercurymon's thoughts and goals, Cherubimon leaned back into his throne and gave the two a hard look.

"**Now as of right now your missions as changed. Duskmon, you will go and conquer your beast spirit." **Duskmon and Mercurymon widen their eyes at him, well Duskmon did but you get the point. "**While I would like to let you on your way, it seems power and strength as shift. If you want to remind a predator, a hunter, then you must be one with your beasty half." **Cherubimon explained, getting a sharp nod and bow from him, the mega set his sights to Mercurymon.

"**As for you and the other two, I want you to continue in bringing me fractal codes but I want you to bring me the spirits from the humans as well. I don't care if they're dead or alive but I would prefer them alive. They could make wonderful slaves, after all they're humans." **He smirked dark and evil like, also getting a sharp nod from the mirror-like warrior.

Careful not to interrupt his Master, Duskmon spoke up. _**"If I may, Master, I would like to have the traitor and her dog to myself after I complete my training." **_Cherubimon chuckled evilly and nodded but made sure to add in one fact.

"**Very well, Mercurymon leave those two alone for Duskmon. You have five days, I expect my best warrior to be done by them, am I clear."**

"_**Yes, Master" **_With a bow, Duskmon faded into the shadows and Mercurymon sunk into the ground.

-(Unknown Chamber)-

"**MAWHAHAHA, yes I can feel the power flooding into my system." **The figure said as it sent punch after punch at the chains that blocked his way to freedom. Each punch made chips of the chains fall out and the figure smirked at this. He stopped, happy at his accomplishment and progress.

"**Hmm more is needed but I'm sure it won't be soon. Fools, all of them, playing right in my hands. My, I just can't wait to meet them especially that little fox hanyou." **The figure's sinister and evil laugh echoed throughout his chamber.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto sighed and tried to block the upcoming headache that threaten to make its way to his head as he leaned against the tree. Explaining his origins and powers was not the easiest thing to do especially with somebody like JP.

_-Flashback-_

"_It seems like I got some explaining to do." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, winching as he felt the downsides of his Yokai. JP crossed his arms and snarled out at Naruto happy he can finally knock him back a few pegs._

"_Damn, right you do. How about this one? Who..no! WHAT the fuck are you? People obviously can't command red stuff out their bodies. I knew there was something up when we first met you! "_

_Ranamon quickly got nerved by JP's tone, it seem he was already judging Naruto and she'll be damned if he turned out to be another villager Naruto told her about. The hanyou saw Ranamon getting ready to unleash on JP and didn't want her intervening._

"_It's alright Rana-chan. Look, I'm not from your world or this world altogether. In fact I'm not from this dimension." Everybody excluding Ranamon and Zoe stared wide eyes him._

_ Another dimension? Was that even supposed to be impossible?_

"_B-But that's impossible!" Koji stuttered out and Naruto chuckled sadly. "Yeah I that it was too but back in my world you can summon talking animals and seal great beast of power into a pot or a newborn. People are able to use the elements to kill, maim, conquer and destroy._

_He then looked specially looked at Tommy. "Children from age 6 and up are taught how to kill, seduce, and torture. Children, Tommy's age and younger already have someone's blood on their hands or seen others killed possibility raped in front of their faces. I was lucky enough to dodge that part."_

"_A lot of things are possible in my world. But my story began the night of a terrible incident that became the mark of the destruction of my childhood. The night I was born a powerful fox with nine tails attacked my village. It was said its tails could cause tsunamis and destroy mountains with just a flick. We called it the Kyuubi no Yoko or the Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

"_The Nine Tailed Demon Fox?" Koji translated and Naruto nodded slowly at him._

"_Yes, and a powerful demon it was. Thousands of people died from its attack and our leader at the time, the Yondaime Hokage, my father, had no other choice but to seal in an infant whose umbilical cord has been freshly cut."_

_Tommy was the first to glue in the pieces, "So he sealed it in you? But from what you told us about this Kyuubi it should big to be seal inside a baby." Naruto looked up at the darkening sky and shook his head._

"_That's the fun part about seals. He couldn't seal it into a pot or anybody older than an infant because the power was too great, it could easily break out and wreak havoc again. Only somebody with developing chakra coils can keep the beast inside them."_

"_Charka?" Koji questioned and Naruto placed his hands into the tiger sign. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _A poof of smoke appeared to show an identical Naruto clone._

"_Chakra is the living essence in my people. Some like me can harness it and use it for medical, combat or everyday needs." Naruto explained._

"_So why did he use you, his own son?"_

_Naruto then closed his eyes with a sad smile on his face. "Could you really ask another family to live the hell I have lived?" Naruto then shook his head. "No, while I disliked, if not hate, most of the villagers, I wouldn't wish something like this on then." He said softly. Ranamon and Zoe looked at each other with a small nod and grabbed Naruto's hands. Naruto held a small smile at their actions._

_JP stepped forward, his face showing extreme anger. _"_That doesn't explain what just happened ago! You had ears and three fucking tails!" Ranamon gritted her teeth in anger and really wanted to kick his ass. She had a feeling Zoe wanted to as well._

"_I was turned into a hanyou or half-demon in order to escape from the transition world or as I called it frozen hell. How I got there was me running away from my village and the __**people **__that care more about a __**traitor**__ than a loyal soldier." Naruto said growling out the words people and traitor but then tiredly sighed._ "_Listen I haven't controlled my powers completely yet so the backlash is a bitch. Let's just setup camp for right now and rest."_

_Everybody nodded but JP who was, in his opinion, sick and tired of this same shit. Naruto would do something crazy that would endanger the group and what does the others do? Nothing! They just follow his orders like mindless slaves. _

"_Now hold on for a fucking minute! Why the fuck should we trust you now!? Maybe you're working with that asshole Duskmon or you just have your own motives. It's clear that you are way too dangerous to keep around. If no one is going to speak up, then I will! Big-fucking-whoop for you, that's a real sad story that parents would read to their children. _

_Naruto eye's turned crimson as his features slowly changed. "You think I'm fucking lying!? Telling a goddamn camp fire story just for my own amusement!?"_

"_Hell! To them everything you say is the fucking truth, but not to me. I'm immune to bullshit-" _

_**SLAP**_

_That's it she has had it with JP is his damn problem with Naruto. Ranamon thought at first it was just a faze he was experiencing, but now she sees it was just pure jealousy and arrogance. And she for one is tired of this shit and she pretty sure everybody else is too._

"_Now listen here you asshole, Naru-kun is very trustworthy. Did you not see how he has saved your ass thousands of times or was that just a fucking scam too? If you would just stop fucking getting angry and glaring at him all the time you would see that he cares for our well-being probably more than his. Stop acting like a child who can't get the things that he wants or the way he wants. ACT LIKE YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING AGE!"_

_-Flashback ends-_

After that JP pretty much ventured off into the forest not wanting to be talk down like a little kid from a former enemy digimon. Overall their reaction to his life was actually what he expected. Koji either accepted him or he didn't really care and Tommy was practically demanding for the hanyou to show some ninjutsu or teach him.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" A sweet voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Zoe worryingly looking at him.

He nodded his head. "I'm fine just resting my body." Zoe smiled and sunk down next to Naruto leaning her head against his shoulders. The blonde male flinched at his sore body making Zoe careful lift her head away from his body.

"Don't worry about that, going and trying to control that form to perfection leaves my body feeling pretty sore." He said while grinning at her. Zoe smiled and carefully laid her head back on his shoulder, careful not to move too much.

"JP seems like a special case and I understand he has a big crush on me. I say just him vent, he'll come around sooner or later once he clears his mind."

"That's the problem he won't. I know people like him. Even though I don't like admitting it, I use to be in the same position. The only difference is that I grew up once I truly saw that she was never interested in me." Naruto was looking down at the green grass. A soft hand touched his cheek and gently turned his head so he was face-to-face with Zoe. Naruto leaned his forehead against hers, gazing into her deep green eyes not caring about the slight pain it caused him.

"Everything will turn out good in the end Naruto-kun, we just have to see it through. And I know we will as long as you're here." She giggled out at the end, making Naruto softly smile at her melodic voice.

"Well here we are again with Zoe, spending more time with mah foxy-kun than me." The couple turned their heads to see a grinning Ranamon with her hands on her hips. Zoe smirked and tightly grabbed onto Naruto's arm, pushing it into her tits, forgetting the fact that his body is a sore dumpster.

"You make it too easy Ranamon-chan." Zoe said earning a pain chuckle from Naruto, causing Ranamon to glare at him.

He put his arm, which wasn't being snuggled by Zoe, up defensively. "She does have a point Rana-chan."

Ranamon pouted and turned her head to the side. "Well excuse me then, I'll just leave you two love birds alone."

She turned to walk away only to find Naruto standing in her way. "Oh come on Rana-chan don't be like that." He grinned and hugged her to his body. "You know I love you too."

"I know." Naruto and Zoe both got a giggle out of her simple answer.

-(Somewhere in the forest)-

"Grah! I'm so fucking tired of this shit!" Beetlemon growled out taking his frustrations out on a tree. "I'm not fucking jealous of that shit. Why can't they fucking see that he's might not be what he seems. And what gives that water bitch the right to scold me? I AM ACTING MY AGE!" The tree gave out falling over to the side creating a loud crash that echoed throughout the forest.

Beetlemon panted and reverted back into JP. "Whatever, I'll do all the work myself and show those idiots, I was right all along."

His determined look disappeared into one of confusion. "But where would I start or end. I don't even know where I'm at in this fucking big ass forest of shit!" He fell to the ground gripping at his hair, frustrated at pretty much everything and everyone.

" GOD-FUCKING-DAMNIT!"

"**What happened to that determined drive you had, boy."**

JP shot his head up and looked around. Seeing nobody he concluded that he was just going crazy.

"**Idiot, you already forgot about your motive."**

"Oh, it's just the voice again." JP said talking out loud. The voice growled and suddenly JP felt his heart stop. He felt back on his knees shaking in fear, his eyes were opened as wide as they can get. He saw a shadowy apparition with blazing red and yellow eyes.

"**A voice you say? No. I AM A GOD!"**

JP cowered in fear and tried to crawl back only to find himself trap in pure fear. The apparition chuckled evilly and seemed to float forward to the scared male. It reached its hand down and went through JP's head.

"**You say you're lost? Well here a little info for you."**

JP screamed in pain as information he needed busted right into his head. It didn't stop there, however, evil and sinister power he didn't possess filed right into his body. His screaming intensified as he felt his insides burning and bursting only to regrow. The figure's eyes closed in glee and the sound of pain, a sinister smile seemed to form on its face.

"**Enjoy my gift **_**human**_**. The next time we met will be face-to-face and I hope you're at least a challenge unless that hanyou shows you up once again. HAHAHA!"**

The figure disappeared with its laugh ringing in JP's ear. Said man fidgeted for a second before passing out and slamming face first into the ground.

-(Next day: With Naruto )-

We find our favorite hanyou currently trying to heal his eardrums.

Why?

Well he decided they need to cross the sea in order to reach the next and final part of their journey to the forest terminal. Bad idea because the moment Ranamon saw the sea she screamed into his ear that could be comparable to Sakura and ran like a mad women into the ocean.

"**BWAHAHA!" **The beast in his head laughed into his ear. Using a tail, Kurama wiped away a tear. **"Ahh I somehow always get a laugh out of that water vixen." **Naruto's right eye twitched and he grew a tic mark on his left eyebrow.

_'Shut up you overgrown plushy.'_

"Fuck dry land, momma misses her some water." Ranamon said as she swam around, not caring about the fact that she practically destroyed her boyfriend's hearing. Being away from the ocean was like hell for her.

"Oi! Rana-chan, I know you missed the ocean and all, but we have to get a move on to the forest terminal." Naruto shouted out to her as the others waited at the coast.

Ranamon gave an annoyed sigh and yelled back to him. "Oh come on Naru-kun! Can't we just take a little break? Please?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead trying to block out the current headache. "Fucking ocean." He mumbled out glare at the cursive body of water.

"Um Naruto?" A voice called out to him. Turning around he saw Zoe pointing at something in the ocean.

Straining his eyes he saw what looked to be an island with huts on it. _'The hell?' _Cupping his hands to his mouth he called out to Ranamon, who was floating around in the water. "Yo Rana-chan! Is that an island with huts on it?"

Ranamon controlled the ocean to create a little tower of water that she stood on. Seeing how it was indeed an island, she nodded over to Naruto. The hanyou grinned and turns towards the group. "Alright guys there's an island over there hopefully with some peaceful inhabitants."

Koji stood up from his spot on the sand and brushed of the sand that managed to sick to him. "Anyway to get there?" Naruto's grin somehow increased, making Koji shiver a bit.

"Uhh troublesome."

-(With Grumblemon)—

"Me likes new mission." Grumblemon stated with a wide ass grin on his face. "After all humans need payback for punching my cheek." He grumbled out while rubbing his still sore cheek. Arbormon sighed at his partner.

"Ye thinks they are easy targets?" Grumblemon snorted at the comment and placed his hand behind his head. Arbormon left eye twitch at the blatant disrespect shown. "Oi! Don't ignore me ye little troll. How the hell are we supposed to find the targets?"

Grumblemon stopped his walking and looked around the forest. "Ahh me don't know. Me thought you knew?" Arbormon face faulted at his partner's stupidity.

"Damnit Grumblemon! While we here trying to figure out where they are, those brats could be long gone by now."

Grumblemon face grew red and he fired back at Arbormon, "Hey no blame me, your fault too!"

"Honestly thou two are incomplete idiots." A royal voice boomed throughout the forest, making the two jump back and go into a fighting position. Mercurymon chuckled as he materialized out of a tree with his arms crossed. "How thou survived for so long is a wonder to me."

"Hey, I'm perfectly strong ye know." Arbormon steamily said causing Mercurymon's smirk grow. Grumblemon grunted and mumbled under his breath about 'how powerful he is' and 'how Mercurymon is an ass'.

"As much as I wilt love to stay, I'm needed elsewhere. Those brats are heading for the forest terminal, thou get there first and stake out, those kids will fall right into thou hands." He bowed and disappeared into the ground.

Arbormon glared at the spot Mercurymon. "Ye know, why did Cherubimon-sama make such asses for digimon? Right Grumblemon? Grumblemon?" The wooden warrior turned around only to see his partner halfway down the path. "H-hey wait ye idiot!"

-(With Naruto)—

Naruto chuckled as he watched Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon play within the ocean with Ranamon. After walking the others across the ocean with clones, they found that the island was occupied by Toucanmons. These little guys seem to have something for Ranamon and Zoe, mainly meaning they wouldn't get off their asses. Unfortunately they must have sense Naruto and them were a thing and tried to get them as far apart from each other as possible.

This bugged Naruto to no end!

For the most part they were friendly enough to allow them to stay on the island. What surprised Naruto the most was the fact that they had swimsuits of all shapes and sizes.

Tommy was the first one to put his on and dove into the water. Koji placed his on next but opted to stay on the shore under a palm tree and get some rest. Naruto hopped down from his perch in the trees and walked to the huts. He decided with black shorts with red flames on the side and bottom and to go shirtless.

He walked up to the changing room Zoe was supposed to be in and knocked on the door. "Hey, Zoe-chan! It's me, Naruto." Hearing an affirmative to enter he opened the door and walked in but stopped right in his tracks when his eyes carried him to a wonderful sight.

She wore a lavender two piece bikini swimsuit that did little to cover her C-cup tits. Naruto felt his shorts grow a little smaller and his demonic instinct on full blast. Zoe, oblivious to what's happening to him, walked over and pulled him in. "You okay there Naruto-kun?" She asked worryingly while closing the door.

"U-uh y-yeah. J-just t-thinking." His face was a booming red as many thoughts and scenarios where rushing into his head. Naruto shook his head and looked to see Zoe giving him a concern look. "Say what now?" Came his intelligent reply.

Zoe sighed, "I said, does bikini look good on me?" Naruto mentally shook away all the dirty thoughts and gave Zoe a smile.

"I say you look gorgeous and stunning, but most of all you look undeniably _**sexy**_." He said huskily with a growl at the end.

Zoe blushed and looked away with a smile. "A-ah thank you." Naruto chuckled and it was silent for a few moments. "U-Um s-so N-Naruto-kun," Naruto raised a confusing eyebrow as Zoe suddenly got nervous. Her face was turning red and poked her fingers together. "you are not a-a-a you know?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Actually I don't know. What is it?" Zoe felt herself blush even harder as she thinking of a way to say this. The thought had been plaguing her ever since they left Flame village. However every time she tried to bring it up, her tongue would get tied and she would extremely nervous.

"A virgin." She finally whispered and Naruto blushed as well. He coughed nervously in his hand.

"Well…um…I.." That's when Zoe pressed her lips to his. All thoughts that were going through Naruto's head immediately disappeared and he quickly responded to the kiss. Feeling braver his hands trailed down so that they were laying on her ass while Zoe's hands went to his bare chest.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss. "Where did-" Zoe reconnected their lips. Naruto blinked a couple of times before shrugging. _'To the hell what it!' _Using his strength, he lifted Zoe up, who wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her over the bench. He sat down with the girl in his lap, their lips still connected.

Naruto broke the lip lock to attack her neck with nips, licks, and kisses. Zoe moaned softly, her body becoming warmer and hotter. Naruto let his right hand trail up her back making the girl in his lap shiver in pleasure. He brushed the straps to her bikini top and growled softly into her neck. Zoe understood what he wanted and stood up from his lap and reached around.

"Wait." He said the lust faded from his eyes as they contained a concern look. "You don't have to do this, Zoe-chan if you're not ready." She paused for a moment looking straight into Naruto's eyes before undoing the straps. Her bikini fell to the floor and Naruto resisted the urge to pass out from her beauty. Her C-cupped bosoms stood firm yet juicy and perky with her light pink nipples already erected from the air.

"I wanna do this." She said as she returned to her place on his lap. Naruto wasted no time and cupped a breast making her moan at his surprisingly soft hands. He then continued his assault on her neck and collarbone while getting progressively closer to her tits. She softly bit her bottom lip as her hands fisted into his soft fur-like hair.

As if acted on pure instinct she began to grind herself onto the hanyou earning a groan from him. She felt something poke her inner thigh and gasped as she felt his size. Naruto laid the girl on the bench and latched himself on a nipple. Zoe gasped in pleasure and Naruto's hands felt all round her frame.

His left hand slowly made it's way to her inner thigh. He looked up as his eyes asked for permission. She nodded and arched her back once Naruto touched her covered womanhood.

He pushed her bikini bottom to the side and slid one finger in her. Zoe eyes snapped open at the insertion and moaned loudly mentally hoping everyone was on the beach. She rocked her hips with his hand, her moans increasing with each thrust. Naruto removed his finger earning a whine which he smirked up at her. "Enjoyed that?"

She blushed and nodded slowly. Naruto's smirk increased and he grabbed hold to her bottoms. "May I?" He asked softly which earned another nodded from the blonde female. He pulled the article of clothing away and Zoe immediately felt self-conscious as finally came to the realization that this is Naruto's first time seeing her like this.

As if sensing her concern Naruto kissed her gently on the lips and looked straight into her eyes. "If this is too much then we can st-"

"N-No!" She whispered and Naruto kissed her on the forehead and trailed his kisses down her body. Zoe's breath hitched as Naruto kissed the inside of her thigh, he then started to lap and lick her lower lips. Zoe whimpered, her hands returning to his hair. Naruto found her bud and softly nipped at it.

That was it as Zoe shrieked in pleasure, her vision becoming blurred as waves of pleasure hit her. Naruto lapping increased as he made sure not to waste a drop of her juices.

He lifted himself from his position and beamed in pride as he saw Zoe's slightly sweating and panting form. He groaned as he felt his 'problem' aching against his shorts. Zoe finally came down from her high to see the huge bulge against his shorts. She blushed as she reached out and touched it causing Naruto to grunt.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun…p-pull d-down y-your pants." She tried to say confidently but sadly it came out as stutters. Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. Zoe's eyes widened as she finally saw her boyfriend's manhood. _'H-How will I be able to fit this in me. HOW DID RANAMON DO IT!'_ She grasped it making Naruto close his eyes.

She couldn't wrap her hand around it and pumped him a few times. The organ jerked in her hand and she leaned her head down and took a tentative lick. Naruto groaned loudly and Zoe, after taking a deep breath, engulfed him in her mouth.

Naruto's eyes snapped opened at the warm feel of her mouth and placed a hand on her head. Using her instincts she began to bob her head only taking a few inches of him and jerking the parts she couldn't.

'_Strange, it doesn't taste like anything.'_ She concluded. Just then an idea popped into her head and the girl began to hum as she was sucking him off. The results were Naruto holding her head in place as he loaded his seed in her. Few moments later Naruto let go of her head and looked down at her in fear.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Zoe-chan! You were just so good and I couldn't hold it!" He said franticly as Zoe swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. Just warn me." She simply said as she climbed back into his lap. "Now I guess it onto the main-"

"Zoe-sama. Are you okay in there?" A squawky like voice called out from behind the door. Naruto quietly groaned as he knew it was one of her little bird fans. Zoe softly slapped his chest.

" Yeah I'm just fixing myself up. I'll be out there soon." She called back and they both heard the Toucanmon walk away from the door. She then sighed before giggling. "I suppose we were in here way too long. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." She then got up and searched for her discarded bikini.

Naruto grumbled about begin cock-blocked and put on his shorts. He then wrapped his arms around Zoe and leaned his forehead against hers. "I guess we shall finish this another time."

-(Deep in the Ocean)-

A pair of red opened and rows of razor sharp teethe closed into a grin. "**Well now, it's been a long time since I've seen some company. Allow me to **_**introduce **_**myself. MAHAHAHA!" **The figure stood up from his spot on the ground. It resembled a cross between a devimon and an octopus.

The creature chuckled as it rose to the surface. **"Maybe I'll get a meal out of it too."**

-(With the others)—

"You know, water and me are not best of friends." Naruto stated as he was dragged into the ocean by Zoe and Ranamon.

The latter of the two rolling her eyes at his complaining . "Ahh, stop your whining. You're goin in whether ya'll like it or not." Naruto sighed as he let the two push him into the water.

"Naruto-kun," Zoe huffed out, "You're a fox demon not a cat demon. Water isn't going to kill you."

Naruto grumbled under his breath. "I'm a hanyou, a half-demon." Zoe couldn't help but face-plam at his childish bickering.

_'Sometimes he could be the smartest person you'll ever and other times.'_ She looked over to see Tommy and Ranamon trying to dunk the blonde hanyou, who was trying ask help from Bokomon and Neemon. A soft smile came to her face at the group playing. _"and other times he could be a complete child, but that's why I love him.' _She looked up the sky, her thoughts bring her into another topic. _'I hope JP is at least ok.'_

Naruto immediately tensed making everyone around him stop. His eyes darted around as if he was looking for something. "Naruto-nii is everything okay?" Tommy asked, Naruto relaxed a little and shook his head.

"Yeah, I just thought I sensed something-"

**BOOM**

A wave big enough to be considered a rogue wave came lunging at the group. Ranamon acting fast enough, that Naruto would praise her, controlled the water to push them back to shore before the wave could hit.

"What the hell was that!?" Koji said while helping the group, "All I saw was a big wave that appeared out of nowhere." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stood up and brushed away the sand.

"Two things could have happened. One, a rogue wave came through. It is known that the waves can appear instantly but I highly doubt it." Ranamon said as she helped Zoe up.

"So that leaves the reason that a digimon did it." Zoe concluded and looked at Naruto.

Naruto nodded at her conclusion, "We need to get our D-tectors." However before anyone could do anything , giant tentacles burst out of the water, quickly snatching everybody but Naruto and Ranamon.

"H-hey, what the fuck!" Koji cursed as he tried to wiggle free with the others.

"Ahh Rana-chan-"

"I'm about as clueless as you, suga." She responded back. She then bopped the hanyou on the head. He yelped and held his head. "I know you were thinking about it you perv."

"Sorry for being a warm-blooded male. Well let's go save them." Naruto hopped on the water and raced to the closet person to him which was Tommy. Another wave tried to stop him but the hanyou managed to jump over it and onto to the tentacle. A growl was heard making Naruto stop a bit, but that was enough for to shake him off into the waters below.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled out as he plummeted into the water into the ocean. Ranamon sighed and a quickly made a water tower that she stood on. Swiping her arm at the tentacle that held Koji, water from her tower broke off into many pieces, most of them turning into sharp needles expect for the one she was standing on.

With another swipe, the needles flew towards the tentacle at high speeds. "Water Needle!"A grunt was heard as the needles punctured the limb. The appendage let go of Koji, who was caught by a water tower, and retreated into the water. Koji paused to calm his heart rate and sent a nod of appreciation towards Ranamon.

Meanwhile Naruto was still trying to save the others, hopefully not hurting them in the process. "Alright hold still Tommy." He called out while creating a Kage Bunshin. Nodding to his clone, Naruto held out his arm, which his clone took and proceeded to fling up to Tommy.

Landing on the tentacle, Naruto used his strength to free Tommy. Grabbing the boy Naruto leaped off the appendage, just in time for the Naruto clone to land a Twin Rasengan**.** Grinning he landed on the shore and dropped Tommy.

"That's why me and the ocean aren't best friends." Naruto said.

Tommy pointed to the remaining tentacles, "Uhh, what about Zoe-nee." Naruto's face immediately changed back in a serious one.

'_SHIT, I totally forgot about the others.'_

"**Wow, and they look up to you for safety." **Kyuubi deadpanned, earning an annoyed growl from his container.

_'Now's not the time, you fuzzball!'_

"Tommy I need for you to go back to those huts and grab our D-Tectors." Getting a nod from the 14 year old, Naruto moved his concentration back to the tentacle holding Zoe. Jumping on the water Naruto prepared for action but was slightly shocked to see the tentacles drop its objects and disappeared underneath the water.

Acting fast, he ran and jumped up catching both, Zoe and Bokomon and Neemon. "Well that was a close one." Neemon said as Naruto landed back on the water and was rejoined by Koji and Ranamon. Naruto opened his mouth to speak when suddenly an explosion rocketed the group back on the shore.

Unfortunately Naruto head collided with a boulder, knocking him unconscious. Ranamon was the first to get and slightly took a step back at what she saw.

If a devimon fucked an octopus, this would be their love child. It had a blue octopus head-like helmet which didn't block out the blood red eyes or the row of razor sharp teeth. It had a tattered blue cape that hid parts of its tentacle looking tail. The digimon had four tentacle appendages with five claws for fingers. It was dressed in what appears to be a blue diver's suit and had a yellow breathing device.

It wasn't the physique that freaked her out, it was the face that he was about 12 fucking feet tall.

"Ahh Bokomon, care to help us out on this." Zoe called out and Bokomon shivered as he gaze his eyes on the now grinning digimon, in fear.

"T-t-that's-" He stuttered out and the digimon laughed, making his voice boom throughout the island.

"**Oh, come now. My name isn't that hard to say but since you all are dying to know. You can call me Marinedevimon." **He chuckled demonically as the digimons in the area eyes grew wide on fear. However the humans remained confused. Marinedevimon grinned and took a step forward causing many smaller waves.

Ranamon tried to calm her breathing and looked at Koji. "A-any ideas?"

Koji gritted his teeth and looked at the huts. "I have an idea, but I doubt it'll work."

Marinedevimon heard him and stop, allowing his grinned to increase. **"Oh by all mean, try. I like when my food is rough to catch." **Ranamon clenched her fist and look behind her to see Zoe aiding a still unconscious Naruto.

_'Isn't he a demon? Well half-demon, but still. Shouldn't his healing factor be kicking in?'_

"Alright hurry and tell me your plan, before Marinedevimon does anything." She said quickly while keeping an eye on the digimon, who seemed to be standing there. Koji gave Ranamon one of the most serious face he has ever shown.

"I need for you to hold him down, while I go and search for out D-Tectors." Ranamon's eyes immediately narrowed at him.

"I promise you, I won't last long." She began, and Koji was about to decline her statement, until Ranamon continued. "But, I won't let him down. He was always the one savin me as I watch hopeless. Now it's mah turn, to show I'm not just some damsel." Her eyes burned with fiery determination, which surprised Koji.

Koji quickly snapped out of his shock and gave Ranamon a nod and a small smile. "All right then. I'll try to back as fast as possible, good luck." With that he took off running to the huts, not knowing that Tommy was already in there.

"**You know, those were some very beautiful and powerful words." **Marinedevimon said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. **"I just hope you can back those words up or else this battle is not going to last long. Here I'll be the gentlemen and let you get the first hit." **He placed all four of his tentacles behind his back and gave Ranamon a challenging smirk.

Said digimon took a deep breath and pushed her arms out causing a wall of water to form. "Imma make ya'll regret those words. Whipping Waves**!**" The wall of water was pushed out to the still standing Marinedevimon.

He chuckled as the attack crashed into him but Ranamon wasn't done and sent another attack out. **"**Water Needle!" The needles pierced into the devimon who was still chuckling. This unnerved Ranamon, who quickly jumped out of the way from another wave.

She saw her needles melt off his skin and gritted her teeth. Breathing deeply she was ready to let lose another attack but had to dodge a tentacle. Marinedevimon grinned evilly as a tentacle went after Ranamon.

"**Mmm I love playing tag with my food." **He said in glee. Ranamon panted as the torrent of tentacles came at her, getting very tired. "**Come on at least make this somewhat entertaining for me." **The octopus like digimon said while chuckling insanely.

'_Damn I can't even get close to the guy, without his dildo appendages trying to capture me.' _She thought as a tentacle slammed into the water creating a shockwave that sent Ranamon flying. She managed to right herself before a plan came into her head.

Running to him, she dodged the waves and his limbs as best as she can. She jump in the air and controlled the water to make a tower she could stand on before letting lose a giant water tornado. "Eat this, Water Tornado**."**

Marinedevimon scoff and let the attack him but didn't account for the hidden Water Needle inside the vortex and impaled into his eyes.

"**AHH YOU BITCH!"**

Ranamon smirked at her plan but didn't account for the injured digimon to shoot out ink.

"Dark Deluge!"

The attack hit and Ranamon could move her body and her tower dissipated allowing his tentacle to capture her. She was brought up to a very piss Devimon. **"You sneaky bitch! I was going to be a gentlemen but now I'm going to enjoy your scream of pain before I devour you." **He tighten his grip on her earning a painful cry from the water hybrid.

"Oi! Off my girl, you psychopath! Pyro Barrage!" Bullets of fire rained at the back of his head making the marine digimon growl in annoyance and pain. Then a tornado of fire crashed into his back making him stumble forward. Ranamon opened her eyes to see BurningGreymon behind Marinedevimon.

'_A-am I really that weak? Do I have to be saved everytime?'_

She shook her head and wiggled to get her arms free enough to send another Water Needle into an unexpected Marinedevimon's face. He screamed in pain and Ranamon victorious smirked turned into a painful frown as the tentacle squeezed harder.

"Rana-chan!" BurningGreymon flew towards her but turned to dodge a swipe from a tentacle and continued on his course. Marinedevimon frowned and sent out a Dark Deluge**.** BurningGreymon quickly flew below the attack. However some of the ink fell onto parts of his wings, making it unable to flap.

"Shit!" BurningGreymon said as he fell to the water. Luckily he pushed chakra into his feet so that he could stand on the water.

Marinedevimon smirked evilly, **"HAHA, good try dragon! However it seem your plan failed. This bitch was going to be food but now that I've seen how weak she is she'll be a stress reliever."**

Ranamon gasped as she felt her lungs being crushed and her vision blacken. When he felt Ranamon become limp in his tentacles, he chuckled and dove his tentacles under the water and let Ranamon go. **"Now with that trash gone, I can focus on my REAL meal."**

BurningGreymon was about to dive under the water until a tentacle smacked him a couple of meters away. **"Now, now, she'll be fine for awhile. Dance dragon dance!**"

-(Ranamon)-

_Weak you even with it_

**What's wrong fish skank, can't handle a real battle.**

_Ye is the weakest on in the group. Ye chances of winning against me is zero to none._

**Did you really think I'll fight you one-on-one? Please a newborn can do better.**

_**Just do us all a favor and rot away, like the trash you are!**_

'_W-weak? Yeah I guess that parts true. Trash? Now I truly understand what they meant. Why do I even bother?' _Ranamon thought as she sank deeper into the blackening ocean.

_Because there are people and digimon out there waiting for you._

'_Pfft like who?'_

_Are you forgetting Naruto, who is possibly fighting his hardest out there for you? How bout those humans with him hoping for you to resurface. Now stop being a fucking downer and go out there and kick Marinedevimon's ass._

Ranamon slowly opened her eyes to see a glowing object in front of her face. It circled around her making Ranamon look at it in curiosity. _'Who, who are you?'_

_Well ain't it obvious doll? I'm your kick-ass beast spirit._

* * *

><p><strong> Lot of shit happened in this chapter, two digimon gaining their beast spirit and someone breaking off of the group. Don't worry everything that happened with JP will be explained and cover soon and he won't be away from the group for that long.<strong>

**Next chapter, we see Ranamon beast spirit in action and old friends are reunited.**

**Keeper: *drops joker* There, now everybody is here.**

**10tailed:*places Harley on the ground* Yup!**

**Mom:*looks at Keeper* So where the fuck is your friend?**

**Keeper: *shrugs* What the fuck do I look like? His fucking keeper?**

**Barbara: *giggles***

**10tailed: The fuck are we anyways**

**Voice: Well your standing on my shit and piss station**

**10tailed: *hops away* OH COME THE FUCK ON! THAT'S THIS *points at Naruto* BASTARD'S JOB**

**Voice: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh shit *weezes* That's priceless**

**10tailed: *growls* *gets smacks on the head* Ow!**

**Barbra: Then stop growling**

**Shadow: *walks out* Well hello there**

**Barbra: Sorry buddy, but you can surely try with that woman *points at Mom***

**Shadow: Well then *slicks hair back* Name's Shadow and what's yours ****beautiful**

**10tailed: *gags* oh dear god**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow: *looks at group* Well you made quite a party, Keeper.**

**10tailed: *scoffs* More like a fucking mess, *mumbles* that my dumbass self just so happen to join in.**

**Mom: *rolls eyes* Oh do you need a moment to change your tampon.**

**Barbara/Shadow/Keeper: *giggles and snickers***

**10tailed: *blushes and glares* Grr fuck off**

**Barbra: Don't worry we all have those days. Do you need a moment?**

**10tailed: Actually that would be pretty-**

**Mom: Well too fucking bad, now grow back those things between your legs called balls and shut the fuck up. *points at Shadow* Alright Steve how can you help us out of this shit**

**10tailed: *mutters* Let's go to Gothem they said, I would be fine they said**

**Mom: *turns slowly* Do you want to get into a hospital and then thrown into a mental institute as well?**

**10tailed: *gulps and pales* I-I-I'll stay here, please.**

**Shadow: *walks over* I like dominant women *wraps arm around Mom's shoulder***

**10tailed and Keeper: *eyes widen***

**Mom: *smiles* Unless you like to have your mindset set to the mentality of a 10 month old , I suggest you get your arm off me.**

**Shadow: *grin* *gets off* Playing hard to get, eh?**

**10tailed: Dude I hope you realized who that is *points at Mom***

**Shadow: *shrugs* Some random hot chick next to the other hot chick.**

**10tailed: *shakes head* You poor sexually blind soul, that's my mother**

**Shadow: *pales* No way, she doesn't look like an old bit-*hand covers mouth***

**10tailed: Good job Keeper *sighs***

**Keeper: *thumbs up* No prob**

**10tailed: At least some people can get the memo *looks at Barbra**

**Barabara: Are you trying to say something, ya pizz addicted prick**

**10tailed: HEY IT IS NOT AN ADDICTION! I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT!**

Now onto chapter 15, we see an ass-kicking and a terror introduced.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kit, don't worry, she's a water type and thus the ocean is her best friend."<strong> Kurama said trying to reassure the hanyou. The fox was worry for the fact that Naruto may lose control again and damage his body even farther.

Naruto sense the fox's concern and both mentally and physically sighed. '_I can tell you're worried and while I'm flattered, I know Ranamon is okay. I'm just going to punch that smirk off that asshole's face and rip off those tentacles so I could shove it up his ass for touching my girl!'_

The fox chuckled and Naruto mentally grinned. "**Well then by all means, go wild!"**

Naruto still in his beast spirit form smirked as he felt his wings function again. Flapping them he took to the skies. Marinedevimon grinned and sent his tentacles at the dragon-like digimon who dodged many of them. BurningGreymon grunted as he caught one in his arms and using all his strength not to let go.

Marinedevimon frowned and tried to shake him off. **"Grr annoying lizard, get off of me."** BurningGreymon held a firm grip and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"This is for my girl, you ugly excuse of an octopus." He summoned fire around his body and controlled them to shoot up Marinedevimon's captured tentacle. The tall digimon screamed in pain as the fire burned his appendage and continued its path to his body.

"You can say that calamari is on the meal tonight!" BurningGreymon chuckled out while Kyuubi sweatdropped at his joke. Marinedevimon on the other hand (**AN: Get it "other hand" because his tentacle is- ….. you what? Fuck you!)** wasn't in a joking matter and ripped his tentacle off before the fire could spread anymore.

Naruto quickly got serious and flew back while letting go of the now crisp tentacle. Marinedevimon glared as blue blood shot out of the wound. **"I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" **The marine digimon roared making BurningGreymon cross his arms over his face to block the shockwave.

-(On the shore)-

Lobomon clenched his hands as he or Kumamon couldn't do anything but watch. "Damn, I wish there was some way for us to help him." Kumamon agreed with Lobomon but had to help the Tocanmon to safety with Zoe, Bokomon, Neemon. Now the five were watching the battle from the shore.

Zoe looked down in sadness as she couldn't anything, even if she could. She has never felt so weak or useless in her life. She felt powerful with her spirit but now she is pretty much dead weight of the group. Kumamon saw the down look on her face and laid a hand on her shoulder. Zoe slightly flinched at the slight chill from the hand and looked to see Kumamon giving her a small grin.

Zoe returned the grin and looked back out to the battle. Suddenly something caught her eye, was there something shining underneath the ocean?

-(With Ranamon)-

"So you're mah beast spirit?" The confused digimon said while cutely tilting her head. The spirit sighed before flying into Ranamon's hands.

_Yes, you idiot! Now stop asking questions and let's go out there and kick some ass. Maybe we will get a reward from that hanyou hunk._

Ranamon eyebrow twitched as she heard the leering and sensual tone in the spirit's voice. Who know her beast spirit was a pervert, well she is one too but that is beside the point. "Oi! That hanyou hunk is MAH hanyou hunk. If anybody is more deserving of a reward it's going to be me." If it could the spirit would be rolling it's eyes.

_You are about as sharp as a bowling ball straight out of the factory, aren't you?_

Not waiting for a respond, beast spirit was absorbed into Ranamon surrounding the area in a bright light.

-(With Naruto)-

BurningGreymon was getting tired of dodging Marinedevimon swipes and jabs. He covered his whole body in fire and with a whip of his powerful tail sent the fire out to the Devimon. **"**Wildfire Tsunami!"Not finished there, he shot out bullets of fire. "Rah Pyro Barrage!"

Marinedevimon flicked water up from the ocean to dose out the wave of fire but was pelleted by the bullets. He took a step back as BurningGreymon continued his assault on the Devimon's face**. **Not being able to see, he sent out his tentacles everywhere hoping to at least hit the annoying dragon. Naruto would have kept on his attack if his eyes hadn't caught the ocean surrounding in bright light.

"Water Whip!"

Just then the tentacles and Marinedevimon himself was constricted by whips of water that pressed against his form. **"What the hell?" **The Devimon said as he tried to wiggle out of the traps. BurningGreymon looked confused and saw a mermaid like digimon lying on a column of water.

She had the same skin tone as Ranamon but had long sea green hair that came to mid back with long strands that covered her exposed D-cup breast from view. She had seashell pink fins on both her arms, on both sides of her head where her ears were located, and both side of her hips. Her tail was slender and a dark lavender color that ended with pink fins. She had long fingernails, silted amber eyes, and prodding canines. She was also seen to have red tribal tattoos all around her body.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked confused at the newcomer. The mermaid chuckled and gave him a sensual wink. He blushed and made sure his eyes remained on her eyes and not her...um..assets.

Both of them heard a growl followed by a frustrated yell. "Oh forgot you were there." The mermaid said chuckling at the constrained digimon.

"**I WILL NOT BE MOCK BY SOME SEA-BITCH!" **Marinedevimon broke free and sent multiple tentacles at the still smirking digimon.

The mermaid smiled and looked at BurningGreymon. "Don't worry, doll. I got this." She then turned her attention to Marinedevimon, not seeing the realization hit the dragon.

'_The only person who refers anybody as doll is her.'_ A hidden smile came to his face. _'She finally got it.' _Kyuubi looked through Naruto eyes and let out a whistle.

**"And I thought she looked like a looker before. Damn, kit you are one lucky son of a bitch. Wonder how long she could 'hold her breath' now, eh Kit?"**

Naruto mentally felt an eyebrow twitch at the giant kitsune's leering tone. _'Now's not the time, you horny carpet.' _Kurama rolled his eyes and grinned at his container showing a row of razor sharp teeth.

**"Oh please, there's always time for sexy time, Kit. It just depends if you're willing to spend that time. Besides I can read your deepest thoughts, you know."**

Naruto silently praised Kami, that nobody could see his blush. _'Can we not discuss this, now?' _Naruto thought irritated at the fox. Kyuubi laughed and left the hanyou alone, for now of course. Not hearing the fox anymore, Naruto focused back onto the fight.

The mermaid digimon laughed at the giant's attempt to hit her with his tentacles. She commanded the column of water to recede, dodging the tentacles. "Hm don't you have any other attacks besides waving your dildos around, freak show?" She taunted as she once again weaved around his appendages.

She raised her hand straight in the air, earning confuse looks from the others. Water then started to form around her hand into a shape that looked similar to a trident of some sort. Not wanting to give her the chance, Marinedevimon sent his tentacles at her. Only to have them stop by a wall of fire.

The mermaid grinned at the dragon, "Couldn't stay out?"

BurningGreymon chuckled, "Not really."

The sea-beauty narrowed her eyes at Marinedevimon, her attack ready. "This is for you trying to make your lunch. Poseidon's Wrath!"

She then threw the trident at the digimon. Marinedevimon thinking that the attack wouldn't hurt didn't block, causing the mermaid to smirk and mouthed 'Dumbass'. As the trident got close to the Devimon, it split off into many, many smaller tridents that stabbed into the Devimon waiting face.

"**RAHH!" **The Devimon screamed and held his face. The mermaid wasn't done and held out her hand towards the in pain digimon. She closed her eyes and concentrated. BurningGreymon watched with amazed eyes, as a giant wave formed in front of the mermaid.

"Later you freak. Thebes' Revenge**."** With a push, the giant wave was sent towards Marinedevimon, who was currently trying to fix his vision. The wave suddenly froze over creating a rush of ice and sharp spikes that drilled into Marinedevimon.

**"I…Imp..ossi..ble"** He said has his body burst into data that was absorbed by the mermaid.

She sighed in relief and turned to look at BurningGreymon. "Well suga, figured out who I am?"

The dragon snorted and flew so they were eye-to-eye, "More like who you were, so what do I call you now babe."

The mermaid grinned, "Ya'll can call me-"

"Leukomon is her name." Bokomon said to the group. "She is Ranamon's beast spirit." This made everyone's eyes widen and Bokomon mentally patted himself on the back.

Koji looked over to BurningGreymon and Leukomon and then back at the group. "So that means that three of us have our beast spirits? Ok well I guess we're moving on quite nicely."

-(A village in the Fire forest)—

JP groaned as he awoke from his little 'nap' and immediately hissed at the big headache pounding at his head. "W-what the hell!" He looked around and found himself to be in some type of room. It looked to be pretty plain but JP ignored the features and tried to get out of the bed, only for him to get dizzy and fall back on his ass.

He felt a slight breeze and looked down to see himself shirtless with bandages around his torso and his left arm. He saw a mirror and he slowly got to his feet ignoring the pounding in his head. He looked at his reflection barely recognizing himself. His brown hair was a bit darker and longer yet still had that spiky attribute. It covered his eyes and he carefully raised a hand to brush his hair back. His body seemed to have lost its fat and replaced it with muscle. So now his body no longer looked pudgy but a very muscular frame. His eyes was much darker almost a black than a brown color

"W-what the hell happened to me?" He whispered before his memory returned to him. That water bitch and that..that..demon! He growled to himself showing that his canines had elongated beyond normal human means. He heard the door open and swerved his head to the newly arrived digimon.

"Oh! You're awake, well that's good." The digimon placed the tray of tea next to the stand by the bed. "Oh where are my manners? My name Monmon." JP furrowed his eyebrows at the name but ignored it.

"Where am I?"

The monkey digmon smiled, "You're in the small village of Pyro. I was walking around when I saw you passed out on the ground. So I brought you here where I dressed your wounds. You awoke earlier than I expected."

'_Seriously are all these villages name related to fire' _JP rudely thought, _"Whatever, I need to get out here.' _He gave Monmon a forced smile that betrayed his true thoughts. "Uh thanks, but I need to get going."

Monmon smile faded a bit but JP didn't either notice or didn't care all together. "Right, I guess you could leave now." JP nodded and looked around for his shirt, finding it folded neatly in a chair in the corner. He felt around his pockets to find his D-Tector safe and sound and threw on his shirt happy that it still fit around his new frame.

"Wait, if you're leaving, shouldn't you grab a bite to eat?" Monmon asked kindly making JP sigh quietly in frustration. He was about to decline but his body thought differently and decided it needed the food. Monmon giggled and motioned to follow him, JP just rubbed his head and followed.

"Well I thought you might be hungry so I collected some Meatapples." Monmon said as they walked into a small dining room area. JP's eyes ventured around before they landed on the apples which were a dark blue color.

JP shrugged before grabbing an apple and biting into it, which taste strangely like fish. "So you never really gave me your name." Monmon politely asked and JP snorted quietly while biting into another apple.

_'I really don't but I guess I should a tab bit nicer.'_ "JP" He grunted out, finishing his second apple before reaching out and grabbing his third.

Monmon smile grew a little and placed his bitten apple on the table. "So how did you get there? In the forest I mean." JP stopped eating and gave Monmon a dark glare which caused the rookie to recoil back into his chair.

JP growled out to the digimon. "What does it matter to you?"

"W-well I was c-curious." He said shakingly at the glare.

JP grunted and stood up from the table and proceeded to walk to the door. "It's not any of your business." He rudely said. Monmon looked down at the floor before another thought rushed into his head.

"If you're human, do you know another human named Naruto?" JP hand was just getting ready to turn the knob on the door when he heard that. Monmon, at first didn't feel it until it came blasting at him, making him fall to his knees struggling to breathe.

The metal knob groaned as it was crushed by JP's sudden strength. Flashbacks of what happen previously with the group rush through his head and JP let go of the knob showing the hand indention on the circular piece of metal. Monmon started to shake involuntarily with sweat beating down his face.

JP slowly turned around surprising Monmon with the amount of hate within his eyes. The monkey digimon felt his heart beat faster as JP started to walk towards him. He was mentally telling himself to move, attack, to do something instead of lying like a coward. However the killer intent stopped all these thoughts from becoming actions.

JP grabbed the rookie by his tunic so they were facing eye-to-eye. Monmon couldn't struggle and the fear made him kept his eye open, like fingers prying his eyelids opened wide. JP growled and his voice came out to an angry snarl.

"That _human_ is nothing more than a monster, a demon! If it hadn't been for the fact that he is stronger than me, I would have set him straight a long goddamn time ago. Everybody else thinks I'm wrong but they are blind to see the fucking truth." JP seemed to be talking to himself as the conversation continued.

"I'll find a fucking way to expose him for what he is and then maybe she actually give me the chance that I know I deserve. Even if I have to make a deal with the fucking devil, she will be mine." He dropped the digimon flat on his ass and ran out the door. Monmon sighed in content as he could breathe more easily.

'_His heart is filled with such anger and sadness. I hope to Seraphimon...no to God that he'll be purified.'_

-(Outside the Village of Pyro)-

JP didn't know what was wrong with him as he ran far from the village. The moon followed right behind like a lost companion as the boy remembered what he did. "What the hell is up with me?" He stopped, his heart pounding and crying for a break, and sat in front of a tree looking up at the moon. He then looked back at his hands "I-I-I had strength I didn't know I had and that power?" Confuse and upset he got up and looked around as if searching for somebody in particular.

"Where are you?"

Silence.

"I know you're there. What the fuck did you do to me?"

Again that eerie silence filled the forest, the only sound being the wind whistling. JP gritted his teeth, getting very annoyed and frustrated.

"DAMNIT WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING ANSWER!"

JP fell on his knees looking at the moon, slightly marveled at its beauty and light. So far, yet so close. That when he felt it.

The fear.

The anger.

The power.

"**Haha didn't know you would actually call on me, boy."**

JP quickly scrambled to his feet and turned around to see nothing but the darkness of the night. Slightly confuse and scared he strained his eyes to try to look through the blackness of the forest with the moon as his only light source. His eyes widen as he looked into another pair of yellow silted eyes.

"A-are y-you the v-voice." He stuttered out gaining another laugh from the voice.

"**Aw what's wrong scared? Do I need to get your hanyou savior to protect you?" **It taunted and sneered out. JP gritted his teeth as his anger returned tenfold and the voice, if shown would be smirking.

"I don't fucking need him or any-fucking-one else." JP growled out with such hatred and malice. The voice sigh as if it was just basking in the emotions. JP with new found confidence stood more rigid and glared at the pair of eyes.

"What did you do to me?"

"**Oh! It seems you do have a pair after all. As for what I did to you, I merely gave you gift that will help you on your conquest."**

JP ignored the jab and raised an eyebrow. "A gift?" The voice seemed to have nodded or at least to JP it sounded like it did.

"**Do you feel any different? More strength? More anger?"**

JP was taken back and looked back down at his hand. What he did to that Monmon and the anger he felt, wasn't there before. Sure he was angry before but now dark thoughts and scenarios swam in his head. He looked back up at the eyes.

"Y-yeah, b-but how?"

"**I could do anything I desire , unfortunately I'm stuck within a chamber restricting much of my power."**

"What a c-chamber, why?"

" **They thought I was a threat because they didn't understand the big picture unlike me, who was more than ready to draw it! Idiots! All of them! They defeated me, striped me most of my powers, and placed me in this God-forsaken prison."**

JP looked confused as the voice droned on obviously getting more angry as it told its story. "Wait, idiots? Who?"

"**Why, you're currently carrying one of them within your pockets."**

JP quickly fished out his D-Tector and took a glance at his spirit. "My spirit?" The voice chuckled bitterly.

"**Yes, your **_**spirit, **_**boy. It's one of ten warriors that **_**tried **_**to seal me. Of course you already know this?"**

"Y-yeah, I was-"

"**Then you should know who I am?" **The voice interrupted and JP furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He tried to remember the lectures Bokomon would tell them once in a while. He felt the headache returned and groaned while grabbing his head. The pair of eyes rolled and the voice growled.

"**Well it's obvious how high your intelligence is, boy. Let me save you from the amount of brain cells you're losing. I'm am the true ruler of this soon to be utopia, Lucemon."**

The arrogance was rolling off in waves as Lucemon introduced himself. JP not really getting the picture, lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Utopia? This piece of shit called a world?" Suddenly the boy found himself kissing the ground and shaking at the amount of killer intent that was in the air.

"**YOU DARE MOCK ME!"**

"N-n-no.." JP gasped out, struggling to breathe and resisting the urge to pass out. "I-I m-m-meant t-this w-world i-is n-not r-r-really s-special." Lucemon hummed and JP took in a deep breath as he felt the weight leave.

"**Killing you right now would be one of the more easier things I've done in life." **Well technically he couldn't due to him still physical trapped but with JP alive, Lucemon knew it won't be until a matter of time

JP felt that fear return and stayed rooted to his spot. Lucemon, while JP couldn't see, smirked sinisterly. JP however was in no laughing matter and felt beads of sweat fall down his face.

"**But I won't, you have some use to me." **JP sighed deeply and for one of the first times in his life thanked god or whoever was out there. "**So why don't we make a deal? You become one of my soldiers, a follower, if you will."**

"A-and what i-if I r-refuse."

Lucemon chuckled and stared hard at a very nervous JP. "**Please, no one is that foolish." **JP swallowed hard and tried to slow his heart rate.

"W-what do I get i-in returned?" Lucemon's chuckled turned into a full laughter, confusing the scared boy. His laughter unnerved JP and while he felt humiliated he kept his mouth shut. Lucemon focused his eyes onto JP and stared straight into his.

"**Recognition, power, and that girl who clings onto that hanyou. While you deny on the outside, it truly shows in your eyes, your infatuation over her."**

JP looked on the ground in thought and Lucemon, while hated waiting, gave JP the silence he needed. _'What do I have to lose?' _He clenched his fist hard almost popping him knuckles _'They already humiliated me once, but that's not going to happen again.'_

"**Your choice?"**

JP looked back up at the eyes and slowly nodded.

"_Don't do it, it's a mistake."_

JP ignored the new voice and walked toward Lucemon, who held a Cheshire grin on his face.

'**Soon I'll be free. Mwhahaha!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, it's probably not a shocker that JP joined Lucemon's side nor that the "voice" was the devil himself. <strong>**Also I just want to make things clear, I know everybody knows this but if you don't, LUCEMON IS A MALE! Yes, that woman looking thing has a dick between his legs…..I think *whispers to Keeper* Do digimon have dicks?**

**Keeper: *goes into thinking pose* Well considering the fact that every living thing is reproduced by dick and vagi-**

**10tailed: You know what? Fuck it, I don't care. *rubs head* **

**Barbara: Actually, I'm curious too.**

**10tailed: You're really doing this..….. right now**

**Barbara: *shrugs* Can't blame a girl for being curious**

**10tailed: Like the hell we won't. Mom's curiosity is the reason why we are here**

**Mom: Oh go eat a dick, you pussy, and stop complaining**

**Shadow: Well you guys really got into some shit**

**10tailed: No fucking shit sherlock**

**Shadow: So I ****need more time to think**

**10tailed: And wait for what? For superdick and his bitches to take me to jail. Nope not again I like my ass to be untouched and unpenetrated please.**

**Barbra: Wait you've been to jail *sees nod* So that means you're an ex-con**

**Mom: *scoffs* Oh please, he just went for three days and bitched and cried to me**

**10tailed: BIG BUBBA ALMOST GOT MY ASS! **

**Mom: So? **

**10tailed: ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**10tailed: Alright everybody stop *drops Spidey to the ground* we are not going fast enough.**

**Mom: No shit Sherlock, you want a cookie for your **_**genius **_**conclusion.**

**10tailed: *grumbles***

**Barbara: *jabs thumb at Naruto* Should we wake him up. I think this *points around* would be more easier.**

**10tailed: *scratches head* Sort-of forgot about him, oops**

**Keeper: You mean I can finally drop him?**

**Shadow: That's exactly what they're saying**

**Keeper: FINALLY *slams Naruto to the ground***

**10tailed: *flinches* Oww he is defiantly going to bitch about that later.**

**Barbara: So how are going to wake him up**

**Mom: *grins evilly* Can I suggest an idea?**

**Keeper/10tailed: NO!**

**Mom: *rolls eyes* Oh don't bitch about it, I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend.**

**10tailed: *eye twitches* GODDAMNIT I'M FUCKING STRIAGHT WOMAN!**

**Mom: *pauses* Okay**

**10tailed: *scoffs* Like the fuck you are**

**Mom: Don't worry I believe you *smiles***

**10tailed: If that's the truth then *points at Keeper* Then he is sane and we *points around* all know that's a lie.**

**Keeper: HEY! Dick, I'm right here.**

**10tailed: I'm sorry, i actually forgot the part where I don't give a FUCK!**

* * *

><p>"It was very kind for the Toucanmon to lend us their boat." Zoe said as she and everyone plus Naruto and Koji relaxed unto the small boat. Actually using the term boat would be too big, a proper term would be a wooden raft. Naruto grunted as he and Koji used oars to steer the raft.<p>

"More like you and Rana-chan used the little buggers to your advantage." Naruto wasn't trying to sound bitter but having 4 foot tall birds, pretty much c-block you from your both your girlfriends can make a man be a bit harsh.

Ranamon rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the hanyou. "Ya'll making it seem like it was a bad thing. Can't help it if I look amazing or that I have followers."

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "Saying they're followers is putting it way to lightly, those guys were just annoying stalkers." Zoe giggled and watched the two bicker, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon, okay maybe not Neemon looked on with a smile.

"Don't be mad that you got cock-blocked by a bunch of birds."

The raft almost tipped over as everybody but Naruto was laughing. Koji smirked at his comment and watched as Naruto lightly blushed and mumbled something about 'Koji being a dick' and 'I was not cock-blocked'. Even Kyuubi was laughing his furry ass off making Naruto eye twitch.

"**Haha..okay…I take back… everything I ever said haha… about that boy… he's way better than that Uchiha bastard. Oh kami I think I just broke something. Whew!"** Naruto glared mentally at the fox.

_'Oi, shut-up!_" Hearing the fox still laughing and wheezing, a devious thought came into his head. He waited till the fox was done laughing and executed his master plan.

" **Uhh no hard feelings right, Kit? Kit? Ki- WHAT THE FUCK! NO STAY, GET AWAY YOU DEMONS! AHH KIT PLEASE I'M SORRY! SHIT!"**

Naruto mentally giggled and knew the fox would be _preoccupied_ with his new _friends_. Everybody else on board slowly calmed down with giggles coming out every now and then. Naruto sighed and tapped Koji and pointed to the shore. With a nod from him they both rowed the raft onto the sand and jumped off while helping the others off as well.

They all looked up and saw a castle peak from over the tree line showing how close the group was to their final destination. Everybody stared in awe besides Naruto, none of them have ever seen such a beautiful structure. A whistle brought everybody back down from their own worlds.

"Well are you guys coming or are you just going to stare at the trees?" Naruto said with a smirk earning him a smack in the back of the head from Ranamon.

"Lead on you smartass." Naruto grumbled and continued walking.

"So Naruto-kun, how long do you think till we get there?" Zoe asked and Naruto hummed as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Well from the looks of things I'm guess 1-2 days with 3 being the max." He laughed quietly as he heard the relived sighs or in Ranamon's case, a loud one.

"Well it's about damn time, walking sucks major ass!"

Naruto tilt his head at her direction, once again smirking, "Well not everyone is so water-like Ranamon." Ranamon crossed her arms and held her nose high in the air.

"Please, more like no one is like me." Naruto shook his head and left Ranamon to be Ranamon.

Tommy walked faster so he was walking side-by-side with Naruto. "So nii-chan, have you ever been to the Forest Terminal?"

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky he felt everybody else moving closer to him so they could hear his story as well. "Well after I left that frozen hell, I shot through the sky like a speeding bullet. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your view point, I managed to stop my plummet and when I mean stop I mean I crashed into the ground."

They winced for him and allowed Naruto to finish, "During that time a Sorcermon was guarding the castle and found me. Of course he was hostile at first seeing my tails and all but he turned out to be a pretty helpful guy and even gave me the clothing you see now. He was my first person to care for me in this world."

Naruto then placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, I really miss Rena-chan and Sala-chan."**(AN: You guys thought I forgot about these two.)** Ranamon raised an eyebrow and looked over to Zoe would had a confused look on her face as well.

"And who were those two Naru-kun." Zoe asked with a slightly sickly sweet voice. Naruto not paying attention shrugged. "They were my first two friends, kinda feel like a dick for not keeping great contact with them." He held a sad tone at the end and Ranamon plus Zoe decided to leave him alone, for now.

After an hour of walking Naruto looked up and saw the sun begin to set light the sky with brilliant colors of pink and a soft orange. He sighed before looking around and walked into the forest area away from the main road. He earned confused looks for everybody but motioned them to follow.

They soon stopped a mini clearing with a river running over on the right and was surrounded by trees. Naruto nodded in approval. "We'll rest here for the night." They nodded and sat down on the soft grass to take a breather. Zoe walked over to Naruto as everyone was preparing for the night.

"Is there a reason why we're not setting camp near the main road?" Naruto took a quick glance at her before staring back at the setting sun.

"Well it's least likely for us to encounter other digimon if we stay from the main road." Zoe nodded at his logic. Naruto closed his eyes and turned to face Zoe. "Besides, we have Grumblemon and his crew after us."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Zoe gain a red tint on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as she quickly turned her head to the side. "W-well, I'm g-going to finishing helping the others." She quickly walked away from Naruto, again earning another strange look from him.

'_Man sometimes, women confuse me.' _The beast in his head grunted in approval.

"**That's why I learned never to really dwell on their thoughts. But, Kit we have some things to talk about." **Kyuubi said and Naruto was confused by his serious tone.

'_Alright so what's up?'_ Naruto hear the fox growl softly but was broken out of his thoughts by Ranamon, who currently had her hands on her hips staring Naruto down. "Yes Rana-chan."

"Did y'all not hear what I had said?" Ranamon asked slightly annoyed.

Naruto looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "My bad."

Ranamon rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "You're lucky I love you."

Naruto faked surprised and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh, you wound me Rana-chan. A jab through my aching heart. Such words!"

Ranamon just grinned and giggled at the hanyou. Naruto smiled as well, seeing her smile and giggle through all the shit that has happened recently. "Anyway I came over to tell y'all that the apples are ready."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the group but not before giving the water hybrid a kiss on the cheek. "I love it when you smile and giggle." He whispered in her ear before walking away, leaving a blushing Ranamon to ponder on her thoughts.

'_He can still make me blush like when we first met.'_

-(Later that night- Somewhere in the Fire Forest)-

Two figures were soaring through the sky dodging bullets as they tried to escape their captor. One quickly turned with lightning dancing around her fist. "Damn I thought we lost him. Heaven's Charm!**"** Angewomon thrust her fist out sending a lightning-strike at the motorcycle riding digimon.

Beelzemon growled as he swerved his bike, dodging the attack. He twisted the handle, accelerating faster not minding that there was a mini explosion behind him. He aimed one of his shotguns at the two, "Fuck, stand still you fucking bitches. Double Impact**."**

Sakuyamon gritted her teeth as one of the bullets grazed her cheek creating a small line of blood. "I'll give him this, he is one determined bastard. Spirit Strike!" She then summoned her four kuda-gitsune and pointed at the still firing digimon. The fox spirits launched themselves at Beelzemon.

He snarled as he tried to shoot at the only for his bullets to go through them. The red fox spirit, which represented fire, slammed in front of him first making the mega fly off his bike. Beelzemon managed to right himself in the air and landed on his feet. His bike, Behemoth, rumbled as it stood still waiting for its master.

Beelzemon only had time to swear before the blue and yellow spirit foxes, which represented water and lighting respectably, slammed into him first drenching the mega then electrocuting him. "Grahh!" He grunted before falling on one knee. Suddenly he was sent flying back into a tree causing the tree to collapse as the last fox spirit, wind, smashed into him.

Sakuyamon grinned as she and Angewomon use this time to escape and hopefully gain ground on him. "Well let's hope he won't get up from that real soon." The fox-like mega said to her partner/sister all but in blood. Angewomon looked over her shoulder not seeing their captor following.

"Please that attack if, we're lucky, could have slowly killed him." Sakuyamon laughed and Angewomon then hummed in thought. "So how long till we get there, exactly."

Sakuyamon pursed her lips and looked around. "Well we should be pretty close by now." The angel digimon nodded and silence washed over them. They kept their ears out for any unfamiliar sound, mainly the sound of a motorcycle.

Both of them think about the same thing or rather the same person. It was Angewomon who broke the silence. "So have you talked to Naruto-kun over the years while I was captured?" Sakuyamon blushed at the name but also felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Not since we departed three years ago. I spent most of my time trying to find you imouto, I guess I sort-of forgot about him." She sighed sadly and Angewomon flew closer so she could touch her sister's shoulder.

"It's okay Nee-chan, I have a feeling we may see him soon enough." A leering grin formed a way to her mouth. "Besides I know you are going to more than happy to see him, am I right?" The grin widened as she saw the mega blush.

"Like you're the one to talk, imouto. Did you know that you sometimes talk when you're asleep? _Oh Naruto-kun we can't, not right here. Oh harder! Touch me there more!_" Now it was Sakuyamon's turn to grin as a full body blush appeared on Angewomon. Said digimon was currently trying to fly faster from her laughing partner as they crossed over a sea.

-(With Beelzemon)-

Beelzemon groan as he felt and heard multiple ribs snap. He heard Behemoth rumbling in the background and slowly got to his feet. "Fucking Cherubimon! Ah fucking piece of shit, my motherfucking ribs! Shit, I swear those bitches are dead, fuck the reward!"

A chuckle was heard around the Mega, who was not in a very pleasant mood. "Thou's complaining is quite comical." Mercurymon came around a tree and leaned on the trunk, giving Beelzemon a smirk.

However Beelzemon was in no laughing matter and pulled out his shotguns. "It's not going to be quite funny if _thou's _fucking body is shattered to pieces." He said mockingly, panting heavily as the pain returns to his ribs. He grabbed the injured area while glaring at the still smirking digimon. "FUCK! What the hell do you want anyways?"

"Thou art struggling aren't you?" Beelzemon growled and began to walk forward only to fall on one knee. "Kukuku I'll take that as a yes, no?" Mercurymon chuckled again as he was enjoying himself greatly much to the ire of Beelzemon.

"Now while I wilt love to stay and….watch you struggle I came here to offer thou advice-"

"I don't need your fucking help shitbag, I know where those bitches might go. So I'll go by that."

Mercurymon resisted the urge to smack his forehead and sighed, all trace of lightheartedness was gone and replace by complete seriousness. _'Fool! He's practically going to kill himself and ruin my chances. I need to find a way for this idiot to listen.'_

"I have word that the human, or what we think is human, Naruto is also somewhere in the same direction." Beelzemon scoffed and snorted slowly working his way to his bike.

"And what the fuck does that have to do with me again?" Mercurymon was trying hard not to blow his cover and mentally took a second to collect his thoughts.

"Remember thou wanting to be a Super mega or did that fox hit thou's head harder than thou thought." Mercurymon smirk faded as he absorbed into the tree behind him to dodge Beelzemon's bullets. Said digimon snarled as he sheath Berenjena, glaring at the tree Mercurymon was hiding in.

"Now let's get a couple of things straight, Sir fuckward. One, I'm not some fucking rookie, I'm a goddamn mega who really shouldn't be fucking around with the likes of weaklings like you. And two, I know who the hell you're talking about, idiot! He and his little fuck-puppet are both dead, now fuck off I have digimon to hunt."

Beelzemon mounted his bike, slightly admiring the fact that Behemoth is spotless and currently void of scratches. He sighed as he felt his ribs began to heal slowly, mind you. Mercurymon frown at the mega as he appeared out of the tree. Beelzemon gave him a small look before shooting off in the night.

"That reckless fool! How dare he!" Mercurymon slowly took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "No matter, as long as that buffoon does what I hath said, I'll overlook that for now."

-(In Naruto's mind: same time)—

"So what's up?" Naruto asked as he appeared in his mindscape before the giant fox. Kyuubi growled and lowered his head allowing Naruto to look into his red silted eyes. Naruto sat patiently on the ground seeing how his predecessor needed since to collect his thoughts.

"**Kit, how long do you think it'll take before you can fully control your powers?" **The fox asked and Naruto was generally surprised and looked to the ground in thought. **"Allow me to rephrase that. How long do you think before you can control three tails completely?"**

"Um around 10 years at the least." Kyuubi sadly growled, or was it a sigh? The fox took a deep breath making Naruto become worried at the frustrated aura around the fox. "What? Is it more than that?"

"**Listen Kit, it took me awhile but from the time that we first started training till now has been 4 years on the outside, correct?" **Naruto nodded and Kurama continued. **"Well in here it has been about 80 years." **Naruto took a step back in disbelief and began to sweat.

"N-no w-way it hasn't even felt like 10!"

"**Trust me Kit, there's more." **Naruto really didn't want to hear any more but sat back down in silence. **"From what I had gathered and seen, your limit is in fact three tails however you lack the ability to master it."**

"Ability? I managed to control myself against Duskmon." Kyuubi sighed as he understood Naruto's reason to be quite upset with his results, hell he was upset as well.

"**If I hadn't kept on consoling you so your natural demonic instinct would take over, you might have hurt one of your friends." **Naruto clenched his hand enough to pop his knuckles as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"So what's the estimate?"

"**Till you can control at least three tails?"**

"No." He said looking at the ground. "Till I can control all nine." Kyuubi stayed silent, his eyes closed in concentration.

"**Mmm. A few centuries give or take." **Naruto felt his jawdrop. "**So that's like ten years in the real world."**

"That's way too long!" The hanyou cried out before slumping down in defeat. "Damn it!" He punched the ground. Kyuubi looked at Naruto in sympathy and nudged the boy with a tail.

"**If I had my Yin chakra with me you would had been turned into a demon and controlling your yokai wouldn't be so hard." **The beast said looking up at the two colored moons. He heard Naruto mumbled something and focused back down at him. **"What?"**

"Is there some way to get it back?"

The fox scratched his ears and scoffed.** "Yeah there is actually two ways I believe. You could go to the Shinigami, himself, and barter for the power back." **Naruto frowned at the idea. **"Or you go to Makai and gained the power back itself." **

Naruto crossed his arms and growled. "So either way it's practically impossible."

"**Not really I say the Shinigami idea is easier. All you need is the jutsu and a soul comparable to half of my power. While we don't have the jutsu we do have the demonic technique."**

"And what about the soul? There is no humans here comparable to even one-tenth of your power."

Kyuubi then grinned showing a full row of sharp teeth. **"Who said we needed a human soul?"**

-(Next morning)-

Again the digidestineds were walking towards Seraphimon's castle. Naruto mentally sighed, tired from planning with Kyuubi and then training. He placed his hands behind his head, thinking about their conversation. _'Don't know if it'll work but it is worth a try ' _He took a glance at Ranamon and Zoe, both who were smiling and talking to each other happily.

'_I'm just glad they are getting along so well__.'_

He sighed outwardly in relief as he saw the castle coming closer into view. However he stopped dead into his place making everybody behind look at the hanyou in confusion. Naruto ears twitched as he heard whistling coming from the bushes. Thinking quickly he crossed his arms blocking the wired punch.

He grabbed the hand before it could pull away and yanked. A curse was heard before Arbormon came flying out of the bush only to land on Naruto's enclosed fist. Naruto then quickly kicked Arbormon away before dodging a hammer smash from Grumblemon.

"You more trickier than last time. Seismic Sledge." Grumblemon slammed his hammer on Naruto again only for this time it connected. Grumblemon held a smirk and thought he defeated the blond bastard, only for Naruto to turn into a puff of smoke. "What?"

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"Grah!" Grumblemon grunted as the three attacks connected sending him back on the ground. He looked up to see a red blast zoning in on him.

"Kick of the Kitsune!"

Panicking, he quickly rolled to the side but couldn't escape the aftermath and was thrown away yet again. Landing a few meters away, he slowly got back up wiping the blood from his lip. "Me going to enjoying destroying you."

Agunimon smirked and got into a stance where both his feet were spread apart with his right hand up front and almost curled into a fist. His left hand was closed into a fist and was held by his hips.

"Bring it you annoying troll!"

Meanwhile Lobomon, Kumamon, and Ranamon, were busy fighting Arbormon who was still pissed at his failed attempt to catch them off guard. He blocked a kick from Lobomon and grabbed the wolf digimon leg, tossing him behind his back. Lobomon landed on his feet and help out his left fist towards the wood digimon.

"Howling Laser!"

The light beam blasted out of his gauntlet and set a course for Arbormon, who jumped out of the way. He didn't however see Kumamon aim his launcher at him. Seeing the warrior of wood land back on the ground, Kumamon fired his Romeo launcher.

"Blizzard Blaster." Surprised by the attack, Arbormon was sent to the ground.

_'Ok, the small one is dead.'_ Grunting he pushed himself off the ground giving Lobomon and Kumamon a glare. "Ye two are getting on me nerves!"

Suddenly a foot connected to his head sending him flying. "Oh quit complainin, firewood." Ranamon said hiding the fact that the kick actually connected and sent him flying. She shrugged and saw Lobomon and Kumamon also having a surprise look. "Being around Naruto as long as I have, ya'll tend to learn some things."

"Roundhouse Punt"

Ranamon back flipped away to avoid Arbormon's fist from landing on her. She smirked as she heard his frustrated growl. Arbormon while he couldn't show it was gritting his teeth. She not that strong before nor was a fast reactor.

"I don't know how ye did it, traitor, but you will not defeat me." Ranamon smiled and shook her head while chuckling. Arbormon snarled and took a threatening step forward, but Ranamon didn't paid him any mind.

"Who said I'll beat you by myself?" Arbormon was confused at her words not noticing Lobomon till it was too late.

**"LOBOMON SLIDE EVOULTION"**

Arbormon quickly turned around, only to have KendoGarurumon clamp his powerful and sharp jaws on his arm. The wood warrior yelled in pain and tried to shake the wolf off his arm. KendoGarurumon mentally grinned before kicking off of Arbormon making the digimon stumble back. "GO Ranamon and Kumamon!"

"Wha-"

"Crystal Breeze."

"Water Tornado!"

The two attacks merged creating a frozen tornado that crashed into Arbormon. He cried out in pain as the icicles inside pierced some parts of his body. When the attack dissipated, the wooden warrior fell down on one knee. Parts of his body was riddled with holes and he panted heavily, his eyes widened in realization.

'_I-I could be defeated here! Damn I need to get out of here.'_

Meanwhile, Gigasmon was currently trying to overpower Agunimon. Said digimon grinned before delivering a kick to Gigasmon's chest causing him to falter backwards, breaking the lock. Not stopping for a second Agunimon let out multiple jabs, pushing Gigasmon back more.

Channeling energy to his fist making go aflame and increasing his damage, as well as burning Gigasmon face, Agunimon landed a haymaker and then a quick uppercut. "Grah!" Gigasmon said as he was sent to the ground, the warrior of fire jumped back and crossed his fingers.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu**"**

Two more Agunimon appeared making Gigasmon's eyes widened. '_Shit not again!'_ One clone run up and gather fire around his body, forming a red/orange tornado of fire.

"Pyro Tornado."

The tornado spun till it got close to the down digimon and revealing the Agunimon clone that sent a hard roundhouse kick to Gigasmon's wounded chest, sending him flying. He didn't go that far, as the clone quickly got behind him and held him in a full nelson grip. "Grr let go annoying pest." Gigasmon grunted out as he struggled the grip.

The original and the clone with him, both with through handseals, the clone took a deep breath and then sent out multiple bullets of fire. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" The original placed his hands by his mouth and blew a big gust of wind. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

The bullets' form increased as well as their speed. Gigasmon swore as the attack slammed into him and the clone. Agunimon nodded to his remaining clone, allowing him to poof away. He walked up to an unconscious Gigasmon who had a ring of data surrounding him with a shape in the middle. He widened his eyes as it looked similar to Kazemon, quickly he grabbed it and jumped away from the punch sent out by Arbormon.

The wooden digimon grabbed his unconscious partner, placing him over his shoulder and opened his mouth and sent out seeds that exploded once it touched the ground covering the area in smoke. Agunimon narrowed his eyes and with a burst of chakra extinguished the smoke. Not seeing the two he closed his eyes and concentrated on their scent, not picking anything his sighed tiredly.

He turned to look at everybody else not seeing much scratches on them but can easily tell there were tired. "I guess we'll just stop and set up camp here, unless you guys want to go on." Hearing their moans and groans in disapproval, made him chuckle. "I'll take that as a no?"

Zoe came out of the bushes with Bokomon and Neemon, a solemn look on her face. Agunimon knew why she was down and walked over to her planning to fix that problem. _'If this is what I think it is, then she won't always have that miserable look on her beautiful face.' _He lifted her chin, looking into her forest green eyes with his ocean blue eyes a grin present on his face.

"Zoe-chan, a beautiful face like yours shouldn't be so depressed like that." She blushed and diverted her eyes from his in embarrassment. Agunimon chuckled and was about to reveal his present to her, when he again heard rumbling from the bushes and felt two power level, both whom were pretty high. He growled before standing protectively in front of Zoe and the others.

"Come on out now!" Everybody looked confused but knew he wasn't doing that for show. However everybody was tired and that doubled Naruto's motivation to protect them. There was silence till a yelp was heard and a female cursing.

"What the hell did I tell you, imouto!? That tree couldn't take both our weights!" One of the strangers said before walking out in front of the group with her complaining partner behind them. Both of them whom were females looked at Agunimon before looking at each other.

Confused Agunimon relaxed his stance, he crossed his arms around his chest. "Who may you two ladies be?" The two grinned at each other and the smaller one motioned her sister to answer, gaining a glare from her.

"It's a shame that this is the first time we seen each in three years, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Mom: Oi put your porn machine away and help us wake this dumbass up *points to Naruto*<strong>

**10tailed: *grumbles* yeah yeah *clears throat* So how are we going to do this?**

**Keeper: *goes into thinking pose* Oh! *walks over to Naruto* Hey buddy…WAKE THE FUCK UP! *slaps Naruto hard on the cheek***

**Naruto:….**

**Keeper: *shrugs* Well I tried**

**Shadow: *pushes Keeper to the side* You're not doing it right. Trust me you need to do it gentler…..WAKEY WAKEY MOTHERFUCKER *punches Naruto***

**Naruto:…**

**Shadow: *cradles hand* Shit, he has jaws of fucking steel**

**Barbra: Maybe I should-**

**10tailed: NO!**

**Barbra: Aww jealous?**

**10tailed: *mumbles* *walks over to Naruto* Yo! Wake the hell up man! *nudges Naruto with foot* The fuck did you see?**

**Naruto:…..**

**10tailed: *narrows eyes* Don't fucking ignore me**

**Mom: *shoves through* None of you dumbasses are doing it right *raises foot***

**10tailed: *widened eyes* Mooom**

**Mom: *rolls eyes* I'm sure he'll be fine...I think *slams foot on Naruto's groin***

**Shadow/Keeper/10tailed: *hold nuts* OH OWWW!**

**Barbara: *winches* Ouch! I think he can say goodbye to kids or sex for that matter**

**Naruto: *snaps eyes open* FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**10tailed: *raises eyebrow* Was that really necessary**

**Mom: Fuck yeah it was. *points to Naruto* Besides he's fine**

**Naruto: *cradling junk* Owwww fuck fuck fuck fuck, fucking donkey fucking shit fuck**

**Barbra: Well i'm certified in nusring. Maybe I should-**

**10tailed: STAY THERE AND LOOK PRETTY!**

**Barbra: *smirks* Totally knew it**

**Naruto: WHAT HAS JUNIOR EVER DONE TO YOU! *cries***

**10tailed: Come on Mom**

**Mom: Fuck no**

**10tailed: I have never asked you for anything**

**Mom: So don't start now**

**Keeper/Shadow: Rock…Paper..Scissor…Go! Damnit stop picking rock!**

**Barbara: Uh guys?**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Barbara: *points up***

**10tailed: Well shit**

**Mom: For once in my life agree with you, lazyass**

**So yeah last chapter was a bit confusing but like most of the shit in this story, it will be explained later on.**

* * *

><p>Agunimon confused face remained as he reverted back into Naruto, not thinking those two meant harm. The two digimon eyes sparkled as they gazed on his frame. Twin blushes formed on their cheeks and Naruto felt a sense of pride rush through him but ignored it as it was just his hanyou side of him.<p>

"You know me?" The two digimon nodded, blushes still there. Well in Angewomon's case increasing as she thought of some not-so-innocent images. The taller one walked forward till she was in front of Naruto, showing she was a little taller than Naruto, who stood at 6'2, with her 6'5 frame. She placed a hand on his one of his whiskered cheeks brushing the marks with her thumb.

Naruto shivered at the pleasurable gesture and unconsciously leaned into her touch. During this Angewomon crossed her arms, pouting, and the others were shocked. Well, the males were, Ranamon and Zoe felt jealously rise in them as well as anger.

"Do you remember us, Naruto-kun?" Sakuyamon asked stopping her motions and just stood there with her hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto gazed into her fox helmet when a scent hit his nose. His azure orbs widened as he recognized it.

"Rena-chan?" He looked behind her at Angewomon in recognition as well. "Sala-chan?" Both digimon smiled at him and Naruto felt his own smile form on his face. Sakuyamon, in a fit of happiness, grabbed Naruto and smashed her lips against his, making Angewomon grin but Ranamon and Zoe frown immensely.

Being the brashest of the bunch, Ranamon quickly paced forward so she was in between Naruto and, in her opinion, the fox-whore as they broke apart. Sakuyamon pursed her lips as Ranamon glared at her. "And who the hell are y'all to be kissing on our," As she pointed to herself and Zoe, "man?"

"Well, who the fuck are you then?" Angewomon said as she came up from behind Sakuyamon, she then smirked. "Well besides a champion?" Ranamon felt an eye twitch as this fucking angel pulled up a rank on her.

Naruto eyes widened but was too late to stop Ranamon from tackling the Angel digimon. He sighed before slapping himself in the face. _'Fuck I hate the sense of Déjà vu.'_ Kyuubi who had been quiet for about all day looked through Naruto's eyes and whistled.

"**I have no idea what the hell you are talking about kit but seeing two vixens fight, again, is a memory one should keep. I mean look at them."** Naruto did and saw that Ranamon had straddled Angewomon and tried to pin her arms down causing Ranamon's ass to jiggle and Angewomon's bosoms to jiggle as well. He gritted he teeth as he pinched his nose together. "**Ah feels good to be right but wrong at the same time."**

'_I hate you.'_

"**I know I lived off it, remember?"**

'_Smartass.'_

"**And you're a dumbass, so I'm obviously superior anyway."**

'_More like a superior Jackass but then that is an insult to all jackasses out there.'_

"**Ohh, that's a smart one, good job. I glad you're finally using the golf ball you call a brain for once."**

'_Better than what your furry ass can do.'_

"**Shouldn't you get back to your vixens?"** Naruto's eye widened and quickly cut the link earning a grin from the fox. The hanyou then focused back into the real world only to find that Zoe and Sakuyamon had managed to join the little quarrel. Koji and Tommy were trying to separate the girls only to be punching bags and in the way.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the situation and the fox was laughing his ass off. "Kami, sometimes my life can be great but other times…" He said as he ran a hand through his hair and thought about how to separate everybody. He then crossed his fingers and sighed, "Kage Bunshin no Justu**."**

Another Naruto popped next to him, looking at the situation which frustrated eyes. "Why the hell was I summoned." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his clone's attitude. The clone crossed his arm and looked backed at him expectably.

"Um, since when have you grown a pair?" Naruto was confused at the clone's behavior and the clone frowned at him.

"Since you did."

"But…fuck it. Just stop bitching and help me out damnit." The clone sighed again and went to pull apart Ranamon and Angewomon. The latter of the two had the former pinned down and was grinning widely.

"I guess rank does show in strength as well or are you just that weak?" Ranamon stopped struggling for a second as Angewomon words hit her. The angel smirked at first but that quickly turned into a frown when a cocoon of data formed under her.

The clone eyes widened and curse plus another sigh escaped his lips and hoped his creator was having even harder time. Speaking of Naruto, the original hanyou managed to actually to get Sakuyamon off Zoe both whom were letting multiple curses and insults.

"Hairless blonde she-ape."

"Fox-bitch."

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Whore"

"Ohh real original."

"Yeah! You should try it sometime! Like getting your own man!"

Naruto had enough and he felt both of his eye twitch. Naruto maneuvered his body so he was in between the two. "Okay you two that's ENOUGH!" At his yell both stopped and looked to see Naruto with his eye close. "Honestly, I didn't think you guys would react this badly to each other."

They both looked away from him before glaring at each other. "Look I understand it's my fault for not warning you but fighting each other doesn't prove anything." The hanyou pleaded while looking at the both of them. Sakuyamon sighed before reluctantly holding out her hand and Zoe looked at it.

Naruto nudged his head and sent the girl a look. The blonde mumbled and shook Sakuyamon's hand. Though that didn't stop the lighting sparks from connecting as they each other in the eye.

"Well that's a start."

-(Same time with Ranamon)-

Angewomon smirked at her opponent causing a harsh glare to be aimed at her. She placed a hand on her hips, the grin still evident on her angelic face. "So this is your next level?" She then chuckled, "Where your fish bowl? This 'battle' is going to be the same as you hold yourself out there. Easy."

Leukomon growled showing her elongated canines. "Trust me darling, ya'll will be regretting those words." Angewomon scoffed and Leukomon closed her and balled her hands into fist.

Angewomon frowned as the ground shook making her stagger a bit. Then a piece of the earth under her cave in and a blast of water shot out. The angel like digimon quickly jumped away but again had to dodge another water spout.

Leukomon flexed her claws and an orb of water appeared in front of her. She quickly dove her in hand inside it and watched with a smirk as the orb warped into a long and slender weapon. The mermaid then yanked the weapon out of the water and looked at Angewomon. It was a trident with a sea blue colored shaft with golden ruins symbols engraved in it. The head was a golden color with three sharp prongs ready tear into something.

Angewomon's frown deepened and charged forward intent with making her fist intimate with the mermaid's face. As she launched her fist forward it was blocked by the trident and Leukomon chuckled at her. She pushed the angel digimon back and quickly swung her trident. Said digimon swiftly balanced herself but let out a curse before flying upwards to avoid the swing.

"Pussying out from a fight?" Leukomon taunted out and smiled as a tick mark appeared on the angel's helmet.

"It's called dodging and being smart, you fish-" She was cut off as a blast of water crashed into her. Leukomon watched in slight glee as Angewomon slammed into the ground kicking up some debris. "Itai, fuck!" She said as she slowly got up but winching at her sore back.

"What happened to you kicking my ass? Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that." The mermaid called out and Angewomon gritted her teeth in frustration. "I guess Naruto didn't really want to be around you, being weak and all." She taunted as Angewomon clenched her fist hard. A bright light covered Angewomon's hand and took the form of a bow.

"Won't be saying much, if you're just scattered data." She said before pulling the string back as a golden arrow materialized into the bow. Leukomon narrowed her eyes before charging her energy into her trident causing it glow in a dull blue. Suddenly two figures appeared between them and a gust of wind pushed them both back.

The clone sighed as he saw Angewomon crash on the ground. His eyes shone in irritation as he looked over to see the original talking to Sakuyamon and Zoe. He heard the sound of a bow string going back and sighed once again wanting to hurry up and dispelled. However he was part of Naruto and thus didn't want to see either one of his girl try to get themselves killed. He got up from his perch on a tree and disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared between the two.

He did a couple of handsigns as he felt the original appear behind. "Fuuton: Reppushou." The clone said as he pushed out his hands sending out a blast of wind that blew the two digimon away from each other. Angewomon managed to flip herself over and landed on the ground with grace seen from that of a ballerina. Leukomon descend wasn't as graceful as Angewomon but she righted herself as well giving a glare to the strangers.

Her eyes widen as she looked at the figures with recognition. Angewomon's showed surprised on her face as looked on as well. There kneeling was Naruto and next to him standing was another Naruto, both had a disappointed look on their faces. The one kneeling got up while wiping dirt and sand from his jacket. The one that was already standing looked at his twin with slight annoyance in his eyes. "Couldn't you have stopped them earlier?"

The clone shrugged before dispelling in a poof of smoke. Naruto sighed as he received the clones memories as well as thoughts. _'I'll deal with that later. Now on to more pressing matters.'_ He looked up to see both Angewomon and Leukomon, now Ranamon try their best to avoid his gaze. "I've had enough of this stupid fucking fight." He said sharply while crossing his arms making the two flinch at his tone.

Ranamon pointed a finger at the angel making her frown at the water hybrid. "But she-"

"You both could have gotten hurt. I felt the power behind both attacks!" Naruto was quick to cut her off and Ranamon placed her hand down surprised at his tone. "You both are wrong to fight over something so minuscule." He said in a far softer tone. Silence rang between the two as Ranamon and Angewomon both looked at each other. However it was Angewomon who was the first to break the silent barrier.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, Ranamon-san." She said almost reluctantly before she engulfed into a warm hug by Naruto. She smiled warmly and she laid her head against his chest and melted into his touch. Moments later his broke the hug, not noticing the groan of protest from the angel. He looked over at Ranamon expectantly.

"Rana-chan." Naruto said almost pleadingly and the water hybrid sighed at his tone of voice.

"Fine. I apologize." She grunted until she was picked up into a big hug by the hanyou. She rolled her eyes playfully before returning the hug. Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her face darken a bit. A cough broke the two apart and Naruto let go of Ranamon as everybody else joined the three. Naruto cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Well, now that we have this 'problem' solved," The three female digimon and one human grinned sheepishly. Naruto just shook his head with a playful smirk on his face but focused on the two higher level digimon. "Not that I have any problems, but why are you guys here?"

"Well we are on our way to speak with Seraphimon-sama regarding some important info we found." Sakuyamon said and Naruto gave a look that wanted her to elaborate. Not even a moment later Angewomon gasped as her hand clenched into a tight fist. Everybody looked confusingly at her and Sakuyamon reached over to place a hand on her partner's shoulder. "What is it, imouto-chan?"

"Shit, I thought for sure he would down long enough for us to make it to Seraphimon-sama." She said more to herself but Sakuyamon understood what she saying and gritted her teeth. "We need to get going." Angewomon said with Sakuyamon nodding at her. The angel started to walk quickly down the road.

Sakuyamon sighed and look at the others, more specifically at Naruto. "We'll explain on the way, but we seriously need to get going." She said as she followed after her sister. Naruto and the rest soon followed after her.

-(On the shore)-

"And who was the dumbass that said bikes can't ride over water?" Beelzemon said with a laugh as Behemoth rumbled as if it was laughing as well. He got off the bike and rubbed the handle smirking as the rumbling got louder. "Then again you are not an ordinary bike, are you?" He chuckled again as he looked up to see the castle peek up from the treeline.

Beelzemon whistled in slight amazement. "Humble my ass, this guy has to be living off a fortune." He said as he crossed his arms. "Man, that does look like a good place to hang out. Only problem is its fucking color." He frowned and closed his eyes. "So damn bright, makes me wanna gag." He sat down under a tree and leaned back on its trunk.

"I think it'll look better with black and purple." He yawned as he felt tired from crossing the sea. "Man, with a big-ass castle like that I'll get lonely." He heard the start of an engine and chuckled. "Well besides having you. Maybe I'll get a few entertainments added to castle. I mean I am in the Fire Forest and from what I heard Ember village has some very _fun_ and _willing _females."

He was about to doze off when he heard shaking coming from the bushes. He sighed irritably and pulled out one of his shotguns and pointed at the bushes. "I'm tired as fuck, so I suggest you get your ass away from me."

"What is thou doing!" Mercurymon exclaimed as he pooped out of the bush. Beelzemon growled and put his shotgun but into its holster and close his eyes again. "Thou targets are getting away."

The hunter grunted causing the mirror digimon frown at him. "I know where they're going and trust me there not going anyway since they think that pompous bastard, pussying out in that castle is going to protect them." He opened one eye and smirk at his 'partner'. "I got something special for them in a form of an ass-kicking. Now leave me alone." He said before closing his eyes yet again.

"And of the mission sent by that fool!" Mercurymon was getting real frustrated but knew he was powerless in front the Demon lord. Beelzemon snorted, his voice sounding like sleep was taking over.

"Deal with it later."

Mercurymon frowned deepened as he knew he was getting nowhere and decided to leave him be. "Thy don't care anymore, just do thou's part of the deal." He then turned and disappeared into a tree.

Beelzemon smirked. "Dumbass." He said before dozing off.

-(With Naruto)-

After listening to Angewomon and Sakuyamon's story, Naruto felt his ambition to kill Cherubimon grew even higher. "So you're telling me he wants to become "king"?" Both of them nodded and Ranamon frowned and crossed her arms.

"I knew the bastard was power-hungry but I didn't see this coming." She said and both Sakuyamon and Angewomon looked back at each other. Angewomon looked at her use to be enemy.

"Wait, you knew Cherubimon?" She asked and visibly tensed when Ranamon nodded. "How?" She question with suspicion clear in her tone. Naruto however came to the water hybrid's rescue, moving his body so he was in between Ranamon and Angewomon.

"She use to work for him but stopped two years ago." He said getting a grateful look from Ranamon. Angewomon still looked at Ranamon with distrust seen in her body language. She and Sakuyamon looked at each other before nodding and deciding to leave it there and store this piece of info back into their heads for later use.

Naruto sighed and decided to change the subject. "So Sakuya-chan and Tenshi-chan, how you guys been since the last time we met?" Both of them blushed at the nicknames and missed the smirks that were on Ranamon's and Zoe's face.

"Eh been better, but I'll see I'm glad we finally reunited Naru-kun." Angewomon said trying to force her blush down. The hanyou smirked as a thought popped in his head. He looked forward to see Ranamon and Zoe talking to each other and the boys talking as well. Seeing how the close was clear and moved closer to the angel, whose thoughts were preoccupied.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I miss you girls." He brought up and laid it on her juicy yet toned ass. She jumped at the gesture, her blush getting darker. Naruto chuckled to himself and squeezed the flesh in his hand earning a small yelp from her. "I would **love** to be better acquainted with you." He leaned up and gave the digimon a peck on the cheeks.

Sakuyamon who was watching giggled at the two. Naruto heard her giggle and smiled over to her. The fox related digimon crossed her arms playfully. "And what about me Naru-kun?" She asked with a pout on her beautiful lips at the attention given to her sister. The hanyou smiled widen and held a tint of mischief.

"Oh I would never forget about you, my vixen." He said, mentally praising himself at making not one but two extremely gorgeous female blush twice. _'I'm good.'_H e said to himself but heard a snort from the fox.

"**Okay Mr. smooth get your head out of your ass." **Kurama pointed out and Naruto grunted at the fox.

'_Fuck off.' _He thought mentally and the beast roared out in laugher. A tap on his shoulder broke the half demon from his thoughts and saw Ranamon in front of him.

"Ya'll just can't faded in and out like that." Ranamon grumbled and Naruto smiled sheepishly at her. He looked up and saw that night was approaching. Sighing he looked over and saw that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"What's the next move?" Koji asked and Naruto looked over to Sakuyamon and Angewomon, specifically. They both looked at each other then back at the group. Sakuyamon sighed and crossed her arms in thought.

"How far is he, imouto-chan."

"Still back on the shore from what I can sense. So that means about a day's worth away but-" She paused and clenched her fist and Sakuyamon understood why she stopped. Naruto raised a confused blonde eyebrow at the angel.

"What's up?"

"He rides a bike known as Behemoth." She started and Bokomon gasped at her.

"But that's impossible!" He exclaimed making everybody looked down at him. "Behemoth known as a demonic motorcycle in all terms." He now had Naruto's full attention, whose eyes narrowed at the thought of a demonic artifact being in digital world. Kyuubi growled softly.

"**It seems I was right. No matter what dimension we're in, there always will be a hell. But how did a demonic artifact make it here?" **Naruto nodded at him also confused by this new revelation.

"It's been said that Behemoth can possess anybody who ride on it and turn them evil. For Beelzemon to take control of it means his heart is filled with much more evil than a demon!" He ended and Naruto felt his blood pumping at the thought of fighting someone whose power can be compared to a demon. Koji then stepped forward.

"So you're telling us that Beezlemon might be a demon?" He said but Angewomon shook her head at him.

"No, Beezlemon is a digimon by all rights but he-"

"Might be connected to a demon." Naruto finished with a serious look on his face and Angewomon nodded at him. _'I need to find a way to capture him and hearing him from Sakuya-chan, this guy sounds pretty powerful.'_ He groaned as the moon began to shine through the clouds of dusk. "We can't walk through this forest at night what all the crazy digimon at lurk in the area. So this is the plan." He instructed. "We'll camp for the night and with some clones I'll be on night watch. We'll leave as soon as the sun poke its head through the horizon."

They all nodded and went to do their nightly routine. Koji went to fetch water, Tommy left with Bokomon an Neemon to find some food, and Ranamon left with Angewomon and Sakuyamon to get firewood as well as to 'get along'. This just left Naruto and Zoe in the camp site. Zoe sighed as she pulled up her legs to her body and embraced them. Naruto walked over and sat down next to her.

"Two more girls, eh Naruto-kun?" Zoe giggled out and Naruto scratched the back of his head, a small grin on his face.

"Yeah….does it bother you?" He said softly and Zoe shook her head. He gave her an unsure look and Zoe looked down at the ground as she rested her chin on her knees. "Zoe?" He called out quietly.

"What's going to happen to us?" She whispered and Naruto widened eyes. She quickly shot her head up and looked at Naruto dead in the eyes. "After we beat Cherubimon, then what?"

"I…don't know Zoe-chan." He said and Zoe once again looked back at the ground. A hand reached out and gently pulled her chin so she was look right into Naruto's blue silted eyes. "But what I do know is that I'm not go to leave any of my girls and that's a promise." He said truthfully and passionately making Zoe blush. He then leaned down and captured her lips into his.

Zoe relaxed against him as Naruto pulled her tight to his body and moved her hands to wrap around his neck. His hand landed on her thigh causing a spike of pleasure to rip through her body. She moaned into his mouth allowing Naruto to stick his tongue into her moist cavern. Her tongue raced out to meet his as they both danced around each other. Naruto moved the hand that was not on her thigh to her cheeks and fell back taking the girl with him, not that she minded in the slightest.

She straddled his hips and moved her hands do they were resting on his chest. Soon air became important and the two reluctantly pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Naruto smirked up at her as his hands went straight to her hips and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Zoe smiled sat back on the hanyou. "So I'm pretty much stuck with you then?' She said playfully and Naruto's smirk widen but his eyes immediately went wide.

"Kami, I'm an idiot." He said before gently getting up making Zoe get up with him confusingly. Naruto searched through his pockets and pulled out his D-Tector. He briefly ignored her and pressed a button on his device. "Come on, please be here. Ah!" He exclaimed a big-ass grin on his face. Zoe placed her hands on her hips tired of being ignored.

"Naruto-kun?" She said with a slight annoyance.

"Zoe-chan, I have a present for you." She was confuse by what he meant until a light shone through her shorts' pocket. Digging in her pocket she picked out her own D-Tector as the screen grew brighter. Naruto's lit up as a bridge of data formed between the two Zoe was amazed as she saw something transfer from Naruto's device to hers. The light died down and Zoe finally looked at her screen. Tears began to scale down her face as the others can back from their jobs, looking at the two strangely.

She looked back up at Naruto who had a warm smile on his face. "B-but how." She whispered softly making her hard to hear to the others but to Naruto it was like she was talking normally.

He chuckled, "I told that I'll get it back for you." He was then tackled to the ground by Zoe who happily connected to her lips to his once again.

'_Kazemon!'_

* * *

><p><strong>As seen we are getting very closer to the Seraphimon's castle episode and it's surprises with it. Of course I'm going to add my own spice to it once again making you guys question my insanity, if you weren't already. Keep in mind that a few things in this particular chapter will be the deciding part of where this story will go. Knowing you people, you probably already have an idea.<strong>

**Superman: *narrows eyes* What are you doing, villain?**

**10tailed: It's called AN dumbass**

**Green lantern: I think he's planning something. *sticks out fist* Come peacefully and you won't get hurt**

**10tailed/Shadow/Keeper/Mom: *Looks at each other**burst out laughing***

**Supergirl: Barbara! *hugs her* Are you okay? This these guys do anything to you?**

**10tailed: *scoffs* You really should be asking me that. Seriously she is a-**

**Barbara: *narrows eyes* You want to finish that? **

**10tailed: Um...No**

**Barbra: Good, it's shows that you're smart *looks at Supergirl* And I'm fine. These guys are actually pretty fun and *points at Tailed* I have my personally own bitch**

**10tailed: Oi! I'm no one's bitch! You are just a scary woman**

**Superman: Silence, fiend. Now hand over Batman and those other tied individuals *points to Spidey, Harley, and Joker***

**Mom: Over my drop dead sexy body *hears a gag* Oh go suck your boyfriends pancaked dick**

**Keeper: *Hold up hand* Whoa let's just stay calm here**

**Shadow: *follows* Yeah we are all civilized human- *blasts roof with a Grande Launcher* HUAL ASS BITCHES AND FUCKHEADS *grabs Joker and Harley***

**10tailed: *grabs Naruto* HOLY FUCK! *Barbra jumps on his back* WHAT THE FUCK, BARBRA!**

**Barbra: MUSH!**

**Keeper: *holds Batman in fireman position* RUN NOW, BITCH LATER**

**Mom: *rides in sled with Spidey* SEE YOU ASSES LATER HAHAHA!**

**10tailed: THE FUCK MOM! NO FAIR**

**Mom: TOUGH SHIT, LAZYASS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**10tailed: *huffs* Where *puffs* the hell are we *drops Naruto***

**Naruto: *higher voice* Ow! Ya dick *cradles junk***

**10tailed: You're awake now. *looks behind him* Can you get off now**

**Barbra: No. I like this**

**Shadow: Don't really know *drops Joker***

**Keeper: *drops Batman* You can drop Harley too**

**Shadow: I'm fine**

**Mom: *throws Spidey* There that's all of them *looks around* The fuck we doing underneath the city?**

**10tailed: HIDING! Now how the fuck are we goiing to get out of this shit...*points at Mom* THAT YOU BROUGHT ME IN!**

**Mom: Keep complaining...I fucking dare you**

**Naruto: *squeaks* Fight back!**

**10tailed: What? Against Superman? Oh hell no! *stomach growls* THERE ISN'T ANY PIZZA DOWN HERE! **

**Mom/Barbra/Keeper/Naruto: *looks at each other* *grins***

**Shadow: I'm pretty sure the pizza place is...*counts fingers* over- *hand covers mouth***

**Barbra: How hungry are you Tailed? **

**10tailed: *growls* **

**Mom: Good *evil laugh***

**Hellllllllllooooooo! I'm finally back with the story rewritten and ready to BLOW. YOUR. MIND! Figuratively of course. So without further ado, here you go.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking with a huge ass grin on his face.<p>

Why?

He woke up like how many men would dream of. This lucky bastard woke up with two pairs of tits in his face while his arms were begin snuggled by two more pairs. He couldn't feel arms but it was totally worth it in his opinion. He looked over to see Zoe happily chatting away, a smile on her face Naruto hadn't seen since he met her.

"Well after a long ass, and probably not needed, trip, welcome to the Forest Terminal." Naruto said happily as the group came up to train tracks that led into the forest with an eerie mist around it. The place gave off a creepy feel and the others gave a look to Naruto. "What? I never said it was filled with unicorns and puppies."

Ranamon yawned and jumped on Naruto's back. The hanyou quickly grabbed onto her legs so that she wouldn't fall off. "Just keep on walking." She mumbled and snuggled into his neck. The others three females crossed their arms and pouted at the water digimon.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yes Ma'am!"

After a couple of hours of walking, pausing, breaks, and well pure laziness, the castle finally came into view. Naruto's grin returned and the others' sigh of relief was heard. Suddenly Naruto grabbed the staff that would have hit him the head and tossed it, along with its handler, to the side. The digimon quickly got back to its feet and pointed its weapon at the group.

The others got into a battle stance and the three humans took out their D-Tector expecting another fight. However they were surprised when Naruto raised his hands in a surrender motion. "Honestly if that's how you treat all your visitors than it's no wonder you don't get many guest." He chuckled out and the digimon widened his eyes.

"Naruto-san?"

"In the flesh, how's it been Sorcermon?" The digimon lowered his weapon and shook Naruto's outstretched hand.

Sorcermon sighed softly. "It's been way better." He motioned Naruto to follow. The group then made their way into the rainbow crystal castle which had seen better days. Some of the walls were chipped and even missing yet even with the deformities it still was a beautiful site.

"The hell happened to the castle?" Naruto asked as Sorcermon led them into a large throne like room. In the middle stood a large and tall ice statue. As they got closer, Naruto eyes widened as he saw who was in the statue.

"Seraphimon-sama?" Angewomon whispered out. Naruto placed a hand on the ice before looking back Sorcermon with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?"

The smaller digimon sighed with clenched fist. "Cherubimon-teme! He betrayed Seraphimon-sama and Ophanimon-sama. He sealed Master within this damn ice tomb and took Ophanimon as prisoner!" Naruto growled at the name and cursed the mega.

"Wait! I remember that name." They all turned to Ranamon who had furrowed her eyebrows. "That bastard was never quiet when it came to planning something. All I can remember that he and Duskmon were talking about making a new Ophanimon to help balance the world and give Duskmon a 'present'. I left after that."

"That doesn't make any sense, why make someone that practically represents all the good and pure in life? Shouldn't that be the opposite of what he is trying to achieve." Sakuyamon said confusingly.

"No, it makes perfect sense." Naruto said, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "It's call it the yin-yang effect."

"No evil can exist without good. If there's no order then there is no chaos. With light there is darkness" Koji said and Naruto nodded to him. Angewomon gasped and clenched her fist in anger.

"So that's way the bastard captured me! To make me his little toy slave and a bitch to this Duskmon prick!" She said, her hands glowed a dull gold. Naruto walked forward and gently grabbed her hand into his giving her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and calmed her anger while giving Naruto a grateful smile.

"So what now?" Tommy asked and Naruto looked back at Sorcermon.

"How long has Seraphimon been sealed."

"Almost two years. I have traveled to all of the closest villages and asked for help." He then sighed sadly. "Yet no-one, not even an ultimate is able to break the seal. Getting a mega is just too much work." Sakuyamon then grinned.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here." She said. "Do you mind if I try?" Sorcermon shook his head and her grin widened. "You all might want to step back."

Angewomon was the first one to make sure she was far from the mega. "Trust me, Sakuyamon is very destructive." Hearing her warning and looking at the sheepish look on the mega's face, the others joined Angewomon's side. Seeing that everyone was far enough, Sakuyamon gained a serious look.

She held out her hand and a golden Khakkhara** (monk staff)** appeared in her hand. Running at the statue she did a few swings and hits and saw that did absolutely nothing. "Okay how bout this," She strapped the staff behind her back as she was covered in blue flames.

She then ran full speed leaving nothing but a blue trail. "Fox Drive!" She appeared behind the statue with a grin on her face and looked behind her. That grin faded when she saw that the statue was still there with not even a scratch or dent.

"Well shit, the asshole really did some work. Let's see of this can help." The pipes on her belt opened and her four kuda-gitsune flew out and circled her then pointed at the sealed Seraphimon, "Spirit Strike." Each kuda-gitsune crashed into the tomb causing a mini-explosion that rocked the castle.

"Damn." Naruto whistled out, a grin wide on face despite the circumstances. "Destructive and sexy." He said before getting bopped on the head by Ranamon. "Ow!" He rubbed the bruised area while Ranamon crossed her arms.

"Are ya'll trying to say I ain't destructive and sexy?" She said with a look. Naruto was nerved by that looked and quickly shook his head.

"N-No, you are all equally sexy a-and destructive, trust me." He said nervously while mumbling out the last part.

"Whipped." Koji said while trying to hide it with a cough earning a glare from the hanyou.

The smoke faded showing that the statue stood tall and Sakuyamon sighed softly before calling back her kuda-gitsune into their pipes. The others walked back up to her who looked at the seal with distaste.

"It's a pretty strong seal there." Naruto said before contacting Kyuubi. _'Any ideas, smart guy?'_ The fox grunted and shook his head.

"**Not really, it's not a seal used in our dimension so I'm just about as stump." **Naruto growled in frustration.

"Um Naruto-kun?" Zoe called out and pointed at his pants. "Your pocket is glowing." The hanyou looked down and indeed his pocket was glowing a bright white. He took out his D-Tector and the glowing immediately stopped as the screen turned to showed a picture of Ophanimon.

"_Hello there Naruto-kun." _Her angelic voice said through his D-Tector as Koji quickly remembered the same voice.

"Wait, you're the voice that helped me with my beast spirit."

"_Yes, I would help you all with your spirit finding but this prison Cherubimon placed me in restricts most of my power. It's quite tiring to actually contact any of you." _She told and Koji nodded. _"Now as you all have seen Seraphimon-kun is sealed by the dark power Cherubimon had gain._ _And by normal digimon means, it's almost impossible to break."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Normal digimon." Then it came to him and he smirked. "I guess we are not normal." The other looked confused by his words and Ophanimon chuckled.

"_I see you gotten smarter over the years."_ She joked and Naruto blushed in embarrassment. _"But yes having the spirits of the legendary warriors does make you all abnormal digimon. By your combined power, I'm sure it's enough to break the seal and free Seraphimon-kun."_

Naruto nodded at her and looked at everyone. "Well you heard the lady, it seems out combined power would work, just don't know what she meant by-" Naruto was interrupted by his D-Tector that shot out a beam of fire at the sealed digimon.

Koji, Zoe, and Tommy quickly fished out their D-Tectors that shot out a beam of their respected element as well. Ranamon's eyes glowed a dull blue almost green and held out a hand as a beam of water shot out and joined in the fray. The ice seal was quickly melting and beams stopped the moment Seraphimon fell out on one knee.

Ranamon blinked and looked down at her hands in amazement. _'W-Was I always able to do that?'_

Sorcermon ran to help his fallen master while sending the other a grateful look.

"Sorcermon? You are alright!" The mega said tiredly yet cheerfully. He then looked and saw a familiar face. "You have my thanks for freeing me from the seal." He stretched out a hand and Naruto chuckled before giving Seraphimon a firm handshake. He looked behind the hanyou and gave a bow to the group. "Thank you all." The digimons blushed at begin thanked by one of the strongest and most respected digimon in all of the digital world. This begged one question.

Exactly how powerful is Cherubimon?

-(Just outside the castle)-

"Well here's Seraphimon's castle and I'm pretty sure them annoying brats are in there." Arbormon said. The digimon still held injuries from the previous battle like a couple of holes and scorched marks that his healing factor was taking forever to heal. His partner growled as the injuries Agunimon inflicted on him were still there.

"Thou shouldn't be so hasty." Mercurymon chuckled out as he appeared nest to the wood digimon. "Honestly, when hath that ever been good for thou?" He then got serious and stared at the castle. "From what we felt, Seraphimon must have been freed from the seal. Let's add on the fact that there is another mega level digimon with them."

"Me. Don't. Care." Grumblemon grunted out before digivolving into Gigasmon. "Spirits or not, me gonna crush them and eat the smaller digimon." He said while punching his fist together. "You come or stay out of my way?" He then walked forward to the castle and partner following him.

'_Those damn fools!' _Mercurymon cursed inwardly and quickly moved in the two digimon's way. 'Thou will die a quick death if-"

"Only one die a quick death is you if you no move." Gigasmon growled and pushed the mirror digimon aside.

"Fine. Just let's make a plan if we are going to do this." Mercurymon tried again, hoping the digimon would agree so he can buy time. _'Where is that blasted mega!?' _Arbormon hummed and nodded at Mercurymon in agreement.

"Well Mercurymon's plans haven't failed us yet, Gigasmon. It might just be a good idea instead of just barging in there." The earth digimon growled in annoyance but stopped and gave the mirror a look. Mercurymon coughed into his hand.

"Yes, well here-"

-(Behind the castle)-

"The fuck does a digimon need a huge-ass castle like this?" A figure cursed before shrugging. "Oh fuck it!" They closed their eyes and took a deep breath. "So that bastard is in there. Guess Lucemon-sama wasn't wrong." He mumbled before furring his eyebrows. "Who the hell are those digimon with him?"

The figure opened his eyes and glared at the castle. "No matter, if they get in the way they'll join that bastard in hell!" He said punching his hand in fist and grinned, showing a pair of elongated canines. "Now how to make this entrance as badass as I can." He smirked before his ears twitched. He walked around the castle and smirked at the site he saw.

"So those losers are here too? This might get much more interesting than I thought." He chuckled as he saw Mercurymon planning with the other two. The three nodded to each other and proceeded to walk into the castle. The figure grinned and quickly jumped to the roof. A rumbling was heard in the distance as the figure's hand was encased in lighting.

"Time for a long waited reunion Thunder Fist!"

-(Before)-

"I see." Seraphimon said his voice void of all emotion but disappointment. "Cherubimon truly has gone mad with power." The mega crossed. "What are you plans Naruto-kun?"

"Well it was meet up with you and Ophanimon and hopefully with all of our combine power take down Cherubimon. Even if the dick is a mega, he and his goons can't possibly take down three megas, an ultimate, three champion level spirits and me in my hanyou form." The hanyou responded back and Seraphimon nodded.

"But with Ophanimon-chan captured, that plan might not work." The mega said he then looked back at the group. "Damn that Cherubimon, he got hold of five spirits. Don't worry Ranamon-san I didn't count you nor hold any resentment." The water digimon smiled softly and nodded in thanks.

"Well actually Seraphimon-san, there was another guy like us who had his spirit." Koji said as his eyes were filled in annoyance.

"Well where is the lad?" Seraphimon said confusing and Naruto grunted.

"He left the group after certain complications, we haven't heard of him since." Naruto said his voice slowly going into a growl. Zoe placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." She said softly as she looked back at Seraphimon. "JP is complicated to say the least." Just then an explosion rocked the castle cause the occupants to struggle standing. Naruto narrowed his eyes and motioned the others to prepare for a fight.

"Aww it brings a tear to my eye just to hear you say that Zoe-chan." A voice stated sarcastically. Everyone looked around and the voice scoffed. "Up here you dumbasses!" Naruto growled and everyone looked up to see their missing comrade standing on the roof. His feet were covered in lightning allowing him to easily stick to the ceiling.

"JP." Zoe whispered earning another scoff from the male.

"Well took you a long ass time to actually say a name that wasn't that bastard." He said while pointing at the hanyou. She winched before looking down and JP smirked. "Aww don't be like that, it's a start at least." The lightning around his feet disappeared making JP fall to the ground, creating a mini-crater. Naruto narrowed his eyes which made JP's smirk widened.

"Surprised?"

"Honestly, no." Naruto said blankly and JP growled. Just then Naruto and JP's ear twitch and the former quickly called out to the group. "Get ready, we have some company." As he said that two fist connected by a cable flew it's way to Ranamon, hoping to hit the water hybrid.

The digimon dodged the attack and sent out Water Needles at the entrance. It only took a few seconds for the same attack to come flying back at her. "Shit!" She cursed as she moved out of the way. "I knew it was only a matter of time till we see you, ya bastard!"

A chuckle echoed around the throne room and the three digimon revealed themselves. "Honestly, how thou managed to fine someone with that language is beyond me." Mercurymon chuckled again and crossed his arms. "Then again thou found a peasant-"

"Water Needles!" Ranamon interrupted, rage seen in her eyes. Mercurymon laughed as he phased through the attack making her glare at the mirror digimon. Mercurymon turned to his companions with a smirk on his face.

"Thou shall take care of the spirits. Thy shall have the megas and that ultimate." His comrades and former comrade all gave him a look of disbelief. Ranamon in particular thought the digimon had finally gone mad.

Gigasmon then smirked before jumping in the air. "Tectonic Slam!" He slammed on the ground rocking the castle and forming multiple cracks. His smirk increased at the destruction and ran towards his targets. Arbormon sighed at his partner before walking after him.

Mercurymon smirked widened as his slowly walked up to the three tougher digimon.

Sakuyamon pursed her lips and crossed her arms while Angewomon gave a confused look. "Since when did champions grew balls of steel." She said and Mercurymon stopped walking. "Seriously this fight is going to be a piece of cake. In fact you guys should sit out on this one." Angewomon said a bit arrogantly making Sakuyamon shrug her shoulders with a small on her face from her imouto's antics.

Mercurymon's smirk never left his face as he raised one of the Iron no Tate shields. "Thou is right, this is going to be a piece of cake."

-(With the Naruto)-

The hanyou saw Gigasmon run towards the group and quickly turned to Agunimon and prepared to fight the beast spirit. However JP had other plans and gathered lighting around his fist. "Oh no you don't Lightning Fist!" He lunged out at the digimon. Agunimon grabbed the fist and let out a small grunt as he felt the effect of the shock.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled out and JP smirked and grabbed onto the digimon's arm. The man lifted a surprised Agunimon up and threw him over his shoulders. Agunimon landed on his feet with surprised seen on his face. "Okay I take back what I said, you have my full attention."

"You like it?" JP grinned as he flexed a bit. "I'm a whole lot stronger than last time and that's not it." He then disappeared and Agunimon caught the fist that barely kissed his face. "I'm a lot faster too!" JP covered the captured fist in lightning making the fire hybrid let go. He then jumped back till he was a few meters in front of the digimon. "You're nothing special now."

Agunimon looked at the man before bursting out laughing. Hell even Kyuubi was laughing from inside the hanyou's head. **"Oh Kami, this-HAHAHA-brat thinks he SO-HAHAHA-powerful! Just kick his ass, Kit!"** The former tailed beast laughed out.

JP clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood and glared daggers at the snickering digimon.

"O-O-Okay, I'm good." Agunimon said shakingly as he wiped a tear away. "Oh don't give me that look!" He smirked as he saw JP's glared deepen. "Did you forget where I'm from or what I am exactly? And in case you did-" This time Agunimon disappeared and landed a kick to JP's face. The man stumbled back before a fist made its way to his solar plexus.

JP coughed up a bit of blood as he was forced to his knees holding on to his stomach. He didn't get time to do much as a roundhouse kick sent him tumbling to the ground. "That was only just a bit of my regular power." Agunimon said with a smirk and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, my friends need my help-"

"THUNDER FIST!" Beetlemon screamed out and let lose a big and powerful haymaker which Agunimon skillfully jumped over. Beetlemon quickly gathered lightning to his horn and let lose a blast of lightning at the fire digimon. "Lighting Blitz!" 

Beetlemon wasn't done and slammed his fist on the ground. Agunimon dodged the blast of lightning and conjured up a ball of fire.

"Pyro Ball!" He said as he sent out a ball of fire about the size of a basketball to the still kneeling digimon. Beetlemon smirked underneath his mask and summoned lightning around his form to act as a barrier. The fire ball collided with the barrier and struggled to get past it before disintegrating. "Well that's new." Agunimon mumbled.

Beetlemon stood with the barrier still around him and punched out a fist in Agunimon's direction. The barrier seemed to buzz loudly before a stream of lightning shot out at the digimon. "So he has better manipulation of lightning." Agunimon said to himself as he jumped over the attack only to hit by another blast.

The fire warrior grunted in pain as he felt the shocks all over his body. His form smoked a bit before he ran towards the other digimon, his fist covered in fire. Beetlemon's eyes widened for a bit before he quickly dropped the barrier and covered his fist in lightning.

"Fist of the Kitsune!"

"Thunder Fist!"

-(With Ranamon)-

Ranamon cursed to herself as she ducked under a swing from Arbormon and sent Water Needles to the digimon's face. The wood digimon used his arms to block the attack but couldn't see the kick that sent him tumbling to the ground by a flying Kazemon. Ranamon gave a thankful smile to the her which she returned.

Kumamon rolled out of the way of Gigasmon's fists and aimed his Romeo Launcher at the beast spirit. "Blizzard Blaster!" The snowballs were blasted at the Gigasmon who grunted before smacking them away but let him open for a punch form Lobomon.

Sorcermon pointed his staff at the digimon and the tip glowed a dull blue. "Crystal Barrage." Ice spikes were sent out to Gigasmon and while he managed to dodge most of then, a few got logged into his skin.

Gigasmon roared in pain and ran at the smaller digimon with his arms raised hoping to crush the little bugger. With the same passive face Sorcermon blocked the arms with his staff. Gigasmon gritted his teeth and used his strength to push the smaller digimon to the ground.

"Oi" Lobomon called out and punched the larger digimon of Sorcermon. The wolf warrior then sent a kick to the earth's digimon chin sending Gigasmon in the air.

"Okay together now!" Lobomon said to his partner as he grabbed his left arm. "Howling Laser!" Kumamon quickly followed up the attack with another Blizzard Blaster. The combine attacks crashed into the falling Gigasmon causing a mini explosion that shook the castle.

Arbormon growled as he dodged the Dark Vapor and blocked another kick by Kazemon. "Ye women are gettin on me nerves." He then managed to grab onto the fairy digimon foot and swung her to Ranamon. He then sent multiple seeds to the grounded digimons. "Blockade Seed!" The attack formed a dust cloud that blocked Arbormon's view.

"Water Whip." The wood digimon looked down to see himself constrained by ropes made of water. He then looked back up and widened his eyes. Instead of the small and meek Ranamon he and his comrades knew, stood a tall and powerful mermaid with a smirk on her face. "What's wrong, doll? Mermaid got your tongue?" Leukomon grinned at him.

"Roseo Temporale!" Kazemon said she let out multiple kicks to the wood digimon's face. Not being able to move his arms he grunted in pain as she sent kick after kick to his exposed face. Kazemon then jumped back a bit and gather wind at her fingertips. "Hurricane Waves!" The attack slammed into the wood digimon and sent him flying back.

"Man, does it feel good to be back in action." Kazemon grinned before looking to see Beetlemon and Agunimon launch at each other with fist covered in their respected element. She made a move to stop them before vines spurted around her and Leukomon.

The mermaid digimon then gave a tired sigh. "Fuck, it seems kindling isn't too happy with us."

-(With Mercurymon)-

Angewomon growled in annoyance as she fired another arrow at the STILL smirking Mercurymon who just phased through the attack. "You know I'm starting to think, you're too much of a puss to fight back!" Mercurymon this time sidestepped the attack before blocking a punch she threw at him.

"In truth, thou aren't the ones thy want to fight." Mercurymon said before ducking under a kick. "My, are the females with this group always so hot-tempered." He chuckled to himself and pushed back the angel digimon.

"Trust me buddy, you have not seen me hot-tempered yet! Celestial Arrow." She fired another holy arrow at the mirror digimon. Form the sides Sakuyamon stood with her arms crossed and a bored frown on her face. Seraphimon looked between Sakuyamon and the battles around his throne room. Normally he would help but truth be told he was weak from being sealed.

Have to constantly pour power to retain his mega form left him exhausted and while he could still give those digimons a run for their money, he didn't want to risk him reverting down. "Sakuyamon-san, should you help her or at least the others." He said wanting the battles to be over quickly and the only powerful digimon in here was her.

Sakuyamon, who had took a seated position perked her head up to see Angewomon angrily swipe at the STILL smirking Mercurymon. She then looked around to see Naruto and that other guy get blown back by each other's punch. Lobomon, Kumamon, and Sorcermon were working nicely to keep Gigasmon at bay, who was currently cursing at all three digimon. There was a green barrier of sort that was blocking her view of Ranamon and Kazemon which she frowned at.

She quickly got up to her feet and motioned to the green barrier that looked more like a group of vines together. "Well it seems they might need my help. But what will you do Seraphimon-sama?" Her fellow mega sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately I won't be much help as my power has depleted greatly. Help those two and I'll keep a watchful eye on this fight." He said pointing at Angewomon who finally landed a punch and the mirror digimon's face.

"Hah! Phase through that you bastard!" Angewomon said with a smirk. Mercurymon stumbled back and placed a hand on his face which seemed to have a small crack. He frowned and clenched his fists. Angewomon saw this and crossed "Aww what's wrong? Can't take a-"

"KNOCK KNOCK!" A voice boomed around the room making everyone stop fighting briefly to hear a loud rumbling. The rumbling got louder till a figure crashed through the wall and landed in the middle of the throne room with a screech. "Hey dickhead! Next time open the fucking door!" Beelzemon said with a big grin before looking around. The room was trashed with cracks and smalls craters as everyone remained fighting save four digimon.

The demon lord whistled as he got off his bike. "Shit, I love with what you done with the place." He then saw his two targets and his grin got wider. "Well, well seems like Sir. Fuckward was right." He took out the Berenjena and aimed them at Angewomon. "You bitches are here. Double-" 

"Spirit Strike!"

"Oh Hell no! Not again bitch!" Beelzemon shot at the foxes but frowned as his bullets went through it. Thinking quickly he sheathed his shotguns and backflip to avoid the fire Kuda-gitsune. Not missing a beat he ran through the wind Kitsune with speeds faster than expected. In fact Sakuyamon didn't see him till a fist landed on her cheek. Before she could fly away Beelzemon grabbed a leg and slammed her back on the ground.

Angewomon quickly dove into action and delivered a twin kick to the side of the Demon lord's face. "I need for you to back the fuck off!" He growled. " Double Impact!" Angewomon easily maneuvered around his bullets and readied her bow.

"Celestial Arrow!" She fired her signature attack and Beelzemon used an arm to block the attack. Acting quickly, Angewomon's hand glowed a bright gold and fired a ray of light. "Heaven's Charm!" 

Beelzemon smirked thinking he could just block the attack again but didn't take in account that this special attack was made to combat evil digimon and their power. So he ended up getting blown back and crashed into a wall that caved in and brought the fallen digimon through several rooms.

Angewomon actually looked sheepish and nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about the wall Seraphimon-sama." The mega sighed sadly and nodded slowly as Sakuyamon got back to her feet. "Glad you are finally up from your nap." Angewomon said jokingly to her sister.

"Bite me."

Meanwhile Mercurymon looked nervously at the hole in the wall where his 'partner' went flying into. _'He is an unreliable, ignorant fool!'_ He then cursed when the three digimons returned their attention back to him. _'Must I do everything by myself?'_

-(Back with JP and Naruto)-

The human and hanyou turned digimons were struggling to overpower the other. Agunimon had a scratches here and there, the only major injury was the small bloody hole on his leg that Beetlemon had snuck on him. Beetlemon on the hand looked a little worse for wear. One eye was closed and a lot of scratches were found on his body. His horn looked chipped and scorch marks were found alongside the scratches.

Agunimon had to give it too him though, he lasted way longer than expected.

"Not gonna lie, I give you credit for lasting this long against me." Agunimon said with a smirk not looking fazed at all by the power struggle. "But unfortunately for you, I'm still not giving it my all."

Beetlemon growled and applied more of strength. "Funny same here." Well that was little lie, sort of. Lucemon did say he could become more powerful than he could imagine and the digimon hasn't lie to him yet. Agunimon raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Really now?" He said mockingly and quickly stop the power struggle to land a kick at the other digimon's chest. "Prove it then." Beetlemon stumbled back and held his chest. Agunimon charged at Beetlemon with a fire encased punch. The bug like digimon managed to dodge a few swings until an elbow to the face dropped him to the ground.

'_Shit, this is not looking good. I need to think fast. His weaknesses! What are they?'_ Beetlemon turned his head to side to see the other fights and Mercurymon with those three powerful digimons. A light bulb seemed to have lit above his head and grinned evilly under his mask. "You want proof?" Agunimon looked confused and Beetlemon slammed a hand on the ground and sent out powerful current of lightning. "Your welcome."

Agunimon furrowed his eyebrow and felt the strangely powerful current heading straight towards an oblivious Sakuyamon. His eyes widened and disappeared in a show of speed. Beetlemon slowly got up and limped over to the whole to outside made by Beelzemon with a smirked. "Hope you're faster than lightning, you chivalrous bastard." He then left the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>SO MUCH FIGHTING! Yeah, I'm not sorry for the big fighting orgy and it will continue on onto next chapter. Now JP is stronger, as a human he can outmatch most champions in terms of strength and endurance. As Beetlemon he can can match up to digimons like Gigasmon and Mercurymon with ease. But with the lack of experince and his brash nature, any digimon highly experinced can defeat him. So yes, that does mean he is stronger than the other three humans even with their digimons.<strong>

**BUT He is not stronger than Naruto. Like Naruto said, he is only using some of his total power. In comparison using "Naruto terms", **

**J****P-Mid to High Chuuin/ **

**Beetlemon- High Chuuin/low Jounin **

**Naruto- Jounin (demon standards: B class)**

**Hanyou Naruto- Mid Anbu (demon standards: low A class) *Kyuubi was a SS class (demon lord)* *Only SSS class are Gods***

**Agunimon/BurningGreymon- High jounin**

**So there are the power levels as of this chapter**

***stomach growls***

**Naruto: You guys ready? *sees nod* How far Keep**

**Keeper: Um *points***

**Naruto: Wha-*gets blast by laser***

**Superman: We have warned you**

**Supergirl: Barbra! What are you doing with those criminals**

**Barbra: Fun shit like this, catch *throws pizza***

**Green Lantern: *catches pizza* The hell is this?**

**Mom: *grins* Ohhhhhh Tailed, guess who has the pizza**

**Green Lantern: The- *gets tackled***

**10tailed: *foaming* MINEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Green Lantern: CLARK HELP! *gets head bashed into ground***

**Shadow: Hey! Superbabe and the ugly one *throws green rock* DROP MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Green Lantern: *shivering* N-no more p-please i-i'll be a g-good boy. *cries***

**Keeper: Well shit dude *Kicks Green Lantern* I think you might have broke him.**

**10tailed: *happily munching on pizza***

**Barbra: So what now**

**10tailed: Ahh that was good. Wait *looks around* The fuck happened?**

**Barbra: So you don't remember beating the green dude to a little crying bitch**

**10tailed: I did what now-**

**Mom: MWHAHAHAHA! **

**10tailed: Um...**

**Naruto: *limps over* Pretty sure she found some new playmates. But that fucker looks broken already.**

**Green Lantern: *rocks back and forth* I-I'm a g-good boy m-mommy don't send me to the pizzaman.**

**10tailed: The fuck happened to him.**

**Barbra: You**

**Shadow: Hey guys look. *touches Superman with Kryptonite***

**Superman: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Shadow: Hehehe! He screams like a girl**

**10tailed: *facepalms* We are a fucked up group**

**Barbra: Says the pizza-addicted sociopath **

**Wow it only took me about a whole month to finish this...WOOO TAKE THAT OLD ME! **

* * *

><p>'<em>Well shit! This is gonna hurt like a motherfucker!' <em>Came the thoughts of one Agunimon. The fire warrior quickly appeared beside a confuse Sakuyamon before pushing her away. The hanyou-turned-digimon eyes widen in pain as severe volts of electricity entered his system. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He literally felt his insides cooking as sparks ran around his frame.

Sakuyamon, Seraphimon, and Angewomon looked on in horror as the digimon reverted back into a very smoking Naruto. Some areas of his body were blackened and blood dripped from his ears. He tried to take a small step forward only to pass out and collapse face first. Sakuyamon was the first to be at his side and tried to touch him only for her to be shocked in the process.

"N-No!" She cried out and heard a chuckle rumble around their area.

"Thy must say, the man is quite foolish to take a hit like that. In fact he might be d-" Poor Mercurymon couldn't even finished as Sakuyamon angrily punched him away.

She growled animistically and grabbed her staff. "I'm going to enjoying fucking shattering you." She said through gritted teeth and charged straight at the still downed digimon. While Angewomon wanted in as well she focused on trying to heal Naruto. Seraphimon, not fazed by the shocks and volts, gently turned the man on his back earning a thankful smile from Angewomon.

However before she could start to heal him, a gruff voice called out. "Man! That smells fucking delicious! I better get two fucking plates of whatever the fuck you are cooking!" Beelzemon climbed out of the wall while adjusting his jacket. "Oh by the way, took a little tour around this big ass castle. That library has to go!" He grinned and aimed his guns at Angewomon.

"Now where were we?...Oh yeah! Double Impact!"

-(With Leukomon)-

'_T-T-That scream_!"

"Naruto!" Both girls whispered before nodding to each other. They needed to end this battle now.

"Imma tear ye apart!" Petaldramon roared before stomping one of his fore legs. "Thorn Jab!" Multiple vines spouted out of the ground and raced towards the two. The two girls manage to easily dodge them and Leukomon held back the thought of Déjà vu.

Kazemon quickly landed on his back and delivered multiple punches and kicks on the huge-ass plant digimon. The digimon under her grunted in annoyance as the attacks did nothing and tried to shake her off. The mermaid digimon called for her trident and pointed at the fidgeting Petaldramon. "These are for all the times ya'll have picked and beat up on me! Poseidon's Wrath!"

She threw the trident and called out to Kazemon. "Move doll!" The wind beauty obeyed and quickly flew away. The trident broke off into multiple smaller tridents, while not as much as the fight with Marinedevimon, it was enough to cause immense damage to Petaldramon. One of the tridents jabbed into his right eye and another into a nostril.

"BITCH!" Came the roar from the injured and now furious digimon. "LEAF CYCLONE!" The mermaid was not ready for the barrage of sharp leaves that came charging at her.

Luckily Kazemon was ready and charged wind at her fingertips. "Hurricane Wave!" The blast of wind blew most of the sharps leaves away and Leukomon dodged the rest. The mermaid gave the wind beauty a smile.

Petaldramon growled before looking around as his vine barrier had dropped. Gigasmon was struggling with his opponents too, if the kick by Lobomon AND Kumamon was any indication. Mercurymon was currently getting smacked all over the place by that mega but manage to get a few hits on her. That brat that caused most of this problem was currently being guarded by Seraphimon and boy does he look like absolute shit.

Leukomon and Kazemon followed the plant digimon gaze and their eyes widened in worry as they gazed upon Naruto's still smoking form.

-(With Gigasmon)-

The earth digimon groaned in pain as he was hit by that wolf's attack. The other two runts would always throw their ice stuff at him whenever they had the chance and Gigasmon thought this might be the end for him.

Wait.

He was motherfucking Gigasmon!

He destroyed more villages than that asshole Duskmon himself!

He was not going to be killed by a dog and its puppies!

With new found rejuvenation Gigasmon smirked through a bloody lip and slammed his hardest down on the ground. The results were like he had wanted. The castle shook violently as the ceiling started to cave in and debris fell down. KendoGarurumon was lucky to dodge some of it but a dropkick from Gigasmon sent him away and down to the ground with a crash.

With the grin still on his face Gigasmon quickly turned and blocked the Crystal Barrage. Surprising the runts by running up to them Gigasmon manage to grab Kumamon's leg and throw him at Sorcermon. Both digimon tumbled to the ground and Gigasmon spread his arms before spinning.

"Quagmire Twist!" He said he smacked both digimons away both sporting injuries as well. Gigasmon stopped spinning and grunted in victory. He looked over to see his partner having some trouble with the traitor and the other girl that...…that has his spirit! **(It's Zoe's spirit but Gigasmon stole it)**

With an angry growl he raced over to get what he thought was his.

-(With Sakuyamon and Angewomon)-

The two sisters both growled in absolute annoyance. While it was easy at first for Sakuyamon since all she how to deal was the champion but the little bastard managed to add Beelzemon into the mix. Now she and Angewomon were back facing their original opponent and hunter.

"Thunder Kick!" Sakuyamon yelled as she dropkick Beelzemon. The digimon blocked the kick with his guns and ignored the shocks before bringing her feet down and headbutting the woman to the ground. He heard a string on a bow being pulled back and shot out bullets from his shotguns.

Angewomon cursed and flew higher and let go of the arrow. "Celestial Arrow!"  Beelzemon ginned before backflipping away. He quickly ducked under the swing of Sakuyamon's monk stuff and landed an uppercut to her chin. The fox beauty landed harshly on her back with a yelp of pain and struggled to get back up.

"Pretty sure that didn't taste so good." Beelzemon said, his grinned widening and pointed his gun at her. "It's a shame that a hottie like you has to die." He shrugged and pressed on the trigger.

"Hallowed Knuckle!"

"Wait wha-" Beelzemon couldn't finish as a fist encased orb made it way to his cheek sending the mega flying and landed promptly in front of Petaldramon. The plant like digimon looked down at the mega in confusion. Beelzemon opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek before looking up at the digimon. "Holy shit! See this why we need to invest in weed whackers! Motherfuckers be gaining a mind of their own and shit!"

"Oh I'm sorry let me not judge your appearance." Petaldramon growled out.

Sakuyamon looked up at her savior and gave the holy mega a grateful nod. Seraphimon held his hand out and helped Sakuyamon to her feet. "This battle is not turning into our favor and Naruto-kun needs special attention." He said seriously and Sakuyamon's eyes widen before she looked behind her fellow mega.

Her worried look turned into one of slight relief as she saw Angewomon trying to care for his wounds. "I can see that our friends are getting tired." Sakuyamon turned back to Seraphimon as he looked at the other two battles. "All of you need to get out of here."

This surprised Sakuyamon and she gave Seraphimon a look of disbelief. "Seraphimon-sama you can't be serious. Even you said that the slightest attack could revert you and we actually need your help if we are going to go against Cherubimon-teme!"

Seraphimon sighed softly. "I am well aware of my words but your lives are far more important. While taking Cherubimon out with me by your side will easy, it's not worth sitting by like a coward. What kind of leader would I be if I just let all my allies die? Now I need for to gather your friends and Sorcermon. I'll try to cover you as much as I can."

Sakuyamon nodded slowly and flew in the air. She opened the pipes on her belt and her four kuda-gitsune swarmed out and circled her form. "Alright guys we need to help out our friends over there. Spirit Strike!" The wind and lightning gitsune flew to Gigasmon who was currently struggle to hit a hovering Kazemon.

The earth like digimon only had a few seconds to think as the lightning gitsune slammed into him, electrifying him immensely. He didn't even have time to scream as the wind gitsune blew him away...well into the wall and landed outside somewhere in the forest. Petaldramon was alarmed and saw the other two gitsune coming straight for him.

He ignored Leukomon and whipped his vines at the spirits only for it to go through them. "Yup you're fucked!" Beelzemon called from the sidelines. The fire and wind gitunes morphed together to form a large gitsune a little smaller than Petaldramon's size. Speaking of which, the digimon eyes widened as the fiery attack hit head on and exploded on contact.

When the dust cleared it showed a passed out Arbormon sporting many scorch marks. Sakuyamon looked proud of her work but frowned as she felt her energy draining quickly and focused back on her two remaining enemies.

"My, thou hath certainly proveth to be such a formidable opponent." Mercurymon said with a smirk despite the circumstances and his own injuries. Beelzemon just scoffed and raised his guns.

"I'll take it from here." Seraphimon said as he got in front of a tired Sakuyamon. "You have done plenty, just focus on getting away from here." She nodded and moved towards Angewomon who held a frown on her face as her hands glowed a dull gold.

"Its about damn time you actually started fighting. Still think you're a giant pussy." Beelzemon said as his tail flicked enthusiastically. "By the way, I'm taking the castle."

Seraphimon ignored him and held his hands out. "Evil will be weakened today as you two will be purified for all that is holy and-"

"Okay bored now." Beelzemon ran up and let out a vicious kick to the armored digimon's face but Seraphimon was quick to dodge it and let out a punch of his own. Beelzemon smiled as he caught the punch. "Man, pleeeease tell you're not this weak." The bounty hunter then pulled the mega towards him and landed a hard kick to Seraphimon's stomach.

Seraphimon jumped back and placed a hand on his stomach. "Aww what's wrong, did that hurt? Beelzemon mocked with a laugh and ran towards the down digimon.

-(With Sakuyamon)-

"We need to leave." Sakuyamon commanded as the group formed back together. She turned to Sorcermon. "Seraphimon said you knew of an escape route."

The digimon nodded a pointed to a door. "Out that door is the hallway leading to the library. if you go all the way to the back and then find the shelf with the book, _Escaping Solitude. _The book had a secret button that'll opened the escape route." Sakuyamon nodded at him and made a mental note to follow the directions exactly.

"But what about Master? I cant' leave him." The wizard said before a the sound of cracking and a yelp of pain was heard. They all looked in horror to see that Beelzemon was not only able to hurt the mega but crack his helmet.

"Master!" Sorcermon cried out and ran to help his fallen master. Beelzemon looked the champion in annoyance.

"Oi, ya rude bastard! Can't you see that-"

"You'll DIE in a endless winter! ICE ILLUSION!" Beelzemon blinked in confusion as the room got colder and snow began to fall rapidly from the ceiling. Sorcermon then looked back the others. "You guys need to go now!"

"Oh snow!" Beelzemon said with a grin before aiming his gun. "I always wanted to have a Red Christmas. Double-"

**SQUELCH**

Beelzemon looked down to see that an icicle penetrated his sides and his was bleeding a lot. He placed a hand at the wound and felt his hand get wet from his blood. He brought it back up to his face and looked at it intensely. "You wounded me." He said simply before a bloodthirsty grin spread around his face. "Oh, I'm going to fucking enjoy this!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars."

"Fucking shit! Forgot you were alive." Beelzemon said before crossing his arms hoping to block the attack.

_'This is thy chance for glory!'_

Mercurymon quickly appeared in front of Beelzemon and held both Irony no Tate out in front of him. Just as the super heated balls of death were about to both digimon, Mercurymon smirked. "Dark Reflection." The attack was absorbed into his shields and reflected back Seraphimon just as fast.

Still weakened from Beelzemon the mega knew he couldn't dodge the attack and bowed his head slightly. _'It's up to now Naruto. Save the world from its darkness. Defeat Cherubimon once and for all.' _Then the attack hit and exploded on contact.

"NO!" Sorcermon cried out and the group looked on in absolute horror. The smoke faded to reveal a ring of data surrounding a circular abject.

_'YES!' _Mercurymon screamed in his head and stretched his hand out. "This power is all MINE!" The data flowed in to Mercurymon palms until only an egg like object remained. Zoe quickly ran out and grabbed the egg before it hit the ground.

Mercurymon's laugh echoed around the destroyed room as a cocoon of data surrounded his form. The laugh got more deeper and the cocoon length before it dispersed showing Mercurymon's new form. It quite similar to Seraphimon except the amour became more demonic. Ten bat-like wings sprouted from his back and bat-like wings were where his ears should be. Instead of holy blue, sliver, and gold colors on his amour it was mainly green and white.

"HAHAHAHA! This power is amazing." ShadowSeraphimon laugh out. "And now to test out this power." He held out a hand towards the group and a sickly purple energy formed in his palm. "Shad-

"Crystal Barrage!" ShadowSeraphimon lowered his arm and just let the attack hit him, clearly showing that he wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Get out of here now! I'll hold them off the best I can!" Sakuyamon looked to object when Sorcermon conjured up a wall of ice separating the group from their enemies. Sakuyamon was ready to break the barrier down when Angewomon's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Nee-chan." She said softly and Sakuyamon nodded before quickly leading the group to the escape route.

Sorcermon looked at the barrier for a second before focusing on the other two digimon. "I know I won't make it out here alive but NEITHER WILL YOU!"

Beelzemon and ShadowSeraphimon both looked at each other before Beelzemon grinned and held out his hand. "How bout a little 'Rock, Paper, Scissor' to see who gets the data." ShadowSeraphimon huffed before holding his fist out.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissor!"

…...

"Fucking A!"

-(With JP)-

"Ow!" JP said quietly to himself as he sat down and let his wounds heal. The male gazed up at the receding sun and smiled. "They were so fucking surprised! Fuck what that prick said! And Zoe. She actually looked up to me as if I was somebody!" Despite the pain, JP was in a good mood.

Poor delusional bastard.

**"I see someone has lost their doubt in me." **Lucemon chuckled as his voiced echoed around the area. JP smiled increased as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry for doubting ya, Lucemon-sama! I mean that power I had was awesome! And I actually stood on fair grounds with that ass even if it was for a little bit!." JP just couldn't hold in his excitement until his wounds made themselves cleared and JP's hand went straight to his side. "Um mind helping me out?"

Lucemon rolled his eyes and JP felt his wounds heal immensely. However it was hard for the evil mega to be mad at the guy.

Annoyed, yes.

But not mad.

After all the idiot truly thinks that it was all his power that the demon lord unlocked for him. Such an idiot. Thanks to JP with his weak will and hatred, Lucemon was able to walk the digital earth again.

Well sort of.

With Lucemon's dark power in JP, the mega was able to have a living vessel to do his own bidding. With control over the warrior of thunder and lighting and its D-Tector, Lucemon was able to get all the needed data and power to escape this dreadful prison. Soon he'll be free and absorb that hanyou's power to take over both worlds, human and digital.

-(With an unconscious Naruto)-

The group manage to find the escape route and used to travel underground till they hit a cave opening. Sakuyamon, who hated being in charge, told the ground to travel by flight and speed. So KendoGarurumon carried Bokomon, Neemon and the egg. Kazemon carried the Tommy and Angewomon carried Ranamon. Sakuyamon, herself, carried Naruto since his body was too heavy for anyone to hold.

After a few hours of twist, turns, fatigued, and breaks the group finally manage to cross into Wood region and into the region's forest. The trees were much bigger and denser making it harder to see in front of you. Sakuyamon took this route cause she knew it'll be harder for Beelzemon and his bike to enter.

"Alrigt guys we can stop here." She said softly before landing on the ground and placing a twitching Naruto on the floor, a sad look framed her face. "Angewomon." She called over to her sister. "Please."

Angewomon nodded and quickly laid her glowing hands on Naruto's chest. However an in burst of red energy pushed the angel back forcibly and Naruto's breathing picked up. His twitching increased and whimpers of pain escaped his lips.

Ranamon, thinking quickly, place the hanyou on her lap and surrounded one her her hands with cold water. She placed that hand on Naruto's forehead and the hanyou calmed down a bit and cuddled further up to the water beauty.

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he helped Angewomon up, who gave the boy a grateful smile.

"I really don't know. It's like he rejected me." The angel said as she looked at Naruto in worry. Zoe sat on the other side of Naruto and held his hand which was warmer that usual. Koji hummed in thought getingt some of there attention.

"Well Naruto is a demon, a half demon, but a demon nevertheless. However you Angewomon are an angel, and so you have holy powers." Everybody gave him blank looks and Koji sighed to himself. "What I'm saying is that demons and angels are complete opposites. So your holy healing powers were rejected by Naruto's demonic energy."

Everybody gained and understanding look and Angewomon clenched her fist. "So what are we going to do?"

"Blonde guy gets up pretty fast. Why I remember a time when he got his arm chewed off. He grew a new a couple days later. Oh boy why did I remember that?" Neemon said before getting whacked in the head. "OW!"

"Serves you right! His name is Naruto not that blonde guy." Bokomon said with a tick mark and Neemon gained an understanding look.

"Mmmmmm fishcake-OW!"

"Wait Naruto-kun got his arm chewed off!" Zoe said wide eyes and Bokomon nodded to her.

"Yes indeed. A feral Cerberumon attacked our village that Naruto so happened to staying at. Long story short, Cerberumon bit Naruto's arm off before Naruto used his tails to rip the digimon in two."

"Quite a brutal guy actually." Neemon said with a smile and scratching the back of his head.

"So you're saying for us to let Naruto heal naturally?" Tommy said and Bokomon nodded. "Wonder how long that's gong to take." Tommy mumbled.

"Foxy-kun well be back to his feet in no time. But what actually happened to him?" Ranamon asked while looking at Sakuyamon.

The fox beauty just sighed sadly and her shoulder dropped a bit. "He saved me from an lightning attack of some sort by pushing me out of the way and receiving the attack himself." She paused and gazed at the unconscious hanyou. "Sometimes he's too much of a danger to himself."

"Wait lightning?" Sakuyamon nodded at Koji who then sighed angrily. "That's new."

"What are you-" Zoe then paused as it came to her too. "N-No! I know JP doesn't like Naruto but-"

"Doesn't like? More like outright hate! I felt the power behind that attack, that bastard has the intent to kill Sakuyamon or at least severely injure you. And while I'm not able to heal him I can clearly assess his injuries. That jackass practically boiled Naruto's organs and accelerated his heart enough to give him a severe heart attack which put him in this comatose state!" Angewomon interjected angrily and Zoe adverted her eyes to the floor sadly and held back her tears.

Sakuyamon placed a calming hand on Angewomon's shoulder. "Imouto, you're taking your anger out on the wrong person." The angel just softly shrugged her sister's hand off and flew deeper into the forest. "I'm sure you realize that Angewomon isn't angry at you just at her herself and your old comrade."

"Why would doll face by angry at herself, there really wasn't much she could do?" Ranamon asked while flicking away the now warm water she had on Naruto's head and conjured fresher and cooler water.

"That's why she's angry. Before Angewomon capture, Cherubimon has some of his men attack us. Of course most of them were easy to take care of but there was this one digimon. He contained so much evil and hatred that he made Beelzemon seem like a saint. We were fairing against him quite well and it almost seemed like we were going to win. Then..." She then clenched her fists. "Then he controlled our shadows or as he said it our darkness."

Ranamon's head snapped up. Koji raised and eyebrow. "Darkness? this guys sounds a whole lot like-"

"Duskmon." Ranamon said through gritted teeth.

"So that was Duskmon? Hm figures. The battle turned quickly into Duskmon's hand before the bastard ripped off her holy ring which held most her holy powers." Sakuyamon then looked in the direction where Angewomon flew to. "He is the reason why she is weaker than most Angewomons at the level she is at."

-(Naruto's Mindscape: The same time)-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**"SERIOUSLY! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!" **Kyuubi screamed out while using his tails to cover his ears. Ever since Naruto got unconscious the former Biju had the displeasure to heard the hanyou scream his lungs out. And to be honest Kyuubi was getting ready to throw Naruto off a high cliff of some sort, consequences be damned!

**"Dear Kami I should have destroyed his vocal cord when he was a baby! Could've saved me the fucking trouble." **He mumbled to himself. **"And the fuck is up with his healing factor? I mean didn't he get his arm bitten off? Grew that motherfucker back real quick.**" The fox then face-palmed at his own stupidity. **"Oh yeah, the brat sealed most of his power."**

He then looked over to see the blond hanyou thrashing around on the ground in pain, his screams still echoing around the meadow. He walked over and used his tails to hold him in place. **"Let's see of this can shut him up." **His tails then touched Naruto's head. Naruto immediately stopped screaming and breathe deeply.

**"Kami I'm a genius. Now to see what his mates and comrades are doing."** He then listened in on there conversion with a slight frown. **"Mmm now that interesting. This Duskmon is becoming more problematic as time goes on and we haven't faced him since this idiot decided to go feral again. And then that JP bastard. Where the hell did he get that power from. He is a Ningen but his power far extends what I feel on the other Ningens."**

He heard Naruto groan but ignored him and focused on his thoughts. **"Someone or something is powering the boy and from what I can feel small traces of my yokai are in him. That explains the changes on him physically. So who ever is power that Ningen was that leech I felt every now and then. The Kit is not going to enjoy hearing that." **He finally focused back on the passed hanyou.

**"There is way too much shit going on."**

-(Later that night)-

Angewomon tossed and turned on her 'bed' obviously having a bad dream of some sort. Suddenly she sat right up as a drop of sweat dropped from her cheek. She quickly looked over to Naruto and carefully checked his pulse. Seeing that he was okay and breathing normally she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She leant down and gave him a kissed on the forehead and then his lips. She then got up and moved to the dying fire and nursed it back to life. She pulled her legs up to chest and laid on her knees, staring at the fire in thought.

"Couldn't sleep either?" A voice broke her thoughts as Zoe sat down next to the quiet angel. "Bad dream about Naruto-kun?" She asked softly and Angewomon nodded to her. "Yeah me too. I guess we are so worried about him that it's effecting our dreams." It was quiet between the two as they both looked at the fire.

"I'm sorry." Angewomon mumbled out gaining Zoe's attention. "I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just..Naruto-kun-" She then felt Zoe grab her hand.

"It's okay I understand JP isn't the same anymore. Hell I don't think he even changed. I don't know what I was trying to say back there. Just the thought of someone turning that evil enough to kill his comrades made me feel 'different'." Zoe tried to explain and Angewomon chuckled at her.

"It means you have a really good heart probably almost holy." Angewomon then looked back at the fire.

"Sakuyamon told us about your 'problem' and truth be told it's not your fault-"

"It is." She got up and began to walk back to where she slept earlier. "But forget about it, it happened and there's nothing much I can do to change it." She then laid back down and Zoe looked sadly at her.

"Well if you need anyone to talk to, I'm right here." The smaller blond said before going back to where she was sleeping.

"Thank you." Angewomon mumbled out as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd finished. Kind of a boring chapter I know but Naruto will be up and running by next chapter. I'm planing on someone gaining their beast spirit so we can get a move on to Cherubimon then Lucemon. God I hope this story doesn't take 60 fucking chapters to finish.<strong>

**10tailed: FRESH AIR! *gets out of tunnel***

**Shadow: Kind of forgot this existed *looks around* **

**Naruto: Oi! Grab these bastard and sexy bitches**

**10tailed: Whatever-**

**-Few hours later-**

**Barbra: Do you guys just own a house in everyplace we go to.**

**Mom/10tailed: *looks at each other and shrug* **

**10tailed: We usually steal the house. Most family are away on a vacaion of some sort**

**Naruto: Who cares they have a FUCKING GAMING ROOM! *limps away***

**Keeper: AND A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! **

**Shadow:...**

**Superman: AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Shadow: hehehe**

**Mom: Mmm who should I pick. Ah fuck it! Come here *grabs joker and Batman* Bye *goes into a room***

**10tailed: *picks up phone***

**Barbra: I swear to god if you don't get a triple cheese with extra sausage and chicken, I'm going to kick you in the dick**

**10tailed: *grumbling* Do you have 14.96 to get it? Golddigging bit- *dodges batarang* Sorry sorry!**


End file.
